


Llegar a ti

by KaoriLR



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, F/F, M/M, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 97,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriLR/pseuds/KaoriLR
Summary: Naruto Namikaze nunca ha experimentado esa sensación extraordinaria de estar enamorado. Sus amigos le comentan que es algo imposible de describir con solo algunas palabras, que ríes como estúpido cuando ves o piensas en esa persona, que es algo tan profundo que hace que se te revuelva el estómago y va mucho más allá que una simple atracción física…Si algún día llegara él a sentir algo como eso, seguro que prefería evadirlo. Negarlo hasta la muerte.Es preferible evitar el dolor y la decepción que el amor trae consigo en la mayoría de los casos, que terminar llorando por las esquinas o pagando un muy costoso divorcio, como ha podido verlo con sus padres.¡Hay que saber decirle No al mentado amor!Claro, todo esto hasta que Sasuke Uchiha apareció...
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Gaara/Sai (Naruto), Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	1. Inicio

— ¿Todo listo? —preguntó nerviosa la reportera al camarógrafo que tenía a unos metros.  
Este se limitó a hacer una señal de aprobación y la chica comenzó su narración:  
—Konohagakure, el mejor instituto de educación media superior de todo Japón. Actualmente dirigido por el señor Minato Namikaze, fue fundado por su bisabuelo hace más de 35 años. Este centro educativo ha albergado y formado dentro de sus aulas a muchas figuras importantes de nuestro país.  
El día de hoy estamos aquí para hacer un recorrido por sus instalaciones, después de una exhaustiva remodelación que le permitirá estar a la vanguardia en todo lo relacionado al proceso educativo de cada uno de sus alumnos.  
¡Acompáñenme a descubrirlo!—.  
La reportera y el camarógrafo entraban a la institución para poder continuar con su trabajo cuando de pronto, a escasos metros del portón, alguien los empujó con brutalidad y casi al instante, se encontraban en el suelo.  
Un adolescente corría frenéticamente y se atravesaba la calle sin tomar las debidas precauciones.  
— ¡NARUTO! ¡CHAMACO DEL DEMONIO, VUELVE ACÁ! —se aproximaba gritando el señor Teuchi, que corría detrás del chico con un rodillo en la mano.  
— ¡Tendrás que atraparme primero! ¡jaa ne! —contestó aquel rubio altanero, moviendo el trasero de un lado a otro a manera de burla.  
— ….- «¡Si no me mata el colesterol lo hará este chico, Dios mío santo!» pensaba el pobre hombre algo agitado por la persecución que se había aventado.  
A lo lejos de ahí, dentro del colegio, tres individuos habían visto todo el vergonzoso espectáculo.  
— Les ofrezco una disculpa, jóvenes. Lo que acaban presenciar no nos define como institución, ni a cada uno de nuestros alumnos. Si me perm…—.  
— ¿Quién era ese chico? —interrumpió curioso Sasuke Uchiha, alumno recién llegado.  
— ¿Ese? Ah, sí. Se trata del joven Namikaze, el menor, pero no se dejen llevar por lo ocurrido, es realmente uno de nuestros mejores alumnos —.  
— ¡Ja! Es broma, ¿no? —espetó el tercero— el tipo empujó a la pobre reportera y siguió de largo como chiva loca—.  
— Ya, Suigetsu. No dramatices —su compañero lo paró en seco— Ebisu-sensei, ¿podríamos continuar con el tour? Estamos un poco cansados ya —.  
— Claro, claro. Acompáñenme —.  
Retomaron su camino alejándose de aquel lugar, ya pronto podrían terminar el recorrido reglamentario.  
Y a partir del reciente acontecimiento, para Sasuke las cosas empezaban a pintar interesantes …

Dos horas más tarde el chico rubio se vio obligado a volver al instituto, ya estaba oscureciendo y tenía que llegar a su cuarto antes de que pasaran a inspeccionar.  
¿Dónde estuvo durante este tiempo?  
Bueno, aquí y allá. Así era él, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. El rubio más rubio de todos los rubios, de cuerpo bien torneado, ojos azules y piel bronceada; recién cumplió 17 años y se considera otaku, rebelde con causa, bueno por las buenas, malo por las malas, etc. Sin embargo, también podemos describirlo como el hijo problemático del director, la pesadilla de todo el personal del Konohagakure y, además, el chico que ostenta uno de los mejores promedios de toda la escuela.  
¿Cuál es su mayor temor?  
Llegar a enamorarse.


	2. Un día domingo

El dormitorio de hombres parecía un lugar tranquilo, aunque solo era así durante los fines de semana porque la mayoría de los chicos vuelve a casa con sus familias. La única regla en este caso es volver el domingo antes de las 7 pm, a esa hora se cierra el portón y Obito-sensei pasa a revisar, dormitorio por dormitorio, que todo esté en orden; como el excelente prefecto que es.  
Naruto no tenía esa opción, ahora su casa era ese lugar. Más específicamente su habitación, la cual comparte con su hermano mayor: Deidara (un rubio pelilargo obsesionado con el arte, pero alocado igual que él), su mejor amigo: Gaara (alguien muy varonil, pelirrojo y compañero de clases de Deidara); y Sai ( el medio emo y pervertido compañero de clases de Naruto).   
No se dejen guiar por la descripción. Todos ellos están locos, sino no estarían en la misma habitación.  
Y no es que el blondo no tuviera a donde ir, en realidad su hogar estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Ahí fue donde creció junto con sus hermanos, sus padres les dedicaban algo de tiempo, principalmente su mamá que no trabajaba en ese entonces.   
Pero todo cambió hace 6 años, cuando su abuela Tsunade murió y a causa de eso, Jiraiya cayó en una profunda depresión que lo orilló a renunciar a su cargo como director de Konohagakure; dejando el puesto en manos de Minato, su único hijo. A partir de ahí, surgirían una serie de problemas que terminarían por separar a sus padres; obligando a que su madre, Kushina, saliera a trabajar fuera del país hace tres años aproximadamente.  
O así es como Naruto prefería contarlo.  
Regresando al presente, nuestro protagonista caminaba a paso lento y cuando por fin llegó al cuarto sus compañeros ya aguardaban ahí:  
— ¡Hi gays!, digo, ¡Hi guys! — saludó burlándose.   
— Oigan, ¿Quién pidió comedia? —  
— ¡Cállate, Sai! —contestó Naruto a su compañero mientras levantaba su dedo medio.  
— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó Gaara antes de que esos dos empezaran a discutir.   
— Me perdí en el sendero de tus ojos, bebé —guiñó un ojo mientras le respondía con voz seductora.   
— ¡¿NO PUEDES ESTAR UN MOMENTO SIN TUS TONTERIAS, BAKA?!— gritó el pelirrojo, bastante abochornado por la respuesta de su amigo y volteando la cara al instante para ocultar su sonrojo.   
— JAJAJAJAJAJA —reía el rubio— siglo XXI. Deja de lado tu masculinidad que de por si es frágil, Gaara — concluyó mientras se acomodaba en su cama.  
Los otros dos solo negaron con la cabeza mientras sonreían. Ya estaban acostumbrados a la forma de ser del ojiazul, pues él era el alma de la habitación. La única manera de que hubiera seriedad era cuando él no estaba y, a decir verdad, esos momentos eran bastante aburridos.  
Pasados unos algunos segundos, el celular de Deidara sonó:  
— ¿Qué paso, papá? —el chico contestó— hm… Sí, aquí esta. Te lo paso… —le lanzó el teléfono a Naruto dándole de lleno en el estómago.  
— ¡Alv! ¡me lastimaste, pendejo! —luego torció los ojos mientras tomaba la llamada  
— ¿Papá?… sí…. Aja… ¡Pero yo no hice nada-ttebayo! ... ah pinche Teuchi castroso… Sí, lo siento, ¿ya puedo colgar? .... ajà, te lo paso —le regresó el teléfono a su hermano para que continuara la llamada— te habla papá —.  
Gaara se acercó al rubio después de ver su cara de molestia mientras hablaba por teléfono y se acostó a su lado. Es su mejor amigo y siempre estaría para el:  
— ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Naru? —  
El otro simplemente se le quedo mirando con una ceja levantada  
— Anda, cuéntamelo —suplicó   
— Me ofendes. Soy un ángel y lo sabes, solo molesté un poco a Teuchi, pero ya sabes cómo exagera todo y fue de chismoso con mi padre —.  
— Ahora que lo mencionas, últimamente le respondes un poco… grosero ¿no crees? —.  
— No, así hablo yo. Además, sería más amable si me dejara ir a visitar a mamá, después de todo los hijos no van incluidos en el divorcio —manifestó con un deje de molestia.  
— Naru, tu madre está trabajando y viaja constantemente. Yo creo que ya es hora de que asimiles la separación de tus padres, es cuestión de ellos y nada más, no debes… bueno… tomar parte —.  
— ¡¿Y quién está tomando parte, imbécil?! —diciendo esto se levantó y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.  
Y entonces hubo silencio, uno muy muy incómodo. No era una reacción nueva en su compañero, pero cada vez se hacía más frecuente.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
En la sala de juntas estaban reunidos tres profesores:  
Kakashi Hatake, un peliplateado que siempre ha usado cubrebocas (por la contaminación, decía), él se encargaba de la subdirección.   
Obito Uchiha, que básicamente es como ver a Naruto con el cabello negro. Extrañamente tienen bastante parecido aun sin ser familia. Hasta ahora es el prefecto del colegio.   
Y finalmente, Rin, maestra encargada de la clase 2-a (sí, esa a la que pertenece el rubio problemático).  
Se estaban organizando junto con el director, hasta que este tuvo que hacer una llamada que, al final, lo dejó un tanto irritado…  
— ¿Qué ocurre sensei? — preguntaron los tres profesores al unísono.  
— Ya les he dicho que no me digan sensei —.   
— Discúlpenos, Minato-sama — Volvieron a expresar los tres haciendo una reverencia.   
— ¡Exagerados!, déjenlo en sensei entonces —propuso el mayor ya con una gota en la sien— … no ocurre nada nuevo, estaba tratando de corregir lo incorregible, pero bueno, dejemos eso y sigamos en donde nos quedamos… —.  
Kakashi, Obito y Rin se limitaron a mirarse entre ellos, querían ayudar a su jefe, pero no es como que ellos tuvieran experiencia criando hijos. Ya sabían que se refería a Naruto, quien curiosamente es la adoración de este trio (principalmente de Rin) pero no podían hacerlo evidente delante de él. Así que solo asintieron y trataron de retomar el hilo de su reunión:  
— Considero que debemos tratar de cubrir las vacantes de maestros que tenemos antes de que usted se vaya, sensei — propuso Rin.   
— Ya que tocas el tema —hablaba Obito— mi sobrino el mayor llega en estos días, sé que solo como suplente de Kurenai, pero les aseguro que es un excelente profesionista que ama su labor—.   
— No lo dudo, Obito. De hecho, cuando estuvo estudiando aquí fue el mejor de su generación. Así que, considerando la falta de maestros por la que estaremos atravesando, estaba pensando darle el trabajo de planta ya con el grupo de tercero. Y que Kurenai se reintegre después, con los de nuevo ingreso ¿Qué te parece?—.  
— ¡¿En serio?! OMG! Se lo agradezco muchísimo sensei. No se va a arrepentir ¡se lo juro por mi madrecita santa!— recitó el Uchiha que ya había estrechado a su jefe entre sus brazos fuertemente.  
— ¡Para ya, ridículo! Lo estás asfixiando —le exigió su compañero/ esposo peliplateado.  
— ¿Celosito?— lo examinó Rin con una risita  
— JAJAJAJAJAJAJA —reían los otros 2 mientras que Kakashi solo los miraba aburrido.  
— Oigan, oigan… contrólense y sigamos que hoy quiero irme a dormir temprano. Eso de traspasar mi cargo como director me tiene cansadísimo—  
— ¡Hai!- respondieron los profesores dispuestos a trabajar.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto no soportaba los sermones, mucho menos tratándose de ese tema. La gente hablaba como si sus padres ya hubieran firmado el divorcio, como si fuera algo definitivo, pero él aún tenía es pequeña chispa de esperanza en que volvieran. Lo único que necesitaba era eso y estaría feliz.  
Caminó a paso lento por el pasillo y al doblar a la izquierda pudo escuchar hablar a dos personas que venían subiendo la escalera, cada vez podía oírlos mejor…  
— … pero no he visto ninguna chica, ¡qué aburrido se ve este sitio! —.  
— Es lo único que te interesa, ¿no? —.  
— Sí, te recuerdo que yo quería seguir en Francia o viajando con mi madre—.  
— Anda ya, deja de quejarte, hay que buscar la habitación 36. Este es el dormitorio de varones, ya mañana quizás veas tantas chicas como para desmayarte —  
— Bueno… ya qué —.  
Para entonces ya casi los tenía de frente. Un chico alto, piel muy muy clara, ojos negros como su conciencia, labios finos, delgado y con un peinado peculiar; bien vestido por supuesto. Todo un galán o todo un problema, depende de la perspectiva. Al lado de este venía otro chico un poco más bajo, cabello blanco medio largo. Nada especial, por lo menos no como el otro.  
Pasaron a su lado en un instante, pareció que no lo notaban hasta que el galán se giró hacia él.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías visto un hombre o qué? —.  
— ¿Uh? — fue lo único que pudo responder   
— Olvídalo, perdedor —.  
Ambos chicos siguieron su camino burlándose, mientras la mente de Naruto estaba en marte, se había mudado ahí y no nos notificó nada…   
«¿acaso… me-me dijo p…? » pensó.  
Tardó tan solo unos segundos en procesarlo y su cerebro reaccionó listo para armar un gran alboroto, pero ya no había nadie cerca.  
La conversación que escuchó cuando ese par venía por las escaleras apareció de pronto de entre sus recuerdos:  
-…Anda ya, deja de quejarte, hay que buscar la habitación 36…  
Y entonces corrió, los tipos que se había topado se dirigían a la habitación que estaba justo frente a la suya. Cuando estuvo a unos metros, los vio; estaban en la puerta hablando con Juugo, un compañero de su hermano y Gaara, terminaron la charla y se metieron al cuarto.  
«Lo que faltaba, ahora voy a tener a ese carita de porcelana como vecino ¡joder! ».  
Regresó a su habitación, pues ya se le había pasado un poco el enojo (porque era eso, no un berrinche) por eso se regresó, y también porque ya se le había olvidado a dónde diablos se dirigía.   
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Las paredes del cuarto estaban tapizadas con posters de anime y películas, gustos de todos los chicos, principalmente de Naruto. También tenía una bola de luces giratoria adherida al techo, justo en el centro. La había puesto para las minifiestas clandestinas que improvisaban entre ellos, cada que les era posible. Los dormitorios eran bastante amplios, contaban con un baño y un pequeño comedor.  
Ya era algo tarde, debían prepararse para dormir porque al día siguiente tenían clases.  
— ¡Idea millonaria! – Exclamó Deidara.   
— Ya, cuenta tu pendejada —soltó Sai esperando que el otro saliera con una nueva estupidez como cada que decía esa pequeña frase, pero sin dejar de leer el manga que sostenía entre sus manos.  
— ¡Juguetes sexuales de arcilla! —.  
— …. –   
— …..-  
— …. ¿En serio?, si sabes que ya los hay ¿no? —cuestionó Gaara , mostrando interés en la plática.  
— No le des cuerda, mamá no tomó suficiente ácido fólico durante su gestación —dijo Naruto mientras se aproximaba al baño con su pijama en mano— Voy a bañarme —.  
— ¡Oi, Baka! Soy tu hermano mayor, respétame, Hm —le reclamaba el pelilargo arrojándole un zapato— Y bien, como les iba diciendo, la a…-  
— Tenemos vecinos nuevos —interrumpió Naruto a su hermano.  
Y dicho esto, entró al baño para terminar azotando la puerta, por segunda vez en el día.  
Hubo silencio. Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí hasta que por fin Gaara llegó a una conclusión:  
— Seguramente ya los vio y algo pasó —.  
— Confirmo —dijo Sai  
— Reafirmo —concluyó Deidara.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación 36 solo había tres personas tratando de socializar, después de todo a partir de ahora serían compañeros de cuarto.  
— Pueden acomodarse como gusten, igual va a sobrar una cama. A todo esto, me llamo Juugo y estoy en ultimo grado —.  
En realidad, el cuarto lucía bastante vacío, solo lo ocupaba él así que había suficiente espacio todos.  
— ¿Por qué estás solo si la habitación es para 4 personas? — lo interrogó el azabache, quien ya estaba terminando de instalarse— por cierto, mi nombre es Sasuke —.  
— Pues verás, Sasuke, originalmente sí tenía compañeros aquí, pero ellos eran de tercero así que ya se graduaron meses atrás. Bueno, a excepción de Gaara que está en mi clase, solo que se cambió al cuarto de enfrente durante el ciclo anterior. Un día simplemente se cambió y dejó aquí a su hermano, aunque esa es otra historia.  
— ¿Gaara? ¿Quién diablos tiene un nombre tan feo? —su burló Suigetsu, que también quería integrarse a la conversación — Llámame Sui —  
— Un gusto conocerlos a ambos —sonrió— Respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues Gaara es un chico pelirrojo, tiene cara de pocos amigos, pero en realidad es buena persona o por lo menos lo es ahora, luego lo conocerán. Será inevitable porque somos compañeros y vecinos; también es el mejor amigo de Naruto, el hijo del director y andan juntos de aquí allá entre clases. Y bueno, Naruto es conocido por todos aquí, es como una celebridad…—.  
— Seguro es un niño creído, mimado e intragable —aseguró el pelinegro.  
— No en realidad, pero creo que será mejor esperar a mañana para que conozcan todo. Si me disculpan, me muero de sueño y ustedes también deben estar algo cansados de viajar desde tan lejos. Que descansen — Se despidió el pelinaranja.   
— Hasta mañana —.  
Luego de un rato, mientras su amigo tomaba un baño, Sasuke se aproximó al balcón para apreciar el exterior desde ahí, se veían algunas luces de las calles aledañas.  
«Me siento algo extraño aquí, tendré que adaptarme…  
Era perfectamente consciente de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo brincando de colegio en colegio, luego con profesores particulares y viajando con su madre. Debía agradecer a la amiga de su madre por abrirle los ojos de cierta manera.  
…Me he perdido de mucho, quizás aquí encuentre algo interesante y divertido».   
Con este último pensamiento, su mente recordó a aquella persona escandalosa que vio correr en la entrada y que también se había topado esa tarde en el pasillo. Esos ojos azules y cabello rubio.   
— Sí, me voy a divertir muchísimo —afirmó con una sonrisa ladina.


	3. El nuevo

**_Naruto_ **  
Hoy no va a ser un buen día.   
¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro?   
Bueno, empecemos por el hecho de que me levanté con el pie izquierdo, literal. Mamá siempre ha dicho que eso es de mala suerte y, hoy más que nunca, lo creo.   
También puedo asegurarlo porque es lunes y ¿a quién chingados le gustan los jodidos lunes?   
Así es, a nadie.   
Por último y no por eso menos importante: desperté y Gaara no estaba en su cama, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Bueno pues mucho, es mi mejor amigo.   
Sí, ya sé. No estamos en el mismo grado ni salón obviamente, pero fuera de eso siempre me acompaña. Solo me dejó un mensaje el muy cabrón:   
_De: Gaara_  
 _Vinieron por mí, debo ir a arreglar problemas familiares. Cuando vuelva a contaré con detalle._  
 _Pórtate bien._   
Antes de que piensen mal, somos compas. Desde hace poco más de un año ha estado junto a mí y lo digo literal, el chico se cambió de cuarto aun cuando no se lleva bien con Deidara. Incluso ha tenido sus roces con el depravado de Sai. Aun así, aquí hemos estado, felices los 4.   
Se hacía tarde, realmente creo que no me veo bien hoy. Qué va, no me veo bien nunca. Así que me dispuse a arreglarme un poco el cabello frente al espejo mientras cantaba…   
_Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me?_  
 _Toda esa vergüenza y todo ese peligro_  
 _espero que mi amor te mantenga despierta esta noche_  
 _Baby, ¿cómo duermes cuando me mientes? ..._   
\- Tranquilízate, princesa. Dijo que iría con su familia, no es como que tenga a alguien más -.  
Me giré con un tic en la ceja. Alguien había arruinado mi canción y realizado comentarios sobre un posible romance.   
Sí, fue el tarado de mi hermano.   
\- ¡Pero ríete un poco, joder! —Me exigía mientras se me acercaba a tocarme las mejillas.   
\- Un día olvidare que eres mi hermano, Dei. Te meteré en una maleta y te arrojare al mar, con un poco de suerte llegarás a México y vivirás con Ero-sennin -.   
\- ¡No digas eso ni de broma! Realmente sería una tortura, el abuelo no entiende el verdadero arte, hm -.   
\- Oigan, artistas de cuarta. Se nos hace tarde —nos interrumpió Sai con un deje de molestia (¿Por qué rayos estaría enojado?).   
\- ¡Vámonos, perras! —Deidara se encaminó, moviéndose como toda una p ... dama.   
Reí por dentro, no sé cuál de los está más loco.  
Estaba cerrando la puerta con llave mientras los otros dos se me adelantaban, entonces sentí una punzada when recordé que tenemos nuevos vecinos. Vecinos poco agradables en realidad.   
¿Qué tan salado tengo que estar como para que esos o más bien ESE termine en mi clase?   
No. Definitivamente no pasaría   
\- ¡Oigan, bastardos! ¡Espérenme! -.   
\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------   
**_Sasuke_ **  
Aún me sentía adormilado, no estaba acostumbrado a madrugar y este uniforme definitivamente me acaloraba a morir.   
Juugo nos explica cómo llegar al salón y también como ir de este al de él por cualquier cosa que llegáramos a necesitar. He de admitirlo, el tipo es agradable y no habla más de lo necesario.  
\- Bueno, chicos. Aquí los dejo, nos vemos más tarde en el comedor ¿no? -.   
\- Claro, gracias Juguito oferta Suigetsu   
\- ¿Eh? - pareció no entender   
\- Acostúmbrate, es un ser unineuronal —le comenté   
\- Bien ... Nos vemos -.   
Y ahí nos quedamos, mirando hacia la puerta del salón 2-a. Esperaríamos a que llegara el profesor para acercarnos pero en aquel momento cuando alguien me llamó a lo lejos.   
\- ¿Sasuke? .... oh, ¡SASUKE! Hasta que por fin te encuentro —prácticamente gritaba aquel personaje al que había evitado desde que llegué— te he mandado mensaje tras mensaje desde anoche. Vengan que tengo que integrarlos -.   
¿Qué quién es?   
Ah sí, mi tío Obito. El tarado de la familia, que no pararía de hablar y que para este momento ya me estaba abrazando.  
 _¡Trágame tierra!_   
\- Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí mi muchachito hermoso. Tu hermano ya viene en camino también. Nos vamos a divertir mucho y… -.   
\- Ya ya ya, suéltame un poco que me arrugas el uniforme. También me alegro de verte tiito —dije zafándome de su agarre y alisándome un poco el uniforme — ¿vamos? -.   
\- Claro, síganme -.   
Suigetsu solo nos veía y nos seguía. Seguramente ese idiota estaba encantado de estar rodeado de gente, sobre todo de mujeres que gritaban kya por donde pasábamos. Estúpido.   
Estoy rodeado de individuos estúpidos.   
Tío Obito abrió la puerta del salón y entró como perro por su casa. Bueno, supongo que podía tomarse ese atrevimiento siendo él el prefecto.  
\- Rin sensei, buenos días. Disculpe mi intromisión, le traigo a sus nuevos alumnos oferta.   
\- Déjate de formalismos, Tobi —¿Tobi? Si, así le había llamado la mujer que inmediatamente capté que era la profesora— pasen chicos -.   
Ya adentro, pude sentir las miradas de todos sobre nosotros dos.   
¡Qué pinche momento tan más incómodo!   
\- Pero no sean tímidos. Preséntense, por favor oferta la profesora.   
-… -.   
\- Buenos días, compañeros. Mi nombre es Suigetsu Hozuki, espero poder llevarme bien con todos. Y sí, estoy total y completamente soltero -.   
_Tsk! ... ¿pero qué diablos le pasa a este torpe? ..._  
Todos se rieron a carcajadas.   
\- Un gusto Suigetsu —intervino la profesora para calmar las risas— bueno ¿y usted? —Dirigió la mirada hacia mí.  
No había de otra, así que al mal paso darle prisa:   
\- Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha —respondí fríamente.   
Podría jurar que durante unos segundos se escuchó el chirrido de algunos grillos, cosa que me importaba una gran mierda. No tenía nada más que decir.   
-… Bien… pues ¡Bienvenidos sean! Acomódense en alguno de los lugares vacíos.   
¿Lugares vacíos? Esta mujer sí que es amiga de mi tío. Tonta, cabeza hueca.   
Solo había dos lugares vacíos: uno en el centro del salón, al lado de una pelirroja miope. Y el otro estaba un poco más atrás ya mi derecha, junto a… esperen… ¿junto al rubio escandaloso de ayer?   
Si. Definitivamente   
¡ERA ÈL!   
\------------------------------------------------

 ** _Naruto_ **  
había tomado la decisión más importante de mi vida:   
Saldré del país en una balsa improvisada, llegaré a las costas de Madagascar donde empezare una nueva vida y me alimentare de cocos y animales nativos.   
Le dejaré mi colección de porno, digo, de libros a Gaara. Todos los mangas que he adquirido a lo largo de mi corta vida, a Sai. Karin se hará cargo de escribir un libro sobre mí y vivirá de las ventas de este…   
Por último, Dei tendrá que administrar mi cuenta de Grinder… digo, Tinder.   
¿Cómo terminé ideando este plan tan estúpido?   
Bueno, resulta que efectivamente, era un muy pero muy mal día.   
Marcaré esta fecha en el calendario como: el día de destruir a Naruto  
Ahí estaba. El azabache sexy de ayer, digo, el pendejo arrogante de ayer. Él y su amigo dientes de piraña estaban en Mi clase, en mi salón. De todas las putas aulas, ido a parar justo ahí.   
\- Naruto -.   
_En la torre. No, en la madre._  
\- ¡Naruto! -.   
_No es que me importe el tipo ese, es solo que mi sentido arácnido no falla._ _El será…_   
\- ¡NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI! -   
\- ¡Kyaaa! - pegué un grito al ver a Rin-sensei parada a mi lado con todas las venas de su frente a punto de explotar.   
Inventa algo, baboso…   
\- Lo siento, sensei. Es que no dormí bien -   
\- No me digas oferta irónicamente. Sé que ella me adora, pero en este momento quiere matarme— contesta lo que tengo 5 minutos preguntándote -.  
\- ¿Y lo que me pregunto es…? —La profesora suspiró   
\- ¿Cuáles fueron las causas de la segunda guerra mundial? -   
Ya sonaba fastidiada, Así que me apresuré a   
respondle - Podría decir que se dio por diferentes causas. La principal, desde mi perspectiva, se debió al… -.   
\- Si me permite, sensei —alguien me interrumpió y cuando me gire para ver, era él, ese maldito paliducho que por cierto estaba sentado al lado de mi hermana, Karin— Creo que yo sí puedo hacer mención de los acontecimientos que llevaron a este conflicto bélico -.   
\- Veo que hay quienes sí están prestando atención. Adelante, Sasuke - Rin se había atrevido a cederle la palabra a ese Teme de mierda.   
\- Derivan de diferentes factores, tanto políticos, económicos y sociales como ideológicos que se…  
 _Creído_  
 _Lamebotas_  
 _Mil veces idiota_   
Yo, uno de los mejores de mi clase hasta ahora, había sido dejado en visto, ignorado y olvidado por mi tía Rin (sí, ya sé que no lo es realmente pero así me gusta decirle).   
Pasaba el tiempo, ya solo faltaba una hora para el almuerzo. Normalmente disfruto las clases, siempre participo y me hago notar, pero hoy no.   
¡HOY QUIERO ENTERRAR LA CABEZA EN EL SUELO!   
Entonces sentí mi celular vibrar mientras yo miraba hacia la ventana. Pretendía ignorar el mensaje, pero me ganó la curiosidad:   
_De: Hinata_  
 _Sasuke-kun ofendió a tu hermana_   
Genial, aquí vamos.   
_\- ¿A qué te refieres con “ofendió”?_  
Hinata: Pues a eso, le dijo algunas cosas incomodas   
\- Entiendo. Gracias 😉  
Moví pulgar ágilmente por la pantalla para buscar rápidamente el chat de Karin y escribí. Supe que lo leyó enseguida porque volteo a mirarme, solo le señalé el asiento de Shikamaru que estaba frente a mí.   
Vino inmediatamente con su mochila en mano.   
\- Shikamaru te molestaría… —le dijo a mi compañero.   
\- ¡Qué fastidio! —Espetó y se fue al asiento de mi hermana.   
Ya esta. Me acerque un poco para interrogarla y escucharle mejor.   
\- ¿Qué te ha dicho ese imbécil? -.   
\- Na- Nada, en realidad yo quise ser amable y entablar una conversación… -   
\- Dime qué te hizo, ¡Joder, Sis!   
\- ¡¿Me vas a dejar contarte o qué chingados ?! —Me gritó la muy atrevida.   
\- Sisisi ya -   
\- Bueno, pues verás… es que esta tan guapo el desgraciado… -  
\- Y te fuiste como gorda en tobogán ¿no?   
\- ¿Ya vas? -   
\- Continúa, ya —dije un tanto desesperado   
\- En resumen, le coqueteé un poquitín y él dijo que no estaba interesado, que no me conocía, pero no le gustan las chicas así… tan faci… lonas -.   
\- Con que esas tenemos -.   
\- Tú me dices cosas peores, no inventes, Naruto -   
\- Sí, pero yo soy tu hermano. Compartimos el vientre de mamá durante 9 meses. No se lo permitiré   
\- Cálmate, hermano. Si papá se entera que andas peleando te… -   
Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre para el almuerzo.   
\- Que se entere —Dije ya con una decisión tomada   
\- No, Naru espera…   
¿Estaba buscando algún pretexto para descargar mi ira sobre su carita de muñeco?  
No. Honestamente ese no era el caso.   
Sin embargo, por estar hablando con Karin, no me percaté de una cosa:   
El tipo con Dientes de piraña estaba sentado a mi lado y lo había escuchado TODO.


	4. Pelea y castigo

**_Sasuke_ **

Salí del salón con el propósito de encontrar a Juugo en el comedor, pero no sé por qué sintió que había olvidado algo… 

\- ¡Oi, Sasuke! ¡Espérame! -

_Ah sí, ya recordé_

\- Muévete, Sui - contesté 

\- Espera que tengo que decirte algo importantísimo, verás… 

\- No me interesa - 

\- ¿What? Pero si no te he dicho nada - 

\- Por eso mismo, te ahorro tiempo y esfuerzo -

\- No, es que no entiendes, Naruto te qui… -

\- Ah, con que es sobre ese dobe. Siendo así menos me interesa. Andando que tengo hambre - 

Entre la pequeña conversación con mi compañero el retrasado ya habíamos llegado al comedor. Divisé a Juugo a lo lejos que nos hacía señas para que nos dirigiéramos hacia él.

_¿Qué rayos?_

Estaba sentado con otros dos sujetos, o con un sujeto pelirrojo y… ¿una rubia?

¿Por qué de pronto todo el mundo tiene el cabello de colores? 

No iba a poder evitar poner cara de fastidio, aun cuando dije que me divertiría. En realidad, este día iba de la mierda. Lo único divertido fue frustrar al tal Naruto en clases. 

\- Sasuke, Suigetsu. Les presento a Sasori —señaló al pelirrojo que tenía carita de no rompo un plato— y Deidara —el chico o chica de cabello rubio y largo ¿ni por el nombre sabré qué rayos es? - son mis compañeros de clases. Falta Gaara, pero espero que puedan conocerlo después.

Se notaba la emoción de Juugo por juntarnos con el par de raritos. 

Las dos personas nos saludaron. 

\- Hola —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. 

Pero recuerden que soy amigo de una imprudencia viviente: 

\- Deidara eres… ¿mujer? Porque siendo así eres muy linda - 

_¡CON UNA MIERDA, SUIGETSU!_

Pude ver la cara de Deidara cambiar de colores, de todos los colores hasta quedar roja y podría jurar que le salía humo por las orejas. 

\- ¡Qué p… - 

\- ¡SASUKE UCHIHA! 

Deidara estaba por decir algo cuando escuché que gritado mi nombre con un claro enojo impregnado en él. No me sentí intimidado para nada, así que me giré. En este punto ya podía reconocer esa voz… 

\- Naruto Namikaze —lo miré— ¿Qué diablos quieres? 

El avanzó hasta mí y parecía que venía solo, pero segundos después apareció detrás de él la pelirroja castrosa y otros compañeros de clase. 

\- Hermano, por favor… - suplicaba la chica al rubio. 

\- Apártate, Karin - Se acercó decidido, me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me atrajo hacia su rostro hasta quedar incómodamente cerca. - Te disculpas por las buenas o por las malas. Tú eliges - 

\- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que pude expresar, de verdad no estaba entiendo un carajo. 

\- Mira, paliducho de mierda. No tengo idea de dónde saliste, pero aquí no vas a llegar a insultar a nadie. Mucho menos a mi hermana - recitaba señalando a la pelirroja y entonces entendí. 

Esto era realmente humillante, Naruto no era una persona imponente, tampoco se veía fuerte físicamente. Además, el abrigo del uniforme lo tenía prácticamente tapizado de botones de anime. Otaku ridículo. 

¿Cómo tomarlo en serio? 

\- Oh, vaya. Ya entiendo a qué viene todo esto, por un momento creí que venías a seguirme admirando. Digo, después de cómo me miraste ayer en el pasillo… - sabía que con esto lo picaría un poco para bajarlo de su nube. 

\- ¿Ah? No digas estupideces —se había sonrojado levemente y sonreí un poco. Fue entonces cuando me soltó y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada— Estoy aquí para que te disculpes con Karin -. 

\- No pienso hacerlo, no es mi culpa que tu adorada hermana sea una… - 

En un segundo caí al suelo sintiendo un sabor metálico en mi boca. Me pasé los dedos por la mano y lo confirmé, era sangre. Ese malnacido me había metido un puñetazo certero. Dolía, pero no le daría el gusto de notarlo. 

Para este momento, ya había un montón de alumnos de diferentes clases rodeándonos. Como pude, me levanté y sonreí de lado. 

\- Con que así van a ser las cosas. Bien - 

\- Por las malas entonces, Teme —declaró ya preparado para lo que venía. 

Sin pensarlo tanto me abalancé sobre él, devolviéndole el golpe. 

\------------------------------- 

Era la hora del almuerzo, extrañamente no había nadie en los pasillos del colegio. Todos los alumnos se han aglomerado al fondo del comedor, había una pelea entre un alumno nuevo y del director. Pelea que nadie se había atrevido a detener. Itachi acababa de llegar al instituto, le había gustado que este fuera su primer día de trabajo, pero había tenido complicaciones en su trayecto. Lo primero que tenía que hacer ahora era entrevistarse con el director, ya después buscaría a su hermanito. Hacía mucho que no lo veía. 

Caminaba extrañado, no se había topado a nadie. Sabía exactamente como llegar a la oficina del director, pues él había estudiado ahí años atrás y por un momento lo invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia. Su mente lo llevó en un viaje por gratos recuerdos… 

El festival escolar de cada año 

La olimpiada de matemáticas que por su puesto el ganó 

Su graduación… 

Unos fuertes gritos provenientes del comedor lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, él debía ir con el director pero su curiosidad lo hizo caminar hacia el comedor y verificar con sus propios ojos lo que ahí acontecía; principalmente porque no veía que ningún maestro estaba por ahí. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

_**Naruto** _

\- Tsk … No me dolió hijo de puta, golpeas como nena —aunque por dentro estaba queriendo retorcerme del dolor. 

Lo siguiente que supe fue me tiré sobre él, hasta caer juntos al piso y rodar un par de veces haciendo que la gente alrededor se apartara un poco. Tomé el control de la situación al ponérmele encima, y le di un par de puñetazos más. 

\- ¡OI, CABRÒN DE MIERDA! —Me gritó Suigetsu mientras se aproximaba con la intención de intervenir y defender a su amiguito 

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, rey? - lo sostuvo Deidara por la espalda - ni creas que vas a salvar a tu amigo. Además, me las debes así que quietecito. 

Ese era mi hermano. Sabía que en situaciones como esta él siempre me ayudaría. 

\- ¡Naruto ya basta! —Karin llevaba rato rogándome de esa manera mientras que Hinata y Shikamaru la jalaban de los brazos. Nadie debía intervenir. 

Sasuke aprovechó que me distraje con eso, me empujó con fuerza y fui a retachar de espaldas contra un grupo de espectadores. Se levantó ágilmente y vino hacia mí con la intención de agarrarme a patadas ahí tirado. Por supuesto yo fui más rápido, no era la primera vez que peleaba con alguien. Me hice a un lado y le acerté una patada en el tobillo haciéndolo caer. Entonces yo cumplí con su objetivo. Me levanté y ... 

\- ¡HEY, DETÉNGANSE! ¡Háganse a un lado! -

Escuché una voz desconocida pero no me detuve, le di una patada en el estómago. Fue entonces cuando sentí que me jalaban. El tipo que había gritado hace un momento me tomó por la espalda y me separaba de mi víctima. 

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa aquí ?! -

\- ¿I-Itachi? -dijo Sasuke tirado en el suelo 

Así fue como tomé conciencia de hasta dónde había llegado la pelea, o más bien, de como lo había dejado. No es que yo no estaba lastimado, pero no como él. 

_¡Mierda!_

Me sentí pésimo. Voltee a ver alrededor y varios me miraban algo horrorizados. Mi hermanita, Karin, lloraba a mares y Hinata la abrazaba. 

\- A ver, a ver, ¿Que Paso? —Obito-sensei había llegado junto con Kakashi 

\- No lo sé ofrecer el joven que nos había separado— llegué y los encontré peleando -. - Itachi, ¿qué diablos? Luego hablamos tú y yo. Hay que llevar a Sasuke a la enfermería -. - Sí, yo lo ayudo a levantarse - 

\- ¡Oye, Naruto! ¡Te quiero en este instante en la dirección! —Ese había sido Kakashi

\- En todo caso no nada más debe ir Naruto, también Karin y Deidara tomaron parte —reclamó Suigetsu quien ya se había zafado para ver a su amigo. 

\- Ah, perfecto. Jovencitos Namikaze a la dirección, vamos… - 

\- Pe-pero… - 

\- Pero nada, no quiero escucharlos. Ya lo arreglarán con Minato-sensei —Kakashi estaba verdaderamente molesto— me sorprende de ti, Karin. Este par de rubios ya se cómo se las gastan. En fin -

Sorprendentemente no me atreví a objetar nada, sabía que, de todas formas, aunque me echara la culpa de todo (que realmente así fue) mi papá terminaría llamando a mis hermanos. 

El camino a la dirección jamás se me había hecho tan corto. En un minuto estábamos ahí, supuse que para este momento ya todo se sabía. Nadie pronunció palabra. Entramos detrás de Kakashi, mi padre estaba ahí con una cara bastante seria aun a pesar de que Él siempre sonreía, en eso nos parecemos bastante. 

\- Sensei, fue necesario traer a los tres - 

\- Ya veo —nos miró disgustado— No te preocupes, ahora por favor déjanos a solas. Quiero hablar con mis hijos… ah y encárgate de lo demás— 

\- Sí, con su permiso sensei - 

Pasaron unos segundos que podría jurar que me parecieron años, el solo nos observaba. En sus ojos, tan azules como los míos, había de todo: enojo, decepción, tristeza… 

\- Deidara, Deidara, Deidara… estás a unos meses de irte a la universidad, tus calificaciones son pésimas y, por si fuera poco, te atreves a solapar las salvajadas de tu hermano, porque fue él quien golpeo a Sasuke ¿no? - 

-… - 

\- ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO, DEIDARA! Contéstame

\- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que fue él? ¿Por qué no me culpas a mí ?! —Exclamó mi hermano ya harto. 

\- ¿Será porque tú estás intacto mientras que naruto tiene el labio roto? —Se levantó de su asiento— ¡QUIERO LA VERDAD! - gritó y golpeó la mesa. 

\- Si ya sabes que fui yo ¿para qué chingados los quieres aquí? —No pude callarme más.

\- Cuida tus palabras, Naruto. He sido paciente contigo, te he dejado pasar muchas, pero esto, esto es el colmo. El chico es Uchiha, hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku, los socios de tu madre ¿sabes todos los problemas que esto puede ocasionar? 

\- Me importa una mierda-ttebayo —dije con la mirada al suelo, realmente no tenía idea lo que decía. 

\- Perfecto. Karin y Deidara se van a clases - 

\- Pe- pero papá - mi hermana por fin se atrevía a decir algo. 

\- ¡Nada de peros! Déjenme con Naruto - 

\- Bien - bufó Deidara.

Salieron de la oficina y después, solo podía respirarse la tensión entre nosotros. Realmente no planeaba decir nada más. Me quede ahí, como un criminal en el juzgado esperando su sentencia. Hace más de un año también atravesé por una situación similar y él, con todo el dolor de su corazón, decidió suspenderme por 2 semanas. No esperaría algo menos que eso. 

\- No te entiendo —habló sin mirarme a la cara— intento lo, Naruto. De verdad lo intento, pero… eres el que más se parece a mí ya la vez eres tan diferente - 

\- ¿Cuál será mi castigo? —No quería seguirlo escuchando o rompería a llorar. - Al final de las clases, te vas a la enfermería. Te encargarás de Sasuke hasta que se pueda ir a su cuarto, y aun ahí lo vas a ayudar hasta que se reponga por completo. Hablaré con Shizune para que te explique cómo hacerlo -

\- Pero ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Reclamé con cara de asco— molí a golpes al tipo ¿y quieres que la haga de su enfermero personal? -

\- No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no. Lo harás y punto - 

\- Bien —respondí mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar mis ojos— ¿algo más? -

\- Una más y te vas del colegio, no importa que seas mi hijo —y para decir esto sí me miró, me miró fijamente y pude ver el dolor de su corazón — ahora, dame tu celular. Mandaré a Kakashi más tarde a recoger tu Xbox y tu laptop -

\- ¡¿Pero cómo piensas que voy a hacer mis tareas ?! —

-Protesté. - Puedes utilizar los libros y las computadoras que hay en la biblioteca. Eres un buen estudiante, aunque de nada sirve si te comportas como cavernícola—

\- Muy bien, papá… solo una cosa. Ni siquiera nos dejaste explicarte por qué pasó lo que pasó… - 

\- Eso no importa, no es la primera vez que haces estas cosas y ahora hay un alumno que en su primer día termino en la enfermería luego de haber sido golpeado. No hay nada que justifique eso -

Sus palabras me dieron de lleno, él tenía razón. En ese momento sonó mi celular, el cual ya había dejado sobre el escritorio. 

\- Es mamá, ¿le has avisado? 

\- Contéstale, estaré afuera.

Solo esto faltaba, me había aguantado las ganas de llorar, pero sabía que con ella no podría. 

\- ¿Mamá? 

\- ¡Hijo! Mi niño hermoso, ¿te encuentras bien? 

Y ya estamos, su voz siempre tan cálida llegaba a lo más profundo de mi ser, las lágrimas corrieron por fin libres sobre mi rostro. 

\- Golpeé a un chico, mamá. Al hijo de Mikoto según me dijeron. Lo siento, de veras lo siento -

\- Lo sé, cielo. Tranquilo que todo estará bien - 

\- No, mamá nada está bien-ttebayo -

\- Ya hablé con tus hermanos y me contaron todo.

\- E-ellos no hicieron nada, mamá -

\- Lo entiendo, hijo. Te creo, pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal, lo sabes ¿no? 

\- Sí… yo solo quería defender a Karin, y ahora…. Solo… —sollocé sin importar nada— mi papá está enojado, está decepcionado. Lo vi en sus ojos.

\- Mamá está aquí para ti, mi niño. Asume la consecuencia de tus actos, pero no olvides que no estás solo. Papá te adora, después de todo eres su viva imagen -

\- Je, eso es lo curioso. Somo tan iguales y tan diferentes… Tengo que ir a “cuidar” a Sasuke, mamá.

\- Arréglalo, hijo. Arregla las cosas con ese chico. Sé que podrían ser buenos amigos tal como Mikoto y yo.

\- No creo que eso sea posible, no ahora.

\- ¡Anda, es una orden-ttebane! - me gritó y luego recupero su tono amoroso - Yo confío en ti, Naruto. Cuídate ¿sí? -

\- Entendido-ttebayo… —suspiré— Te extraño, má. Ven pronto —me despedí y colgué. 

Cuando salí de la oficina, papá no estaba en el pasillo así que me regresé a clases. No quería que me quitara el móvil también. 

_Dia de mierda._


	5. Reinicio

La jornada escolar había concluido ya sin ningún contratiempo. Alumnos transitaban por los pasillos while que en la cafetería estaban reunidos dos maestros.   
\- ¿Y le avisaste a tus padres? —Kakashi seguía preocupado.   
\- No, yo no pienso decirles nada. Lo dejare a consideración de mi tío y de Sasuke —contestó Itachi.   
\- Me parece bien, después de todo vienes llegando. Debes instalarte y todo eso ... ¡Hey! Ustedes, par de maldosos ¿A dónde van ahora? —Kakashi se puso de pie y le hablaba a dos alumnos que entraban a la cafetería. Estos se aproximaron temerosos a su mesa para escucharlo mejor.   
\- Tío K… digo, Kakashi-sensei estábamos buscando a Naruto y pasamos por un té para mi hermana, ya que ninguno de los dos tiene en el dormitorio —se justificó Deidara.  
Al oír esa voz, Itachi que estabas de espaldas a ellos se giró para verlos. Se trataba de un chico cabello largo y rubio y una chica de baja estatura y cabello pelirrojo.   
\- Buenas tardes —saludó educadamente interrumpiendo el interrogatorio   
\- ¡Bu- buenísimas tardes! —Se aproximó el jovencito casi babeando— Me llamo Deidara, pero usted puede llamarme… -   
\- Puede llamarte joven problemático Namikaze —intervino Kakashi— además no seas igualado, estás a tu nuevo profesor así que, por favor, evita invadir su espacio personal —Decía mientras lo jalaba del brazo para que retrocediera.   
\- No hay problema, Kakashi oferta Itachi en defensa del menor.   
\- No, no te fíes de este chico. Se trata del hijo mayor de Minato-sensei y es todo un caso -.  
\- ¡No es verdad !, yo soy un pan de dios hm. No le haga caso ¿sensei…? -   
\- Ah sí, disculpa. Me llamo Itachi, Itachi Uchiha —Y sonrió ligeramente dejando impactado al menor.   
Sí, definitivamente esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que Deidara ha visto en toda su vida.   
\- Mucho gusto, Itachi-sensei. Yo soy Karin, hermana de este alelado —finalmente actuó Karin al ver que su hermano había mandado de vacaciones a sus neuronas— ahora si me disculpan ya nos tenemos que ir. Con su permiso —jaló al rubio hacia la salida.   
\- Oigan, ¿y el té? —Cuestionó el peliplateado   
\- Oh, sí. Ya no lo quiero. Hasta luego —y salió del lugar.   
Una vez afuera tuvo que sacar del trance a su acompañante, con mucha paciencia y un cariño digno de hermanos.  
\- ¡Oi, Baka! ¡Reacciona joder! - zarandeaba a su hermano de los hombros.   
\- ¿Uh? -   
\- ¡Gracias al cielo, hermanito! Estás peor que perro con rabia, deja de babear ya hombre. ¡Qué pinche oso contigo! -.   
\- ¿De qué hablas? -.   
\- De que casi te comes al nuevo profe. Ni disimular sabes -   
\- Itachi “papasito” sensei —decía el pelilargo entre suspiros   
\- Ash, andando que no vinimos a noviar -   
Se fueron a seguir buscando a naruto, Deidara seguía un poco desconectado, pero debemos avanzar en la historia porque este chico no se repondrá todavía.   
\-------------------------------------  
Naruto se dirigía a la enfermería para empezar a cumplir con su castigo cuando se topó con la última, o casi última persona que le hubiera gustado encontrarse en ese instante.   
_«¡Mierda, Obito-sensei!_ _Que no me vea, que no me vea »_ pensaba mientras miraba hacia otro lado para disimular.   
\- ¡A ti te estaba buscando, muchachito! - Obito se paró frente a él impidiéndole el paso y cruzándose de brazos.   
\- Ah, ho-hola Tobi-sensei -   
\- Nada de Tobi-sensei. Me tienes sumamente molesto y decepcionado ¡¿cómo te atreviste a hacer eso a mí sobrinito ?! -.   
\- ¿Sobrinito? ¡Ja !, no me haga reír ¿sí? Su sobrinito insultó a mi hermanita, yo solo saqué la cara por ella-ttebayo -.   
\- Sí, ya me conto Sasuke algo de lo ocurrido, aunque las cosas se arreglan dialogando, Narutito -.  
\- Oh claro, así como usted con el tío Kakashi -   
\- ¿Qué dijiste? —El mayor estaba sumamente abochornado— mira niño, y a la enfermería que me mandaron a supervisar que cumplas con tu castigo -.   
\- Jajajaja ¿por qué me calla, sensei? —Se burlaba por todas las veces que vio como este era abofeteado por Kakashi.   
Cuando llegaron al lugar, la doctora Shizune ya esperaba pues ya había sido notificada de las órdenes del director con respecto a su hijo y el joven Uchiha.   
En realidad, Sasuke estaba bien, fuera de un ojo algo morado y el labio partido, no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero su tío lo veía como realmente si estaba convaleciente.   
Su sobrino estaba sentado sobre una camilla aplicándose una compresa fría sobre su ojo morado cuando ellos entraron.  
\- Como pueden ver está bien. De hecho, ya se puede retirar a su cuarto a descansar. No habrá problema para que asista mañana a sus clases —les indicó la doctora   
\- ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Obito preocupado   
\- Claro que sí, que no me mate estudiando por años para que me cuestiones. Anda, acompáñalo a su dormitorio. Y en cuanto a ti —se giró hacia Naruto - ven acá que te curo un poco ese labio, niño impulsivo ¿Qué diría Tsunade-sama si te viera así? -.   
\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé -   
\- En cuanto te curen, vas a acompañar a Sasuke al cuarto y estarás al pendiente de él por si necesita algo —intervino Obito.   
Fue entonces cuando el herido por fin habló   
\- Yo me puedo ir solo, ya escuchaste que no tengo nada tío -   
\- No, sino solo es por eso. Es el castigo de Naruto -  
\- No necesitas recordármelo. Ahorita lo hago —se defendió el rubio   
\- Siendo así, me retiro. Con permiso Shizune -   
\- Adelante, Obito. Nos vemos -.   
No pasado ni cinco minutos de que se fue cuando los jóvenes salieron la enfermería rumbo a los dormitorios. Caminaron un buen tramo y no hace falta decir que no se miraban, ni mucho menos se hablaban; había tensión entre ellos y cómo no, si hace unas horas estaban agarrándose a golpes.   
Una vez que llegaron a la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones, Naruto pensó en entrar sin más, pero recordó que debía obedecer y dejar de lado su orgullo por un momento.   
\- ¿Necesitas algo? - Preguntó al azabache, a quien sí le importaba un carajo dejar al otro ahí parado, pues ya estaba entrando a su cuarto.   
\- No, estoy bien -  
\- Vale, estaré aquí si algo se te ofrece. Al final de cuentas somos vecinos -.   
\- No necesitas fingir amabilidad conmigo, idiota - concluyó y le azotó la puerta casi en las narices.   
_«Tsk, ¡Jòdete entonces!»_   
Si lo pensaba un poco, tenía algo en común con el bastardo. También era buena azotando las puertas.

\---------------------------   
Una vez en su cuarto, se encontró con un montón de gente ahí dentro: sus hermanos, Sai, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Kiba y hasta el raro de Shino lo esperaban ansiosos (por saber el chisme más que otra cosa).   
Karin corrió hacia el levantándose de la cama que ocupaba Gaara.   
\- Hermanito, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo papá? ¿Hablaste con Mamá? ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke? - le interrogaba mientras lo abrazaba.   
\- Déjalo respirar —recriminó Shikamaru acostado en la cama junto a Sai e Ino   
Naruto suspiró - Sino les molesta, estoy cansado. No quiero hablar y menos sobre ese tema -.   
\- Según un libro que acabo de leer, es necesario hablar de los problemas para vaciar el alma - indicó el pálido de sonrisa fingida.  
\- Créeme, Sai. Ahorita lo único que quiero vaciar es mi vejiga-ttebayo -.   
Y se fue al baño con la esperanza de que al salir ya no hubiera nadie.   
\- Bueno, yo creo que mejor nos vamos —aconsejó Ino   
\- Pero quiero hablar con mi hermano—   
\- Yo también quiero saber cómo esta Naruto-kun, si-si necesita algo yo… -   
\- No podemos hacer nada por ahora, Hinata - esta vez habló Kiba quien la tomó de la mano para retirarse de ahí.   
Después de todos los siguieron, incluso Sai. Solo se quedó Deidara que por supuesto no iba a permanecer con la duda. Quería saberlo todo y con detalles.   
Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que Naruto salió secándose la cara con una toalla, al parecer había tomado una ducha para hacer tiempo en lo que todos (los chismosos) se iban.  
Vio que solo su hermano quedaba en la habitación, estaba sentado en un escritorio moldeando arcilla, pero al percatarse de que él ya había salido no se quedaría callado.   
\- ¿Y? ¿A mi si me vas a contar qué te pasa? -.   
El menor solo suspiró   
\- Venga, bro. Escúpelo -   
\- Estoy castigado - contestó   
\- Ya sé, eso es obvio, hm ¿por cuántos días te suspendió esta vez? -   
\- Ninguno, tengo que hacer de niñera / enfermera de Sasuke -.   
\- Pfff, se quedó sin creatividad papá ahora si -.   
\- Ya, y que lo digas. Esto es humillante-ttebayo -   
\- Hey, pero no todo fue malo hoy. Mira que yo conocí el verdadero arte hecho hombre -.   
\- No es novedad, tú a todo le llamas “arte” - Y se molestó en hacer comillas en esta última palabra.  
\- Ay ya, no seas amargado -   
\- Me voy a dormir -   
\- ¿Eh? Pero si no son ni las 7 todavía -   
\- Hasta mañana, Dei - El mayor le lanzó una almohada   
\- Jòdete pues, Sabaku no Naruto -.   
\- jajaja imbécil, deja de decir eso-ttebayo - le regresó el almohadazo.   
Y así comenzó una guerra de almohadas entre hermanos, no hacía falta hablar demasiado para que el menor recuperara su brillante sonrisa.

\--------------------------------   
\- Creo que tendré que aplazar el viaje, no puedo irme después de lo que paso con Naruto - contaba Minato a la persona que tenía al otro lado de la línea telefónica   
\- Entiendo, ya me había emocionado con tenerte aquí conmigo la próxima semana, pero está bien. Esperaré un poco más -   
\- Sabes que te amo, cielo -   
\- Yo más, mi amor—   
Luego colgó y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Necesitaba salir del instituto y despejarse de tanto trabajo y problemas.   
Qué difícil se le estaba haciendo el dirigir una escuela y tratar de estar al pendiente de sus tres hijos.   
\-------------------------------------  
Eran las cerca de las 10 pm de ese mismo día cuando Suigetsu y Juugo volvieron a su dormitorio. No es que no les importara el paradero de su compañero recién golpeado, pero terminaron encontrándose con Sasori y Yahiko en la cafetería y ahí se les fue el tiempo.   
Sasuke estaba acostado haciendo la tarea en su laptop, cuando ellos entraron.   
\- Sasuke, ¿dónde te habías metido, hombre? Estuvimos buscándote por todos los lados incluidos Suigetsu simulando preocupación.   
\- No me digas —agregó Sasuke sarcásticamente—   
Que sí, hermano. Nadie nos daba razón de ti -   
\- En realidad, es cierto Sasuke. Verás, después de la pelea tuvo que volver a clases y luego te buscamos… —se defendía Juugo  
\- Ya, no hace falta que se justifiquen, igual estoy bien. Ahora no me molesten, tengo que terminar la tarea—   
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Dejaron tarea? -   
Sasuke no sabía cómo podía tener un amigo y compañero de clases tan despistado e irresponsable. Se dedicó a terminar su tarea y luego le explicó a Suigetsu como hacerla, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a help.   
Por la madrugada no podía conciliar el sueño, eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y él estaba acostado mirando hacia el techo. Podía escuchar a Sui roncar a unos metros de él.   
Había sido un día terrible, ni siquiera se había acordado de buscar a su hermano, ni de llamarlo después de que este le acompañó a la enfermería. No lo consideró necesario, después de todo no eran muy cercanos.  
Itachi vivía en Japón hace años, en casa del tío Izuna, mientras que él había preferido vivir pegado como lapa a sus padres, más que nada a Mikoto. El trabajo de estos le había permitido conocer muchos lugares, aunque nunca pudo hacer amigos a excepción de Suigetsu, que es el hijo de la asistente personal de su madre.   
Y ahora estaban aquí, en el mejor colegio del país. Querían divertirse y conocer, saber de todo lo que se estaban perdiendo. Confirmar si todo aquello de lo que Kushina le había hablado era real, incluso le había dicho que él y sus hijos podrían ser grandes amigos.   
Resultaba irónico, pues quien diría que el menor de ellos le había puesto una paliza al medio día.   
«Naruto»  
Y mientras pasaba por sus pensamientos se tocó el labio, le dolía un poco todavía, aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie. Pensar que ayer que lo vio le pareció interesante, se sintió atraído de alguna forma por su personalidad. Y esos ojos pero…   
«¡A la mierda contigo, niño mimado!».   
\-------------------------------------------------   
Los días pasaron y las cosas siguieron su curso natural.   
Naruto tenía el número de Juugo y le mandaba mensajes en repetidas ocasiones para preguntarle si Sasuke necesita algo. De esa manera trataba de cumplir con el castigo y salvaguardar su dignidad.   
De Naruto:   
¿Qué hay, Juugo?   
Mmm, me preguntaba si tu amigo ocupa algo. Avísame por favor.   
Pd: no le digas que yo te pregunté  
Juugo como buen amigo que es, por no decir otro adjetivo, le preguntaba a Sasuke directamente.   
\- Eh, Sasu… -   
\- ¡No, no necesito nada! Ya es viernes, dile a ese dobe que deje de molestar —exclamó el azabache recostado en su cama mientras comía rodajas de tomates.   
\- Después de lo que te hizo es lo mínimo que puede hacer, Sasu - Indicó Suigetsu.   
\- Solo lo hace para que su papito no lo regañe, así que no me jodas -.   
\- ¡Por lo que sea, pero que sufra mujaja! -.   
\- Hm -   
\- Oye Sasuke - volvió a hablar Juugo-   
\- Dime -   
\- Itachi-sensei… ¿tiene pareja? -.   
\- ¿Eh? ¡Dios no !, no no no —movía la cabeza y lo miró asqueado– ¿te gusta mi hermano? -.  
\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No, obviamente no! pero… veras… pues —se rascaba la cabeza el pelinaranja— alguien me pidió que preguntara -.   
Sasuke lo funciono entrecerrando los ojos.   
\- ¿Quién? -   
\- Un ... amigo, ¿cómo te explico?… Es que no puedo delatarlo. Lo siento-.   
\- A ver a ver, tú no tienes muchos amigos - Suigetsu activó su modo detective— así que fue… ¿Sasori? -.   
-… -   
\- ¿Yahiko? -   
-… -   
\- ¿Nagato? -   
-… -   
\- ¿El testigo de Jehová?   
-… .—   
\- ¿Konan? -   
\- Dijo amigo, animal— le reprendió a Sasuke.   
\- Oh si, entonces… —y sus ojos se iluminaron como quien encuentra un tesoro— ¡ya, ya caí! Fue la travesti ¿verdad ?, la rubia explosiva de enfrente -.  
\- ¡NO! —Exclamó Juugo delatándose completamente.   
\- Claro que sí, ¡Dios, qué asco! ¿Vas a permitir que ese tipo viole a tu hermano, Sasuke? -   
\- Momento… ¿quién es la rubia explosiva? Oferta el Uchiha completamente ignorante de a quien se refería. Y es que así era.   
\- No le digas rubia explosiva, ¿sabes lo que Deidara podría hacerte si te oyera? —Le recriminó Juugo– te podría dejar peor que Naruto, eso es seguro—.   
\- Hm, ya. Es el hermano de ese usuratonkachi, el de aquí enfrente, ¿no? -.   
\- ¡Que yo no voy a delatar a nadie! -   
\- ¡Duh! Pues ya lo hiciste genio —el peliblanco se burló— me siento asqueado pero intrigado. ¿Te puedes imaginar al siempre perfecto Itachi Uchiha con ese rubio vulgar? -.  
\- ¡Cállate, Suigetsu! - Sasuke bufó y se levantó de su cama para salir del cuarto en busca de su hermano.   
Tenía que hablar con él, saber si estaba pasando algo ahí. Quizá la rubia explosiva lo molestaba durante clases y él no estaba enterado por pasarse los días lamentándose por su vida en desgracia. Aunque primero debería pasar a otro lugar y arreglar ese asunto pendiente de una vez por todas.   
\---------------------   
_De: papá_  
 _Ven ahora mismo a mi oficina, por favor._   
Era todo lo que decía el mensaje que acaba de recibir Naruto. Estaba cansado de todas las formas posibles, solo quería estar acostado y pensar pues no había sido una buena semana ¿Había tenido peores? Puede ser, pero en este momento no lo recordaba.   
\- Voy a la dirección -.  
\- ¿Vas a tardar? Ya casi nos vamos - cuestionó Sai, que era el único que estaba con él en la habitación.   
\- No lo sé, adelántense. Yo los alcanzo ¿va? -.   
\- Como quieras, pero ¿estás bien? - Sai no era el mejor cuando de emociones se trataba y quizá era mucho peor aconsejando a los demás, pero Naruto era alguien importante y no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.   
\- Ha tenido mejores días. Te veo al rato -   
\- Claro -   
\- Dile a Dei que deje de acosar a Itachi, claro si es que va -.   
\- Jaja le diré, no te preocupes -.  
Caminó tranquilamente hacia su destino, tenía una idea de lo que su padre quería y realmente no se encontraban de humor para ello. Aun así fue, había estado reflexionando durante esos días, incluso había perdido un poco el apetito, ciertamente se sintió culpable por sus acciones recientes.   
De alguna manera quería aligerar el peso de su conciencia al estar al pendiente del Uchiha aunque fuera de una manera indirecta, el tipo ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada así que no podía esperar que le respondiera si se le acercaba.   
Tocó la puerta de la oficina y una voz conocida incluida le incluye el acceso.   
Adentro se encontraban su padre y Kakashi.   
\- Pasa, pasa. Siéntate por favor oferta Minato   
\- Pà… verás yo… créeme que estoy al pendiente-ttebayo -.   
\- Tranquilo hijo, lo sé -.  
Naruto no dijo nada, estaba confundido. No entendía. Kakashi se limitaba a mirar la escena.   
\- Ya hablé con Sasuke hace un rato, dijo que no era necesario que te castigara de esa manera que ya te habías disculpado y que, por su parte, ya todo estaba olvidado —sonrió el mayor.   
\- ¿Que yo hice… qué? —Su cara se había transformado en un enorme signo de interrogación.   
\- De verdad estoy muy orgulloso hijo, me alegra que aceptes tus errores y seas capaz de pedir perdón. Por eso mismo te retiro el castigo, aunque el teléfono no lo dejaste como te había dicho ¿eh? En fin, eso no importa ya -.   
\- Pero pa… -   
\- Pero nada, deberías estar feliz —intervino Kakashi— Sasuke también admitió su parte de la culpa -.   
\- ¿Eso hizo? —Cada vez entendía menos.  
\- Si, ahora anda que seguro querrás ir al karaoke hoy ¿no? - le preguntó su padre quien realmente estaba feliz.   
Si tan solo supiera, si tan solo no fuera tan ingenuo se daría cuenta de eso no era verdad. Naruto no tenía el valor para disculparse, eso implicaba doblegar su orgullo frente al Uchiha.   
\- Si, claro –fingió una gran sonrisa.   
\- Solo no vuelvan tarde, no importa que esté a una cuadra—.   
\- Gracias papá —ahora quería decirle la verdad, pero se contenía.   
\- De nada, hijo -.   
Volteó a ver a Kakashi y este le guiñó un ojo. Seguramente él sabía la verdad, pero no decía nada con la esperanza de que esta acción hiciera reaccionar al menor.  
Cerró la puerta y se echó a correr al salir. Se sintió tan aturdido, que definitivamente ya no tenía ni la menor intención de ir a alcanzar a sus compañeros.   
\----------------------------   
Mientras tanto, dentro de uno de los cuartos para docentes, dos hermanos estaban reunidos. Tenían que ponerse al día con respecto a la vida del otro.   
\- ¿Y?   
\- ¿Y qué? Fuente el menor.   
\- No se disculpó, ¿cierto? Solo lo hiciste para salir del problema -.   
\- Obviamente, ese tipo y yo ni siquiera hablamos. No me agrada ni yo a él, así que era mejor evitarnos la molestia. Además, al pobre Juugo le sonaba el teléfono a cada rato por su culpa -.   
\- Tal vez realmente le preocupas, ¿lo has pensado? -.   
\- Hm, díselo a mi ojo morado -.  
\- Sí, sin dramatizaciones. Ya casi no se nota otouto -.   
\- Hm. Bueno, cambiemos el tema y cuéntame algo -.   
\- ¿Qué quieres saber? —Contestó el mayor mientras bebía un vaso de agua   
\- Ah… pues de tus clases, tus alumnos y esas cosas —el menor tenía claramente una segunda intención.   
\- ¿Mis alumnos?… Son muy buenos chicos en realidad. Me siento a gusto con ellos.   
No era esa la respuesta que Sasuke buscaba así que probó con otra cosa:   
\- Y… ¿ninguno ha llamado tu atención? —Preguntó casual mientras miraba alrededor.   
\- Todos son muy normales, comunes me atrevería a decir… hmm. Aunque ahora que lo dices, hay uno muy hiperactivo que, aunque no da una es… bastante interesante por todo lo que conoce sobre el arte. Supongo que debes conocerlo, es hermano de Naruto…  
Y poco a poco salía el peine, es decir, la información que sus oídos necesitaban.   
-… Deidara, así se llama —continuó el mayor.   
\- Ya, claro que lo conozco. También es amigo de Juugo - hablaba mostrándose indiferente pero en su mente estaba conectando todo— ¿qué piensas de él? —Se atrevió a ir más allá.   
\- Que está algo desequilibrado y no es precisamente un alumno dedicado, pero me despierta cierta ternura, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, son más claros que los de Minato-sensei. El color es más bien… -.   
\- Sí, solo los de Naruto son…. Espera… ¿desde cuándo le pones atención al color de ojos de las personas? —Indagó entrecerrando la mirada. Esto se tornaba sospechoso.   
\- Desde siempre, otouto - y se apresuró a beber un poco más de agua.   
\- Hm, sospechoso -  
\- Suficiente de hablar de mí, mejor dime qué piensas hacer ahora—   
\- ¿Con qué?   
\- Sobre Naruto. ¿No era que iban a ser amigos? -.   
\- Nunca dije eso, Realmente eso es lo que quisiera mamá y Kushina-.   
\- Todavía puede ser -.   
\- Yo creo que mejor me voy, Itachi —se encaminó hacia la puerta.   
\- Piénsalo, hermanito -.   
\- Hm -.   
El mayor reía por lo bajo mientras veía a su hermano irse, había venido con la clara intención de obtener información o molestarlo, pero se le voltearon las cartas.   
Nunca podrá estar un paso delante de Itachi, eso ya debería saberlo de sobra.   
\------------------------------------------  
Naruto llevaba un buen rato caminando sin rumbo fijo, por momentos se detenía, se recargaba en alguna pared o árbol, se sentaba, se levantaba…   
Ya era de noche, quería apreciar las estrellas y pensar. Sí, todavía más.   
Así que se dirigió a la azotea del dormitorio, ese era su lugar favorito cuando buscaba un poco de paz. Se sentó en una orilla y desde ahí podía ver las luces del centro de la cuidad a lo lejos.   
Y así estuvo por un rato sumergido en sus pensamientos, estaba tan pero tan desconectado que no escuchó cuando alguien abrió la puerta, tampoco sintió los pasos de la otra persona hasta que estuvo muy cerca de él. Solo salió de su trance hasta que lo tuvo a un lado.   
-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué haces aquí ?! -   
Sasuke lo mirò de reojo.   
\- Qué te importa, dobe -  
\- Claro que me importa, este es mi lugar. Mi espacio personal-ttebayo -   
\- Ni que fueras el dueño del colegio —el azabache se permanecía inmutable a pesar de que tampoco estaba muy feliz de verlo.   
\- Si lo piensas un poco, sí, algo así —sonrió altivo.   
\- Claro, no podía esperar otra respuesta de alguien como tu -   
\- ¿De alguien como yo? —Se dijo ofendido— ¡explícate! -   
\- De un niño mimado, idiota. Debes estar feliz porque tu papito te levanto el castigo, ¿no? -.  
Naruto no respondió nada, en realidad no sabía que argumentar en su defensa. Solo se concentró en su respiración para relajarse y no terminar partiéndole la cara como la última vez que intercambiaron palabras. Después de unos interminables minutos de silencio, donde Sasuke se sintió victorioso al no recibir respuesta, Naruto se animó.   
\- Escucha, Sasuke… -   
\- ¿Qué quieres? -.   
\- Gracias -   
\- ¿De qué hablas? - inquirió fingiendo demencia.   
\- Por lo de mi papá, supe todo lo que le inventaste y que por eso me… -   
\- ¡Cállate! - le cortó de golpe— no lo hice por ti. Fue para ponerle fin a la situación, también para que dejaras de seguirme como guarda espaldas y de molestar con tus mensajitos a Juugo. ¿Entiendes? -.   
\- Entiendo -   
\- Hm -  
\- Un momento… así que te percataste de que te he seguido, pero ¿cómo? -.   
\- Porque eres tan estúpido y poco discreto. A donde fuera tu aparecías a los segundos, te la pasaste toda la semana en eso, idiota -.   
\- Je, qué tonto soy -   
Sasuke solo asintió y Naruto podía jurar que vio un intento de sonrisa mientas lo hacía.   
\- Lo siento… -   
\- No importa, era una orden de tu papá -   
\- No me estas entendiendo, Teme -   
Entonces y solo entonces el Uchiha volteó a mirarlo con ojos de completo asombro. Si, había captado el mensaje.   
-… yo… yo no debí golpearte de esa manera. Po- podríamos haber arreglado las cosas dialogando… como me lo dijo Obi… -   
\- No te hagas esto -  
\- Escúchame, ¿sí? - tomó aire y continuó - de verdad me siento mal por todo esto. Hablé con mi mamá y ella me hizo ver algunas cosas… -   
\- Entonces es porque te mandó Kushina… -.   
\- ¡Oh que la chingada! PERDON, ¿SÍ? SOLO QUERIA DARTE UNA LECCION POR LO DE MI HERMANA, PERO ES QUE ERES TAN PESADO QUE DESDE QUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS ME HICISTE ENOJAR Y LUEGO TU MSHFG -.   
No pudo terminar su discurso porque Sasuke le había tapado la boca con ambas manos.  
\- Deja de gritar, imbécil —le soltó y el rubio guardó silencio— conozco a Kushina desde hace un buen tiempo, es la mejor amiga de mi madre así que supongo que eso las hace desear que con nosotros suceda lo mismo. Fue ella quien de alguna manera me convenció de venir aquí y mis papás aceptaron en seguida, no quiero que mi madre tenga problemas con su mejor amiga por peleas estúpidas entre nosotros -.   
\- Entiendo- ttebayo —Naruto lo meditó unos segundos— siendo así, comencemos de nuevo, Teme—.   
\- ¿De qué hablas?   
\- Hola, soy Naruto Namikaze - y le extendió la mano para saludarlo.   
\- No seas ridículo - el azabache no admitiría que eso le estaba causando gracia.   
\- Anda, Teme, dilo -   
\- ¡NO! -.   
\- Por favorcito, ¿sí? -  
\- Bien… —suspiró— Uchiha Sasuke— dijo estrechando la mano del contrario.   
Y cuando solo parecía un apretón de manos el rubio lo jaló hacia si y lo envolvió entre sus brazos con fuerza.   
\- ¡Pero que mier… -   
\- Tranquilo, Sasuke #NoHomo -   
\- Idiota —bufó zafándose del incomodo abrazo.   
Ahí se quedaron por un buen rato, había que limar asperezas por el bien de sus progenitoras. Sí, solo por eso conversaban y sentaban las bases de su nuevo vínculo.   
Se olvidaron por completo del paso del tiempo y de que quizás, Naruto debe ir con sus amigos al Karaoke, pero este seguramente se disculparía después.   
Hubo un momento en el que naruto le pidió prestado el celular al azabache solo para dejarle guardado su número:   
_Dobe xD_  
Así se había registrado el mismo   
\- Pero me escribes ¿eh ?, así ya dejaré en paz al pobre Juugo -.   
\- Hm - el azabache quiso decirle que siguiera soñando, pero se lo guardó.   
Llegó la hora de volver a sus respectivas habitaciones, el sueño había comenzado a ser visible en sus rostros. La pelea absurda quedaría en el pasado, de ser posible y escribirían una nueva historia que quedaría para la posteridad.


	6. Rumor pelirrojo

Casi tres semanas han pasado desde que Sasuke y Naruto han tenido ese pequeño altercado en el comedor, poco más de dos semanas de que se han pedido disculpas o medias disculpas.   
¿Qué cambió?   
Muchas cosas   
Aunque no se volvieron a ver hasta el lunes en clases (lo cual fue jodidamente extraño puesto que son vecinos), Naruto no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento más, estaba conforme con haber llegado a buenos términos con el Uchiha.   
Obviamente le contó a todo su grupito de amigos el sábado por la tarde cuando bajaron a la cafetería a pasar el rato.   
\- Era de esperarse, ya se te está haciendo toda una tradición golpear a alguien y luego hacerlo tu hermano adoptivo - comentó Kiba sarcásticamente ese día.  
Durante el nuevo inicio de semana, cuando se miraron en el salón de clases, Naruto se atrevió a saludarlo.   
\- ¡Qué onda, teme! - exclamó con una amplia sonrisa zorruna.   
El azabache solo lo saludó agitando la mano desde su lugar.   
Entonces, ¿cómo fue que lograron acercarse?   
La respuesta es simple: Suigetsu   
\- Oi, Naturo —le habló al rubio sentado a su lado.   
\- Soy Na-Ru-To, Namikaze Naruto -   
\- Bueno, Naruto, Arturo, Romualdo o como sea —carraspeó un poco– supe que te arreglaste con mi compadrito -.   
\- ¿Con el Teme? Ah sí, ¿por? —Cuestionó curioso   
\- Solo quería confirmarlo ya que me pareció algo imposible -  
\- Pues ya ves que no-ttebayo. Cambiando de tema, ¿ya hiciste tu trabajo de historia Su… sa? —Realmente no se acordaba de su nombre.   
\- Suigetsu, qué torpe eres. Y no, no lo he hecho. La verdad no entiendo un carajo y no quiero molestar a Sasuke -.   
\- Oh, bien pues yo puedo ayudarte si quieres—   
\- ¿De verdad? -   
\- Si ttebayo—   
\- Entonces en la tarde, en mi dormitorio ¿va? -   
\- Cuenta con ello -   
Y así fue como ese mismo día en la tarde estaba tocando la puerta de sus vecinos, antes intragables ahora agradables. El único pelinegro de los ocupantes le abrió la puerta.   
\- ¿Tu? -   
\- El único y original —sonrió– ¿está Suigetsu? -  
El otro estaba por responder cuando su compañero peliblanco lo empujó a un lado para poder jalar a naruto hacia su escritorio.   
\- Naruto va a ayudarme con la tarea, así no te molesto Sasu, ¿No es genial? -   
\- Hm - el azabache se sentó en el borde de su cama a continuar bebiendo su té.   
Entonces el rubio recordó algo importante.   
\- Sasuke, me quedé esperando-ttebayo -   
\- ¿El qué? —Respondió después de sorber un último trago de su té.   
\- Tu mensaje, quería que nos acompañaras a la cafe el sábado -   
\- ¿Que fuera él? ¿Y yo? —Interrumpió Suigetsu.   
\- Bueno, que fueron -   
\- ¿Tan difícil era cruzar el pasillo y tocar la puerta, dobe? -  
\- Ash, sigo XXI ¿Para qué están los teléfonos? —Cuestionó, el Uchiha solo rodo los ojos— pero bueno qué tal si mañana nos juntamos en el comedor durante el receso, sirve que les presento a los chicos -   
\- No creo, do… -.   
\- Por supuesto que sí, gracias Nuevo amigo Naruto — le adelantó el peliblanco antes de que Sasuke cortara con toda la posibilidad de interacción social.   
Este solo le miró con ganas de cortarle la lengua, seguramente lo haría, pero después de que la visita se fuera. No querría causar un alboroto.   
Al día siguiente comenzó todo, Suigetsu se integró enseguida, aunque parecía tener muchos roces con la melliza de Naruto.  
Los tres Namikaze, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sasori, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Chouji e Ino. Todos estaban reunidos degustando sus almuerzos y charlando alegremente. Claro, todos menos Sasuke que se limitaba a emitir sonidos en señal de asentimiento ya veces, insultar a Naruto.   
Desde ahí el rubio no se le despegó, iba a su cuarto con la excusa de Suigetsu y las tareas primero, luego a pedirle algún manga prestado, pues este había descubierto su gusto por ellos después de una minuciosa exploración de TODAS sus pertenecías.   
Claro que sin la autorización del Uchiha.   
Incluso en una ocasión, ya exasperado, le había lanzado un funko por la cabeza cuando le tomé el teléfono para llamarse desde ahí y así obtener su número.  
Aun cuando el dobe lo desesperaba, Sasuke había descubierto que en realidad su compañía no era del todo desagradable.   
\-------------------------------------------------   
Cambios .   
Y el más importante la estaba presenciando Deidara en ese momento.   
\- Anda Teme, te lo devuelvo mañana, ¿sí? —Su hermano suplicaba todavía acostado y en pijama mientras hacia un puchero.   
\- No, ya me devolviste dos manchados de ramen, usuratonkachi - contestó un azabache sentado en la orilla de cama de Naruto.   
\- Bueno, lo podemos leer juntos aquí terminando las clases, ¿a que sí? -.   
\- Tu cuarto siempre esta invadido de gente, me da… ansiedad -.   
\- Entonces en el tuyo, Teme. ¿Si? -   
\- Hm -  
El pelilargo observaba esa escena con ojo crítico y pensamientos bastante picaros en su interior, algo tenía que decir para molestar a los presentes que no respetaban su momento de reflexión artística ni el sueño de Sai. Por dios, eran las 6 am.   
\- Oigan, lamento interrumpir su intercambio cultural otaku pero ¿podrían callarse el hocico? Gracias -.   
\- Hocico tienes tu, Dei —sentenció su hermano.   
\- Deberías estar arreglándote, a Itachi no le agradan los alumnos desaliñados —se atrevió a decir el azabache.   
\- Yo no necesito mucho tiempo para hacerme ver perfecto, Uchiha. Además, aun así serás mi cuñado, hm —aseguró con aires de suficiencia y acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.   
\- Ni en tus sueños -  
\- Ay niño, no creo que quieras saber lo que pasa en mis sueños, sobre todo cua… -   
\- ¡Shalalala! —Canturreaba Naruto al tiempo que se tapaba los oídos y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro —¡cállate !, no quiero escuchar los detalles de tus sueños húmedos con Itachi-sensei -.   
\- ¿Qué demonios dijiste dobe? —Exclamó Sasuke asqueado girando la cabeza para mirarle con sus profundos ojos ónix.   
\- Tranquilízate, Sasuchan. Es broma ttebayo —y pasó un brazo por los hombros del contrario.   
\- No me abraces, me das asco -   
Sí, sintió mucha repulsión por el rubio y sin embargo no se apartó, en poco tiempo Naruto había invadido su espacio personal en repetidas ocasiones que ya debía estarse acostumbrando.  
En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejándole paso libre a un pelirrojo que venía arrastrando su maleta, estaba de regreso después de algunas semanas ayudando a su padre con asuntos relacionados a la cadena de restaurantes perteneciente a su familia.   
Su rostro de por si ojeroso, lucia aún peor pero no había de otra. Debía ponerse al día con las clases y por eso estaba ahí tan temprano.   
\- Luego seguimos hablando, le acaba de caer una mosca a la sopa - agregó Deidara a modo de broma.   
\- Yo también te extrañé, rubia explosiva -.   
\- ¡Imbe… - Deidara se preparaba para insultarlo de la peor manera posible pero su voz fue eclipsada por la de su hermano.   
\- ¡GAARA! ¡POR FIN REGRESASTE! —Exclamó el rubio menor desde su lugar— ¡te extrañaba ttebayo! -.  
\- Yo también, Naru-chan se aproximará con la clara intención de abrazarlo, solo entonces se percató de la entidad desconocida abrazada por el menor— ¿y él es? -.   
El azabache solo aclaró su garganta como pidiendo a Naruto explicaciones, la situación parecía no agradarle en absoluto.   
_«¿Por qué el Naru-chan?_ _No, más bien ¿Por qué este dobe se emociona tanto con la llegada de este ... tipo? »_ pensó.   
\- Oh, él es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke - imitó la voz del mencionado en esta parte y soltó una risita, luego se dirigió a él —Sasuke él es Gaara, mi super mejor amigo -.   
\- Supongo que eres familiar de Obito-sensei. Mucho Gusto, Sabaku no Gaara —le extendió la mano.  
\- Es mi tío, igualmente mucho gusto —ahora tenía que estrechar su mano y así lo hizo apretándola de más— pensé que ya conocía a todos sus amigos. Naruto no me había hablado de ti —el comentario fue mordaz.   
\- Resulta curioso, Uchiha. Él tampoco me había hablado de ti y eso que nos mensajeamos a diario —el pelirrojo sonrió orgulloso antes de cortar el saludo de manos.   
Cualquiera podría notar el momento más tenso e incómodo que ahí se está viviendo. Todos menos Naruto.   
Deidara miraba como señora chismosa sin perder detalle.   
_«Joder que intenso, están a punto de explotar»._   
Los pensamientos de este fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de su compañero que había estado dormido hasta entonces.  
\- ¿Gaara? Ya regresaste, qué gusto —expresó Sai sonriendo desde la comodidad de su cama.   
\- Oh, hola Sai —desvió la mirada del Uchiha para dirigirla a su compañero.   
\- Te veo en clases, Dobe —Sasuke no esperó respuesta y salió rumbo a su cuarto. Sin olvidarse de azotar la puerta, por supuesto.   
\- Pero qué modales los de tu nuevo amiguito, Naru —comentó el pelirrojo   
\- Así es él, ya te acostumbrarás, je -   
\- Lo dudo - suspiró— bueno, parece que me he perdido de mucho -   
\- No te imaginas, hm. Apuesto a que la tendrás difícil ahora eh, mi querido Gaara oferta Deidara burlándose como siempre.   
\- Pero tranquilo que luego te pongo al día-ttebayo -.   
\- Eso espero -  
Efectivamente, quería saberlo todo. No le gustó para nada lo que encontró y cómo lo encontró. Algo en su interior le gritaba que la atención de Naruto ya no sería siempre para él y por supuesto que no estaba equivocado.   
\----------------------------------------   
Como ya era habitual se juntaban todos en el comedor del colegio, ahí degustaban sus alimentos en conjunto. Después de haber pasado casi dos semanas con Naruto pululando a su alrededor durante prácticamente todo el día, hoy algo era distinto, por lo menos para el Uchiha y Suigetsu, ya que todos los demás estaban acostumbrados a lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora:   
Naruto había puesto todas las verduras de su plato en el del cabeza de frutilla, como Sasuke prefería llamarlo en su mente.  
\- No no no. Cómete todo o tendré que darte en la boca como niño chiquito —regañaba Gaara al rubio.   
\- Pero Gaara, no quiero, me dan eww, nauseas -   
\- Ni hablar, abre la boca —se acercaba a él peligrosamente con algo de brócoli entre los palillos— di AAA -.   
Sin decir más el menor se dejó alimentar por la persona a su costado.   
Eso era realmente grotesco, estaban cruzando la línea de la amistad y ahora parecían una parejita de padre e hijo, o algo peor, de enamorados.   
\- ¡Oh, dios creo que voy a vomitar! —Sasuke huyó de ahí con rumbo al baño.   
\- Ya ves, no soy el único que odia las verduras-ttebayo -.  
\- Si, claro, Narutin —habló el peliblanco con una gotaza en su cien, realmente el rubio era todo un tonto y algo le ocurrió a Sasuke porque el ama las verduras más que a cualquier otra cosa.   
Pasaron las horas.   
Al final de clases Naruto se fue con Sasuke, Suigetsu y Sai a la cafetería para relajarse un poco.   
Ahí comenzó la tan esperada explicación del Namikaze sobre quién rayos era el bermejo con tatuaje en la frente.   
Les contó que lo había conocido hace poco más de un año en una situación similar a la que tuvo con Sasuke, que se cambió de cuarto con ellos al poco tiempo, que era hijo del dueño de los restaurantes Royal host y un excelente de ultimo grado; pero no, esa no era la información que el Uchiha esperaba. Así que tuvo que indagar.  
\- Entonces ¿es tu mejor amigo ?, me parece que eso me comentaste por la mañana —bebió un poco de su jugo— tienes muchos amigos, Naruto.   
\- Así es, la diferencia es que Gaara es especial para mí —aclaró un poco avergonzado.   
Sasuke y Sai parecieron ahogarse con sus bebidas. Suigetsu soltó una carcajada.   
\- ¿Por qué? Cuéntanos Narutin oferta curioso el peliblanco poniéndole leña al fuego. Si iba a arder, que ardiera bien.   
\- ¡Por muchas cosas wuuuh! -   
No está de más decir, que esto solo despertó aún más la curiosidad del azabache.   
_«¿Naruto es gay y está enamorado del mapache pelirrojo?_  
 _No, no puede ser._ _Y si así fuera, a mí no me interesa »._   
Solo tenía algo muy en claro, Gaara no le había caído bien.  
\- ¿Vas a ir a leer el manga conmigo o cambiaste de parecer? -.   
\- No no. Sí voy a ir, solo tengo que acompañar a Gaara por unos libros a la biblioteca y te alcanzo ¿va? —Contestó al tiempo que se acomodaba la mochila para retirarse.   
\- Me da igual si vas o no, dobe —fingió desinterés.   
\- Ok, te veo en un rato, teme - se levantó - Sai, ¿vienes? -.   
\- No, yo… seguro Gaara quiere hablar contigo, yo los veré en la habitación —aseguró Sai con su falsa sonrisa.   
\- Bien. Bye bye -   
Mientras el salía corriendo del establecimiento, iban entrando Yahiko y Konan quienes ya eran conocidos por el dúo de nuevo ingreso y aún más por Sai.   
En cuanto los vieron se acercaron a ellos para tener un rato en más compañía.  
\- Chicos, ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes? - preguntó la muchacha amablemente.   
\- Claro, adelante pónganse cómodos - los animó el peliblanco— ¿dónde está Sasori? -.   
\- Anda por ahí, acompañando a Deidara en su misión de acosar a Itachi sen… - Yahiko no había medido sus palabras hasta que sintió la mirada asesina del Uchiha menor ahí presente - digo, tenían dudas respecto a una tarea y querían que el profesor les explicara. Si, eso es lo que pasa -.   
\- ¿Dudas? ¿Sasori tenía dudas? —Le cuestionó el Uchiha incrédulo.   
\- Deidara, él es el de las dudas. Sasori solo fue arrastrado por el -.   
\- Si, así es. A todo esto, ¿no han visto a Gaara? No hemos tenido la oportunidad de platicar con el —agregó la pelimorada para calmar un poco el ambiente sin saber que debería el efecto contrario.  
\- Está esperando a Naruto en la biblioteca —contestó Sai.   
\- Debimos imaginarlo, siempre andan juntos. Se ven tan bien, hacen una hermosa pareja —Yahiko simplemente hablaba sin pensar.   
\- ¿Pareja? - Preguntó Sasuke dejándose llevar por sus emociones.   
\- ¡Yahiko! no digas esas cosas, si Gaara te escuchara ... - le reprendía Konan.   
\- Bueno, bueno, que supuestamente no son nada, pero ya sabes lo que dicen los rumores… -   
\- ¡¿Qué rumores? ¡—Exclamó el Uchiha dando un leve golpe en la mesa, Necesito respuestas no que lo ignoraran.   
\- Veras, Uchiha… -   
\- Cállate, Yahiko —le cortó su acompañante - todo eso es mentira. No le hagas caso, por favor Sasuke-kun -.   
\- Ahora con mayor razón quiero escucharlo - dijo firmemente el azabache.  
\- En ese caso seré yo quien te lo cuente —Sai se acomodó mejor en su lugar - Hace un año cierta persona que no viene al caso explicar o mencionar quien es, divulgó entre algunos alumnos que Gaara y Naruto mantenían una relación amorosa, que los vio besándose en uno de los pasillos o algo así. Cosa que por supuesto, es una completa y absoluta mentira, te lo digo yo que he estado con ellos todo este tiempo. Son amigos y solo eso —concluyó.   
Todo esto había sido demasiada información para procesar en un momento. Sasuke parecía inmutable por fuera, pero por dentro tenía mil dudas y una punzada constante en su pecho.   
Había conocido a ese chico rubio hace apenas unas semanas y en las circunstancias de los peores, lograron establecer un lazo amistoso e incluso empezaba a acostumbrarse a su compañía.  
Naruto era extrovertido, listo y un tanto insoportable. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial. Le impresionaba como podía relacionarse con todos con gran facilidad.   
No lo conocía lo suficiente, por supuesto. Quizá por este motivo es que se sintió incomodo escuchando esto, aun cuando todo eran simples chismes.   
_«Porque eso hijo, chismes._ _¿No?"_   
\- ¡Bah !, me arruinaste la oportunidad de contar la historia a detalle, Sai —se quejó Yahiko encogido de hombros.   
\- Lo siento —sonrió fingidamente— no me gusta que hablen de mis mejores amigos. Leí en un libro que la lealtad es la base de toda amistad verdadera   
\- Tú y tus libros -   
\- ¿Por qué tu no me defiendes de esa manera, Sasu? - preguntó curioso el peliblanco que extrañamente se había mantenido al margen.  
\- Créeme, nadie se metería contigo, tarado -.   
\- No sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado -   
Pero ya no recibió respuesta, su compañero seguía procesando todo aquello con detenimiento.   
\--------------------   
Entre tanto, dos mejores amigos se estaban poniendo al día sobre sus vidas en las últimas semanas.   
Habían comenzado a platicar en la biblioteca pero definitivamente este no era el mejor lugar para una buena platica. Gaara tomó los libros que iba a necesitar para sus tareas, realmente prefería leer que buscar solo por internet. Salieron del lugar y caminaron por un rato, terminaron sentados en la fuente cerca a la entrada del colegio.   
Se sintió animado por la compañía del rubio.  
Fueron demasiados días de trabajar como esclavo junto a su padre y su hermano, estaban teniendo problemas con el negocio familiar, negocio del que él se querría hacer cargo en cuanto terminara una carrera profesional.   
¿Por qué él?   
Porque su padre consideraba a su hermano mayor como un incompetente. Así de fácil.   
Quería olvidarse un poco de todo aquello. Relajarse y ponerse al corriente con sus tareas, pero también disfrutar de esa presencia.   
Realmente lo había extrañado, contaba los días para a verlo, para volver a volver escuchar su voz y esa extraña muletilla que se le escapa entre platicas. Extrañaba perderse en esa mirada tan azul como el mismo océano y que esa mirada se centrara en él.   
Pero había algo nuevo, algo no esperado.  
Una sombra que amenazaba con arrebatarle algo que, ingenuamente, creía que casi podía saborear: El amor de naruto.   
Y la duda aparecía en sus pensamientos de manera intermitente.   
_«¿Te gusta el Uchiha?»_   
-… lo invité a ir con los chicos al karaoke, pero es tan asocial. No quiso ir y tampoco Suigetsu ni Juugo por no dejarlo a él solo-ttebayo… Gaara ¿me estás escuchando? -.   
Su amigo llevaba un buen rato hablándole de lo mismo: Sasuke Uchiha   
\- Si, si - Respondió el pelirrojo saliendo de sus cavilaciones– de verdad que lo es, talvez otro día se anime, Naru— «aunque espero que no».   
\- Seré persistente la próxima vez —aseguró mientras levantaba el puño aparentándolo con fuerza.   
\- No, no es… -  
\- ¡Demonios, es tarde! —No lo dejó terminar - Quedé con él para leer un manga. Ese teme va a matarme. ¿Vienes? -   
\- No, yo… voy a quedarme aquí un rato más -   
\- Vale —iba a salir corriendo, pero se giró para decir una última cosa con esa sonrisa tan amplia— Te extrañé-ttebayo -   
El mayor sintieron que los colores se le subían al rostro, no esperaba eso último. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y tratar de mantener el control.   
Lo contempló irse, vio como su figura se hacía cada vez más pequeña perdiéndose a lo lejos.   
Lejos de él   
Lejos de su alcance   
Simplemente… lejos.   
Estaba yendo a encontrarme con ese   
Su nuevo vinculo, como el mismo rubio lo había nombrado. No amigo, sino vinculo.  
Estiró uno de sus brazos en la dirección que se había ido, como si intentara alcanzarlo. Todo esto le resultaba familiar, así era como había empezado su amistad.   
Lo único que había conseguido hasta ahora era el puesto de Mejor Amigo. Un buen lugar en la vida de cualquier persona, pero no era lo que él quería lograr.   
Ese rubio había estado a su lado durante el último año, Ninguno de los dos compromiso tenía o “ligue” con nadie. Si lograr algo, tenía que ponerse serio y actuar ya, su tiempo en ese colegio se estaba terminando.

\-------------------------------------------------  
Entró corriendo a la habitación.   
Sabía que seguramente el otro le reprendería, pero debería correr el riesgo. Con el paso de los días se había tomado ya esa confianza de ni siquiera tocar la puerta de su vecino.  
Se lanzó sobre este cayendo sobre su estómago y lastimándolo un poco.   
\- ¡Hijo de… —no terminó de mentársela por el ligero dolor que el otro le había causado —¡por-qué en-tras co-mo chi-va lo-ca en - mi ha-bi-ta- cion! —Hablaba al tiempo que lo golpeaba en la cabeza con el pequeño libro que tenía en sus manos.   
\- ¡Ay, ay ya Teme! Para que me arruinas el peinado -.   
\- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? -.   
\- ¿Cómo que qué? Íbamos a leerlo juntos ¿no? -   
\- Tú lo has dicho. ÍBAMOS, pero como yo ya lo terminé de leer pues te jodiste, usuratonkachi —espetó claramente molesto.   
\- No seas así, Sasuke-kun —interrumpió Juugo que había estado perdido en la pantalla frente a él jugando un battle royal con Suigetsu.  
\- Le diré a Kushina que tratas mal a Narutin —amenazó el peliblanco sin despegar la mirada del juego.   
Sasuke solo lanzó la mirada matadora que lo caracterizaba y les una seña con su dedo medio.   
\- Dijiste que no tardarías y ya son las 8, ya es mi hora de dormir -   
\- No seas mentiroso, teme. Si el otro día estuvimos viendo películas en Netflix hasta la 1 am -   
\- Era sábado, Dobe -   
\- Bueno sí, pero también me contestas los mensajes tarde, eso quiere decir que no te duermes temprano -   
\- Hm—   
\- Bueno, préstamosmelo entonces, ¿si? Oferta poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir.   
\- No, es mi última palabra. Ahora vete —y le dijo la puerta.   
\- Me voy si me prometes que mañana me lo prestas -   
\- Lárgate—  
\- Eso es un si ¿eh? —Se levantó de la cama de este y se despidió— Hasta mañana, chicos -   
Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse e inmediatamente los chicos gamer empezaron el bombardeo.   
\- ¿Por qué lo corriste Sasuke-kun? -   
\- Es por lo que dijeron Yahiko y Sai en la cafetería ¿Verdad? lo del rumor -   
\- ¿Y ustedes qué? —Bufó el azabache— ¿no estaban con su jueguito? -   
\- Estamos en modo creativo —respondió sonriente el peliblanco.   
\- Hm -   
\- Así que ya lo saben ofrece Juugo consiguiendo así que Sasuke lo mirara atento - pero es solo eso, un rumor. Naruto es heterosexual —aseguró.   
Heterosexual   
La palabra hizo eco en su interior.   
No.  
No había nada en malo en que lo fuera o no, realmente eso no le importaba. Las preferencias sexuales de la gente son un asunto muy personal.   
Lo que le incomodaba entonces era que, si todo era un rumor, una vil mentira, entonces ¿por qué Naruto se encargaba de alimentar aquello?   
No importaba que tal vez fuera de manera inconsciente.


	7. El verdadero arte

Las tácticas de enamoramiento de Deidara Namikaze no eran precisamente sutiles, él en sí no era nada sutil.

  
Había nacido para hacerse notar.

  
Eso es lo que su madre siempre le decía cuando era un niño.

  
Llevaba poco más de un mes detrás de aquel azabache ojeroso y sexy, pero desgraciadamente este al ser su profesor, lo trataba exactamente igual que al resto de sus compañeros. Con sumo respeto y profesionalismo.

  
Sasori le había dicho que todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, se llamaba acoso, no coqueteo. Y que, en todo caso, el profesor Itachi era mayor que el por al menos 4 años, aunque realmente esto último le importaba un pepino.

  
Nunca tuvo nada serio con nadie, era un alma libre hasta el día que lo vio.

  
Claro, no fue en la mejor se las situaciones. Él tenía un Suigetsu apresado por la espalda mientras su amado detenía una pelea, definitivamente fue una explosiva primera impresión. Después tuvo la fortuna de contemplarlo más de cerca en la cafetería, desde ahí quedó flechado por el otro.   
Y luego, al día siguiente pudo admirarlo mejor durante las clases. Él era el nuevo profesor y tutor de su grupo ¡Qué privilegio!

  
Posteriormente buscada todo tipo de pretextos para estar cerca de él, incluso había recurrido hasta los más estúpidos:

  
_Flashback_   
_\- Itachi-sensei, ¿me ayudaría con mi abrigo ?, es que mi cabello se enredó en los botones y lo he dejado peor - se quejó haciendo un puchero con sus labios._   
_\- Claro que sí, permítame -_   
_Y estaban muy cerca, uno frente al otro, mientras el profesor desenredaba fácilmente los mechones rubios de aquel salvaje botón._   
_Era una tontería. Deidara lo sabía, pero no importaba con tal de tenerlo así por unos segundos y dejarse embriagar por el aroma del perfume del contrario, por su tan varonil presencia._   
_\- Ya está -_   
_\- ¡Oh, muchas gracias sensei! - y sin reparar en su actuar, se abrazó contra su pecho_   
_\- Por nada, joven Namikaze - respondió apartándolo lenta y amablemente sin perder la compostura._   
_Fin del flashback_

  
Y eso fue todo. No había conseguido nada más significativo a lo largo de ese tiempo.

  
Frustración.

  
Eso era lo que sintió ahora.

  
_«¡Joder!»._

  
Si tan solo Itachi se doblegara un poquito, si tan solo le perdiera un poco el respeto a él no le molestaría para nada.

  
Meditaba sobre todo esto mientras estaba en el baño retirando los residuos de sus manos, después de haber estado en el club de arte.

  
\- ¡Daaannaaaaa! Estoy harto, ¿Qué debo hacer? Dímelo -.   
\- Para empezar, no gritar. Eres realmente exasperante, Deidara —contestó Sasori tapando sus oídos.   
\- Amargado. Te estoy pidiendo un consejo de mejor amigo a mejor amigo hm—   
\- Nunca dije que fueras mi mejor amigo -   
\- ¡Ja! No necesitas decírmelo Danna. Yo lo sé. Hm —presumió.   
\- Así como ya deberías saber que no conseguirás nada con Itachi -   
\- ¡¿Pero por qué ?! - se quejó el rubio.  
\- ¡PORQUE ES UN PROFESOR MALDITA SEA! —Exclamó ya fuera de sus casillas.

  
Ante el regaño de su compañero Deidara solo fijó su mirada en el suelo y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. No sabía si era porque Sasori nunca le había hablado así o porque él tenía razón en lo que había dicho. Como en todo, como siempre.

  
 _Itachi jamás habría tenido algo con un alumno._   
Sasori terminó de lavarse las manos y arregló levemente su cabello mirándose en el espejo. Fue entonces cuando se percató del estado en el que se encontró su compañero, con razón todo estaba muy callado.

  
\- ¡Oye, no! Ni se te ocurra llorar - le advirtió.   
\- No estoy llorando, ¿tú estás llorando? - levantó la cara haciéndose el disimulado y conteniendo el líquido en sus ojos.  
\- Comunícaselo a tus ojos entonces. Escucha, Dei… - suspiró— Yo sé que quieres que te ayude con esta locura, pero sinceramente no veo cómo. No tengo experiencia en el amor y tu mejor que nadie sabe cuál es mi situación -   
\- Sí, estas enamorado de Konan desde la secundaria, pero ella es novia de Yahiko ahora -   
El contrario se posiciono frente a él, aprisionándolo contra el lavamanos y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.   
\- ¿Ama? Y aun así aquí estoy. No pasa nada si la persona que quieres no te correspondencia. Tienes que entenderlo -   
Le hablaba peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, el tono de su voz se había suavizado bastante y pudo sentir su aliento chocar contra ellos.

  
Si algo debía admitir, es que Sasori era realmente atractivo. Además de ser el chico más inteligente de todo el colegio.

  
_«¿Cómo puede Konan no amarte, Danna?»._

  
\- Interrumpo algo, jóvenes -

  
Por estar tan metidos en sus líos amorosos no se percataron de la presencia del subdirector Kakashi y el Profesor Itachi, que estaban parados a un par de metros de ellos.

  
\- Ti- digo Kakashi-sensei, no interrumpe nada, claro que no —explicó nervioso apartándose de su compañero.   
\- Solo estábamos hablando, sensei -.   
\- Ya veo, solo traten de hablar a una distancia prudente. No querrán que Minato-sensei los encuentre así, ¿cierto? -.   
\- No, claro que no. Discúlpenos - contestó Sasori haciendo una pequeña reverencia.   
\- Deidara, ¿me escuchó? -  
\- Claro, claro que si - dijo manteniendo la mirada agachada, se sintió morir.   
\- Vamos, Itachi - el maestro solo asintió.

  
Había visto todo claramente, pero en ningún momento dijo nada.   
Eso era lo que más le estaba calando al rubio, sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo detrás de el con la intención de explicarle. Se puso en marcha, pero su compañero lo detuvo por el brazo.

  
\- No, Dei -   
\- Tengo que ir, Danna - suplicó.   
\- ¿A dónde ?, ¿Qué le vas a decir? -   
\- Pues que no es lo que parece… -   
\- Ya, ¿no querías que te ayudara? -   
\- Si, pero… -   
\- Bueno, pon a trabajar ese par de neuronas. Si tienes alguna posibilidad con él, esto lo hará reaccionar sino estará claro que no le interesas de ese modo—  
\- ¿Tú crees? —Preguntó ahora esperanzado.   
\- Anda, vamos por un café -

  
Y así siguieron su camino, pero una duda quedaba en el aire:   
¿Qué hubiera pasado sino los hubiesen interrumpido?   
\----------------------------------------------

  
Faltaban dos semanas para que salieran de vacaciones. Diciembre comenzaba y el clima estaba un poco frio esa noche.   
Desde que regresó, Gaara no se le despegaba, ni siquiera cuando iba a su cuarto porque ahí usaba a Juugo de excusa para colarse y mantenerse al pendiente de Naruto.   
Aun así, Sasuke trataba de no demostrar que estaba realmente harto de esa situación, no solo era soportar las locuras de Naruto y Suigetsu, ahora también había que verle la cara al mache pelirrojo y de paso a Sai.

  
Todos invadían su habitación, su espacio.

  
¡No había respeto alguno por la privacidad!

  
\- Esta vez sí iras, teme -   
\- Nunca dije que sí -   
\- Está bien, está bien. Ya no insistiré - el rubio miró hacia el chico de cabello rojizo que estaba sentado hablando con Juugo - ¿tu si vienes ver… -   
\- ¡Iré! Ahora cállate y déjame terminar la maqueta—

  
Naruto sonrió orgulloso, en los últimos días se había percatado de que a Sasuke Uchiha le caía muy mal Gaara. No se explicaba por qué si en realidad tenían cierto parecido en cuando a su personalidad, pero sabía que podría valerse de esa información para conseguir lo que quería.  
Poco después alguien tocó a la puerta, Juugo abrió y entraron detrás de él otro par de intrusos, desde la perspectiva de Sasuke. Tal vez no tanto por Sasori, que en realidad no hablaba mucho, pero el otro…

  
 _«¡Dios, es como Naruto con cambios de humor!»_ pensó.

  
Además de que Deidara no hacía más que molestarlo con su hermano, siempre que lo veía lo hostigaba pidiendo que le pasara su phone o que le mandar alguna foto de él por lo menos.

  
Extrañamente hoy el rubio explosivo estaba algo apagado, incluso se quedó sentado con Juugo y en silencio.

  
¿Dónde estaba el tipo que acosaba a su hermano?   
¿Hoy no intentaría revisar sus cosas para buscar algo de Itachi?

  
Si hasta Sasuke podía darse cuenta de su cambio (y mira que a este no le interesa nada en particular), el tipo debería estar pasándola mal.

  
\- No te va a molestar, está en proceso de aceptación —manifestó Naruto.   
\- ¿De qué hablas? -   
\- Sasori le hizo ver, de alguna manera, que tu hermano no le hará caso y ese es el resultado -   
\- Ya entiendo - asintió - supongo que debe ser incómodo ver así a Deidara, después de todo es tu hermano -   
\- Me duele un poco, sí. Pero está bien, así se dará cuenta de que el "amor" y las relaciones de pareja son una verdadera estupidez —concluyó retomando la elaboración de su maqueta.

  
Las palabras del rubio le pegaron fuerte, no tenía idea de que este tuviera esa forma de pensar. Cualquiera creería que era un obsesionado del romanticismo y las cursilerías.   
A lo que solo podía preguntarse:   
¿Por qué?

  
\- ¿Sasuke? -   
\- ¡¿Qué ?! —Contestó dándose cuenta de que había una persona parada en la puerta - ¿Itachi? Largo, aquí ya no cabe ni un alma—   
\- Me alegra ver que tienes amiguitos, hermanito —se burló el mayor.   
\- No digas tonterías. Vamos afuera a hablar —caminó abriéndose paso hasta el pasillo.

  
Todos los ahí presentes estaban percatado de la llegada del profesor, no era algo sorprendente pues sabían que hermanos. Solo una persona no había volteado a mirar, mantenía su cabeza en otro lado.

  
Desde el incidente donde Kakashi les había llamado la atención, se dio cuenta de que no había posibilidad para él. Lo que pasó no provocó nada en su profesor y de eso ya había pasado unos días.

  
Por lo que el fuego siempre ardiente en su interior, comenzó a apagarse de a poco, y ahora ni siquiera el arte le despertaba interés.

  
Lo había decidido.

  
Olvidaría su loca obsesión por el apuesto Itachi Uchiha y se centraría en mejorar sus notas.   
O eso quería hasta que…

  
\- Sasori, Deidara. Mi hermano los espera afuera, quiere hablar con ustedes de algo de su grupo, supongo - les decía Sasuke.   
\------------------------------------------------  
Así que ahí estaban, en la mesa del fondo de la cafetería con su profesor. No hace falta mencionar que cierto rubio no hablaba, increíblemente. Solo hubo un silencio incomodo entre los presentes a la espera de que el profesor dijera algo y en vista de que estaba muy concentrado en deleitarse del sabor de su café, Sasori tuvo que hacer el primer movimiento.

  
\- Y bien, sensei ¿ocurre algo? -   
\- Nada malo en realidad —analizaba a sus dos alumnos mientras hablaba - como ya les había dicho en clases, tendremos una visita a un museo en Tokio este fin de semana. Así que estaba pensando que podrían ayudarme un poco -   
\- Entiendo que Sasori tenga que hacerlo por ser el representante de grupo, pero ¿yo por qué? —Por fin se atrevió a hablar Deidara, aunque sea para objetar.  
\- Porque usted, al igual que el Joven Akasuna, son los mejores de club de arte —sonrió ligeramente— y bueno, la visita es al museo de arte digital, por lo que el director me sugirió apoyarme de ustedes para organizarlo. Espero que estén de acuerdo.

  
Al escuchar el lugar al que irían, al rubio pelilargo se le llenaron los ojos de una inocultable emoción, quería gritar como fangirl alborotada, pero se contuvo bastante.

  
\- Suena bastante interesante, sensei —comentó Sasori —estaremos encantados de ayudar, ¿cierto, Dei? —A lo que el otro solo asintió riendo levemente.   
\- De verdad, se los agradezco mucho. En realidad, no se mucho de arte pero Shisui me recomendó ese museo, espero que sea de su agrado.

  
El profesor y Sasori continuaron hablando sobre los detalles de viaje: saldrían el viernes al mediodía, organizaron los equipos, distribuyeron las habitaciones del hotel en el que se hospedarían. Tendrían todo el sábado para ir al museo y por la noche saldrían a dar un paseo en grupo. Y así, regresarían el domingo por la madrugada.   
Obviamente, tendrían que entregar un reporte sobre la visita al museo cuando volvieran a clases.   
Y mientras estos dialogaban, Deidara solo mantenía la mirada fija hacia la entrada del lugar.

  
_«¿Quién demonios es Shisui?»._

  
-… o usted que opina, joven Namikaze? -   
\- ¡Y yo qué voy a saber! —Exclamó molesto por haberlo sacado de su trance. —Digo, perdón no escuche la pregunta —agachó la cabeza comprendiendo su metida de pata.  
\- Olvídelo, no hay problema - y de nuevo la maldita sonrisa que lo volvía loco— Bien, creo que por ahora es todo. En el transcurso de la semana ajustamos los detalles que vayan surgiendo. Como último punto, confío en que sepan mantener su compostura durante el viaje, sé que como pareja… -   
\- ¡¿QUÉ ?! - Gritaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.   
\- Tranquilos, chicos. No tengo problema con que sean novios - dijo con voz conciliadora.   
\- Somos amigos, solo eso —Aclaró el pelirrojo recobrando la compostura.   
\- Oh, ya veo. Disculpen por mi comentario entonces y mil gracias, chicos -   
\- De nada, sensei -

  
Itachi salió del lugar después de pagar su café y la bebida de sus alumnos. Una vez que estuvo cerca del dormitorio para profesores, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y escribió un mensaje rápido.

  
_Para: Hermanito_   
_Olvídalo, ya lo investigué por mi cuenta._ _Solo son amigos_

  
Sonrió satisfecho, como quien aclara la duda más grande de su vida.   
\---------------------------------------------

  
En la oficina del director todo estaba patas arriba. Papeles y carpetas por doquier, pero al menos todo estaba listo después de semanas de trabajo y miles de interrupciones y problemas.

  
Minato daba algunas indicaciones a los que se encargarían de manera indefinida de su colegio. El ya no podía, ni quería.

  
Lo único que deseaba era una tomarse unas vacaciones, pasar las fiestas con sus hijos y ponerle un poco de orden a su vida.   
Se había perdido de tantas cosas por estar tan prendado del trabajo, primero como docente y después como director. Sentía que ya había tenido suficiente.

  
En menos de 2 semanas abandonaría su puesto para dejarlo en manos de su ex alumno más brillante, de su mano derecha hasta este momento: Kakashi Hatake

  
Poco a poco había conseguido llenar las vacantes de maestros, Itachi estaba integrándose satisfactoriamente y realmente se había convertido en un excelente profesor.   
Orochimaru se hacía cargo de nuevo de las clases de lengua extrajera, luego de volver de su año sabático.

  
Kabuto cubría perfectamente las horas de biología y tutoraba a un grupo de primero.

  
Por los demás no había problema, Asuma se encargaría del grupo 2-ay las horas que dejaría Rin al convertirse en prefecta. Obito asumiría las responsabilidades de Kakashi ahora como subdirector.

  
Lo único que faltaba era hacerlo público, pero primero se lo haría saber a sus hijos.   
\---------------------------------------------

  
En algún lugar de Francia .   
Dentro de un restaurante muy fino y elegante, se encontraban cuatro personas cenando muy a gusto, platicaban mientras degustaban sus sagrados alimentos.   
Lo tenían bien merecido, no en vano trabajaban arduamente día con día para mantener en pie la casa de moda. Sobre todo en los últimos 3 años, desde que Kushina se había integrado al equipo, trayendo consigo ideas novedosas y un importante capital.

  
\- Propongo un brindis por el éxito que hemos tenido, porque el próximo año sea igual o más productivo que el actual —- Fugaku levantó su copa.   
\- Salud —dijeron las tres mujeres ahí presentes.   
\- De verdad que necesita esto, estoy muerta de cansancio. Tanto trabajo y más trabajo, ya quiero ver a mis niños - comentaba Mikoto un tanto nostálgica, pues su hijo menor también se había ido a Japón.   
\- Tranquila, mujer. En menos de dos semanas estaremos con ellos - le reconfortó su esposo.   
\- Sí, pero solo para las fiestas. Yo también extraño muchísimo a mis bebés, hace casi un año que no he podido ir a verlos-ttebane—  
\- Creo que compartimos la misma pena - agregó la madre de Suigetsu, quien fungía como asistente personal de Mikoto pero que también era considerado parte de esa gran familia - no importa cuánto crezcan, para nosotras nuestros hijos siempre serán bebés -   
\- Mujeres tenían que ser , los chicos ya casi están por hacernos abuelos y ustedes queriendo correr para apapacharlos - negó con la cabeza el Uchiha.   
\- No no no. Mis hijos son muy pequeños aun-ttebane. Aunque me encantaría ver una pelirrojita de ojos negros llamándome abuelita ¿o tú qué piensas Mikoto? -   
\- Desde siempre te lo he dicho, Kushina, quiero que Karin sea mi nuera, es perfecta para mi Sasuke.

  
El único hombre en la mesa solo se limitaba a escuchar las locuras de las damas. El definitivamente no mimaría a sus hijos como seguramente su esposa lo haría en cuanto los viera, los amaba, pero tenía una forma muy distinta de demostrarlo

  
Por ejemplo, no haciendo planes de con quien debe casarse.

  
 _«Mujeres»_ pensó mientras bebía todo el contenido de su copa de un solo golpe.   
Resultaba una pena que Minato y Kushina estuvieran separados , porque si él estaba ahí por lo menos debería tener con quien beber.   
\--------------------------------------------

  
Era martes por la tarde.   
Itachi se encontró a unas cuantas calles del Konohagakure, más específicamente en el nido de amor de su tío Obito y Kakashi. Realmente necesitaba salir con rato del colegio.  
No lo malinterpreten, amaba su trabajo, pero eso de estar ahí 24/7 a veces podría resultar aburrido; pobre de su hermanito que tenía que aguantarse ahí como león enjaulado. Era toda una fortuna ser profesor.

  
Aunque en realidad, no solo estaba ahí por aburrimiento o para escapar de la rutina. Itachi necesita hablar con alguien sin sentirse juzgado, su hermano no podía ser porque… bueno, Sasuke lo mataría en cuanto le contara aquello que aquejaba su alma.

  
\- Kakashi va a tardar en llegar, ya sabes ahora que va a ser el director anda más ajetreado. ¿Quieres que sirva de una vez? - le preguntó su tío.   
\- No, honestamente no tengo apetito, tío -   
\- Bien, pues si tu no quieres yo sí. Una vez que me siente ya no sirvo comida para nadie hasta que termine ¿eh? —Advirtió.

  
Itachi sonrió divertido. Quizá se arrepentiría de contarle esto a su tío el chiflado, pero ya se preocuparía por eso después.

  
\- Descuida, tío. Verás, yo… - comenzó a hablar rascándose un poco el cuello - no sé cómo decirlo -   
\- Solo dilo, Ita. Dijiste que tenías un problema y quiero ayudarte, habla con confianza -   
\- Bien, me siento atraído por una persona y… -   
\- Eso es bueno, ya es hora de que sientes cabeza… —habló el mayor interrumpiendo a su sobrino.   
\- ¡Tío, déjame hablar, carajo! Fuentes un tanto exaltado el menor.   
\- ¡Ay, perdone usted! Ya, continua -   
\- El problema no es que me guste una persona, es solo que hay pequeños inconvenientes -   
\- ¿Y decisiones son? Digo, si se puede saber—  
\- El primero, es que se trata de un chico. Me atrae un hombre, tío -   
\- Ese no es problema, yo hasta me casé con uno - reafirmó mostrando el anillo en uno de sus dedos.   
\- Eso no es todo, tío -   
\- Bueno termina ya que me estas asustando, Itachi—   
\- Se trata de un alumno del Konohagakure -

  
Obito sintió que se atragantaba con el bocado de comida que masticaba en ese momento. Rápidamente bebió un poco de agua para recomponerse.

  
\- ¡¿Cómo ?, ¿estás hablando en serio ?! —Le miró pasmado, absorto y etc.,   
\- Si así te pusiste solo con ese pequeño dato, no quiero ni pensar que harás cuando te diga de quien se trata, tío - agachó la cabeza y fijó la mirada la superficie de la mesa, esto de verdad estaba siendo degradante.  
\- No, no, Itachi. ¡NO! —El pobre Obito negaba con la cabeza de manera exagerada— ¿Naruto? El hijo de Minato-sensei ofrece casi en un susurro, como si temiera que alguien los pudiera oír.   
\- ¡No tío! ¡Por Dios, no! Me refiero a su hermano, Deidara—   
Obito se había quedado anonadado, literalmente se tragó la comida que tenía en la boca, daba igual quizás a este paso terminaría vomitándolo todo. Bebió un poco más de agua y cuando estuvo satisfecho se echó a reír.   
-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - moría de risa - es broma, ¿no?

  
Continuó riendo, pero se detuvo al notar el rostro serio de su sobrino.

  
\- ¿Deidara? Estamos hablando de la misma persona, ¿no? El chico / chica explosivo, malhumorado, grosero, poco brillante académicamente hablando… ¿ese Deidara? -  
\- ¿Te parece que yo jugaría con algo así? -   
\- Bue- bueno… -   
\- Me largo— finalizó levantándose de la silla.   
\- No espera, disculpa sobrinito. Es solo que de verdad me sorprendió, o sea tu eres literalmente todo lo contrario a él y… es bizarro -   
\- Es distinto, admito que al principio me irritaba que siempre estaba detrás mío, pero últimamente me evade no se… de verdad me duele su indiferencia, tío. Créeme que no me importaría si fuera otro alumno, pero con él no sé qué me pasa… cuando lo veo siento un cosquilleo… y luego está lo de ese chico, Akasuna, que siempre está cerca de él. Creí que eran novios -   
\- ¿Sasori? Ah no, nada de eso- Ellos son amigos desde que andaban en pañales prácticamente -   
\- Si, ahora lo sé —confirmó sonriendo de lado.  
\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Ita? Aunque ya sea mayor de edad, él es un alumno todavía -   
\- No lo sé, en realidad no es como que planee hacer algo. Soy un profesor decente y amo mi trabajo. Solo quería hablar de esto con alguien -   
\- Tranquilo, hijo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, te apoyaré en lo que decidas -   
\- Gracias, tío. Debo irme, tengo mucho que hacer todavía. No le digas a nadie por favor, menos a mi hermanito oferta casi suplicando.   
\- Tranquilo, soy una tumba -

  
Al cabo de unos minutos Itachi abandonó el lugar dejando un tío todavía sorprendido ante tal revelación.   
Obito llamó a su pareja para saber a qué hora llegaría, pero este no respond, así que decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz.

  
_\- Amor, ¿vas a tardar mucho? No te imaginas de lo que me acabo de enterar…_


	8. Ex novias y amigas

-… pero como te dije, ellos solo anduvieron como por tres meses durante el segundo año de secundaria. Desde entonces ella se ha conformado con ser su amiga a la espera de que Naruto le pida retomar su relación —contaba Karin a Suigetsu aparentemente en secreto.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, cierto Uchiha había escuchado todo por mera casualidad, no porque estaba parando oreja atentamente como vecina chismosa.

Por supuesto que no.

El solo había ido a la biblioteca por unos libros y el peliblanco se le había alejado en cuanto divisó a la Namikaze.

_«Así que la Hyuga y el Dobe_   
_¿Por qué él no me lo ha contado?_   
_Pues porque tú no preguntaste, Sasuke. ¡Duh! »._

El azabache sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que definitivamente no dejaban nada bueno.

Abandonó la biblioteca, olvidándose de nuevo y como siempre de su compañero. Sabía que este le alcanzaría en cuanto a la Namikaze agotara su buen ánimo y lo terminara golpeando.

Al pasar por una de las áreas verdes del colegio se encontró con una escena un tanto incómoda para su corazón (porque últimamente empezaba a creer que si tenía), como sentir si se le acelerara demasiado, como si un pequeño nudo se formara en su garganta . Sin embargo, decidió esconderse detrás de la pared de uno de los salones y espectar from ahí lo que ocurría.

Ahí estaba, Naruto y esa, digo, Hinata Hyuga. Esta se veía un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

 _… A la espera de que Naruto le pida retomar su relación._   
Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente.

¿Será acaso que estos estaban retomando su “noviazgo de secundaria”, del cual él no sabía mucho?   
¿Por qué de repente y después de haber escuchado qué tendríamos que encontrarlos juntos?

Pero volviendo a la escena, Naruto sonreía por momentos mientras la chica parecía decirle algo, cosa curiosa ya que ella normalmente no habla mucho.

_… Así se dará cuenta de que el amor y las relaciones son una verdadera estupidez._

No, definitivamente no sería eso. Después de todo, el dobe no quiere compromisos con NADIE.

Así que salió de su escondite simulando venir de algún lado y avanzó pasando cerca de ellos.

\- ¡Oye, Sasuke! ¡Espérame-ttebayo!

En un segundo el rubio alocado caminaba a su lado. Esto lo hizo sonreír levemente, mientras que la pobre ojiperla había quedado atrás, sola y con la palabra en la boca.

\- De verdad que eres maleducado, dobe.   
\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? - respondió confundido.   
\- Dejaste a tu conquista allá sola, ni quisiera te despediste de la pobre chica —fingió reprenderle.   
\- ¿Mi conquista, Hinata? No inventes, Teme. Ya cometí ese error una vez.   
\- ¿A qué te refieres, dobe? —Preguntó como que no quiere la cosa. En realidad, haría que soltara toda la sopa.   
\- Ah, ¿no te he contado sobre eso? - suspiró y volvió a tomar aire - fue en la secundaria…

Durante el trayecto al dormitorio, Naruto contó la historia de su breve noviazgo fallido con su ahora mejor amiga.

De cómo la invitó a salir todo porque Karin se lo pidió y él nunca le decía que no a su hermanita. Además de que el bien sabía lo que la otra sintió por él, solo que prefería hacerse el tonto.

Salieron algunas veces: al cine, por un helado, paseos por el parque y cosas así. Todo bien hasta que un día toda la escuela comentaba que eran novios, era el chisme de la semana. La comidilla de todo el alumnado.

El Namikaze pensó que aquello no era tan malo, no es como que amara a la chica pero las salidas con ella han sido agradables. Y así, sin tanta palabrería de por medio empezaron un extraño “noviazgo”.

Hinata le besó algunas veces como despedida a la salida de las clases, más que besuqueos eran apenas pequeños roces entre sus labios. Todo esto pasó cuando Naruto todavía vivía con sus hermanos en aquella casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

Y quizás con la Hyuga hubo durado un poco más, de no ser por aquel 14 de febrero, días después de la separación de sus padres:

\- Te amo, Naruto-kun —expresó Hinata mientras le entregaba un pequeño obsequio a su "novio".

Este solo se quedó de piedra, no contestó y al a su casa, pasó la noche volver meditando la situación. Él no amaba a su novia (ni siquiera sabía que chingados era el amor o si este existía por lo menos), la veía como a una amiga y solo eso, todo se había escapado de su control por querer complacer a su hermanita.

Y así, al otro día terminó con esa farsa, escapando de volver a escuchar esas tan temidas palabras.

\- Y bueno, su padre me odia pero ahora es mi mejor amiga - finalizó la narración de su historia ya acostado cobre su cama y con la mirada al techo.   
\- Pero ella todavía mantiene la esperanza, ¿no es así? - lo miró acostado a su lado.   
\- Supongo.   
\- ¿Supones? Qué idiota.   
\- ¿Pues qué? He sido sincero con ella. La quiero, como amiga y solo eso   
\- Tal como quieres a Gaara, entonces…   
\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Gaara? - indagó.   
\- Es tu mejor amigo, ¿no?   
\- Cierto, jeje   
\- Me largo. Hasta mañana, dobe —se levantó con dirección a su cuarto, pero se giró con un último cuestionamiento impetuoso - ¿Y yo? -   
\- ¿Tú? - la pregunta le resultó difícil de responder— tu lárgate, Teme. Descansa—  
\- Hm - cerró la puerta recargándose unos segundos contra esta.

Todo estaba bien para el Uchiha, su corazón latía fuertemente pero se había esfumado la incertidumbre.   
\-----------------------------------------------

Gaara caminaba apurado por el pasillo principal, había estado ayudando a Deidara y Sasori con algunas cosas relativas al viaje, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era llegar a su cuarto y descansar.

También ver a Naruto, obviamente, y estar seguro de que el estúpido Uchiha no estaba pegado a él como una sanguijuela. Porque, aunque no lo diría abiertamente, la cercanía de esos dos cada vez le gustaba menos.

Estaba por salir cuando divisó una figura femenina y de cabellos rosas recargada contra la puerta de la entrada.   
Sakura Haruno le esperaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - espetó molesto.   
\- ¡También me alegra verte, amor mío! - dijo sarcásticamente - me enteré que tuviste problemas familiares hace unas semanas, ¿estás bien?   
\- No es de tu incumbencia y yo ya no soy tu amor, Sakura —pasó de ella dando por terminada la conversación.   
\- Tanto tiempo detrás del tonto de Naruto y él te ha cambiado por un Uchiha. ¡Das pena ajena, Gaara-kun! —El veneno destilaba de la pelirosa.

El chico detuvo su andar, las palabras de aquella realmente le calado.

\- No sé de qué hablas.   
\- Ay por favor, amor mío. Terminaste conmigo para conquistarlo y mírate, ¡estas más solo que un perro!   
\- No, estoy solo, Sakura. Tengo muchos amigos, gente que me aprecio y por supuesto que Naruto entra ahí.   
\- No me digas… ¿Y dónde está? - la chica miraba para todos lados buscando al mencionado - ah, cierto, que te hizo a un lado en cuanto Sasuke Uchiha apareció.   
\- ¡CÁLLATE! —Gritó completamente fuera de sí.

La chica mantenía una sonrisa arrogante, esa típica de quien ha conseguido lo que quería.

\- ¡Sakura-chan !, vamos antes de que cierren la cafetería. Anda —suplicaba una chiquilla de cabello verde.   
\- Ya voy, Fuu —respondió para su compañera y luego volvió a mirarlo— nos vemos luego, amor. Espero que no sufras mucho —dio unas palmadas en la mejilla de su ex novio.

La chica se fue burlándose de él y de sus sentimientos, como lo había hecho antes tantas veces.   
\-----------------------------------------------

Era jueves.   
De los días de la semana este podría ser el peor, no era tan horrible como un lunes pero tampoco tan bueno como un viernes. Simplemente era un día donde los maestros querían meterte en unas horas todo lo que no había llegado a ver en la semana.

A Naruto eso realmente no le importaba, independientemente de cuanta tarea dejaran o todo lo que hicieran durante las clases, el siempre destacaría; más ahora que su nuevo compañero y el parecían competir hasta en notas.

Caminaban hacia el comedor justo detrás del resto de sus compañeros, a ninguno le agradaba incluirse en la conversación cuando esos dos se ponían en su papel de sabelotodo.

\- Es una tontería, dobe. El lenguaje inclusivo no aporta, ni cambia nada en realidad.   
\- Claro que sí, teme —refutaba el ojiazul— verás, en el lenguaje está la clave de… -   
\- ¡Vaya, vaya! pero si eres tú, Naruto —se escuchó decir a una voz que, por desgracia, el mencionado conocía bastante bien. Ambos chicos se giraron para ver a esa persona, quien estaba acompañada de otra chica un poco más baja y de cabello verde.   
\- Ah, Sakura, Fuu. Buenas tardes —saludó serio, pero siempre amable.   
\- Hola, Narutin ¿Cómo estás? —La chiquilla de cabello verde hablaba animada pero su compañera la hizo callar con una seña.  
\- No había tenido el “gusto” de verte últimamente… —escupió mientras removía un poco su cabello rosa— desde que no estamos en la misma clase, ni club. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Gaara?   
\- Pues él debe estar… -   
\- Ah claro, lo olvidaba —le cortó cambiando completamente su tono de voz por uno más severo —ya pasó de moda para ti y ahora es él, ¿no? - Dijo a Sasuke— es algo así como tu nuevo ¿juguetito?

Naruto inhaló profundamente tratando de controlarrse, quería seguir siendo amable y no darle el gusto de hacer enfadar, pero realmente se la estaba poniendo muy difícil.

Sasuke miraba sin alcanzar a entender que ocurrió entre su compañero y la chica de voz chillona y cabello rosa.

\- Sakura-chan, deberíamos ir a… -   
\- ¡CÁLLATE FUU! —Nadie le quitaría la oportunidad de molestar al rubio — alguien tiene que decirle sus verdades a este tipo, que cree que puede jugar con la gente solo por ser el hijo del director.   
\- Oye, basta ¿sí? —Exclamó el azabache aun cuando no entendía nada— no tengo idea de quien seas ni de donde saliste, pero deja de gritar, esto es una escuela no el mercado. ¡Vámonos, dobe! —Lo tiró de la muñeca para que lo siguiera.

Ya estaban a unos metros de distancia de aquel par de chicas pero la Haruno soltó un último comentario.

\- ¡A ti también te hará lo mismo, Sasuke Uchiha! -   
Ninguno de los dos se volteó para dar por concluido el incomodo monologo- rabieta de aquella mujer inoportuna. En tanto que el par de amigas permaneció ahí unos momentos.   
\- ¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso cada que lo ves? —Le cuestionó la peliverde   
\- Se lo merece, ok. Le recordaré la clase de persona que es siempre que pueda, de mi nadie se burla.   
\- Él no te hizo nada.   
\- ¿Quitarme a MI novio te parece nada? —En su mirada se podía apreciar la furia— dime Fuu, ¿de qué lado estas?   
\- Soy tu amiga, pero Naruto-kun… -   
\- Lo sabía, eres estúpida.

Sakura caminó en dirección contraria a la que ha tomado los chicos hace unos instantes, la otra bajó con la mirada al piso, luego apresuró el paso para darle alcance.

\- Tanto va el cántaro al agua, hasta que se rompe, Sakura-chan.   
\- No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo, niña -

Fuu se limitó a sonreírle. Algún día, no muy lejano, lo entendería.   
\----------------------------------------------

La peor parte de las relaciones fallidas siempre se la lleva la persona que dio más, aquella que amó de verdad y se entregó por completo.

En el caso de su único noviazgo, fue Hinata la que sufrió con el rompimiento pues para Naruto era como recibido liberado de unas cadenas. Al tiempo el karma le hizo pagar eso de alguna forma.

_De Gaara: ¿Dónde estás?_   
_En el comedor, con los chicos_   
_Gaara: ahora voy_   
_Vale_

Desde hace un año, él tenía que cargar con el odio de la ex novia de su amigo.   
¿Por qué?   
Bueno, esa es una excelente pregunta.

Al contrario de otros días, Naruto ni siquiera había probado la comida, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Sasuke, ni para el resto de los presentes. Mucho menos para su hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿No piensas comer?   
\- No, la verdad no tengo nada de hambre —fingió una sonrisa para aquella no se preocupara.   
\- Si te sientes mal podemos hablar con Rin-sensei para que te retires al dormitorio— sugirió Shikamaru.   
\- No no. Estoy bien, Shika.   
\- Puedo acompañarte a la enfermería si gustas, dobe -   
\- Gracias, Teme. Pero no hace falta -   
\- No podemos creerte. Siempre comes casi tanto como yo- agregó Chouji mientras masticaba sus alimentos.   
\- ¡No hables con la boca llena, es desagradable! - Ino puso una cara de repulsión.

En ese momento llegó Gaara hasta donde se encontraban, cuando el rubio lo vio corrió hacia él, provocando con esta acción que Sasuke frunciera el ceño por unos segundos en una clara muestra de molestia.

\- Se los robo un momento, chicos —comentó el pelirrojo a todos los de la mesa.

Al oír esto todos comenzaron a emitir sonidos extraños, refiriéndose a ellos en plan románticos

\- ¡Vivan los novios! - Gritó Kiba.   
\- No fastidien. Los en clases de Naruto para finalmente abandonar el lugar en la compañía del joven Sabaku.   
Y mientras todos retomaban la plática y su ingesta de alimentos, cierto azabache estaba rodeado por un aura asesina que quizás pasaba desapercibida para el resto, pero no para Sai.

\- ¿Todo bien, Sasuke?   
\- respondió De maravilla - inmutable.   
\-------------------------------------------------- -

Sobre las gradas que rodeaban la cancha de básquetbol, el par de amigos conversaba no muy animadamente.   
Y cómo hacerlo si era un tema serio y desgastado: Sakura Haruno.

La chica no superaba su ruptura con Sabaku aun cuando ya había pasado más de un año, ruptura del cual naruto no tuvo culpa, pero ¿Cómo hacer entender eso?   
Desde entonces se había dedicado a esparcir rumores sobre él, alterando la verdadera historia del rompimiento, asegurando que Gaara la había engañado con él.   
Todo había sido culpa de Naruto desde la perspectiva de la Haruno.

Y bueno, la verdad es que Gaara no había hecho mucho por desmentirlo. Aun así, el rubio jamás se atrevería a reclamarle por ello, ya bastante castigo había tenido con las escenas de esa chica… problemática, como diría Shikamaru.

\- Nunca me contaste bien la razón.   
\- ¿De qué?   
\- ¿Por qué terminaste con ella?

Era cierto, Naruto no estaba al tanto de eso, solo de que rompieron y punto.

Así que el de ojos turquesas lo pensó un poco y, al no ser este el mejor lugar ni momento para confesarle sus sentimientos, prefirió probar con otra cosa.

\- Porque es fastidiosa - dijo sonriendo de lado.   
\- Bah, no te creo-ttebayo. De haberte importado eso nunca te hubieras hecho su novio.   
\- Es porque se lo pedí sin conocerla bien, pero no hablemos de eso ahorita. Mejor dime qué te hizo esta vez.   
\- Lo de siempre, lo mismo que cada vez que nos encontramos solo que… —dudó un momento.   
\- ¿Solo que qué?   
\- Solo que Sasuke estaba conmigo y le gritó que yo quería utilizarlo como lo hice contigo - _«ya salió el peine»_ pensó el contrario —Tú que eso no es así, Gaara, yo… o dime ¿tu piensas que te utilizo o algo ¿similar? Dímelo, por favor ...

El pelirrojo sintió una opresión en su pecho, definitivamente le dolía todo lo que Naruto soportaba por parte de su ex, pero posiblemente le dolía aún más el verlo tan preocupado por lo que Sasuke pudiera llegar a pensar de él a raíz de todo esto.

Naruto lo miraba de forma suplicante, sus ojos se veían vidriosos como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar.

Sí, definitivamente se le partía el alma de solo verlo así.

\- Escúchame bien, Naru… - se acercó a él y lo tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos— jamás pensaría algo así de ti. Eres una increíble persona, mucho mejor que Sakura en todos los aspectos y no quiero que lo que diga alguien como ella te afecte. ¿Entiendes? - el rubio asintió sin apartar la mirada— discúlpame por no saber cómo ponerle un alto pero te prometo… No, te juro que voy a resolverlo -   
\- No, no. Discúlpame tu porque… —se removió un poco librándose del agarre de su amigo— ¡Ay ya! estoy ahogándome en un vaso de agua. Y-ya me voy —se dio la vuelta para de esta manera ocultar que estaba ¿sonrojándose?   
\- ¿A dónde vas?   
\- A alcanzar a Sasuke… ya los demás para ir a la clase - respondió sin voltear.  
\- Claro —Gaara agachó la mirada con tristeza— ¿sabes? Últimamente me has abandonado, digo no es como que estés forzado a estar conmigo pero antes de que… -

No sabía si continuar hablando o no, lo que iba a decir seguramente sería una forma de darle la razón a su ex.

En su cabeza se llevaba a cabo un debate entre lo que sintió y los acontecimientos recientes.

¿Era posible que Naruto estuviera tanto de sus sentimientos y le tuviera lástima?

¿Qué diferencia hay entre él y Sasuke desde la perspectiva del Namikaze?

¿Por qué ahora el que este lo llamara “mejor amigo”, más que un halago, sintió que era una forma de limitarlo?

No pudo seguir atormentándose al sentir que el rubio le rodeaba por los hombros. Lo estaba abrazando y su desconsiderado corazón realizaba acrobacias de gran dificultad en su interior.

Aun así, sabía de sobra que no debía hacerse ilusiones con este gesto.

\- Déjame adivinar, #NoHomo?   
\- Jajaja obvio-ttebayo.   
\- No cambias, Naru - el ojiazul terminó el abrazo para mirarle.   
\- Gaara, sabes que puedes estar con nosotros, eres tú el que se aleja. Me gustaría que Sasuke y tú se llevaran bien, no es tan malo como parece. Nos vemos al rato —y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo del lugar.

 _«¿Cómo decirte que eso nunca va a pasar, Naruto?»_  
 _\--------------------------------------------_ \----   
Sasuke se había separado del grupo de ruidosos en cuanto terminó su almuerzo, se encontró solo dentro del salón en ese momento, ya que su “inseparable” amigo Suigetsu se olvidó de él. Ahora prefería pasársela con Karin y hasta soportar al resto de las chicas del grupo. Definitivamente pasaba algo ahí, pero eso le importaba un comino.   
Para despejar un poco su mente, se propuso adelantar algo de la tarea pero…

_«¿Quién era esa chica pelirosa?_   
_¿Por qué trataba a Naruto de ese modo tan despectivo?_   
_¡¿Por qué el dobe se fue con Gaara ?! »._

\- ¡AHRG! -   
Arrancó la hoja de la libreta donde comenzaba a escribir.

\- Sa-Sasuke kun, ¿estás molesto?

_«¿Qué diablos?»._

Por estar tan metido en sus cavilaciones, no se percató del momento en que Hinata entro al salón y se detuvo justo al lado de él.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Hyuga? - se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.   
\- Ah, pues en realidad no, y-yo… -   
\- Entonces no molestes - contestó dispuesto a empezar su tarea.   
\- Sé lo que estás pensando, Sasuke kun - por fin pudo articular una frase completa.   
\- ¿Oh yes? ¿Qué estoy pensando según tu?   
\- N- No hay nada entre Naruto-kun y el joven Sabaku, no importa lo que digan por ahí.   
\- ¡No me importa la vida sexual del dobe! ¿Okay? ¡Mucho menos la de ese mapache pelirrojo! —Se puso de pie y de forma violenta aventó su pluma contra la banca.

Cayó en cuenta de que había gritado y se recompuso. Un Uchiha nunca debe perder los estribos, esa era una lección que le sitio enseñado desde pequeño.   
Y luego, casi le escapa una carcajada al ver el rostro de su compañera. Estaba roja como un tomate y sus ojos casi se le salían de la impresión.

\- ¡Oye, bastardo! Aquí estás-ttebayo —el rubio entraba al recinto— ¿qué pasa? ¿De que hablan? - se rascó la nuca pensativo. De verdad era rara la combinación que estaba frente a él.   
\- ¡ÁNDATE A LA MIERDA, DOBE!   
\- ¿Uh?

Y ya no pudo contenerse más, Sasuke se soltó a carcajear como si no hubiera mañana, contagiando un poco a Hinata quien reía tímidamente cubriéndose con una de sus manos. Naruto tenía la cara como signo de interrogación, pero al final decidió unirse también, mostrando sus dientes blancos, adornados por esas marquitas en sus mejillas y entrecerrando sus orbes azules, luciendo verdaderamente encantador…

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke lo entendió todo, absolutamente todo.   
Del porque le molestaba verlo con Sabaku, de la incomodidad que sintió a saber que había sido pareja de la Hyuga, del que su cercanía no le molestara… en fin, TODO.

_«Joder, me gusta. ¡De verdad, me gusta! »._


	9. Fin de semana

Por fin se había llegado el viernes, era medio día exactamente. En la entrada del colegio se encuentran un autobús lo suficientemente grande como para trasportar a todo el grupo.

Todos estaban listos, cerca del portón se encontraban Sai, Sasuke, y Naruto que han estado observando desde ahí. Itachi se acercó a su hermano para despedirse y ¿por qué no ?, molestarlo también.

\- Te portas bien, hermanito - indicó sonriendo.   
\- Hm   
\- Te lo encargo, Naruto.   
\- ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Ya lárgate! —Exclamó el Uchiha menor antes de que su hermano siguiera diciendo tonterías. Naruto soltó una carcajada.

El autobús arrancó y pronto estuvo lejos de la vista de los que estaban ahí presentes.

Caminaron de vuelta a clases, pues los únicos que tenían la suerte de librarse de ellas antes, eran los que se acababan de ir.

\- ¿Iremos al Karaoke? - preguntó el rubio.   
\- Hm   
\- Oh, no podré. Había olvidado contarte que terminando las clases me iré a pasar el fin con mi hermano —se disculpó Sai.   
\- Ya veo. Me alegra que puedas pasar un rato con él - porque a Naruto le contentaba que sus compañeros tuvieran esa opción, aunque el no.   
\- Espero que no tengas problema con quedarte solo en el cuarto, Naru   
\- Es verdad, se fue Dei y Gaara y ahora tú también. Bueno, supongo que Sasuke puede hacerme compañía, ¿a que sí?   
\- Ni que estaba loco.   
\- Ay por favor-ttebayo, no me gusta estar solo - hizo un puchero.   
\- Dije que no, dobe -   
\- Pero Teme…

La discusión se alargaría un poco más, pero todos sabemos que al final, Sasuke terminaría cediendo cuando se fastidiara de aquel.

En el pasillo del dormitorio se encontraron con Kiba y Shino, estos parecían muy animados como si se trajeran algo entre manos.

\- Hey, mi queridísimo amigo Naruto ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos una fiesta? - Kiba abrazaba por los hombros al rubio. Sasuke se tensó.   
\- No lo sé, hace como dos meses quizá más ¿por?   
\- Ya hace falta organizar algo ¿no? El dormitorio se quedará casi vacío y escuché que el Prefecto irá a alcanzar a Itachi-sensei por órdenes del director.   
\- Así que mi tío también va - comentó Sasuke.   
\- Eso es lo que nos contó Rin-sensei - confirmó Shino.   
\- Ya veo - los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron maliciosamente - en ese caso conseguiré provisiones jeje -   
\- ¿Provisiones? - el Uchiha definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que tramaban.   
\- Sake y cigarros - le informó el chico perro.   
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- ¡Ay, Teme! eres algo lento, escucha Asuma-sensei nos conseguirá un poco de eso sin chistar. Es una larga historia.   
\- No pensaran ponerse a beber aquí, es decir, en las habitaciones ¿o sí?   
\- No, no en la tuya ni en la mía. En la de Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji para ser exactos.   
\- ¡Oye, pero si siempre es en la tuya! - el Inuzuka se quejó.   
\- Si, pero luego yo me tengo que chingar limpiando el tiradero y este fin estaré solo. Además, fue su idea -   
\- Ya qué.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que sí, conforme más tiempo pasara con todos ellos más locuras se inventarían.   
\-----------------------------------------------

Ya era de noche, después de algunas horas llegó a su destino y justo ahora se encontraban esperando que se les asignaran sus habitaciones.

La duda que había carcomido secretamente a Deidara se acababa de disipar, pues tenía frente a él al tal Shisui.   
Alto, bien formado, con el pelo corto y de color negro. Era apuesto, eso debía admitirlo. Y luego sentiste envidia y celos por la cercanía de este con su amado profesor.   
Si había decidido olvidarse de Itachi algo definitivamente no estaba funcionando, tal vez ya no lo buscaba (acosaba) como antes, podría decirse que hasta lo ignoraba pero por dentro se estaba muriendo.

\- Parece que solo son amigos, no seas tonto y cambia esa cara - le habló Sasori parado a su lado.   
\- Como si me importara, hm.   
\- No mientas, se te da pésimo —el pelirrojo avanzó ya with la llave de la habitación hacia el elevador. Compartirían habitación con Gaara y Juugo - ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado ?, no tengo toda la noche.

Deidara le siguió sin recriminar nada. Definitivamente sería un largo fin de semana.   
\---------------------------------------------

En la sala de Karaoke se encontraban: Karin, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru; Suigetsu, Chouji, Kiba y Shino.

Ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de cambiarse el uniforme, lo único que querían era escapar un solo rato de las responsabilidades en el colegio, respirar otro aire y ¿Por qué no? Cantar a todo pulmón.

Aunque a Sasuke le hubiera dado igual quedarse encerrado en su cuarto hasta graduarse, pero sabía que esta era una oportunidad de oro.   
¿Cuál era la razón?

Bueno, el grupo de amigos se encontró incompleto y se sintió verdaderamente agradecido de no tener que compartir la atención del rubio con el cabeza de frutilla.

_Pero si le ponen la canción_   
_Le da una depresión tonta_   
_Llorando lo comienza a llamar…_

Aunque ojalá pudiera enmudecer de alguna manera a las chicas allí presentes. No sabía que era peor, si las canciones que escogían o la voz de aquellas al cantar.

\- ¡Si, si, si ya a la chingada! Ya nos toca escoger una canción a nosotros - el Inuzuka les arrebató el micrófono.   
\- ¡Oye no seas grosero, ustedes ponen puras canciones para nacos! - le recriminó la Yamanaka.   
\- Claro, porque cantar Tusa es cultura, ¿no? - agregó el Nara.   
\- N-no discutan, dejemos que Kiba-kun escoja una, chicas —Hinata habló igual de tímida que siempre tratando de mediar las cosas.   
\- Ya ven, ¿Por qué no pueden ser como Hinata? Es preciosa, inteligente, amable ...

Al escuchar esto todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, era su imaginación o Kiba, de una manera indirecta, se estaba ¿declarando?   
En realidad, no era como que no tuvieran sus sospechas respecto a los sentimientos de Inuzuka pero…

-… Y es una gran amiga para todos, ¿no? —Trató inútilmente de tapar lo anterior.   
\- Ay pero si ajà Kiba, claro que sí - Suigetsu le abrazó por el hombro - ni quien se haya dado cuenta de lo que en realidad querías decir, picaron -   
\- Basta, Suigetsu. No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte sacado a la civilización - Sasuke lo reprendió desde su lugar antes de que se le ocurriera decir algo más.   
\- Pero si a mí el que me invito fue Narutin - se cruzó de brazos dirigiéndose al mencionado - Dile, Naruto. Dile que tu querías que yo viniera -

El azabache miraba a ambos de manera intercalada, esperando a ver si el Namikaze se atrevía a llevarle la contraria.

\- Yo no sé, mi vida es otra. Ahora háganse a un lado que yo si me quiero echar un palomazo.

El rubio elegía una canción, cualquiera que pudiera aliviar la incomodidad y ponerlos de buenas a todos. O casi a todos.

Mientras que el Uchiha no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

¿Se atrevería el dobe a ponerse a cantar?

Bueno, no tendría nada de malo porque se supone que a eso se iba a esos lugares ¿no? Aunque el prefería no hacer el ridículo.

_El sábado por la mañana salté de la cama_   
_y me puse mi mejor traje._   
_Subí a mi auto y corrí como un jet._   
_Todo el camino hacia ti ..._

La canción había iniciado y Naruto no parecía tener mala voz. En realidad, esperaba que saliera con alguna canción tan rara y ridícula como el mismo pero no. Oh no tanto.   
A los pocos segundos las chicas del grupo se le unieron, hasta Suigetsu terminó metido en el jaleo. Definitivamente el peliblanco se había adaptado aún mejor que él.   
¿A esto era a lo que se refería Kushina?

Sasuke dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez, solo tal vez, se sintió a gusto ahí.

 _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rudo?_  
 _¿No sabes que yo también soy humano?_  
 _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rudo?_  
 _Me voy a casar con ella de todos modos ._..

Para ese momento ya prácticamente todos cantaban, excepto él claro está y Shikamaru que se dedicaba a bostezar y tomar sorbos de su bebida.

\- ¿Te diviertes, teme?

Dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar. Por estar pensando cosas sin sentido, no percibió cuando Naruto dejó a los otros cantando para sentarse a su lado.

\- Hm.   
\- Tomaré eso como un sí oferta sonriendo con suficiencia.   
\- Son una bola de ridículos - espetó de repente el azabache.   
\- A que te mueres por cantar —le picó las costillas con sus dedos índice   
\- Me muero por irme a dormir ya.   
\- Pero si son las 8 ¿acaso eres una gallina o algo así? —Sasuke solo lo miró con una ceja enarcada.   
\- Uy, ya perdone usted —entonces recordó que debía insistir en algo - pero vas a dormir conmigo ¿verdad?

El pobre Uchiha casi escupe su refresco.   
¿Qué diablos acababa de decir el dobe?

\- Jajaaja deberías ver tu cara, jajajajaa   
\- No le veo la gracia idiota —solo esperaba que no hubiera sonrojado.   
\- Me refiero a mi cuarto, puedes dormir en la cama de Deidara o en la de Sai, ya que en la de Gaara seguro dirás que no.   
\- No quiero que se me pegue algo, gracias —terminó su bebida y lo enfrentó, no quería quedar como un cobarde— pero ya que insistes, dormiré en tu cuarto, miedosito.   
\---------------------------------------------

Después de un rato de afinar sus habilidades musicales y terminar cantando corridos, el grupo de amigos volvió al colegio. Cada quien se dirigió a su habitación.   
Suigetsu se fue al cuarto de enfrente siguiendo a Sasuke, no pretendía ser el que pasara la noche solo. Además, a él no le importaba dormir en la cama del mapache así que ahí se acomodó.

Cerca de la una de la mañana Naruto se percató de que su invitado se removía incomodo sobre la cama de Sai, ya que también se había negado rotundamente a tocar el lecho del rubio explosivo.

\- Oi, Sasuke… - recibió un pequeño quejido como respuesta— ¿estás despierto?   
\- No, lo que pasa es que soy sonámbulo.   
\- Ah… -   
\- Serás idiota, Naruto - exclamó casi en un susurro. No podía dormir sabiéndolo tan cerca.   
\- Suigetsu ronca mucho.   
\- No me digas… -   
\- ¿Me das un _beso_ de buenas noches?

Otra vez ese rubio y sus preguntas sugerentes, ¿que acaso no podía medirse? Afortunadamente no había luz que delatara el rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Te estas escuchando ¿cierto?   
\- Es broma, jaja. Descansa.

Y Naruto volvió caer profundamente dormido pero el pobre Uchiha pasaría la noche en vela. Quizás nunca debió admitir lo que sintió ahora por aquel dobe y así no se sentiría nervioso con sus estupideces.

 _«¿De verdad estaba bromeando?»._   
\------------------------------------------------   
Disfrutaban todos de su desayuno antes de partir al museo donde pasarían gran parte del día, hasta ahora todo parecía tranquilo. Obito había llegado para apoyar a su sobrino con todo y por lo tanto Shisui se fue, después de todo él también tenía un trabajo al que regresar.

Ahora se preparaban para trasladarse hasta el museo y de nuevo abordaban el autobús.

Sasori y Deidara iban sentados en los primeros asientos, después de todo ellos se han convertido en los asistentes de Itachi y sabían bien a bien como estaba organizado todo.   
El rubio entró en pánico cuando vio que el profesor se había parado al pie de sus asientos, afortunadamente Sasori tenía el pasillo, por lo que no podría estar tan cerca.

\- ¿Cómo durmieron? ¿Les gusto el hotel? - les interrogó su sensei, como siempre tan amable y con esa sonrisa…   
\- Claro, es muy cómodo —respondió Sasori, Deidara solo asintió evitando mirarlo directamente.   
\- Me da gusto. Después del museo iremos a Akihabara -   
\- Pensé que iríamos a un parque -   
\- Si, bueno… ese era el plan inicial, pero Shisui me dio la idea y creo que será interesante.

 _«Shisui, Shisui. Ash ¡Todo lo que ese ojón diga está muy bien!_ _»_. Pensaba ya hastiado Deidara.

\- Como usted prefiera, sensei. Creo que por nosotros está bien, ¿cierto Dei?   
\- Si como sea - dijo quitándole importancia.

Itachi solo sonrió, quizás si sintió un poco la frialdad con la que su alumno “favorito” lo trataba ahora, pero no había nada que el pudiese hacer.   
\-----------------------------------------------

\- Voy a pedírselo. ¡Si, hoy lo haré! —Suigetsu jamás había estado tan decidido en hacer algo como lo estaba ahora— ella tiene que ser mi novia.   
\- Amanecí muy preguntón hoy - soltó Sasuke al tiempo que se giraba ya en su cama para darle la espalda.   
\- Oye, no seas cruel Sasu. Se supone que eres mi amigo, quiero… No, necesito que me des ánimos.   
\- Claro que sí amigo, esfuérzate. Igual te va a mandar a la mierda —no es que no le importara el peliblanco pero quería dormir.   
\- ¡Te pasas, Sasuke, Te pasas! Ojalá estaba Juguito aquí, ese chico si me comprende… —suspiró— Mejor voy a ir a ver a Naruto, el sí es un buen amigo.   
\- Si, cuéntale al dobe para que te de una paliza.

Y entonces Suigetsu tragó gordo, quizás no era buena idea.   
\---------------------------------------------

Faltaban solo unos días para las vacaciones decembrinas y con ellas llegaría el fin de su trabajo como director. Ya no veía las horas de salir huyendo de todo el papeleo, sintió pena de aquel pobre incauto que iba a sucederlo.

\- ¿Y ya lo saben? - el futuro director Hatake estaba interesado.   
\- No… aun no. Quiero llevarlos a comer mañana y contarles, ya que Deidara regrese de Tokio —Minato estaba recargado sobre su silla moviendo de un lado a otro el lapicero sobre sus manos— por cierto, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Se han comunicado Itachi y Obito?   
\- Está todo en orden, no se preocupe. En estos momentos deben estar en el museo.   
\- Fue una buena idea ¿no? Deben estar encantados con el pequeño viaje y la visita al museo, en especial el joven Akasuna y mi hijo.  
\- Supongo que sí - el peliplateado le desvió la mirada rascándose un poco la barbilla. Estaba al tanto de los que pasaba, Obito le había contado todo con lujo de detalles, especialmente sobre la atracción que Itachi sintió por el mayor de los hijos de su sensei, pero obviamente no diría nada en absoluto. Esto era bastante divertido así— Itachi también debe estar Muuy contento -   
\- Precisamente porque se trata de Itachi es que lo autoricé sin dudarlo, es un excelente profesor, muy centrado. En cambio, Obito… —sonrió nerviosamente— pero por favor no te ofendas, lo digo en el mejor de los sentidos.   
\- No se preocupe, yo sé perfectamente como es mi esposo, sensei.

A decir verdad, quería carcajearse en frente de su jefe, pero no lo haría por supuesto.

Puede que Obito Uchiha sea un tonto, excéntrico, despistado y hasta imprudente pero… al menos no había puesto sus ojos sobre un alumno, y menos sobre el hijo del director.

« _Si yo le contara, sensei, si yo le contara»._   
\--------------------------------------------------

Sobra decir que la visita al museo había resultado gratificante, sobre todo para ese par. Quedaron maravillados con las obras de arte en movimiento, los colores, en fin, con todo.   
Lamentablemente ya no se encontraban allí, ahora caminaban entre calles inundadas de gente y tiendas con artículos electrónicos, avanzando un poco más el paraíso para Naruto, una pena que aquel no se encontrara ahí.

Deidara se separó de su amigo pelirrojo para comprar algún “monito chino” que llevarle de regalo a su hermanito. Todo esto con doble intención: hacer saber que se acordó de él en esos días y que por supuesto, restregarle el hecho de que había ido a ese lugar.

Cruel, pero justo.

El rubio rio con malicia mientras veía la bolsa que contenía su reciente adquisición.

\- Joven Namikaze, ¿me permite hablar un momento con usted?

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse o más bien perderse en el profundo color negro de esos ojos hipnóticos. Estaba demasiado cerca de él y esta vez no era por alguna imprudencia suya.

\- S-sensei… —se dio cuenta de que tartamudeaba y se recompuso inmediatamente - dígame que necesita, hm.   
\- ¿Me acompañaría ?, quiero hablarle de algo importante -

Deidara sintió que se le salía el corazón del pecho, de los nervios y de pensar que tal vez había hecho algo malo, pero en ese momento no podía recordar qué.

\- Ah… yo…. Sasori debe… -   
\- Él está con el Joven Sabaku más adelante, le acompaño hasta ellos. Solo necesito unos momentos para lo que tengo que decirle.   
\- Bien.

Avanzaban lentamente uno al lado del otro, Itachi tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente, Deidara lo observaba de reojo, tenía que controlarrse o en un impulso se echaría a correr despavorido.

\- ¿Le he hecho algo, joven Namikaze? —El nombrado se giró a mirarlo contrariado, no estaba entiendo la pregunta— me refiero a que… su comportamiento respecto a mi persona cambió de repente y tengo el presentimiento de que… -   
\- Ah ya —el rubio entendió a hacia donde iba y le cortó— no pasa nada, solo me comporto como debí hacerlo desde el principio. Admito que estuve pasándome de confianzudo, después de todo usted es mi profesor y yo su alumno así que, en todo caso, discúlpeme hm —dicho esto hizo una pequeña reverencia y apresuró el paso dando por terminada la conversación, pero Itachi le sostuvo por el brazo casi de inmediato.  
\- ¡No, espere por favor! La oferta suplicante y por un momento fue como si todo desapareciera alrededor de ellos— no quiero que se reprima, quiero que se sienta en confianza conmigo. Sé que tal vez no sean las palabras trabajado, que esto sonará raro pero por favor… no se aleje de mi

A Deidara casi se le salen los ojos de su sitio del puro asombro y su corazón, bueno este quizá estaba por explotar.

\- Y-yo no estoy entendiendo nada, sensei - expresó después de casi una eternidad.   
\- No tiene que entenderlo, no ahora. Solo le pido que vuelva a ser el de antes.   
\----------------------------------------------

A rastras.   
Si, así es como había traído al Uchiha con un poco de ayuda de Suigetsu.

Habían metro conseguido de contrabando algo de sake cortesía de Asuma-sensei y los demás ya los esperaban para armar algo tranquilo.   
O esa era la idea inicial.

En la habitación solo se encontraban los chicos, no iban a involucrar a las mujeres del grupo en algo así. Ese fue el acuerdo desde el inicio.   
Las horas pasaban, tenían un poco de música a un volumen tolerable. Estaban sentados en círculo alrededor de una pequeña mesa y en cuanto a su capacidad de raciocinio, bueno, esa había saltado por la ventana hace un rato. Solo Sasuke se mantenía en sus 5 sentidos.

Bebía, sí pero muy despacio.

\- Yooo digo que… hay que besarnos para romper la tensión.   
\- ¡Dios mío, eres gay! - exclamò Naruto, su voz era aún más escandalosa de lo normal. No cabía duda de que estaba ebrio.   
\- Shhhh no me hip malinterpretes, un beso de compas y ya - movió las manos como quitándole importancia.   
\- Yo no le entro - se zafó Suigetsu.   
\- Ni yo - dijo Sasuke.   
\- Seria problemático. Mejor sigamos bebiendo —el Nara se dispuso a servir otra ronda para sus amigos y luego levantó su vaso— Hay que brindar por Asuma-sensei -   
\- ¡SALUD! —Dijeron al unisonó   
\- Ahora hay brindar por el teme, porque se le bajó lo mamoncito —la sugerencia venía por parte del rubio quien recibió una mirada fulminante por parte del Uchiha.   
\- Sisisi salud, salud.

Un rato más pasó entre brindis sin ningún sentido: que salud por el gato del sobrino del tío abuelo de Shino, que por la navidad de dentro de 10 años, por la estabilidad de la economía global en 2050, etc.

Y terminaron como cucarachas fumigadas por el suelo de aquel cuarto, cayeron dormidos prácticamente amontonados. Sasuke al ser el único medio consciente, trató de llevarse a su rubio ya Suigetsu de allí pero no podía con los dos al mismo tiempo. Así que optó por llevarse a Naruto primero.

\- ¡Joder, realmente pesas! - obviamente no recibiría respuesta y poco a poco pudo sacarlo de allí.   
\------------------------------------------------

Iban a dar la una de la tarde cuando el chico de ojos azules despertó sobre su cama, en su cuarto y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se sentó lentamente y pudo ver a Sasuke sentado a un lado del escritorio leyendo un manga.

\- Holi-ttebayo - saludó pesadamente.   
\- Ya era hora, creí que habías muerto. Sino lo controlas, no bebas.   
\- Lo siento, creo que me excedí.   
\- No me digas… En fin, hace un rato vino tu padre a buscarte… -   
\- ¡¿QUE ?! No no no, ¿se dio cuenta? —El rubio se había puesto de pie de un salto, con la noticia había terminado de despertar y hasta el dolor de cabeza se le esfumó.   
\- Tranquilo, no entró del todo. Afortunadamente yo estaba aquí y dijo que vendría a buscarlos a Deidara ya ti, parece que ya no tardan en llegar de Tokio.   
\- Te debo una Teme, en serio.   
\- Hm   
\- Voy a bañarme —se metió al baño y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, pero la volvió abrir al instante— olvidé mi ropa, jeje

Sasuke solo lo miró incrédulo.

¿Será que no recordaba nada?

Mientras tanto ya dentro de la ducha, Naruto se relajó sintiendo las gotas caer por todo su cuerpo acanelado, cerró los ojos y se recargó un momento en la pared. Ahí fue cuando el recuerdo de la noche anterior le llegó de golpe.

_Flashback_   
_Sasuke lo estaba acomodando sobre la cama cuando él despertó por el movimiento._

_\- Sasuke…_   
_\- Cállate, apestas un alcohol._

_Naruto pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello del contrario para atraerlo hacia él, de esta manera terminó con el azabache encima, sobre la cama._

_Quizá el rubio estaba más dormido que despierto, quizás era el efecto del sake pero…_

_\- Eres muy guapo, bastardo —Sasuke sintió la respiración del otro muy cerca de su cuello cuando le dijo esto y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, pero no tuvo el valor para levantarse y mirarlo a los ojos._   
_\- Estás borracho, Naruto._   
_\- Un poquito, jeje —el rubio lo soltó solo para sostenerlo por el cabello y tenerlo de frente— ¿me das un beso de buenas noches?_

_El azabache se paralizó ante la provocativa pregunta, era la segunda vez que este salía con aquella ocurrencia y quizás se trataba de otra de sus bromas estúpidas pero… cuando quiso apartarse ya era demasiado tarde._

_Naruto tomó un leve impulso hacia adelante para capturar los labios del otro._

_Un beso que comenzó lento, un beso donde Sasuke dudaba, pero al final cerró sus ojos y terminó cediendo. Si mañana la conciencia les remordía, siempre podría echarle la culpa al alcohol._

_Y una vez entrados en calor, el beso se volvió brusco y apasionado._

_Habían deseado tanto este momento y se notaba. Ambos, por mucho que Naruto quisiera negarlo después._

_Buscando más contacto, Sasuke posó sus manos sobre las mejillas del contrario y aferró sus piernas a los muslos de este, mientras que Naruto se mantenía aferrado a su cabello…_

_Estuvieron deleitándose de su sabor, de la textura de sus labios, mordiéndolos de vez en cuando._

_Y luego la desesperación por ir más allá._

_Sasuke tomó las manos del rubio y las colocó sobre la cama, a los lados de la cabeza de este, inmovilizándolo, aprisionándolo. Disfrutando de tenerlo a su merced sin dejar de explorar su boca…_

_Se separaron únicamente por la falta de aire._

_Sus labios estaban algo hinchados y húmedos, se miraron por unos segundos ambos con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Los dos estaban excitados._

_\- Sasuke yo… - Naruto intentó hablar, pero el otro no se lo siento._   
_\- Shhh. No digas nada, por favor. Descansa._

_Fin del flashback_

Se quedó boquiabierto.

No se lo creía.

Comenzó a darse pequeños golpes en la cabeza contra la pared como si eso pudiera borrar lo ocurrido, pero solo consiguió terminar con un dolor de cabeza más intenso.

\- ¡Besé a Sasuke! ¡Yo ... yo lo besé! —Repetía casi en un susurro.

TOC Toc-

\- Apúrate, hermanito. Luego puedes seguir jalándotela hasta desmayarte, pero ahora necesito usar el baño, hm.

Esa era la voz de Deidara, eso significaba que ya regresó y por un momento se sintió salvado.

\- Ya voy, ya voy ...

Y mientras se preparaba para salir del baño, apuntó entre sus notas mentales:   
• No volver a probar el Sake, ni los labios de Sasuke.


	10. Karin y ¿Sasuke?

Aproximadamente a las 4 de la tarde de ese mismo día, Minato había ido a buscar a sus hijos, primero por su princesa Karin y luego por sus dos dolores de cabeza.  
Casi nunca tenían oportunidad de pasar un rato en familia o por lo menos con su padre, así que ahora estaban en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Parecía que este tenía algo que decir pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar nada.

— …Así que Ino, nos invitó a Hinata y a mí a visitar un templo en fin año, entonces… ¿puedo ir? —la pelirroja hizo un puchero suplicante.  
— Claro que sí, princesa —en agradecimiento Karin se levantó para abrazarlo- asfixiarlo.  
— ¡Ay te amo papi!  
— Yo más. A los tres —observó a sus hijos que estaban concentrados en sus alimentos y su instinto de padre le decía que algo les ocurría— ¿pasa algo? Están extraordinariamente callados… no me digan que hicieron otra de las suyas, por favor.

Los rubios solo se miraron entre ellos como esperando a que el otro hablara primero, la verdad ninguno de los dos quería platicar, aunque si no lo hacían su padre pensaría lo peor.

— No es nada —dijo el pelilargo— no dormí bien con eso del viaje, me siento cansado.  
— Entiendo, pero fue divertido ¿no?  
— Eso es obvio, papi. Dei ama todo lo relacionado al arte y esas cosas —aseguró la pelirroja.  
— Pues sí, estuvo… bien. Fue… genial —sonrió para disimular sus inquietudes actuales.  
— Papá, quieres decir algo. Habla ahora o calla para siempre-ttebayo — esta vez fue Naruto quien tomó la palabra.  
— Bueno si —el mayor rascó su nuca sonriendo algo nervioso — cómo empezar, veamos…—  
— Por el principio, hm.  
— Ok —su postura se tornó firme— les informo que a partir de este viernes ya no seré más el director de Konohagakure.

Y entonces reinó el silencio, los tres jóvenes Namikaze dejaron de ingerir sus alimentos.   
¿Qué si estaban sorprendidos?   
No, lo que le sigue.

— Bueno, pero agarren aire o digan algo, por favor niños —les alentó su padre.  
— Eso fue… inesperado —Admitió Deidara.  
— De hecho, ¿Podemos saber el motivo? —Naruto quería respuestas — digo, tu trabajo como director es como tu máximo en la vida, tu prioridad ¿Por qué dejarlo ahora?   
— Te equivocas, hijo. Mi prioridad son ustedes y su madre, quiero recuperar a mi familia, a mi esposa…  
— No juegues con eso, hm   
— Espera Dei, no creo que papá se atreva a jugar con algo así— su hermana le frenó.  
— Karin tiene razón, chicos. Yo sé que esto les toma por sorpresa, pero es así. Su madre y yo hemos detenido los trámites de divorcio desde hace dos meses y bueno, ella estará aquí en una semana —sus tres hijos querían gritar de la emoción, se veían en sus caras — Aclaro que solo viene a pasar las fiestas.  
— Por lo que sea, no importa ¡gracias papá! —Naruto había expresado la felicidad que experimentaban los tres.

Ya hablarían a detalle sobre todo esto cuando Kushina estuviera con ellos en casa.  
Se levantaron para abrazar a su padre, un abrazo familiar que pronto estaría completo.  
\---------------------------------------------

Itachi estaba exhausto, pero aun así se dio el tiempo para comprar algo de comida y pasar un rato con su ya no tan pequeño hermano. Estaban en su cuarto y acaban de terminar de almorzar mientras tenían una videollamada con sus padres.

Estos les habían comunicado que, al igual que Kushina, ellos también vendrían a pasar navidad y fin de año con ellos. Se quedarían esos días en la mansión de tío Izuna, después de todo ellos no tenían un hogar fijo en Japón. Posteriormente, al finalizar la llamada y limpiar el lugar donde habían comido, se formó un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Cada quien tenía sus propios problemas y les gustaría compartirlos, pero no encontraban la manera adecuada para hacerlo.

— Creo que ya es hora de regresarme a mi habitación —el menor se dirigió a la puerta.  
— No, espera Sasuke. Siéntate, quiero contarte algo —este hizo caso y se acomodó de nuevo.   
— ¿Pasa algo?   
— No, en realidad —  
— Entonces ve al grano, Ita.

El mayor subió la mirada al techo como buscando las palabras precisas y suspiró antes de volver a mirarle.

— Estoy interesado en alguien.  
— Ya estás grande, solo díselo —Sasuke como siempre tan frio, tan neutral e inmutable como si el no tuviera el mismo problema.  
— No puedo, más bien no debo —su hermanito le observaba esperando a que continuara— es un alumno.  
— ¡¿QUÉ?! —la cara de Sasuke denotaba su absoluto asombro e incluso un poco de repulsión .  
— Lo que oíste.

No tenía que pensarlo mucho, aun con sus propios líos en mente él sabía muy bien que 2+2 son 4, 4+2 son 6, 6+2 son 8 y 8+8=16.   
No necesitaba que le indicara el nombre, solo tenía que encajar las piezas y todo cuadraría perfecto.

— No, Itachi, no —el menor negaba con ambas manos, con la cabeza, con la mirada… — ¿de la rubia explosiva? ¿te das cuenta de la atrocidad que estás diciendo?  
— No le digas así, se llama Deidara — le corrigió Itachi, no tenía caso negar que se trataba de él.  
Sasuke no cabía, se contuvo de gritar cubriendo su boca con una mano.  
— No estoy esperando tu aprobación, otouto. Simplemente quería contártelo —el mayor se levantó para dejar que su hermano terminara de digerir lo anterior.

Aunque ahora que conocía su secreto, el menor consideró devolverle el voto de confianza de la misma manera…

— Itachi —se giró— yo… creo que me he enamorado de Naruto.  
\-----------------------------------------------

En los últimos días de clases de ese año, las cosas marchaban de manera acelerada. Todos querían marcharse a casa de una vez por todas.

Naruto había optado por fingir demencia respecto al beso, incluso estaba algo distante y Sasuke tampoco le había mencionado nada, tenía que pensar en cuál sería el siguiente paso. Sobre todo, ahora que su rival de amores parecía estarse a animando a ir más allá con su rubio y eso no lo podía permitir.

Desde el día que regresaron de Tokio lo estaba acaparando, le trajo regalos y había tomado mil fotos solo para enseñárselas a Naruto. Ni el mismo Deidara parecía tan traumado con aquel viaje como el Sabaku.

A raíz de todo esto, Sasuke había tenido que recurrir a una pelotita antiestrés que su hermano le regaló, la apretaba con intenciones asesinas y precisamente era de color rojo como la cabeza de cierto tipo, que en ese momento abrazaba a Naruto con el pretexto de sacarse una selfie con él y el otro ni hacia el intento de apartarse.  
Los apretones se intensificaban. La pelotita sufría en silencio.

— No creo que así vaya a funcionar, hm —no le sorprendió la presencia de Deidara, que últimamente había retomado el hábito de fastidiarlo.  
— ¿Por qué no vas a acosar a mi hermano y me dejas en paz?  
— Es una sugerencia tentadora pero no, estoy muy entretenido viendo como “disimulas” tu ataque de celos.  
— El idiota de tu hermano puede casarse con el Mapache ahora mismo y me importaría un culo.  
— Bien, como quieras. Sigue engañándote a ti mismo entonces, tendré que asimilar que mi cuñado será Gaara, hm —y salió disparado, pero Sasuke fue más rápido, cogió impulso con la pelotita y se la lanzó dando justo en el blanco. 

Pobre de aquella pelota y de la espalda del Namikaze, seguro sintieron la descarga de toda la furia contenida en el menor de los Uchihas. Furia que no tenía nada que ver con ellos sino con el mismo.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Cuando llegó el viernes los alumnos iban de aquí allá, haciendo maletas, despidiéndose de algunos compañeros temporalmente o simplemente montando jaleo.  
Tendrían un par de semanas para desestresarse y disfrutar con la familia. 

Esta vez la familia Namikaze volvería a estar completa después de tres años y a Naruto todavía le parecía un sueño.   
Ver para creer, se repetía internamente.

Caminando por los pasillos del dormitorio recordó que debía devolverle algunas cosas Sasuke antes de que se fuera y se pusiera histérico cuando se diera cuenta de que no las tenía entre su equipaje.

Pasó a su cuarto, recogió lo que buscaba, cerró la puerta y entró a la otra habitación sin tocar, como ya era costumbre.  
Mala elección quizá.

— ¡Hermanito! ¡¿Qué-que haces aquí?! —

Karin se encontraba sentada al lado del azabache sobre la cama, pero no solo eso. Estaba aferrada cual koala al brazo de este y ligeramente sonrojada.  
Sabía lo que eso significaba en ella y que a esta Sasuke le pareció atractivo desde el primer momento en que lo vio.  
Además, parecían estar solo ellos dos. 

SOLOS. En la habitación de Sasuke. Muy juntitos…

Aun así, se contendría de reclamar algo, su hermana era lo suficientemente mayor y él ya era un jovencito maduro y para nada impulsivo…

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?!   
— No, herm… —  
— ¡Vámonos inmediatamente, Karin! —la jaló del brazo bruscamente y dirigió la mirada al azabache— solo vine a dejarte tus cosas, gracias y con permiso.  
— ¿Se puede saber qué chingados pasa contigo, Dobe?   
— Nada, estoy de maravilla. Te veo el próximo año… Uchiha.

Dicho esto, salió llevándose a la pelirroja consigo, a la que seguramente regañaría largo y tendido por todas las ideas que se aglomeraron en su cabeza al haberlos encontrado tan cercanos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto? —Suigetsu salió del baño secándose la cara con una toalla— ¿Naru…to?  
— Se acaba de ir y se llevó a Karin.  
— ¿Habrá escuchado algo?  
— Creo que no, o no sé parecía molesto.  
— Bueno, supongo que Karin me avisará si ocurre algo — se sentó en el mismo lugar que había estado la pelirroja y se aferró al brazo del otro — ¿entonces si nos vas a ayudar, Sasukecito?

Esto sería difícil, Naruto no lo tomaría a bien así se lo dijera el mismo Sasuke, pero al peliblanco no había manera de hacerlo entender.  
\-----------------------------------------------

La casa de los Namikaze era bastante amplia y con el paso de los días había recobrado su vivacidad, ya más limpia, ordenada y habitada.

El día que Kushina llegó fue motivo de celebración, la señora encargada de la cocina había preparado todo un festín para la familia, fue un agradable momento donde todos se pusieron al día y disimularon bastante bien sus preocupaciones.

Los jóvenes tenían sus problemas personales y esto no pasaba desapercibido por sus progenitores, que estaban retomando oficialmente su relación para hacer un último esfuerzo por salvar su matrimonio. Aun con esto no podían ignorar el sufrimiento de sus retoños.

Karin y Naruto se esquivaban la mirada, no se dirigían la palabra desde que habían salido del colegio y de eso ya habían pasado varios días, algo que definitivamente podía calificarse de extraño porque ellos siempre eran muy unidos.

Deidara no había tocado para nada su arcilla y materiales para esculpir, casi no hablaba y estaba más disperso de lo normal. No se veía triste pero tampoco avispado como antes.  
¿Qué ocurría con ellos?

Kushina los observaba durante la cena, a una madre nada se le escapa y mucho menos si su apellido es Uzumaki.

— ¡¿QUÉ LES PASA-TTEBANE?! 

Sus hijos habían pegado un pequeño brinco del susto, suerte que solo removían su comida, sino seguramente se hubieran atragantado.  
Minato decidió permanecer en silencio y dejar que su esposa actuara, no era buena idea intervenir si quería seguir casado con ella. 

— ¿De qué hablas mamá? —respondió su hija.  
— No me quieran hacer tonta, niños. Desde que llegué están raros, apenas y comen, tú y tu hermano no conversan y Deidara parece ido. ¡Hablen por las buenas o los hago hablar! —advirtió.   
— Yo solo atravieso por un bloqueo creativo, hm.  
— ¡A otro perro con ese hueso, Dei! ¡¿Por qué no le dicen a mama que ambos tienen pareja ya?! —escupió Naruto.  
— ¡¿QUÈ?!  
— ¡Eso no es cierto, yo no ando con nadie, hm! — el pelilargo se defendía   
— No todavía…  
— ¡Te dije que no dijeras nada, Naruto! —la jovencita reclamaba.  
— ¡QUE LOS JODAN A LOS DOS, PAR DE IDIOTAS! cuando les rompan el corazón no vengan a buscar consuelo conmigo porque me reiré de ustedes, ingenuos —Naruto se dejó los palillos sobre el plato y subió corriendo a su cuarto.

El silencio reinó en aquella mesa, el momento era incomodo y los adultos no entendían nada. Se supone que ahora estarían felices, pero parece que no era el caso.  
Minato supo que debía asumir su papel como cabeza de la familia y tratar de remediar lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

— A ver, expliquen lo que acaba de decir su hermano y quiero la verdad, por favor.  
— A mí solo me gusta una persona y como siempre Naruto lo toma a mal, hm.  
— ¿Y quién es-ttebane? — le cuestionó su madre.   
— Un… bueno, un hombre ¿ya?   
— ¿Y tú, Karin? ¿Por qué te peleaste con tu hermano? —quiso saber Minato.  
— P-porque… ¡ay ya! Tengo novio ¿sí?  
— ¿Y cómo para cuándo pensabas decírnoslo, jovencita? Además, ¿eso que tiene qué ver con tu hermano?  
— Pues al parecer mucho, ni siquiera me dejó explicarle cómo son las cosas y decirle quien es. Solo me gritó y se enojó conmigo.  
— Yo iré a hablar con él, terminen de cenar en paz

El jefe de familia salió del comedor para ir a la habitación de su hijo, estaba enterado de la posición de este respecto a las relaciones amorosas y no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por ello. De alguna manera el haber estado a punto de divorciarse había influido en el de manera muy directa, pero su actitud empezaba a salirse de control y afectar a los demás.   
Algo había que hacer.  
\----------------------------------------------------

En la mansión de Izuna Uchiha las cosas marchaban a la perfección, era un lugar acogedor y ahora muy habitado aunque fuera solo por algunos días.  
Habían invitado a quedarse a Suigetsu y su madre, si bien no compartían el apellido ellos los consideraban parte de esa familia. Después de tantos años no podía ser de otra forma.

Mikoto aprovechaba cada momento que podía para abrazar a sus “bebés” aun cuando estos ya no lo eran tanto, el mayor por supuesto que se dejaba hacer en tanto Sasuke siempre intentaba zafarse. Aunque en el fondo amaba que su madre lo mimara.

Fugaku… bueno el, es Fugaku, así que casi no tenía ese tipo de expresiones de amor para con ellos pero los amaba con el alma, eso era seguro. Esperaba poder verlos realizados y felices en todas las áreas de su vida. 

En cuanto a Itachi, le vendrían bien estos días para desestresarse, olvidarse de la planeación y calificación de actividades de clase, tener tiempo para pensar en su vida personal y amorosa, aunque en este momento estaba más preocupado por la de su hermanito.

Desde que empezaron las vacaciones el Namikaze menor no lo llamaba, ni le escribía y aunque Sasuke trataba de disimularlo, su rostro y ojeras le delataban. Ahora que conocía los sentimientos de este quería apoyarle en todo lo que fuera posible.

— Entonces llámale tú, otouto.  
— ¿Y crees que no lo he hecho ya? Doblegué mi orgullo y le llamé antier, no atendió y ni siquiera me envió un mensaje. No entiendo qué le pasa.  
— Algo le hiciste, haz memoria y cuéntame… — pidió su hermano.

Aceptar que Naruto Namikaze le gustaba fue un proceso difícil, así como pensar en qué debería hacer al respecto, tal vez su consanguíneo prodigio podía ayudarle.   
Sasuke se vio obligado a describir todo lo acontecido después del asunto del beso (omitiendo los detalles que incluían la “fiestecita” y el sake), que prácticamente fue solo el rubio rehuyendo de él y refugiándose en la compañía de Gaara. A excepción del día que salieron de vacaciones y Naruto encontró a Karin en su cuarto…

— ¡Pero claro!   
— ¿Qué pasa? Habla, hombre.  
— ¡El dobe piensa que entre Karin y yo hay algo!  
— Ya veo, en pocas palabras está celoso, hermanito.  
— No estoy seguro, y si así fuera el jamás me lo diría — resopló desanimado.  
— Mantén la cabeza fría, acuérdate que pasaremos fin de año en casa de los Namikaze así que idea un plan y hazlo tuyo.  
— ¡ITACHI, PERVERTIDO! —la cara de Sasuke se puso completamente roja.  
— Me refiero a que lo hagas tu novio, tu pareja o como quieras decirle —el mayor hablaba seriamente, pero de repente su tono de voz cambio por uno más sugerente— lo demás vendrá por añadidura, solo asegúrate de usar condón, otouto…  
— ¡LÁRGATE! 

Itachi se retiró del lugar sonriendo satisfecho, alguien tenía que darle un empujón a ese par de lentos adolescentes hormonados.  
\-----------------------------------------------

El cuarto de Naruto estaba pintado de azul y naranja, sus colores favoritos y no podían faltar su decoración de anime por todos lados.  
Estaba acostado boca abajo sobre su cama cuando su padre tocó la puerta, él le permitió pasar pues con él no era el problema.  
Ni siquiera sabía con quién lo era, o tal vez sí, pero prefería evadirlo.

— ¿Vienes a regañarme? — pregunto sin levantarse.  
— No, vengo a escucharte. Cuéntame lo que sea que tengas adentro, hijo — su padre se sentó en la orilla de la cama y pasó una mano en su espalda, acariciándolo en señal de apoyo.

Naruto lo pensó un momento.  
¿Sería buena idea contarle todo a su padre?  
Aunque sino era a él, no podía ser a nadie más. Su mejor amigo Gaara vivía en Osaka y no lo vería hasta volver a clases, así que se giró para quedar semi recostado y ver de frente a su padre. Le contaría, puede ser, pero primero quería disipar algunas dudas:

— ¿Por qué iban a divorciarse mamá y tú?

Ok, Minato no se esperaba esa pregunta o por lo menos no en ese momento. Siempre evitó hablar de eso con sus hijos, solo les informó que Kushina se iría del país e iniciarían el proceso de divorcio.

— Porque en aquel entonces creímos que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer por el bien de ustedes y el de nosotros.  
— O sea que no se amaban — respondió su hijo secamente. No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Ya lograba hacerse una idea de hacia dónde iba todo.  
— No, en ningún momento dije eso, Naruto…  
— Explícame entonces, porque nunca entendí y ahora que están juntos otra vez solo me han confundido más. No es que no me alegre, pero no… no se…  
— Bien, voy a contarte lo que necesites saber…

Y así fue como la charla padre e hijo comenzó de verdad.  
Minato hablaba con tranquilidad al inicio, su historia de amor con Kushina fue extraña al principio, quizá por los tiempos o las circunstancias, o por el carácter tan distinto que tienen ambos. Todo indicaba que no iban a durar, pero no fue así, llegaron a casarse y tener tres hijos hermosos que eran viva prueba de su amor.  
El Namikaze se había preparado toda su vida para encargarse del Konohagakure en algún momento y así fue, mientras que Kushina terminó su carrera como diseñadora de modas a la par de Mikoto a quien conoció en la universidad.

Después, la Uzumaki se dedicó a ser ama de casa y madre de tiempo completo olvidándose de sus metas personales y profesionales. No había que malinterpretarle, sus hijos siempre serian lo máximo en su vida pero… la frustración entró un día por la puerta y no se fue.  
Se alojó en el corazón de ella y con esto vino un poco de mal humor, de disgusto y reproche porque se sentía fracasada, encerrada en su casa mientras Minato era un hombre realizado y exitoso.

Ella, una mujer fuerte y preparada, se había conformado con vivir a la sombra del hombre que amaba.

La frustración desplazó la felicidad casi por completo, cuando Kushina y Mikoto volvieron a verse en el colegio durante la graduación de Itachi y ahí supo de su vida. Triunfando en Francia con su propia casa de modas y siendo firmemente apoyada por Fugaku. 

Mikoto la invitó a colaborar con ellos, le aseguró que sería bien recibida el día que ella se decidiera.

Y al cabo de un buen tiempo así fue, no quería seguir fingiendo que ser solo esposa le era suficiente. Y Minato accedió a divorciarse aun cuando le doliera en el alma.

— ¿La dejaste ir así nada más? —su hijo le reprochaba.  
— No, no la dejé ir. Cuando amas a alguien tienes que hacer sacrificios por su felicidad. Le devolví su libertad y tu madre recuperó su brillo, su sonrisa y su vitalidad, solo mírala ahora… se ve tan llena y completa. Está cumpliendo sus sueños, sueños que había truncado por culpa mía— el rubio mayor permitió que unas lágrimas se deslizaran rebeldes por su rostro, y Naruto al notar esto, por supuesto que también lloró.  
— ¿Por qué han vuelto entonces? ¿no estaban mejor separados?  
— Eso creíamos, nuestra comunicación después de que se marchó se limitaba a ustedes, hasta la última vez que vino a visitarlos…   
— ¡No, no quiero detalles-ttebayo! — su padre no puedo evitar reír ante su ocurrencia.  
— Solo quiero que sepas que sí, no ha sido fácil y aun así lo arreglamos. Tu madre y yo nos amamos más que nunca. La vida te pondrá obstáculos, cometerás errores pero al final el amor se abre paso.  
— ¡Basta ya!, harás que me dé un coma diabético, papá.  
— Entonces habla, ¿Qué pasa contigo y con tus hermanos?  
— Tienen pareja y no quiero que salgan heridos, eso es todo — el chico trataba de reservarse las verdaderas razones.

Minato ya sabía algo de eso, no obstante era una verdad a medias, no quería presionar a su hijo con ese tema así que buscó las palabras para finalizar la conversación hasta que este tuviera ganas de contarlo voluntariamente.

— Es parte de crecer, Naruto. No puedes evitarlo, pero si eso sucede…—  
— ¡Es que Sasuke… Sasuke es el novio de Karin! — arrojó Naruto con rabia notoria dejando a su padre completamente descolocado.


	11. Shikamaru al "rescate"

\- ¿Sasuke?   
\- Sí, yo los vi en el colegio, en su habitación… estaban… ¡HA-HACIENDO COSAS! —Naruto hablaba entre asqueado y molesto.   
\- No, no… a ver —suspiró y volvió a llenar de aire sus pulmones— cálmate, hijo. Voy a preguntarle a tu hermana primero, no saques conclusiones apresuradas.   
\- ¡Pero si te estoy diciendo que los vi-ttebayo!   
\- Ok, los viste. Si es verdad lo que dices esperaremos a la cena de fin de año para hablar con la familia Uchiha respecto a ello, ¿te parece?   
\- All Right.   
\- Ahora contéstame algo, hijo ¿tu molestia es por Karin o… por Sasuke?   
\- ¡Por Sas- los dos! Obviamente por los dos oferta pretendiendo calmarse.  
\- Bueno, te creo y te entiendo, porque después de todo ahora Sasuke es tu amigo ¿no? —Minato no tenía un pelo de tonto, pero no se lo preguntaría directamente.   
\- Ya no quiero seguir hablando, papá —se levantó a abrirle la puerta de habitación. El mayor supo que había dado en el blanco y que con eso sería suficiente por ahora.   
\- Como quieras. Buenas noches, hijo.

  
No podría decir que hablar lo intentó, la próxima vez enviaría a Kushina a con él. Tal vez sus tácticas poco ortodoxas funcionaban mejor que las suyas.   
\---------------------------------------------

  
Un amor no correspondido duele .

  
Duele porque sabes que no tienes oportunidad alguna, porque en ocasiones tendrás que ver a esa persona ir detrás de alguien más mientras tú solo puedes observar, callar y desear con todo tu corazón que todo le resulte bien y sea feliz con la persona en la que sí está interesada.   
En el caso de él, no podía evitar sentir el dolor al doble pues la persona que amaba en silencio (por decisión propia) tampoco sería corresponida. Tan solo podía tratar de prepararse para apoyarle cuando aquello ocurriera.

  
Sai no lloraba, ya había llorado bastante antes y sin decirle nada a nadie. Todos creían que era insensible, un tipo duro e incapaz de experimentar algo como el amor.  
La verdad es que, desde que vio esos ojos turquesas y ese cabello rojizo, algo había despertado en él y gracias a sus libros pudo enterarse de que aquello era amor. Después de su descubrimiento, prefirió ocultar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón y evitarse el dolor de un rechazo.   
Él sabía perfectamente que no tendría oportunidad así que ¿para qué arriesgarse?

  
Perdido en sus pensamientos sonrió con pesadumbre.  
Pobre de Gaara si se atrevía a declararle sus sentimientos a Naruto, tal como le había contado hace unas horas por videollamada; le dolía el simple hecho de imaginar la escena, no por él, no porque no le amara a él. Sino porque Naruto no se tocaría el corazón para rechazarle e incluso sería capaz de dar por terminada su amistad con el pelirrojo.   
Además, Sai no era tonto y al igual que varios de sus compañeros, se había percatado de la química que existía entre el rubio y el nuevo Uchiha.   
Aun así, no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo, eso algo que tarde o temprano debería que pasar. Solo debe dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

  
\- Se fuerte Gaara… - Soltó al aire mirando por su balcón.   
\------------------------------------------------

  
Los días transcurrido sin ninguna novedad en la mansión Uchiha. Celebrar la navidad en realidad era algo muy simple, de alguna manera todos ellos lo eran.   
Ese día Mikoto aprovechó la cena para tirar indirectas bastante directas a sus adorados hijos, con lo que no contaba era con terminar sin esperanzas para el futuro.

¿Por qué? Bueno ...

_Flashback Mikoto_

_\- ¡Qué alegría me da el poder estar compartiendo estas fechas con toda mi familia! ¡Ya solo me falta tener algunos nietos! —Explicó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que denotaba la ilusión que esa idea le causaba. Itachi y Sasuke se miraron entre ellos un par de segundos para luego hacer oídos sordos y figar su vista en sus alimentos._

_¿Tan sabrosa estaba la cena? Si, pero ese no era el verdadero motivo._   
  
  
_\- Creo que vas a tener que esperar bastante, cuñada. Mira mi Shisui, hasta ahora no le he conocido ni una sola novia —le comentó Izuna._   
_\- No me refiero a que sea algo inmediato, pero la verdad si quisiera un par de nietos pelirrojitos… bonitos…_   
_Con esto Sasuke no pudo evitar un ataque de tos, por lo que Suigetsu le palmeaba la espalda para que se calmara._   
_\- Madre, no deberías decir esas cosas. Además, nada te asegura que a Sasuke le guste la hija de Kushina —recriminó Itachi._   
_\- Pero si yo no dije que me refiriera a ella… -_   
_\- Uy, pues yo creo que eso no se va a poder, señora— agregó Suigetsu con tono burlesco— porque Karin Namikaze ya es MI novia._   
_La pobre mujer había quedado con los ojos como platos ante tal revelación. Y los hermanitos Uchiha junto con su primo trataban de contener la risa._   
_Fugaku se había mantenido al margen, ya estaba acostumbrado a oír hablar a su mujer de su sueño de emparentar con la familia de su amiga, pero habérselo soltado así de fácil a sus hijos era pasarse._   
_Aunque la intervención del joven Hozuki también le había causado gracia, obviamente no lo externaría._   
_\- Ya, mujer. Creo que tendrás que olvidar esa idea tuya —habló el Uchiha_   
_\- Admito que estoy impresionada, hasta un tanto desilusionada pero bueno… supongo que aun así mis hijos sabrán encontrar una buena mujer con quienes hacer vida y…_   
_De ser una cena familiar muy amena, había pasado a convertirse en un verdadero show de comedia. Shisui y Suigetsu se encuentra soltado a reír descaradamente, ellos sabían muy bien que eso no pasaría. Ya estaban al tanto de todo._   
_\- ¡Suigetsu, compórtate! - le regañó su madre mientras le daba un zape sentada a su lado._   
_\- Yo… creo que debo decirles algo, madre —Itachi creyó necesario hacerles de su conocimiento sus preferencias— Me he enamorado de un chico._   
_Al oír esto Mikoto sintió que le faltaba el aire._   
_\- Yo también, mamá —confesó Sasuke levantándose de su silla._   
_Y entonces ella se desmayó._   
_Fin del flashback_

  
De este hecho ya había pasado casi una semana, claro que al principio necesitaron más que solo alcohol para hacer reaccionar a la mujer, pero el amor de esta por sus hijos es lo que le resultará ir haciéndose a la idea.

  
Definitivamente no tendríamos nietos pelirrojos.   
Aunque ahora ¿Cómo le diría a Kushina?  
\-------------------------------------------------

El último día del año por fin llegó.

Las Calles Lucian inundadas de Gente que iba allá de Aquí, Que compraba, paseaba Que, etc.

Hoy por la noche por fin su duda estaría aclarada, Pero Ahora no ESTABA seguro de querer sable La Respuesta Porque si ESTABA es lo correcto ... 

¿Cuál seria su reacción?

« _Si es así, que ni se le ocurrió lastimar a mi hermanita porque lo vuelvo a moler a golpes…._ _Si… hasta dejarlo sin dientes… Eso significaría que… entonces… yo… el beso… ¡No!_ _Quizá todavía no eran nada_ » pensaba mientras esperaba.  
  
  
Había estado con Shikamaru de encontrarse en ese pequeño parque para platicar, Necesito hablar con alguien y por supuesto que Sasuke no podía ser, porque además de que su malestar se debía a él, si ahora era novio de su hermana debía pasar con ella y no con él. La sola idea lo consumía por dentro aun cuando no entendía la razón.

  
Sentado sobre una banca decidió mirar las fotos de su galería, como lo había hecho desde que volvió a casa, como cada noche…   
La mayoría de las fotos ahí almacenadas han sido tomadas durante los últimos 2 meses, extrañamente coincidía con el tiempo que llevaba de hablar acercado a Sasuke.

  
Sí, bastante extraño.

  
Fotos que se publicaron en sus historias de Instagram cuando pasaban el fin de semana viendo series y películas en Netflix, Fotos del día que por fin Sasuke había accedido a acompañarlos al Karaoke. Fotos de sus amigos, fotos del Uchiha…

  
Sasuke distraído…   
Sasuke enojado…   
Sasuke y él en un intento de selfie, donde por supuesto el otro no sonrió.   
Esa era de sus favoritas, porque el chico se veía bien aun con su cara de estreñido.

  
Deslizó delicadamente su pulgar sobre la pantalla del móvil, como si pudiera acariciar a la persona ahí plasmada.

  
« _Sasuke ... ¿Por qué, Sasuke?_ »

  
Y entonces una lagrima rebelde cayó sobre esta estropeando el momento. Naruto había comenzado a llorar de repente.

  
\- Lo sabía, esto será problemático.  
Levantó la cabeza por inercia al escuchar la voz de su amigo. Shikamaru estaba parado y de brazos cruzados justo delante de él.   
\- Shika… -   
\- No digas nada, tonto. A kilómetros se ve que lo tuyo son celos y no precisamente de hermano sobre protector.   
\- ¿A qué te refieres?   
\- Solo responde esto ¿Por qué te molesta el solo pensar que sea novio de tu hermana, si es un buen tipo?   
\- ¿Quién? - fingía no saber para evadir la verdad. El Nara resopló.   
\- Supongo que llevará tiempo. Andando que tendrás que invitarme un helado, uno grande.

  
Y así empezaron a caminar adentrándose entre los ríos de gente.  
Cuando una represa empieza a llegar a su límite de capacidad hay que desfogarla antes de que algo ocurra o se rompa. En este caso la represa es Naruto, el problema es… que las compuertas están atascadas.   
\-----------------------------------------------

  
En la tranquilidad de su cuarto, la inspiración llegó de golpe.

  
De inmediato salió de ahí para dirigirse al pequeño cuartucho que sus padres le permiten utilizar para su “arte” desde pequeño. Era un verdadero desastre pero ya después se tomaría un tiempo para limpiar.

  
Justo cuando tenía todo listo para empezar…

  
\- ¡Deidaraaaa! ¡Ven, por favor! … Necesito que vayas a compararme algunas cosas que me faltan para la cena.

  
Se rascó la cabeza con desesperación.   
¿Por qué tenía que ser justo ahora?

  
\- Pero mamá, Naruto anda en la calle ¿Qué no puedes llamarle y decirle a él?   
\- Ya lo intenté, pero el malcriado de tu hermano no contesta ¡No me cuestiones y haz lo que te digo-ttebane! —Indicó. Deidara solo resopló y apretó los puños —Ah y péinate, no vas a andar por ahí con esas greñas de loco.   
\- Algún día, mamá… ¡Algún día volaré esta casa en mil pedazos, hm!

  
Alcanzó a tomar el dinero y la lista de compras que yacía cobre la mesa y salió corriendo antes de que el habanero sangriento atacara.

  
Minutos más tarde.   
Ya prácticamente a unos metros del supermercado, distinguió a lo lejos a su entrañable amigo y compañero Sasori, pero este no se encontró solo…

  
—¿Konan?… Pero ¿cómo?  
Definitivamente quería dejarse llevar por su curiosidad y enterarse de ese jugoso chisme, así que avanzó lentamente, ya encontraría como ocultarse y poder escuchar. Aunque quizás era mejor esperar a que su amigo le contara ¿no?

  
Dudó un momento y permaneció estático.

  
Para cuando reaccionó Konan ya no estaba ahí y el Akasuna lo miraba desde la distancia y cruzado de brazos.

  
\- ¿Nos estabas espiando? —Deidara se apuntó a si mismo fingiendo inocencia   
\- ¿Yo? para nada, Danna ¿por quién me tomas? Oferta ya un par de metros de él.   
\- Pequeño rubio idiota   
\- Oi, no me insulta. ¿Y? ¿Qué hacías con Konan? —Le daba pequeños piquetes en el estomago con sus dedos índice— ¿Era una cita o algo así?  
\- No digas tonterías, me la encontré por aquí y platicamos, es todo. Al parecer se peleó con Yahiko.   
\- Vaya, eso es bueno, Danna   
\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?   
\- Es la verdad, si ellos terminan tú puedes intentar algo con ella —el pelirrojo lo miró seriamente, Deidara creyó que lo regañaría o algo.   
\- Olvídate de eso, ya no me interesa —Sasori se dio la vuelta y avanzó en dirección al supermercado mientras el rubio procesaba la información lentamente— Muévete, venías a comprar ¿no?

  
En un segundo Deidara le dio alcance, se sintió feliz de que su mejor amigo estaba superando aquel enamoramiento de adolescencia que tenía por la pelimorada. Sea cual sea la razón.   
\---------------------------------------------

  
Después de media hora de preguntas en las que Naruto solo respondía con más preguntas o las evadía, Shikamaru empezaba a desesperarse.   
Ya bastante había hecho con salir de su cama el día de hoy para poder echarle una mano a su amigo de la infancia, tal parece que un helado doble no sería suficiente pago para tremenda tortura.

  
\- Me estás mareando, Naruto.

  
Y es que el rubio no dejaba de caminar en círculos frente a él.   
¿Qué no podía solo sentarse y sosegarse un momento como la gente normal?

  
\- Lo siento-ttebayo, es que he estado bebiendo demasiado café —finalmente se sentó y enfocó la mirada en su compañero— ya dime qué hacer, por favor.   
\- Eso solo lo puedes decidir tu —respondió con simpleza.  
\- No me estas ayudando, Shikamaru. Te recuerdo que te compré un helado y me salió caro.   
\- Miserable… —espetó para luego cruzarse de brazos— Bien, respóndeme lo siguiente para empezar… ¿Qué opinión tienes respecto al Uchiha?   
Naruto pareció meditarlo un momento, se esperaba una pregunta más incómoda o difícil.   
\- Es el tipo más genial que conozco…   
\- Gracias por lo que me toca, “amigo” —interrumpió ofendido y Naruto intentó abrazarlo como disculpa— Es broma, tarado. Continua.  
\- Es inteligente, de una manera asombrosa, que quizás al principio me hacía dudar hasta de mis propias capacidades, pero luego descubrí que hablar con él es bastante agradable aun con todo y su carácter agrio. Me encanta el hecho de que tengamos gustos similares y podamos compartir sobre ellos. Además, su cabello es extraordinario y ese peinadito tan peculiar que solo puede verse bien en él…   
La respuesta se alargaba. El Nara había pasado de estar completamente aburrido a mostrar interés en las palabras de su amigo, quizás habría sido suficiente con “es el tipo más genial que conozco” pero bueno, debería dejarlo terminar su descripción.  
\- Adoro cuando finge no sonreír, sin embargo he aprendido a detectar esa pequeña curva que se forma cuando esta feliz o algo le agrada. Es atractivo, jodidamente atractivo… y sus labios…   
\- Ah, con qué es eso —naruto lo miró entre confundido y molesto por interrumpirle— Ya lo besaste, ¿no es así?   
\- ¡¿Q-QUÈ ?! ¡¿PERO QUÈ ESTÀS DICIENDO, SHIKAMARU ?!   
\- Oye, viejo. Relájate ¿quieres? —El de coleta opera para todos lados— no se si te das cuenta de que estamos en un lugar público, te escucho perfectamente bien, no hay necesidad de gritar.   
\- Vale, lo siento. Es que tu pregunta me sacó un poco de onda, je!   
\- Pero no le des muchas vueltas, solo responde lo que te pregunté…   
\- Sí   
\- Vaya… qué problemático.  
\- ¿Es en serio? —Exclamó escéptico el ojiazul— ¿es todo lo que planeas decir?

  
Shikamaru no respondió, solo elevó sus manos y las posicionó detrás de su cabeza. Estaba tomándose un momento para analizar el problema y elegir palabras resultó con el fin de que Don escándalos no volviera a gritar o alterarse por los cuestionamientos.

  
\- ¿Te gustó?   
\- ¿Qué cosa?   
\- El helado que compraste junto con el mío, seguramente —Naruto no pareció entender— te estoy hablando del beso, tarado. ¡Céntrate, por favor!   
\- Ah, pues… estuvo… bien… supongo. ¡Ay, es que no tengo cómo compararlo!  
\- Honestamente, me estás agotando la paciencia, Naruto. Así que me veo en la obligación de ir al grano —su rostro se relajó lo más que pudo al igual que el tono de su voz— ¿Te gusta Sasuke? Y no, no me refiero a gustar como amigos. Hablo específicamente de manera sexual y afectiva.

  
El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento para el rubio, responder preguntas directas no era su fuerte, en definitiva. Se sintió como si estuviera presentando el examen más difícil de su corta vida, y aun cuando tuviera las respuestas a la mano, no terminaba de convencerse de si era correcto o no.   
Maldecía internamente haber elegido precisamente al Nara para algo así.

  
\- Cre-creo que… -   
\- NO, aquí no hay medias tintas. ¿Si o no? —Preguntó de manera contundente.   
\- S-si —musitó en un tono apenas audible.  
\- ¿Pero?   
\- Es el novio de mi hermana —sintió un dolor en su pecho al respondedor.   
\- ¿Te has puesto a pensar que puedes estar equivocado respecto a eso?   
\- ¿Y si no?   
\- ¿Y si sí?

  
Los dos ser miraron por un rato, Naruto permanecía metido en sus cavilaciones mientas el Nara solo podía preguntarse:   
«¿ _Algún día podré ser una nube_?»

  
No, eso no era.   
Se preguntaba…

  
« _¿De verdad este chico es de los más inteligentes del colegio?_ »

  
Y es que con los años le había demostrado que realmente era un tonto en varios aspectos, las relaciones amorosas eran una de ellas.  
La realidad es que preguntarle si el Uchiha le gustaba estuvo de más, solo había que ver como babeaba cada que lo tenía cerca o como buscaba cualquier pretexto para invadir su espacio personal y abrazarlo.

  
Aunque este tema debe abordar con pies de plomo tratándose de Naruto, cualquier paso en falso y las cosas terminarían mal.

  
\- Dices que hoy irán su familia y él a tu casa ¿no es así?   
\- Si.   
\- Bien, ahí lo tienes. Solo espera un poco para aclarar tu duda, ya luego te preocupas por lo que sigue —se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro.   
\- Lo intentaré, gracias Shikamaru. Eres un buen amigo-ttebayo.   
\- Por nada, creo que por ahora es suficiente. Debo regresar a casa antes de que mi mamá se ponga histérica —se levantó y acomodó un poco vestimenta— Oye, naruto…  
\- Dime.   
\- Si resulta que no son nada, ¿te gustaría tener algo con él? —La pregunta fue directa, dentro de su cerebro algo estaba fallando, sus neuronas empezaron a considerar abandonar la nave… - Bueno, tranquilo. Un paso a la vez, pequeñín.

  
Y así, Shikamaru emprendió el camino de vuelta a su hogar.

  
Atrás quedó Naruto, su cara había tomado un ligero color carmesí por solo pensar en Sasuke y él en plan romántico.   
¿Cómo hacer frente a toda es ola de emociones?   
\-----------------------------------------------

  
Bañarse con agua fría funcionaría por ahora, esa es la solución más rápida que había encontrado en internet a su problema, porque masturbarse le resultaba algo… innecesario.   
Hasta ahora.

  
Desde el día que Naruto y él se besaron, el deseo terminó de despertar y bueno, ahora con tanto tiempo libre no tenía otra cosa en su cabeza. Si por el fuera habría tomado a Naruto en ese momento, sin embargo sabía que no era correcto, que con el alcohol de por medio y sus 5 sentidos de vacaciones eso habría sido un error colosal.

  
No, Sasuke no quiere aprovecharse, no quiere un revolcón nada más.   
Quiere enamorarlo.   
Llegar a él.

  
A esa conclusión había llegado en esos días, gracias a las pláticas profundas y consejos de su hermano mayor.   
Y es por eso que ahora tiene un plan.

  
\- ¡Vámonos ya, se hace tarde! - les llamó a su padre desde las escaleras.

  
¿Qué si se le hacía algo difícil?   
Sinceramente sí.

  
Tampoco es como que tuviera experiencia en estos ámbitos, por lo general son los demás los que se interesan en el y ya, sería más sencillo si se tratara de alguna de todas esas muchachitas que siempre le acosaban en el colegio, pero no.   
Sasuke Uchiha se tenía que venir a enamorar de un rubio alocado, de ese que hace unos meses lo envió a la enfermería como bienvenida al colegio.   
Seguro que esa será una buena anécdota en el futuro.

  
Con decisión bajó las escaleras y vio a Itachi esperándole en la sala

  
\- ¡Ánimo, galán! —El mayor sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.   
\- Hm

  
Pronto estaban en camino a casa de los Namikaze.


	12. Esperado fin de año

Kushina se había lucido con todo.

  
Además de estar muy elegante y hermosa con un vestido que ella misma diseñó, preparó junto con la señora de servicio una cena extraordinaria. De verdad quería impresionar a sus invitados y al parecer lo conseguiría.   
Hoy era una fecha especial: fin de año y el día que conocerían al novio de su princesa.

  
\- Eres la mujer más bella del mundo —le dijo Minato muy cerca de su oído, tomándola por la cintura.   
\- Basta que me sonrojo-ttebane

  
Su esposo sonrió ante el comentario y la besó dulcemente.

  
\- Pero consíganse un cuarto, hm— comentó Deidara bajando por las escaleras ya listo.   
\- ¡Awww! Se ven tan monos, no seas aguafiestas hermano - Karin venía detrás de él.  
\- ¿Y Naruto? - preguntaron los mayores. Sus hijos solo se encogieron de hombros.   
\- Ah no. ¡Díganle que baje o voy yo a buscarlo-ttebane!   
\- Ya, ya voy bajando-ttebayo - la silueta de Naruto se dibujó en la pared hasta que por fin llegó hasta ellos.

  
Se veía el empeño que había puesto en su aspecto, indumentaria ni muy formal ni muy casual. Solo algo para estar a la altura.

  
En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó y la entereza con la que salió de su habitación se esfumó, las piernas le temblaron, las manos le sudaban y no pudo salir huyendo solo porque para cuando reaccionó Deidara lo tenía sujetado por una de las trabillas del pantalón.

  
\- Ni lo sueñes, no tienes escapatoria, hm.   
\- No iba a huir, no soy un cobarde —desvió la mirada haciendo una mueca de molestia.  
\- Demuéstramelo entonces —le desafió.

  
Con toda la calma posible, Naruto saludó a la visita que ya había ingresado a la vivienda y se acomodaba en la sala. Hasta el mismo Sasuke se sorprendió de que aquel lo saludara con tanta naturalidad, como si no hubiera estado ignorándolo las últimas semanas.   
Incluso hasta lo abrazó.

  
Lo que el azabache no sabía era que para el Namikaze este abrazo era más una forma de despedida que otra cosa, todo por pensar que ahora era su cuñado.   
Trató de memorizar su aroma mientras lo envolvía entre sus brazos.

  
¿Despedirse? ¿Por qué? Eso no impedía una amistad ¿no?   
Naruto se vio en la obligación de abofetearse mentalmente.

  
La cena comenzó después de tomar té y platicar sobre los últimos chismes.

  
Karin se sentó al lado derecho de Suigetsu como era obvio, Deidara al lado Itachi con total frescura. No podía culparlo, su profesor le había pedido que no se alejara, pues ahí estaba el resultado.

  
Sasuke fue quien tuvo la iniciativa de permanecer al lado de Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, aunque pronto olvidaron el asunto.

  
\- Karin… -   
\- ¿Si papá?   
\- No te parece que ya es momento de… -   
\- ¡Ya preséntanos a tu noviecito-ttebayo! - le interrumpió un ansioso Naruto.   
\- Dobe… cállate - Sasuke trato de reprenderle en voz baja.   
\- No, teme. Ya esperamos bastante ¿Qué esperan? —Si Shikamaru había logrado calmarle durante el día todo eso se había esfumado con el paso de las horas.

  
En la mesa, los integrantes de la familia Uchiha ni se inmutaban al ser conocedores de la verdad. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el peliblanco tomó la iniciativa y entrelazó su mano con la de Karin para mantener el valor.

  
\- Minato-sensei, señora Kushina… yo —su voz se volvió titubeante pero su pareja le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano en señal de apoyo— Yo soy el novio de Karin y me gustaría recibir su aprobación.

  
La cara de Kushina palideció.

  
Minato mantuvo su leve sonrisa, en el fondo él ya lo intuía.

  
¿Y Naruto?… Bueno, él estaba a punto de enterrar la cabeza en el suelo. Se verdaderamente estúpido, tanto que ni siquiera parpadeaba o respiraba. Incluso dejó de escuchar la conversación que parecía más una pedida de mano que otra cosa, mientras su pecho palpitaba a mil por hora.

  
¿Tanto sufrimiento para nada?

  
Poco a poco una sonrisa deslumbrante se apoderó de su rostro, el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo y esta lo delataba. Sasuke no era el novio de Karin y por lo tanto no debería que apartarse ni sentir culpa.   
Esperen… ¿culpa de qué?

  
Del otro lado de la mesa, Itachi se había percatado de las caras que hacía el Namikaze y se aguantaba las ganas de echarse a reír, es que él estaba en lo cierto. Lo de Naruto eran celos.

  
Continuaron cenando, los adultos charlaban sobre sus cosas y trabajos. Estaba de más decir que Kushina no pudo oponerse a pesar de su sorpresa ante la pareja de su hija, después de todo Karin se veía muy feliz con ese chico y eso era lo importante. Aunque no por eso les quitaría el ojo de encima, obviamente.

  
\- ¿Y si vamos a jugar a tu cuarto, Naruto? —Sasuke le susurró de manera seductora y al oído. Está acción le erizó la piel y de inmediato se cohibió… - Call of duty, si quieres - en esta última parte de la voz de azabache había recuperado su tono habitual. ¿Qué ha sido eso?   
\- Si-sí. Claro vamos, Teme.

  
Naruto se golpeaba mentalmente por pasarse de mal pensado mientras caminaba hacia su habitación con el azabache detrás de él.   
\-----------------------------------------------

  
Y si creían que Sasuke era el único Uchiha con un plan, estaban equivocados.

  
Itachi había aprovechado la distracción de los mayores para salir a caminar por el jardín de la casa de los Namikaze, al minuto Deidara salió por la puerta buscándole como ya se lo esperaba.

  
El rubio de coleta caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo en medio del jardín sin saber a dónde se había ido su profesor. No debería estar muy lejos, podría jurar que lo había visto caminar en esa dirección.

  
_«¿Dónde te metiste, Itachi?»_

  
Entonces sintió como unas manos grandes y fuertes cubrían sus ojos dejándole en oscuridad completa, una presencia a su espalda le causaba escalofríos.

  
\- Adivina quién soy… - dijo aquel en voz baja.

  
Dudoso entre contestar o no, optó por subir sus manos hasta aquellas que tapaban sus ojos y palparlas. Luego comenzó a acariciarlas sin intentar descubrirse.   
Indudablemente sabía de quien se trataba, pero este juego resultaba más divertido como para terminarlo tan fácil. Además de que todavía no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

  
¿Itachi estaba tratando de llamar su atención?

  
¿Es el día opuesto?   
No, por supuesto que no.

  
Seguramente la cena tenía alguna especie de alucinógeno y nada de esto era real, pero aun si no lo era, quería disfrutarlo.

  
Mantenía sus manos acariciando las ajenas, se aguantaba una risita de colegiala enamorada mientras su corazón latía a mil.

  
\- ¿Qué va a pedirme ahora sensei? ¿Que siempre si mantener mi distancia o algo así? Porque si es eso, esto no estaría ayudando en absoluto, hm - respondió al fin.   
Itachi sonrió sin que Deidara pudiera verlo, lentamente le descubrió los ojos para pararse frente a él.   
\- Estamos muy lejos de colegio, háblame de tu, Deidara —el rubio sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro al escuchar eso— y no, en realidad quería pedirte que me hicieras compañía un rato, me gustaría platicar contigo. Tratarte más.   
\- ¿Tr-Tratarme? - inquirió con dificultad y se sintió idiota, esto no era producto de una alucinación o algo por el estilo.   
\- Sí, fuera de las formalidades maestro-alumno. Quiero saber de ti, de lo que te gusta y todo eso —Itachi hablaba con determinación.  
\- Uh, pues… podría enseñarle, digo, enseñar un poco de mis esculturas. Están arriba en una pequeña habitación, pero… - dudó porque quizás eso podría prestarse a malos entendidos.   
\- Entonces llévame. Te sigo.   
\- Cl-claro.

  
Deidara no podía estar más inquieto, estaba tartamudeando constantemente y cómo no hacerlo si parecía que el Itachi que conocía hasta ahora se había esfumado por completo.   
Tenía que admitirlo, sintió algo de miedo.   
\-----------------------------------------------

  
En la habitación de Naruto ya llevaban aproximadamente una hora jugando, eran cerca de las 11:20 pm, faltaba poco para que terminara el año y ellos permanecían desconectados de la reunión. Los adultos estaban por marcharse a quien sabe dónde para recibir el año.

  
\- Dame un momento, voy a decirles que no iremos.   
\- ¿No se molestarán tus padres?   
\- No creo, ellos saben que no me gusta ir a lugares llenos de gente. Mas bien preocúpate por ti, tu mamá es capaz de venir y llevarte a rastras.   
\- No lo hará, está enfocada en vigilar que Suigetsu no se propase con Karin-ttebayo.   
\- Bueno, igual voy a avisarles - dicho esto salió del cuarto.

  
Una vez que se sintió a solas soltó un largo suspiro, la última hora se había sentido como si estuviera cien con Sasuke a su lado. En realidad, jugaba por impulso y para ocultar la ansiedad que le causaba.

  
_«Shikamaru, te maldigo mil veces»._

  
Y es que la plática con su amigo le dejó con pocas respuestas y un millar dudas, pero según el Nara debería empezar por aclarar si Sasuke era novio de Karin o no y determinar cómo se sentiría al saberlo.

  
Obviamente que se sintió aliviado, radiante, feliz… estúpidamente feliz.   
¿Pero ahora qué seguía?

  
No contaba con terminar encerrado en su habitación solo con el Uchiha, esto era demasiado para su casi nula estabilidad emocional. Se jalaba sus hermosos cabellos dorados de pura frustración.

  
\- ¿Qué hago, que hago…? - se decía desesperado.

  
Y entonces sonó su teléfono oportunamente.

  
_Videollamada entrante de: Gaara_

  
No dudó en contestar y un sentimiento de alivio momentáneo le invadió. Casi de forma inmediata, en la pantalla apareció su mejor amigo con un peinado demasiado extraño y formal, como si hubiera abusado en el uso del gel.

  
\- Te ves ridículo-ttebayo - expresó el rubio entre risas.   
\- Ya ni me digas, mi padre invitó a sus socios y tuve que arreglarme apropiadamente para la ocasión… pero bueno ¿Cómo, Naru?   
\- Bien, muy bien ¿y tú? ¿Pasa algo?   
\- No, solo quería desearte feliz… -

  
Gaara no pudo terminar la oración ante la nueva presencia que apareció en la pantalla justo detrás del rubio, Sasuke había vuelto a la habitación y se integró a la videollamada solo por incomodar.

  
\- Sabaku, buenas noches —saludó con una media sonrisa burlona.  
\- ¿Uchiha? ¿Qué hace el ahí, Naruto? - el pelirrojo hubiera dado lo que fuera por atravesar la pantalla y sacarlo de ahí.   
\- Uh, pues verás… -   
\- ¿Que no es obvio? Naruto me invitó a dormir —le arrebató el teléfono al ojiazul y se alejó un poco para seguir hablando con el intruso— ahora si nos disculpas, Gaara. Vamos de salida, feliz año nuevo. Adiós —y finalizó la videollamada.   
Naruto se quedó estático asimilando lo que su acompañante acababa de hacer, además de dejarlo sin la oportunidad de evitar el nerviosismo creciente en su interior por quedarse a solas con él, otra vez.   
\- ¿What? —Cuestionó inocente el azabache.   
\- ¿Por qué le colgaste? - replicó incrédulo.  
\- Porque estamos ocupados… jugando —el rubio seguía sin sentido nada, incluso su boca estaba entreabierta del asombro— quita esa cara de idiota. Me dijo tu madre que no hay problema con que nos quedemos… ah y que dormiré contigo.   
\- ¿WHAT? ¿POR QUÉ ?! —Ahora si estaba alterado.   
\- Porque no hay muchas habitaciones, dobe y yo ni loco dormiría con Itachi, es capaz de tirarme de la cama.   
\- Pe-pero yo también soy muy inquieto para dormir, teme. Te voy a aplastar o algo así y…   
\- Bien, dormiré en la sala entonces —indignado, se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto para irse a la sala, pero el Namikaze lo detuvo por el brazo.   
\- No, Sasuke espera. Quédate conmigo —le pidió desviando la mirada, eso sonó raro, lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir avergonzando, pero la visita es la visita ¿no?  
\- Hm - « _así me gusta, dobe_ » pensó.   
\- Fuiste grosero-ttebayo —quería regañarlo al recordar la reciente acción del Uchiha.   
\- Me importa una mierda. Ahora trae tu trasero para acá, tenemos una charla pendiente, dobe - se sentó en la orilla de la cama con los brazos cruzados.

  
Y el interrogatorio daría comienzo, si planeaba huir ya era demasiado tarde. Tal vez si fingía demencia las cosas no saldrían tan mal.   
\------------------------------------------------

  
\- Y esta la hice en la secundaria, bueno en realidad la hicimos Sasori y yo, hm - sonrió mientras sostenía una especie de muñeca de arcilla, bastante tétrica por cierto— no es la mejor pero es especial para nosotros dos - contaba Deidara animadamente.  
\- Te llevas muy bien con el ¿no? cuestionaba un azabache disimulando su disgusto— en el colegio siempre y juntos, los trabajos de equipo los hacen entre ustedes, en ocasiones agregan a Sabaku o al otro chico cuyo nombre no logro… -   
\- Juugo - le completó.   
\- Si, ese mismo.   
\- Oh, es que nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, es mi mejor amigo en el mundo, compartimos el gusto por el arte entre otras cosas - argumentó el menor.

  
El Uchiha empezaba a cansarse de escuchar hablar del Akasuna, no es que tuviera algo contra él ni nada parecido, pero no podía evitar sentirse… levemente celoso.   
Mejor no seguir con ese tema.

  
Después de todo estaba ahí para poder hablarle de sus sentimientos y emociones. De todo aquello que mantenía afligido a su corazón.

  
Así que, indeciso, acercó sus manos hacia las del chico rubio y este se dejó hacer.

  
\- Tus manos son muy suaves… ofrecer mientras acariciaba una de ellas y poco a poco la acercó a su rostro para besarla por el dorso, al pobre chico explosivo le dio un mini infarto con esta acción— se amoldan perfectamente a las mías, como piezas de un rompecabezas. Escúchame bien, Deidara… quiero que sepas que tus sentimientos son corresponidos.   
\- N-no estoy entendiendo, ¿a qué viene todo esto? - espetó el menor extremadamente ruborizado.   
\- Me gustas, Deidara, me gustas mucho…   
\- ¡¿QUÈ ?! —Su cara era de completo asombro y con muy buena razón.

  
Itachi se ahorró la respuesta, lo tomó por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia sí.

  
¿Para qué responderle cuando podía hacérselo sentir?

  
Al ser Deidara un poco más bajo que el, se inclinó levemente y con una de sus manos apartó los mechones dorados que cubrían parcialmente el rostro de su alumno.   
Así pudo apreciar mejor su belleza, cada una de sus facciones, sus labios finos y ligeramente rosados, sus ojos de color azul… azul celeste.   
Y mientras lo contemplaba de cerca, a Deidara sus piernas amenazaban con no responderle, con dejarlo caer en cualquier momento… se sintió más tembloroso que una gelatina.

  
Y pensar que Sasori decía que sus tácticas de conquista no servían…

  
Itachi lo impulsó a levantar el rostro con sus dedos debajo de su barbilla, inmediatamente se acercó hasta posar sus labios sobre los de él. No había morbo, ni lujuria, ni doble intención.

  
Solo un dulce y tierno beso, ese que solo alguien como Itachi sería capaz de dar.

  
Deidara cerró los ojos. Y el fuego en su interior, incrementó su tamaño arrasando con todo a su paso en un instante.

  
Sin duda, este momento, podría considerar artístico. Solo que no había nadie más para apreciarlo.   
\-----------------------------------------------

  
\- ¿Q -Quieres agua? —Preguntó un sumamente nervioso Naruto— porque yo sí. Voy a la cocina eh, ya ven… -   
\- ¡No vas a ningún lado, tenemos que hablar! —Comenzaba a hartarse de la actitud inmadura que el rubio había adoptado, quien solo asintió - Explícame ¿Por qué me evitas? O más bien ¿Por qué me evitabas los últimos días en el colegio? ¿Te hice algo? Dímelo

  
Habían sido varias preguntas a la vez, pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que Naruto era perfectamente capaz de responder prudentemente cada una de ellas.   
Sentado a su lado, el acusado se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama fijando su mirada al techo.

  
Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de Sasuke.   
¿Acaso no pensaba contestarle?

  
\- En primera, no te estoy evitando —respondía al fin— en segunda, en el colegio tampoco lo hice, solo estábamos todos muy ocupados. Y, por último, no, no me hiciste nada… malo.   
\- Claro, muy ocupados ofrecen irónicamente— Mas bien tú, ocupado abrazándote con tu “mejor amiguito” —hizo un movimiento con sus dedos para acentuar las comillas— después de lo que pasó esa noche… Después de haberme besado.

  
Naruto no lo veía venir, de la impresión se incorporó para mirar a su acompañante. Si fingir demencia ya no era opción, el Uchiha estaba decidido a hablar de eso justo aquí y justo ahora.

  
\- Sasuke, yo… -   
\- Me besaste, asúmelo usuratonkachi.   
\- Bien, te besé ¿Qué con eso? - habló con tono neutral, como si no tuviera relevancia.   
\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?   
\- Estaba ebrio, estábamos ebrios. Eso es lo que te hace el alcohol-ttebayo   
\- O sea que te embriagas y te besas con el primero que se te aparece ¿no? —Su voz sonaba a desilusión— ¿eso es lo que quieres darme a entendre?   
\- ¡Por supuesto que no! y-yo jamás había besado a nadie por… voluntad… -   
\- O sea que, podría considerarme tu… ¿primer beso de verdad? —Inquirió mirándolo insinuantemente.  
\- A-algo así… —le confirmó girando su cabeza hacia la ventana, no podía verle a cara— ah oye teme, desde mi balcón podremos ver a lo lejos los fuegos artificiales cuando den las 12 —agregó cambiando el tema rotundamente - vamos, ya faltan 3 minutos.

  
Sasuke no dijo nada más, solo lo siguió hasta el posicionándose a su lado derecho. No lo diría, pero esta era la mejor manera de recibir el año hasta ahora.   
Las manos del rubio estaban aferradas al barandal, tal vez así no se notaría que en realidad estaba temblando un poco y no por el frio precisamente. El azabache ya se había percatado de ello, se sentía tan bien al ver lo que su sola presencia provocaba en aquel chico, ese que siempre se las daba de muy valiente y atrevido, ese que le había cautivado desde el primer momento en que lo vio .

  
Sin prisa, movió su mano sobre el barandal hasta rozarla contra la del rubio. Ante el leve tacto, Naruto reaccionó.

  
\- ¿Qué pasa, teme? - pero no se atrevió a despegar la vista del frente.   
\- Nada, es solo que… —era ahora o nunca— que me siento total e irremediablemente atraído por ti. Solo eso, dobe —sin dudar en lo que estaba haciendo, elevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro del rubio para obligarlo a girarse y que lo mirara— dime que tú te sientes igual, por favor…   
Naruto creía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho ¿era en serio lo que había dicho?   
¿El verdadero Sasuke había sido abducido y en su lugar estaba un extraterrestre igual de guapo y sexy que él?  
\- Sasu… Sasuke yo… - no podía articular ni una frase completa. Mucho menos con el Uchiha acariciando ahora su mejilla y viéndolo de esa manera, como si quisiera devorarlo por completo— yo… tu eres… un… bastardo.   
\- Un bastardo muy guapo, eso fue lo que me dijiste esa noche ¿no? —Deslizó su mano desde la mejilla hasta los labios del contrario para acariciarlos con su pulgar, acercándose cada vez más a él— aunque ahora no hay alcohol de por medio, si quieres que se repita tendrás que pedirlo, dobe…

  
Fueron segundos en los que la mente del Namikaze trató de planear algo y hacerlo desaparecer, pero en el proceso sus neuronas colapsaron dejándolo a merced de sus más bajos instintos.   
¿Dónde estaba el chico temerario y determinado que el presumía ser?

  
Y mientras los segundos seguían transcurridos…

  
Al fin, Naruto cerró los ojos y apretó los puños para reunir el valor suficiente y…

  
\- Bésame, Sasuke… bésame - rogó mandando todo al diablo.

  
Fue algo inmediato, ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando los labios del Uchiha ya había reclamado los suyos con desespero.   
Fuegos artificiales aparecieron a lo lejos, marcando el inicio de un nuevo año y de algo profundo e intenso entre este par de jóvenes inexpertos.   
\-----------------------------------------------

  
Familias se abrazaban entre ellos celebrando el momento.

  
Minato y Kushina se aferraban a su hija y amistades presentes en aquel lugar. Todo muy alegre hasta que Fugaku se percató de que el mayor de sus hijos no se están ahí con ellos.

  
\- Mujer, ¿Dónde está Itachi? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a su esposa.   
\- Creo que iría con Shisui a ver unos amigos, amor, por eso no vino con nosotros.   
-…   
\- Oye Karin ¿y Deidara? - la Uzumaki preguntaba a su hija.   
\- Ni idea madre, debe haber quedado con Sasori. Ya sabes cómo es el.

  
Después Kushina olvidó el tema y continuaron abrazándose entre todos.   
El Uchiha mayor no se comió el cuento, ahí demasiada casualidad o gato encerrado.

  
Definitivamente hablaría seriamente con su hijo al volver a casa.   
\---------------------------------------------

  
Entre besos y caricias, el par de adolescentes terminó en la cama de aquel cuarto.

  
Sasuke lo había recostado lentamente para continuar disfrutándose ya más cómodos.  
En algún momento se desearon feliz año o quizás no, pero eso no venía al caso en ese instante.

  
Naruto se aferraba a la espalda del azabache de forma desesperada, mientras que este devoraba su cuello dejando en él pequeñas marcas, que tal vez tardarían algunos días en desaparecer del todo, lo cual no le podía importar menos.

  
Con mucha dificultad contenía los leves gemidos que intentaban escapar de sus labios, Sasuke se apartó de encima de él para explorar su abdomen por debajo de la camisa con una de sus manos, deseaba tocar todo alrededor bajando suave pero firmemente, causando alteraciones en su chico de ojos azules, hasta encontrarse con un obstáculo. El pantalón de Naruto.

  
Sin dudarlo hizo el intento de desabrocharlo…

  
\- Mhh… no, no… teme —entre suspiros indecentes el rubio pudo oponerse a esto.   
\- ¿Qué pasa? Déjame acariciarte… por favor - la mirada excitada de Sasuke suplicaba por él.   
\- Esto ... no está bien, se supone que tú ... y yo somos ¡ahhh mierda, Sasuke! ... hmmm ... - El nombrado se atrevió a estrujar con malicia el bulto creciente en los pantalones de su adorado rubio.   
\- Shhh… No lo digas —le hablaba mientras ascendía, lamiendo su cuello para terminar mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente— no lo digas nunca, dobe —replicó— relájate y déjame encargarme de esto.

  
Naruto tragó grueso y decidió que era mejor no resistirse, era absurdo negarse a algo que también deseaba; en tanto Sasuke lograba desabrocharle al fin los pantalones y liberar su miembro palpitante que rogaba por un poco de atención.

  
La mano pálida del azabache lo rodeó desde la base, Naruto dejó escapar un gemido sonoro cuando este comenzó masturbarle suavemente. Eso se sintió increíble.   
Mil veces mejor que tener que hacerlo el mismo.

  
La cordura se había ido a la mierda desde el momento en que se besaron, así que…

  
¿Qué más daba llegar un poco más lejos si era algo que los dos anhelaban?

  
Al cabo de unos minutos sintiendo como su entrepierna era atendida y sus labios explorados, el rubio terminó, derramando toda su esencia sobre su vestimenta y la mano de Sasuke quien sonrió orgulloso ante esto.

  
Pero por supuesto que Naruto no se quedaría atrás y recomponiéndose de su reciente descarga, empujó al azabache sobre la cama sin pensarlo demasiado, preparándose para devolverle el favor y atormentarlo como él lo había hecho hace unos instantes.

  
Entonces se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

  
Aun cuando no lo había hecho jamás, este era un buen momento para aprender, para dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

  
Y así, una vez liberado el órgano se inclinó hasta engullirlo casi por completo, causando que Sasuke lo tomara por el cabello y se retorciera de placer.

  
\- Ahh… Joder… Naruto… hmmm sii

  
Recordó lo difícil que he estado esos días para él, aguantándose las ganas de autocomplacerse pensando en ese chico que ahora lo devoraba entero.  
Sasuke lo miraba subir y bajar, recorrer su miembro con la lengua y hacer gestos con perversidad. Sentía el calor de la boca del rubio recorrerlo centímetro a centímetro.   
El muy hijo de… su hermosa madre sabía cómo desquitarse.

  
Cuando estaban en el mejor momento, donde Sasuke casi caía desfallecido, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando un despistado rubio pelilargo.

  
\- Hermano, no sab… ¡NARUTO! - gritó y en un acto reflejo Deidara se tapó los ojos con ambas manos.

  
Sin decir nada más abandonó la habitación, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos y sin descubrirse para nada. No había nada más que ver ahí.

  
Solo debían aprender dos lecciones de todo esto:   
1\. Por mucho que sea tu casa, siempre toca la puerta antes de entrar en una habitación que no sea la tuya.  
2\. Si vas a realizar alguna práctica de tipo sexual, asegúrate de ponerle seguro a la puerta.


	13. Baúl de recuerdos

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana entreabierta, provocándole cierta molestia en sus preciosos ojos azules. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con haberse desvelado ahora el sol también conspiraba en su contra, impidiéndole continuar sus sueños tan eróticos.  
Se removió sobre la cama para girarse hacia el otro lado, tal vez así se podría volver a quedar dormido, pero un fuerte agarre alrededor de su cintura se lo impedía.

  
¿Qué ocurría?  
Bueno, pasa que Naruto se encontraba durmiendo de cucharita con el menor de los Uchiha, con Sasuke, con el tipo al que hace algunos meses le había partido la cara sin piedad alguna.

  
« _Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡NO FUE UN PUTO SUEÑO!_ » se gritó internamente.

  
Y es que no podía hacerlo de otra forma o despertaría a su… invitado, acompañante, compañero, camarada, amante…  
¡¿Qué diablos se suponía que eran ahora?!

  
¡¿Cómo volvería a mirarle a la cara después de lo que hicieron anoche?!

  
Porque ya estaba más que claro no había sido un sueño, tal vez no fue sexo consumado pero poco faltó, sino fuera porque Deidara los interrumpió quien sabe qué hubiera pasado después…

  
« _¡Maldita sea! ¡Deidara!»._

  
Se golpeó la frente al recordarlo.

  
Tenía que hablar con su hermano antes de que su lado imprudente saliera a la luz y se lo contara a alguien más. Lógicamente que el mayor no era una mosquita muerta respecto a esos temas, pero el que lo haya visto así a él, a Naruto “yo no quiero nada con nadie” Namikaze dándole una mamada a Sasuke “témpano de hielo” Uchiha, eso seguro le provocaría una comezón interna que no cesaría a menos que lo divulgara.

  
De inmediato hizo amago de levantarse lentamente, pero el azabache solo lo apretó más contra si impidiéndoselo completamente.  
Y ahora… ¿Quién podrá ayudarlo?

  
— Deidara no dirá nada. Cálmate, dobe — le tranquilizó como si le hubiera leído la mente, manteniéndose recostado sobre la almohada y con los ojos todavía cerrados.  
— Bu-Buenos días, Sa-Sasuke — el nerviosismo volvía a poseer su acanelado cuerpo.  
— Buenos días —se estiró un poco soltando a Naruto— Habla bien ¿quieres? Ya te pareces a la Hyuga — Naruto no pudo evitar reír ante esto.  
— Eres grosero-ttebayo  
— Pero así te gusto ¿no? —sintió como el rubio se tensó y asumió que no le respondería— Naruto, voltéate quiero hablar contigo.  
— No puedo hacerlo, me muero de la vergüenza.  
— Vale. No quería, pero tendrá que ser por las malas entonces…  
— ¡¿Uh?!

  
En un movimiento, Sasuke se le subió encima y esto provocó que el rubio reviviera todas las sensaciones experimentadas durante la noche: los besos, las caricias, las respiraciones entrecortadas…  
TODO.

  
Inmediatamente ladeó la cabeza evitando verlo a los ojos, aun así, un ligero tono rosado inundó su rostro.

  
— Te ves adorable así, quien diría que un ser como tú se atrevió a darme una paliza meses atrás —ni el mismo Sasuke creía lo que estaba diciendo, el menor apretó los labios para no reírse con lo que escuchaba— ¡Oh vamos, Naruto! Te gusto y me gustas, no necesitas decirlo después de todo lo que pasó ayer ¿sí? —fue entonces cuando este se atrevió a mirarle, como agradeciendo el no obligarlo a confesar lo evidente— no te estoy pidiendo que seamos novios por ahora y no es porque yo no quiera, sino porque conozco tu opinión al respecto.  
— Entonces… ¿qué haremos ahora, Sasuke? — cuestionó ya más tranquilo y esperando que el otro no estuviera molesto.  
— Solo permíteme enamorarte, dobe.  
— Eso no podría sonar más gay-ttebayo.  
— Estoy hablándote en serio. Madura un poco, idio-Naruto —es cuestión de acostumbrarse a hablarle sin insultos, pensaba— dejemos que las cosas fluyan y vemos que pasa ¿te parece?  
— Con todas las chicas lindas que andan detrás de ti y quieres intentar algo conmigo… — el azabache frunció el entrecejo.  
— Bien, como quieras —dando por terminada la conversación, se separó de él, bajó de la cama y entonces Naruto alcanzó a jalarlo por la camisa.  
— E-está bien… inténtalo, Sasuke … — respondió algo indeciso y mirando al suelo.

  
El pelinegro sonrió satisfecho y se devolvió para abrazarlo, esto era todo lo que necesitaba por ahora. No iba a presionarlo más, solo se dedicaría a buscar la forma de enamorar a ese tonto.  
\-----------------------------------------------

  
A la hora del desayuno todos estaban medio adormitados todavía y, lógicamente, todos tenían pequeñas ojeras.

  
La mayor parte de los ahí presentes habían llegado pasadas las 2 de la madrugada. Sin embargo, después de una muy alegre velada ya era momento de que los Uchiha volvieran a casa.

  
En la mesa, todos estaban sentados de la misma manera que en la cena de la noche anterior.

  
Los adultos hablaban de cosas de adultos: trabajo, dinero, hijos y otras cosas de ese estilo.

  
Naruto bebía su vaso de jugo de naranja, ya más tranquilo, despejado, pero…

  
— Oi, hermanito. Creo que tienes blanco aquí —decía Deidara al tiempo que le señalaba la comisura de sus labios.

  
El pobre rubio menor escupió su jugo de la impresión. Claro que entendió lo que su hermano trataba de insinuarle.  
El perverso intento de artista no lo dejaría en paz.

  
— ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, DEIDARA! — exclamó sumamente cabreado y abochornado.

  
Sasuke trataba de ahogar la risa cubriéndose con un brazo.

  
— ¡¿Pero qué forma de hablar es esa-ttebane?!, te vas a poner a limpiar todo tu cuarto en cuanto acabes, niñito —reprendió Kushina con una mirada asesina que hace mucho no veía.

  
Iniciando el día y el año con el pie derecho, castigado por culpa de la rubia explosiva. Ah, porque cómo le gustaría decirle así en este momento y hacerlo rabiar.  
Maldito.

  
Terminado el desayuno, la visita empezó a despedirse.

  
Claro que solo era temporal, en un par de días Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku y la madre de Suigetsu volverían a Francia a seguir trabajando. Así como también sus hijos al Konohagakure.

  
— Padre, ¿puedo quedarme a jugar con Naruto un rato más? — preguntó el siempre educado Sasuke Uchiha.  
— Si Kushina y Minato no tienen problema, no veo porque no, hijo.

— Puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera, a mí me encanta que ya sean amiguitos-ttebane.

  
Minato solo sonrió como siempre, aunque algo nervioso, sus sospechas respecto a ese par empezaban a incrementar.  
Y Naruto tan solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, quizás irse a vivir a México con su abuelo pervertido. El bendito Uchiha bastardo iba muy en serio.  
\-----------------------------------------------

  
A unas calles de ahí, una jovencita de cabello rosa salió a correr para mantener su perfecta figura, tal vez así Gaara se interesaría de nuevo en ella y se daría cuenta de que dejarla había sido un completo error.

  
Al girar la derecha, por ir tratando de leer un mensaje en su teléfono, terminó chocando de frente con otra chica.  
Una chica que ella conocía perfectamente.

  
— ¿Hinata? Que… qué gusto. Feliz año nuevo, por cierto.  
— Sakura-chan, bu-buenos días — respondió sobándose la frente ligeramente — ¿Cómo has estado?  
— Bien, quemando calorías ya sabes. Tenía tiempo sin verte, como ahora estamos en grupos distintos… —  
— Sí, es una pena —entonces recordó que tal vez debería hablar con ella para ayudar a su querido Naruto — Sakura ¿crees que podamos platicar?  
— ¿Ahora mismo?  
— Si no estas ocupada… —sugirió juntando sus dedos índices tímidamente.  
— Claro, vamos por algo de tomar. Pero dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿tienes algún problema?  
— No, no para nada. En realidad, es sobre Naruto-kun… —

  
La cara de la chica de ojos verdes perdió todo rastro de alegría y resopló con frustración. Tal vez fue mala idea aceptar hablar con la Hyuga.  
\-----------------------------------------------

  
Con el paso de las horas y con la ayuda de otro par de manos, limpiar y acomodar todo en aquel cuarto había resultado tarea fácil.  
La ropa ya estaba perfectamente doblada, los libros acomodados debidamente, ya no había polvo o basura… Solo faltaba aquel baúl de madera, que le había sido obsequiado por su abuelo hace 10 años atrás.

  
Con cuidado, los dos jovencitos se sentaron alrededor de él y el propietario lo abrió, de inmediato salieron disparados algunos objetos que estaban metidos ahí a la fuerza.

  
Y luego nostalgia, que invadía lentamente al chico rubio cuando sacaba el montón de fotos y papeles del fondo.

  
Fotos de su infancia: él en bicicleta con rueditas, él disfrazado de vampiro a sus 8 años…  
Fotos que Sasuke se sentía afortunado de poder contemplar.

  
¿Cuánto había cambiado su dobe a lo largo de los años?  
Bastante. En realidad, solo una cosa permanecía inalterable:  
Su sonrisa.

  
Y así siguieron mirando más y más fotos, hasta llegar a las últimas tres que al parecer eran de su etapa en la primaria y secundaria.

  
La primera era de Naruto junto con una chica de cabello rosa, abrazados y sonriendo. Quizá tenían 11 años en ese entonces.

  
La segunda contenía rostros bastantes familiares para el Uchiha: Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Karin y Naruto, además de la misma chica de cabello rosa. Todos con trajes y en poses que podrían considerarse extrañas para la mayoría de las personas, esta obviamente fue tomada en una convención de anime.  
Se notaba que ahí ya tenían por lo menos 14 o 15 años.

  
Y la última, mostraba a un Naruto de 5 años llorando con las rodillas raspadas y siendo abrazado por esa muchacha, otra vez.

  
« _Esa chica… Sí, ella es la que le gritó en el pasillo aquel día»._

  
— Sakura Haruno —confirmó Naruto sin necesidad de que él le preguntara, además la imagen tenía un escrito detrás— adelante, no tengo problema. Léelo.

  
Sin dudarlo, Sasuke tomó la foto entre sus manos y la volteó para encontrarse con el pequeño texto. Incluso había un pequeño corazón dibujado a un lado.

  
_En las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. Siempre para ti, mi mejor amigo._   
_-Sakura_

  
— Pero ella… —  
— Me odia, lo sé —Naruto sonrió con tristeza— esa chica era mi mejor amiga, la conocí hace muchos años, en el jardín de infancia —suspiró profundamente — aunque esa es una larga historia.  
— No tienes que contármelo sino quieres, dobe —Sasuke hablaba comprensivo.  
— Quiero hacerlo, principalmente porque tal vez esto te haga cambiar la opinión que tienes de mí.  
— No digas eso, Naruto. Te escucho.

  
_Flashback Naruto:_   
_Los primeros días en aquel recinto eran difíciles para la mayoría, sobre todo para él, acostumbrado a no separarse de su mamá._   
_— ¡N-No te vayas dattebayo! — lloriqueaba el pequeño Naruto aferrado a las piernas de su madre._   
_— ¡Contrólate- dattebane! Mira que los demás niños te están viendo ¿no te da vergüenza? Anda ve con tu hermanita._   
_— Ño, yo quiero irme contigo._   
_La Uzumaki ya no sabía qué decirle a su pequeño para que la dejara retirarse, ya era el quinto día con lo mismo. No veía avance, tal vez su hijo no estaba listo para dar ese paso._   
_Entonces una pequeña y tierna niña de cabello rosa se acercó hasta ellos y tomó al pequeño rubio por la manita._   
_— Ven conmigo, seamos amigos. Soy Haruno Sakura, yo cuidaré de ti — la chiquilla sonrió amablemente._   
_— ¡Largo frentona! ¡déjame con mi mamita!_   
_En el acto, la pequeña pelirosada se echó a llorar desconsolada por el insulto. Kushina enfureció y cuando iba a reprender a su hijito, se sorprendió con lo que vio:_   
_Naruto se había apartado de ella y ahora se encontraba abrazando a la niña._   
_— Frentona y llorona, yo tendré que cuidar de ti._   
_Y así, se llevó a la pequeña tomándola de la mano con rumbo a su salón. Ni siquiera se despidió de su madre._   
_A partir de ahí, comenzó una bonita amistad que parecía ser eterna._   
_Fin del flashback._

  
Naruto contaba alegremente la historia de cómo se hizo amigo de la Haruno y sonreía, él siempre sonreía…  
Aun cuando, actualmente, ya no eran amigos.

  
Sasuke se había restringido a escuchar atentamente, quería conocer todo lo que fuera posible sobre el chico que pretendía.  
Ahora no sabía si era oportuno preguntar aquello que todos queremos saber.

  
— Y luego de eso, estuvimos juntos en primaria, secundaria y el año anterior ya en el Konohagakure, incluso ella compartía habitación con Karin aun cuando nunca se llevaron del todo bien. Sakura convivía con mi hermana solo por mí, por nuestra amistad —añadió.  
— No esperaba que tú y esa chica hubieran sido tan cercanos. No me malentiendas, pero después de cómo te trató aquella vez, jamás lo hubiera pensado.  
— A eso quería llegar, teme.  
— Déjame adivinar, ¿es una larga historia? —inquirió curioso.  
— ¿Quieres escucharla?  
— Por supuesto, dobe.

  
Al oír la confirmación de su acompañante, Naruto se levantó para cerrar la puerta de habitación y ponerle seguro. Obviamente no planeaba nada indecente pero Sasuke se sintió extrañado.

  
— ¿Es necesaria tanta privacidad para lo que vas a contarme? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.  
— Voy a contarte mi versión detrás de “el rumor”, supongo que a estas alturas ya debes de saber a qué me refiero — el azabache solo asintió— esto a nadie más se lo he contado a detalle.  
— No diré nada, tonto —trató de trasmitirle confianza acercándose a él y acariciando su mejilla, cosa que abochornó al rubio.  
— B-bien, escucha Sasuke… —

  
_Flashback Naruto:_   
_Los alumnos de nuevo ingreso se perdían por las instalaciones a cada rato, era normal pues era su primer día en ese lugar. Y también porque no pusieron la debida atención en el recorrido protocolario que les habían dado, todo esto por estar viendo al resto de los alumnos u otras cosas del lugar._   
_Ese no fue el caso de Naruto y su grupito de amigos, que con su ayuda y la de Deidara se acoplaron rápidamente pues estos conocían el lugar como la palma de su mano. No de en balde eran hijos del director._   
_En la habitación 37 solo estarían los dos rubios y un chico de nuevo ingreso. Ese era Sai._   
_En el caso de las chicas, bueno ellas habían quedado juntas: Karin, Sakura ,Ino y Hinata estaban aparentemente felices de poder compartir el cuarto._   
_Pasadas algunas horas, en el comedor se reunieron todos para charlar. Ahí la Haruno aprovechó para presentarles a su novio, al que había conocido gracias al trabajo de su padre hace 4 meses. Ahora que todos estaban en el mismo colegio quería que lo conocieran, pero sobre todo su mejor amigo._   
_— Así que tú eres Gaara, que gusto poder conocerte al fin. Espero que cuides muy bien de Sakura-chan —y la radiante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba se hizo presente para luego estrechar la mano de aquel pelirrojo que ya no pudo pronunciar palabra._   
_Transcurrieron los días._   
_Todo parecía ir bien, pero al compartir cuarto las cosas entre Karin y Sakura se tensaron a tal grado que terminaron discutiendo en la entrada de la escuela. Al calor del momento la de ojos verdes abofeteó a la Namikaze._   
_Naruto llegaba justo en ese momento y por supuesto que esa acción no le agradó en absoluto, por primera vez en la vida se atrevió a confrontar a su mejor amiga y esta hizo que su novio interviniera en su defensa._   
_Y así, la pelea pasó a ser entre ellos. Naruto y Gaara terminaron agarrándose a golpes por algo sin sentido quizá. Luego fueron suspendidos los dos por 2 semanas._   
_Desde luego que este castigo era dentro del colegio, sin derecho a estar en clases y haciendo labor social en el comedor durante la jornada escolar y en la biblioteca por las tardes._   
_Esto les permitió convivir y conocerse, no fue difícil pues al final de cuentas entre ellos nunca hubo problemas._   
_Luego de pedirse las más sinceras disculpas empezaron una bonita amistad, pero había tensión entre la novia de uno y la hermana del otro._   
_Después de un mes de todo aquello, el joven Sabaku decidió terminar con la Haruno._   
_— Ya estarás contento ¿no? ¿Esto era lo que quieras, Naruto? ¿quitarme a mi novio? —le reclamó la chica enfurecida y con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos verdes._   
_— No sé de qué hablas, Sakura-chan… explícame-ttebayo— desconcertado, Naruto intento acercarse y abrazarle._   
_— ¡No me quieras ver la cara de estúpida! Hiciste que Gaara me terminara aun sabiendo cuanto lo amo_   
_— P-pero Sakura-chan quiero ayud…—_   
_Ya no pudo continuar hablando al sentir el impacto de aquella mano sobre su mejilla izquierda. De aquella mano que tantas veces limpió lágrimas de su rostro y hoy lo estaba maltratando._   
_— NO ME VUELVAS A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA EN TU MALDITA VIDA ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?¡TE ODIO, NARUTO! ¡TE ODIO!_   
_Ese día terminó su amistad, dejándolo con un profundo vacío y dolor que quizá nunca llegará a cesar del todo._   
_Sakura cambió de salón, de club, de cuarto. Y se quedó sin la mayoría de sus amigos por haber tratado así al Namikaze._   
_Gaara eligió cambiarse de cuarto también, después de tener “roces” con su hermano Kankuro. Al inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar terminó en el mismo grupo que Deidara, lo cual facilitó la convivencia entre ellos._   
_El hecho de que Gaara se hubiera acercado tanto a Naruto inmediatamente después de terminar con la Haruno fue lo que propició las primeras habladurías._   
_Naruto perdió una amistad y ganó otra._   
_Fin del flashback._

  
Un par de lágrimas escaparon de aquellos orbes azules al terminar de relatar todo aquello y la escena le lastimó el alma al Uchiha.  
Hasta ahora nunca antes vio a Naruto llorar.

  
No se contuvo y lo envolvió entre sus brazos para que pudiera desahogarse y así fue, a los segundos lo sintió estremecerse y humedecer su hombro a base de llanto.  
La historia estaba incompleta evidentemente, porque el rubio no sabía porque Sakura lo había tratado así.

  
Entonces Sasuke tomó nota en su mente:  
 _«Tengo que hablar con Gaara, si o si»._

  
— ¡Hey, niños¡ ¡Bajen a comer-ttebane! —

  
Esa era la voz de Kushina, llamándolos desde las escaleras.

  
— ¿Estas mejor? — indagó preocupado.  
— Claro, gracias teme  
— Por nada, tonto.

  
El momento tan íntimo que acababan de tener, seguramente los uniría aún más. Esperaba que Naruto lo sintiera igual.  
Después, fueron a lavarse las manos para ir al comedor antes de que habanero sangriento perdiera su buen ánimo.  
\------------------------------------------------

  
Por la tarde un coche aparcó en la entrada de la casa de la familia Namikaze. Era Itachi, quien estaba ahí para recoger a su hermanito antes de que quisiera quedarse a vivir con el rubio.

  
Minato y Kushina habían salido a comprar la despensa. Así que Karin fue a abrirle la puerta.

  
— ¡Itachi-sensei! Pase, pase…  
— No hace falta, en realidad solo vengo por mi hermano ¿podrías llamarlo, por favor?

  
La chica subió hasta la mitad de las escaleras y le gritó a su hermano para avisarle que habían llegado por Sasuke, para cuando regresó Deidara ya estaba hablando muy confianzudamente con el profesor.

  
Como siempre poco discreto.

  
 _«Deidara, Deidara… no tienes remedio hermanito»_ pensaba la chica pelirroja, que luego prefirió irse a la cocina. Ya había quien acompañara a la visita.

  
A los cinco minutos los adolescentes bajaron por fin, platicando como siempre.  
Obviamente que el rubio explosivo no se quedaría con las ganas de fastidiar.

  
— ¿Te lavaste los dientes, hermanito?  
— ¡No me jodas ahorita, Dei! — exclamó apuntándolo con un dedo.  
— ¿Te veo mañana entonces? — interrumpió Itachi dirigiéndose a su alumno favorito. Esto hizo que se le fueran todas las ganas de molestar y se pusiera muy nervioso.  
Naruto lo notó inmediatamente y los escaneó entrecerrando los ojos.  
— ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? — cuestionó.  
— Sasuke quiere invitarte al cine — respondió Itachi con total calma.  
— ¡¿Eh?!  
— Así es, dobe ¿o no quieres ir? — preguntó el Uchiha menor enarcando una ceja, fue algo improvisado para salvar a su hermano.  
— Claro que quiere ir. Vamos a ir los dos — Deidara se le adelantó y Naruto quiso asesinarlo ahí mismo.  
— Bien, nos vemos entonces.

  
Los hermanos Uchiha avanzaron hasta el coche y una vez en él, se despidieron agitando una mano.  
Sin darse cuenta, el par de jóvenes suspiraba mientras los miraban irse.

  
— ¡Hey, ustedes dos! —voltearon hacia el interior de la casa— Preparé unas botanas y en la nevera hay helado. Vamos a mi cuarto que quiero la versión larga y ni se les ocurra tratar de escapar —sentenció su hermanita.

  
Los chicos de cabellos dorados tragaron en seco, no tenían opción. Ahora solo quedaba echarse la bolita para ver quien soltaba el chisme primero.  
\-----------------------------------------------

  
Antes de llegar a casa, debían aprovechar a contarse lo acontecido en las últimas horas.  
Itachi fue interrogado por su padre acerca de su desaparición durante la cena, en el tiempo que Sasuke permaneció en la casa de los Namikaze.

  
— ¿Y lo negaste?  
— No, sabes que no me gusta mentir, hermanito. Le dije lo que sentía por Deidara y que no pensaba poner en riesgo mi trabajo por ello. Que esperaré a que se gradúe para poder formalizar con él, que voy en serio —contaba mientras conducía con prudencia.  
— ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? —Sasuke se sentía preocupado por lo que su padre pudiera hacer.  
— Ni bien, ni mal. Ya sabes que papá es poco expresivo, solo me dijo que confiaba en que sabría manejarlo todo de la mejor manera posible.  
— Eso es difícil de creer, pensé que armaría un drama. Me alegro por ti.  
— Yo también lo esperaba, te lo confieso.  
— Entonces ¿Cómo quedaste con tu… Deidara? —preguntar todavía era incómodo para Sasuke.  
— Estamos en algo, aunque seguiremos comportándonos como maestro y estudiante. Lo haremos público cuando el ya no sea mi alumno — sonrió satisfecho— ¿y tú? ¿Naruto ya es tu novio?  
— Me gustaría decir que sí, pero el dobe es difícil. Tendré que ir con calma para convencerlo…—  
— Ya lo convenciste de que te la mam…—  
— ¡CONDENADA RUBIA EXPLOSIVA!  
— Oye, no hables así de él, otouto.


	14. Verdaderas intenciones

Todo regreso a clases es sumamente difícil.  
Te reconcilias con tu cama y ocupas todo tu tiempo libre en actividades banales pero que te hacen sentir a gusto, para luego regresar al suplicio diario de madrugar y hacer grandes trabajos que no te interesan en lo más mínimo o quizás sí.  
Eso depende de cada quien.

  
En los días previos Sasuke y Naruto solo se vieron una vez más durante la salida al cine en compañía de sus hermanos. Incluso Karin y Suigetsu se unieron al plan.  
Podría parecer que se trataba de una cita triple y tal vez sí, la diferencia radicaba en que las dos parejas de chicos se trataron más bien como amistades y se divirtieron sanamente. Esto más que nada por cuidar la reputación de Itachi y también porque Sasuke no quería intimidar a Naruto.  
Mejor dejar las cosas fluir con naturalidad.

  
Así que ahí estaban, ya en su salón de clases.  
Algunos estudiantes se lamentaban, otros se abrazaban por haberse extrañado en esos días.

  
Todo marchaba bien y con el paso de los minutos iban asumiendo su retorno a la antigua y rutinaria realidad. Aunque para Naruto lo que le estaban solicitando en ese instante, era modificar esa rutina.  
— ¡Anda! ¡dime que sí, hermanito! — la pelirroja lo tenía abrazado por la espalda.  
— Por favor, cuñadito. Te prometo que no la voy a distraer —pedía Suigetsu.  
— ¡No me digas así-ttebayo! Lo serás cuando te cases con ella, mientras tanto no me jodas —se cruzó de brazos y ladeo la cabeza haciendo un puchero — y no, no me cambiaré de lugar para que ustedes puedan estar de melosos.

  
La cara de la parejita se entristeció, ya llevaban rato rogándole a Naruto que se cambiara de lugar con Karin y no lograban nada.

  
— Cámbiate conmigo entonces, tarado —Sasuke le ofreció al peliblanco, dejando completamente impactado a Naruto por el ofrecimiento.

  
Y así, en un instante las cosas de Suigetsu fueron a parar al que era el lugar de Sasuke y viceversa.  
Ahí no había nada que Naruto pudiera hacer para evitarlo.  
Como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo que había pasado entre Sasuke y él en su casa y que fueran vecinos en el dormitorio, ahora lo tendría ahí, a un pasito de él cada día de clases.

  
Por si le quedaban dudas, ya era hora de que desaparecieran. Después de todo el mismo había dado autorización de que el Uchiha lo intentara ¿no?  
Ahora había que atenerse a las consecuencias.

  
— ¿Qué pasa, dobe? —le cuestionó ya sentado a su lado y sonriendo socarronamente.

  
Sasuke estaba disfrutando esto como nadie.

  
Naruto se volteó a mirar hacia la pared que, definitivamente, no era tan interesante como contemplar la obra de arte de cabello negro que tenía a un costado pero… de momento solo podía pensar en una cosa:

  
_«¡Que te jodan, Shikamaru!»._

  
— ¡ACHÚ! —estornudó el Nara parado en la entrada del salón.  
\-------------------------------------------------

  
Más tarde ese mismo día, llegó el momento del almuerzo, de volver a estar todos en grupo. Este era de los instantes más odiados por Sasuke Uchiha y eso el rubio ya lo sabía de sobra, por eso se sentía animado, así ya no estaría tan nervioso cerca de él.

  
La escena era bastante divertida para todos los allí presentes:  
Naruto con sus dos pretendientes a cada lado, aun cuando no fuera consciente de que así era.

  
— Naru, ¿podemos hablar después de clases? —preguntaba el pelirrojo tranquilamente aun ante la mirada asesina del Uchiha— en privado, por supuesto.

Sasuke se inquietó ante lo último, deseó envolver al rubio entre sus brazos y besarlo frente a todos. Claro, solo podía hacer eso si quería amedrentar a Naruto y tirar por la borda lo que había logrado hasta ahora.

  
_«Dile que no. ¡Mándalo a volar, dobe!»_

  
— Claro, estamos es la misma habitación ¿Qué ya se te olvidó? — respondió al fin provocando aflicción en el pecho del Uchiha.  
— Me refiero a… solo tu y yo —aclaró Gaara en voz baja.  
¿Por qué?  
Porque todos los que almorzaban con ellos, ahora estaban muy al pendiente de la conversación con total desvergüenza, a excepción de Chouji que continuaba ingiriendo sus alimentos.

  
Incluso Deidara estuvo a punto de comenzar a inmortalizar la escena con su celular, pero su amigo Sasori le reprendió con la mirada.

  
— Sí, está bien, te busco al rato entonces —contestó Naruto, ingenuo como siempre.  
— Vale — el Sabaku sonrió triunfante hacia el azabache.

  
Sasuke frunció el ceño y sintió un impulso por levantarse de la silla, pero de inmediatamente fue detenido de un jalón por parte de Suigetsu.

  
Sai, sentado del otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a ellos, solo agachó la mirada con cierta tristeza. Sabía lo que se aproximaba.

  
Y Hinata, más apartada en uno de los extremos, se sintió un poco desalentada pero a la vez feliz. Nunca hubiera tenido oportunidad de todas maneras, solo esperaba que Naruto consiguiera superar sus miedos y escoger a alguien con quien compartir su vida.  
Ella ya había hecho un último aporte a la vida de este. Ahora debía centrarse en sus estudios, olvidarse de sus sentimientos por el Namikaze y quizás con el tiempo, ella también conocería a alguien con quien darse la oportunidad de amar.  
\----------------------------------------------

  
Después del almuerzo todos los alumnos fueron convocados para presentar oficialmente al nuevo director del colegio.  
Kakashi Hatake.  
Fue un acto protocolario que llevó poco tiempo en realidad.  
La noticia había tomado por sorpresa a la mayoría de los estudiantes, aunque no fue nada que no pudieran asimilar. Al finalizar, todos los alumnos volvían ordenadamente a las aulas.

  
— ¿Qué hará tu padre ahora que ya no es el director? —le preguntó Sasuke.  
— Hasta donde sé, estará al pendiente de nosotros, pero primero irá a Francia con mamá por un mes, quieren pasar tiempo juntos y esas cursi…—no pudo terminar de hablar al notar que el azabache lo miraba atento— cosas de esposos, supongo.  
— Al fin se reconciliaron ¿No te da gusto?  
— Mientras dure… —

  
Ante el pesimismo de su compañero, el Uchiha le obstruyó el paso parándosele al frente. Le agarró la mano y depositó sobre ella un pequeño beso.

  
— Durará, dobe.

  
Le dio la espalda y siguió caminado con las manos en los bolsillos.

  
Naruto se quedó inmóvil a medio pasillo, siendo esquivado por los alumnos que venían detrás de ellos.  
Un pequeño gesto que era capaz de agitarle el corazón y ruborizar sus mejillas.  
\-----------------------------------------------

  
Al finalizar la jornada escolar, todo era un caos.  
Estudiantes caminando por doquier, de camino a sus dormitorios, a la cafetería o a la biblioteca.  
Gaara optó por tomar su teléfono y llamarle que andar por ahí buscándole como loco. Estaba a punto de oprimir la tecla para iniciar la llamada cuando alguien a su espalda le habló.

  
— Gaara…

  
Por la voz supo que era la única persona con la que no se quería topar justo en ese momento.

  
— ¿Podemos hablar, por favor? —Pedía la chica con un tono sorpresivamente tranquilo.  
— ¿Ahora qué quieres? Estoy ocupado, Sakura.  
— Solo quería decirte que he estado pensando mucho en estos días, en nosotros…  
— Hace mucho que no hay un nosotros. Entiéndelo de una buena vez —empezaba a desesperarse como cada vez que hablaba con ella  
— Ya lo sé, es lo que quería decirte.  
— No te estoy entendiendo, habla claro o vete.  
— Hasta ahora comprendí que debería estarte agradecida por haber sido honesto conmigo, bien pudiste intentar algo con Naruto aun siendo mi novio y no fue así —le costaba continuar, pero si ya empezó debía terminar— Siento haber tardado tanto en entenderlo, como sea… solo quería decirte que lo siento y no volveré a molestarte. Adiós Gaara.

  
La chica se dio la vuelta y regreso por donde había venido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero por eso mismo trató de ser breve. Ya había llorado bastante en los últimos días.  
En tanto el pelirrojo se mantuvo en su lugar bastante confundido.  
¿Qué rayos había sido eso?  
¿Dónde habían quedado los insultos y reclamos de siempre?

  
La vibración de su teléfono lo sacó de su confusión. Era una llamada de Naruto

  
— ¿Dónde estás?  
— Saliendo del club, ¿todavía quieres hablar?  
— Claro, te veo en la cafetería  
— Vale

  
Esto no cambiaba nada, sino todo lo contrario. Si las disculpas de Sakura habían sido sinceras, se sentía más motivado a confesarle sus sentimientos al Namikaze.  
\-----------------------------------------------

  
Estaba conteniendo el enojo, los celos… todo lo que sentía en ese momento…  
No podía, ni debía decir nada al respecto. Lo único que tenía que repetirse en este momento es que era él a quien Naruto le atraía. El y solo él.  
Pero… ¿y si a Naruto también le gustaba Gaara?

  
¿Y si terminaba por aceptarlo?

  
Sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar en círculos, mordiéndose las uñas en señal de desesperación.

  
— Cálmate, Sasu. Me estas mareando — Suigetsu lo veía desde su cama.  
— ¿Cómo diablos me pides eso si el usuratonkachi se largó a ver a ese tipo? ¿si sabes lo que ese mapache pretende, no?  
— Si ya confirmaste que a Naruto también le gustas, ¿de qué te preocupas? —Juugo ya estaba enterado de una buena parte de la historia. Un Sasuke celoso suelta la sopa más fácil que el normal.  
— No me están ayudando, así que mejor guarden silencio.

  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y el Uchiha por un segundo pensó que podría ser su querido Naruto, sin embargo…

  
— ¡Cuñadito!  
— ¿Por qué entras como perro por tu casa, Deidara? Y no soy tu cuñado, idiota.  
— Andamos de malas, hm.  
— ¿Qué quieres? —espetó molesto, luego se le ocurrió serenar un poco su voz, tal vez este podría darle información— tú sabes en donde están ¿verdad?  
— En la cafetería supongo, pero no se te ocurra ir. Mejor escúchame, vengo a proponerte un trato.  
— ¿Un trato?  
\------------------------------------------------

  
Increíblemente y muy a su favor, el establecimiento se encontraba casi vacío. Solo un par de mesas estaban ocupadas, aun así optó por irse hasta el fondo.  
Ahí esperó a que Naruto llegara y al cabo de un par de minutos así fue.

  
Afortunadamente se había pasado las vacaciones planeando esta conversación, eligiendo las palabras precisas que pudieran expresar lo mejor posible como se sentía, pero la plática estaba tomando otro rumbo pues el rubio quería contarle todo lo que pasó durante el fin de año en su casa.

  
— …y resulta que el novio de Karin no era Sasuke, sino Suigetsu. Me sentí tan tonto por…—  
— Naruto —le interrumpió y este lo miró— ¿Podemos no hablar del Uchiha ahora?  
— Ay, discúlpame-ttebayo —dijo rascándose la nuca apenado— tu necesitabas hablar y yo de imprudente. Adelante te escucho.  
— Bien… verás, siempre me has preguntado el motivo por el cual terminé mi relación con Sakura y te lo diré ahora mismo.  
— ¿En serio? No es necesario Gaara, entiendo que es un asunto de ustedes dos. Así que tranquilo —aclaró amablemente.  
— En realidad, tiene que ver contigo también… —suspiró— Naruto, yo terminé con ella por ti.  
— ¡¿QUÉ?!  
— Déjame terminar —el otro asintió— el día que te conocí yo… fue raro en el momento porque tu sonrisa me incomodó un poco ¿sabes? —rio levemente al recordarlo— luego ocurrió el problema entre nosotros y al tener la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti, de conocerte mejor, me di cuenta de que no solo eres atractivo físicamente, sino que tienes un no sé qué que es capaz de cautivar a cualquiera, aunque me sentí confundido al principio porque siempre me consideré heterosexual. Luego confirmé lo que estaba naciendo en mi cuando al besar a Sakura, no la veía a ella… sino a ti —se acercó al menor y le tomó de las manos que descansaban sobre la mesa— lo que quiero decir es que… estoy enamorado de ti, Naruto.

  
La cara del rubio pareció descomponerse, adoptando un aspecto de completa estupefacción, poco a poco se apartó del agarre de su amigo que para este momento le era más que incómodo.

  
— Estás de broma ¿cierto? —su tono iba a juego con su aspecto.  
— No, no. Yo jamás jugaría con algo así, me tomó bastante tiempo animarme a decírtelo pero me decidí ahora que…—  
— Y mientras jugaste a ser mi amigo ¿no? —esto ya empezaba a sonar a reclamo— todo este tiempo tu sabías perfectamente como me sentía por los tratos de Sakura y nunca me dijiste nada —con cada palabra Gaara sentía como Naruto se retraía más en su asiento— Llegué a considerarte mi mejor amigo en poco tiempo, al principio porque eras su novio, luego por todas las cosas que pasamos y ahora me sales con esto…  
— No Naru, escúchame… Claro que somos amigos, pero siempre he querido que me veas como algo más —se armó de valor para proseguir— siempre he querido que me mires de la manera en que miras a …  
— ¡Soy un imbécil!—le interrumpió— todo el mundo trataba de hacérmelo ver y siempre me negué, porque para mí tú eras un amigo de verdad. Todas las atenciones que tenías conmigo fueron con doble intención…  
— Es que no me estás entendiendo… —nada estaba saliendo como él lo tenía planeado— yo fui sincero con Sakura, traté de no hacerle daño y luego quise decírtelo, pero al conocerte más supe que no estabas interesado en tener una relación con alguien.  
— Es bueno que lo sepas, Gaara —musitó por lo bajo— porque sinceramente no puedo verte de otra manera.

  
Ese fue un golpe muy directo para el joven Sabaku, al comenzar el día estaba seguro de que Naruto lo entendería y quizá le daría la oportunidad que tanto había esperado pero no, claramente eso no estaba ocurriendo.

  
Se levantó de su silla siendo otro por completo, estaba molesto consigo mismo, con Naruto. Con el mundo.

  
— ¡PERO QUE NO FUERA EL IMBÉCIL DE SASUKE PORQUE AHÍ SI LO ACEPTARÍAS! —el rubio se sintió expuesto y también perdió los estribos.  
— ¡SASUKE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER AQUÍ! —reclamó.

  
Inmediatamente trató de controlarse, sobre todo al ver que la poca gente del lugar gozaba del show que estaban montando y volvió a tomar asiento.

  
— Lo siento, pero jamás podría corresponderte Gaara. Me disculpo si en algún momento te di falsas esperanzas. Para mi eres especial porque, aunque Sakura y yo ya no seamos amigos, tu representas una conexión entre nosotros —se acomodó su mochila y salió del lugar sin atreverse a verlo de nuevo.

  
Atrás quedaba un chico conteniendo las lágrimas y apretando los puños.  
Todo se había ido al caño.  
\---------------------------------------------

  
Su nuevo puesto como prefecta resultaba extenuante, tener que andar de aquí allá al pendiente de los estudiantes, de su rendimiento académico, de que entren a las clases, que se comporten debidamente…

  
¿Cómo le había hecho Obito para acostumbrarse a eso?  
En ese momento desearía tener mil ojos y cien manos para poder rendir lo suficiente en su trabajo.

  
Afortunadamente la jornada escolar había terminado hace un par de horas y solo debía checar que los alumnos no anduvieran por ahí haciendo desfiguros. Caminando cerca de los baños para hombres escuchó un sollozo venir de ahí adentro.

  
Dudó si podría entrar o no, después de todo ella es una mujer.  
 _«Pero ahora soy la prefecta. Así que puedo tomarme esa atribución ¿no?»_  
Antes de que se arrepintiera se adentró en aquellos sanitarios. Revisando cubículo por cubículo hasta encontrar el origen de ese llanto.

  
Justo en el último lo encontró.  
Se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki, sentado y abrazándose a sus rodillas. Llorando desconsoladamente.

  
Apresuradamente lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

  
— ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? ¿Qué tienes?—indagó preocupada.  
— Tía Rin, soy… soy una mala persona —contestó entre sollozos  
— Venga, vamos a mi cuarto. Te prepararé un té calmante y me cuentas —Naruto solo asintió.

  
Salieron de los sanitarios a paso lento, en el camino el rubio siguió dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.  
\---------------------------------------------

  
— ¿Y?  
— Lo vieron salir a prisa de la cafetería hace como dos horas, pero no saben hacia dónde se fue —contestó Karin— pero cálmate Sasuke, él tiene que venir a su cuarto. Ni modo que vaya a dormir a la intemperie.  
— ¿Y Gaara?  
— Está en la habitación platicando con Sai, llevan rato ahí. Supongo que la declaración le salió de la mierda, hm. Así que sonríe cuñadito.  
— Ni en un momento como este dejas de joder, Deidara. Cómo voy a sonreír si no sé dónde se metió ese dobe, ni que el colegio fuera del tamaño del puto país.

  
Posteriormente, decidieron que lo mejor era regresar y esperar en la habitación de Sasuke, tal vez así se darían cuenta si Naruto llegaba por ahí. Y para su sorpresa ahí estaba, sentado en la silla del escritorio, acompañado por Rin-sensei. En su cara se notaba que estuvo llorando mucho.  
El azabache sintió alivio y un impulso por correr a abrazarlo pero fue empujado por Karin, era obvio que ella también estaba preocupada por el paradero de Naruto.

  
— Chicos, estoy aquí para solicitarles que permitan a Naruto quedarse esta noche en esta habitación —dijo la prefecta.  
— Por supuesto —contestó Sasuke de inmediato.

  
Deidara y Suigetsu querían echarse a reír ante las reacciones automáticas de este, pero no pudieron hacerlo porque Juugo les dio un codazo a cada uno para evitar sus impudencias.  
No era el momento.

  
— Lo dejo en buenas manos, entonces. No lo hostiguen, déjenlo descansar. Ya habrá tiempo para platicar si el así lo decide.  
— Gracias — dijeron todos antes de que Rin abandonara el lugar.  
\---------------------------------------------

  
En la habitación 37 las cosas no pintaban diferente.

  
Sai acariciaba la cabellera rojiza del chico recostado en sus piernas, afortunadamente ya estaba más tranquilo, aunque cuando se inclinaba para verlo de reojo, notaba como todavía se le escapaban pequeñas lágrimas.

  
Era un momento de sufrimiento que compartían los dos, aunque Gaara no lo supiera.  
Desearía haberle podido ahorrar ese dolor, pero no quiso entender razones, él quería confesar sus sentimientos y ahí estaba el resultado, el fatídico resultado.

  
¿Qué pasaría ahora?

  
Eran cerca de las 9 pm y ni Naruto ni Deidara se habían aparecido por ahí. Quizás el reciente acontecimiento afectaría a todo el grupo de amigos de alguna manera.

  
— Es injusto… yo siempre he estado para él y solo me ve como su “mejor amigo” —su voz denotaba el coraje.  
— No puedes obligar a nadie a corresponder tus sentimientos, Gaara. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que no le dijeras nada.  
— Ni me lo recuerdes. Tenías toda la razón.  
— Deja de atormentarte y duérmete. Mañana tenemos que estar en clases —trató de animarle muy a su manera.

  
El mayor se incorporó sobre la cama y dirigió la mirada hacia el chico de las sonrisas falsas.

  
— Gracias, Sai. Eres un verdadero amigo.

  
Dicho esto, se fue hacia el baño y se encerró ahí por un rato.  
El pelinegro se mantuvo ahí, creía estar preparado para este momento, sin embargo no era así. Una gota salina huyó de su ojo izquierdo y rápidamente la limpió con su mano.

  
— Tienes razón, Gaara. Es injusto… pero así las cosas deben ser —murmuró.  
\------------------------------------------------

  
Su hermano mayor le llevó ropa a la habitación para que pudiera cambiarse y dormir ahí tranquilamente.  
Y así fue.  
Después darse un buen baño se acomodó en la cama vacía junto a la de Sasuke, agradecía internamente el no haber sido interrogado por este. No quería hablar sobre eso ahora y menos con él, porque tal vez resultaría incómodo para los dos.

  
El azabache se encontraba sentado en la orilla a un lado suyo, observándolo en silencio y acariciándole sus hermosos cabellos dorados con la intención de hacerlo dormir.  
Hubiera querido acomodarse, abrazarlo y dormir junto a él, pero había dos pares de ojos mirando sin discreción alguna.

  
— Esto es tan… raro —comentó Suigetsu con tono de burla.  
— No salgas con alguna de tus idioteces porque te arrancó la cabeza ahora mismo —advirtió.  
— Vale, vale. Me callaré, Sasukecito enamorado.

  
Juugo se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para evitar soltar una carcajada. Él quería mantener su cabeza pegada a su cuerpo por muchos años más.

  
Cuando el Uchiha estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir a cumplir su amenaza, sintió como Naruto tomó su mano y se aferró a ella, acurrucándose mejor en la cama.  
Estaba dormido al fin.

  
Se veía tan tierno así, con su cara completamente relajada, sus pestañas largas, sus labios carnosos como exigiendo ser besados. Cada vez le gustaba más  
El rubio no había tenido que mover ni un solo dedo para que Sasuke se enamorara de él, así, de esta manera tan especial y única. Tanto, como para que sus compañeros se burlaran de su nueva forma de comportarse.

  
Tanto, como para que no le importara sentirse como un idiota si con eso lograba ser correspondido por completo.  
Tenía perfectamente claro que el camino por recorrer todavía era largo, más aún con lo que acababa de pasar. Solo esperaba que esto no hiciera cambiar de parecer a Naruto con respecto a su situación.


	15. Agridulce

Dos semanas después de aquella revelación.

Las clases avanzaban con normalidad, estas no se detenían por nada y menos por cuestiones del corazón.

Naruto ya llevaba varios días quedándose a dormir en el cuarto vecino, todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente listo como para volver a su habitación asignada y tener que compartir el espacio con su… con Gaara.

Deidara le contó que las cosas ahí adentro marchaban igual, aunque el pelirrojo se limitaba a hablarle solo de ser necesario. Igual nunca se llevaron bien del todo y estaba claro que sin Naruto ahí, ya no había necesidad de disimular.

El que sí buscó a Naruto al otro día de ese hecho fue Sai, quería hablar con el cómo la mayoría de sus amigos.

¿Por qué?   
Porque el mayor cambio se notó a la hora del almuerzo. El numeroso grupo de amigos se dividió en dos:  
Por un lado, estaba Naruto y sus compañeros de clases, sus hermanos, Sasori y Juugo.  
Y del otro, los que respaldaban a Gaara: Konan, Yahiko, Nagato y Sai, más algunos otros compañeros de ultimo grado como Kakuzu, Hidan y Kisame   
Fue impactante para muchos el que Sai eligiera permanecer al lado del pelirrojo y no de Naruto, quien en realidad no lo juzgaría. Él podía estar donde quisiera y aun así siempre serian amigos.

Regresando al hecho de que Sai quería platicar con él, no pudo ser de inmediato ya que no tenía ánimos. Para este punto ya había hablado con Rin, Sasuke y sus hermanos, quienes estaban al tanto de los detalles y todo eso.  
Sin embargo, ante la insistencia del chico pálido, accedió a encontrarse con él en su lugar de relajación: la azotea. Se dirigía al lugar cuando fue interceptado por su n… pretendiente.

— ¿Vas a algún lado, dobe? —preguntó dulcemente, con un tono de voz que recientemente había adoptado solo con él.   
— Es Sai, quiere charlar un poco. Se qué quedamos de terminar de ver la serie…  
— Ve.   
— ¿Eh? ¿no te molesta? —cuestionó boquiabierto. Esperaba que lo mandara a freír espárragos o algo de ese estilo.  
— No seas tonto, quiero que arregles lo que tengas que arreglar con Sai, con… Sabaku o con quien sea. No me gusta verte decaído —volteó hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no estuviera nadie cerca y lo empujó cuidadosamente contra la pared del pasillo. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca continúo hablándole en el oído— esto es para que te de ánimos —susurró y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, uno muy ligero que dejó con ganas de más a Naruto.  
— T-te veo al rato, teme —así, con la cara ardiéndole de la pena y con una sonrisita, salió corriendo a encontrarse con su amigo dejando al Uchiha sonriendo orgulloso de sus pequeños avances.

Por lo menos con esta acción, Naruto se iba con otro semblante, ya más despierto y alegre. 

— ¡Awww! Que bonitos se ven, cuñadito —Deidara apareció de la nada a unos metros de él.  
— Ya te habías tardado, pensé que estabas con Itachi  
— Quisiera, pero no. Además me tienes que hacer mi tarea, hm.  
— Estás delirando, el trato consiste en ayudarte a mejorar tus notas. No hagas que le cuente a mi hermano que eres un holgazán —Advirtió.  
— Me caes mal, Sasuke, hm.  
— Es mutuo te lo aseguro. Ahora andando.

¿Hacia dónde iban?  
A la biblioteca, donde llevaban varios días dedicando dos horas de su tiempo a estudiar, ayudarle con tareas o lo que fuese necesario para que Deidara terminara el curso satisfactoriamente.  
\------------------------------------------------

El sol comenzaba a descender e incluso se podía sentir el ambiente algo frío.  
Sai dibujaba algo en una pequeña libreta sentado a la orilla de aquella azotea, la verdad era que llevaba un buen rato ahí. Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir o solo terminaría por arruinar más las cosas.

Naruto llegó y se sentó a su lado en silencio, no quería interrumpir el momento creativo del chico pálido.  
Luego emprendieron una charla sobre temas irrelevantes para entrar en contexto, de las clases, lo que habían hecho en vacaciones…

— …pero no es eso de lo que querías hablar supongo. Te agradecería que fueras al grano, Sai —sugirió de la manera más calmada posible.  
— Gaara la está pasando mal y supongo que tú también.  
— Supones bien…  
— No soy quién para decirles o más bien decirte lo que debes hacer, pero ya pasaron dos semanas y todo quedó en pausa. Creo que ahora tienen mucho más para decirse y arreglar lo que sea que se haya roto, soy testigo de su amistad desde que esta comenzó y no me gustaría que todo terminara así.   
— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías, Sai? —indagó.  
— ¿El qué?  
— Lo que Gaara sentía por mí, porque tú lo sabes por boca de él y no por los jodidos rumores de siempre. Dime ¿fue antes o después de que te enamoraras de él?  
La pregunta lo descolocó, le cayó como balde de agua fría y las expresiones de su rostro se tornaron más genuinas de lo que nunca habían sido. Naruto conocía su secreto sin necesidad de que él se lo contara.  
— Te sorprende ¿eh? —sonrió triunfante— puede que yo sea un completo imbécil para comprender mis sentimientos, pero con los de los demás no es tan difícil. Incluso con Gaara, no es que no tuviera mis sospechas y eso, es solo que para mí era más cómodo ignorar lo que me decían y relacionarlo con Sakura. En tu caso, me di cuenta hace unos meses, de cómo te molestaban ciertas actitudes que él tenía conmigo, la cercanía y todo eso; tu cara no muestra emociones normalmente pero si cuando es incomodidad o molestia. Te apartabas, desviabas la mirada o algo por el estilo, ahí lo entendí, pero tranquilo que yo no pienso decir nada.  
— No tiene caso que te lo niegue entonces… —contestó Sai ya con la cabeza agachada— aun así, te aseguro que mis sentimientos no interfieren, yo quiero que ustedes sigan siendo tan unidos como antes.  
— Lo veo difícil, sino es que imposible. Aunque tienes razón en que debo hablar con Gaara, estuve pensando mucho y fui algo cruel con él.  
— Puedo decirle que venga a verte aquí mañana.  
— Me parece —se levantó con la intención de retirarse— pero Sai…  
— Dime   
— Deberías decirle…  
— ¿Para ser rechazado y terminar como ustedes dos? No, gracias —y trazó en su rostro una de sus típicas sonrisas.  
— Jeje tienes razón. Aunque me sorprende que tu sientas miedo-ttebayo.  
— Y hay que ver quien lo dice. A ti te gusta Sasuke ¿no?  
— Algo hay de eso… —rio rascándose la nuca, tocar ese tema todavía le avergonzaba un poco— Te veré luego.

Se fue de ahí para eludir el tema.  
Hablando de miedo siendo él el que más lo sentía.  
\--------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente:  
Deidara y Sasori se encontraban acarreando materiales al club de arte, la tarea habría sido más pesada para este par de no ser porque en el camino se toparon a Naruto y lo obligaron a ayudarles.  
El problema es que Deidara se quejaba mucho y hacia poco.

— ¡Estoy muerto, Danna! —gimoteaba a un lado de su compañero  
— Yo te veo muy vivo, por desgracia.  
— No seas tan cruel conmigo —se le paró enfrente y empezó a zarandearlo por los hombros— invítame algo de beber, anda di que si, por favor.  
En lo que el rubio de coleta seguía con su pequeño drama, su hermano se había alejado un par de metros de ahí al notar una cuarta presencia acercándose con marcado disgusto hacia ellos.  
— Joven Namikaze, venga conmigo de inmediato.

Era una orden ¿y de quién venía?   
Del profesor Itachi por supuesto.

Deidara soltó de inmediato a su compañero y obedeció. Caminaba a paso lento detrás de él, podía darse una idea de lo que le esperaba.  
Atrás quedaba el Akasuna, serio como siempre y parecía que no le importaba en absoluto lo que estaba aconteciendo, de no ser porque Naruto notó como su cuerpo se tensó y había apretado los puños, manteniéndolos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

— Sasori…  
— ¿Qué?  
— Es posible que a ti… ¿te guste mi hermano?  
— Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que… sí. Es posible, pero no importa ahora.  
— ¡¿Cómo no va a importar?! —enunció conmovido.  
— Escucha, niño. Tu y yo sabemos que Deidara está enamorado de Itachi, es feliz y todo el cuento. Déjalo así. 

Sin decir más el pelirrojo se fue, caminando con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.  
Eso sí que fue inesperado. De pronto, todo el mundo tiene un amor no correspondido.  
\----------------------------------------------

No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, ni si era buena idea pero ahí estaba.  
Gaara le había insistido en que quería hablar con el antes que con Naruto. La pregunta era ¿para qué? si ellos no se llevaban bien para empezar.  
Solo estaba sentado, recargado sobre su silla y con los brazos cruzados. No pidió nada porque se supone que sería algo rápido pero las cosas no avanzaban.  
El chico frente a él no decía palabra alguna todavía y ya tenían como 15 minutos ahí, viéndose fijamente, como queriendo asesinarse solo con la mirada.

— ¿Querías hablar o hacerme perder mi tiempo? —le cuestionó Sasuke desesperado.  
— Cálmate, que para mí tampoco es muy motivante estar aquí.  
— Entonces ve al grano, Sabaku.  
— ¿Te gusta Naruto?  
— Sí —respondió, firme y claro.  
— Eso fue fácil.   
— Hm   
— ¿Qué hay entre ustedes? —preguntó sin vacilar.  
— No es de tu incumbencia.  
— Los vi…  
— ¿Cómo y dónde?  
— En el pasillo, yo vi… —lo dudó un poco pero ya venía preparado emocionalmente— vi cuando lo besaste.  
— ¿Ahora nos espías o algo así?  
— No, fue casualidad.  
— Ya ¿y qué con eso?  
— El siente lo mismo por ti.  
— Sí  
— No fue una pregunta —Sasuke solo levantó una ceja— En el fondo yo lo sabía, lo supe desde el día que volví cuando estabas en nuestra habitación —se tomó un momento antes de continuar— Supongo que lo de ustedes se dio cuando pasaste la noche en su casa, en fin de año ¿fue ahí no?  
— Mira Gaara, no voy a darte detalles de mi vida personal, ni de la de Naruto si eso es lo que pretendes…  
— No te preocupes, no me interesa. Tampoco soy tan masoquista —inhaló y exhaló profundamente— solo quería decir que no pienso interferir, esta guerra estaba perdida desde el principio. Lástima que haya arruinado lo poco que tenía con Naruto para entenderlo.  
— No voy a opinar sobre eso, pero supongo que debería agradecerte .  
— Si quieres… —se puso de pie para irse, no tenía nada más que decir.

La conversación fue extraña, la verdad es que Sasuke esperaba que le dijera que iba a luchar por el amor de su rubio o algo así. Afortunadamente no fue el caso, pero recordó algo y esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

— Espera, Sabaku —este le volteó a verlo— siéntate, quiero aprovechar el incomodo encuentro para hacerte unas preguntas.  
— ¿Sobre qué? —contesto sentado nuevamente..  
— Sakura Haruno y tú. Cuéntame algunas cosas.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Debía aprender a controlarse.   
Siempre ha sido una persona bastante pacífica y serena, incluso desde pequeño y eso fue impresionante debido al temperamento de su hermanito, algo muy difícil de lidiar hasta el día de hoy. Y en parte también el de su padre.  
Digamos que, durante algunos años de su infancia, eso le sirvió de entrenamiento.   
El problema ahora era que de poco le servía todo aquello en este momento. Estaba enamorado de alguien difícil de tratar y eso lo sabía desde el principio, se justificaba diciéndose que uno no elige de quien se enamora y cosas de ese estilo.

Se encontraban encerrados en un salón de clases vacío. Solo rogaba a dios que nadie llegara a abrir o tocar la puerta.

— ¿Me estas montando una escenita de celos? ¿en serio? —Deidara se movía y hablaba exageradamente.  
— Te he dicho que no, solamente te comenté que no es prudente que te acerques así a Akasuna. Además, si quieres algo yo puedo comprártelo— con esta era la tercera vez que le repetía lo mismo con palabras diferentes. Es que él no estaba celoso o ¿sí?  
— A mí no falta el dinero, hm. Entiende que así no llevamos mi Danna y yo  
— ¿TU Danna? —le cuestionó el mayor— ¿desde cuándo ese chico es una especie de pertenencia para ti?  
Deidara solo se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente. En realidad, quería carcajearse en su cara aunque no le pareció correcto de momento.  
— Dei, te estoy hablando —insistió Itachi, pero el menor no tenía ni la más mínima intención de responder. Al cabo de unos minutos desistió, la verdad si se sentía un poco estúpido en ese papel de inseguro— Venga ya, discúlpame.   
— No hm. Soy un facilote que te engaña con Sasori ¿no? —dijo con falsa indignación.   
— ¿Me perdonas si te doy un beso? —el rubio asintió haciendo un puchero— no se puede, estamos en el colegio, jovencito hermoso.

Fastidiado, Deidara caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse y dejar a su desconsiderado profesor ahí solo como un perrito, pero este lo alcanzó y lo giró para posicionarlo frente a él.   
Luego capturó sus labios por algunos segundos, segundos que fueron suficientes para hacer estremecer a su amado alumno. Quedó encantado con la cara que tenía cuando rompió el contacto.

— Suficiente, por cada beso es un punto menos —Indicó sonriendo malicioso.  
\--------------------------------------------------

— Asumo mi parte de la culpa, como ya te lo dije. Ahora, si ya no tienes más preguntas, me retiro.  
— Te agradezco por responderme.  
Gaara se levantó finalmente y ya de espaldas volvió a hablar.  
— Está de más decirte que si lo lastimas…  
— Él es perfectamente capaz de partirme la cara, ya me lo demostró antes.

El pelirrojo sonrió sin mirarlo, como le hubiera gustado haber estado en el colegio cuando todo eso pasó.  
\----------------------------------------------

De camino a la azotea por segunda vez en la semana, decidió pasar al baño y refrescarse un poco la cara. Esto iba a ser difícil pero necesario.  
Al salir de los sanitarios dobló a la derecha y entre los diferentes alumnos que transitaban por el lugar, la divisó a ella y a Fuu. Era lo único que le faltaba, la cereza del pastel.  
No detuvo su andar, ya debería estar acostumbrado a lo que venía y si quería evitarlo ya era demasiado tarde, pero al pasar a un lado de ellas…

— Hola, Narutin —le saludó la peliverde tan alegre como siempre.

No puedo cresponder el saludo por la sorpresa que se llevó:  
Sakura agachó la cabeza avergonzada y desvió la mirada  
¿Y el show?  
¿Y los insultos?  
Desconcertado, eso era poco.  
Ahora que entendía a la perfección el enojo de la chica pelirosada hacia su persona, esta ni siquiera lo había querido mirar.  
\-----------------------------------------------

— ¿Y tu novio?  
— ¡Suigetsu! —reprendió Sasuke.  
— Ya, ya. Es broma, pero si me gustaría saber dónde lo dejaste.  
— En este momento debe estar con Gaara.

Sus compañeros de cuarto se miraron entre ellos.

— ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? —cuestionó el peliblanco de nuevo.  
— Por supuesto. 

La platica extraña con el de ojos turquesas lo dejó satisfecho de alguna manera.  
\----------------------------------------------

Empezaba a oscurecer.  
Ya tenía decidido que si Naruto no aparecía ahí en los próximos 10 minutos se iría, tal vez no quería hablar con el todavía. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, pero había cedido gracias a la insistencia de Sai.

— Lamento haberte hecho esperar, estaba ocupado.  
— No hay problema, no tiene mucho que llegué —mintió. 

Y ahora el ambiente se sentía tan tenso que cualquier que se acercara ahí podría salir herido. Ninguno de los dos sabía por dónde empezar.

— Lo …—  
— Yo…—

Se interrumpieron mutuamente.

— Te escucho, Gaara —le permitió dar el primer paso.  
— Me comentó Sai que te veías algo afligido…  
— No te lo voy a negar —contestó el rubio.  
— No tienes porqué, no es tu culpa que yo me enamorara de ti siendo novio de Sakura —Naruto sintió incrementar su nerviosismo— en parte es mi culpa que su amistad se haya ido a la mierda. También admito que nunca moví un dedo para que ella te dejara en paz y no te molestara de la manera en que lo hacía, aunque ahora espero que no lo haga más —el otro lo miró como pidiendo que explicara porque no estaba entendiendo esa parte— Me pidió disculpas el día que volvimos a clases, no me preguntes cómo lo hizo porque no lo sé, pero me aseguró que por fin ha entendido todo.  
— ¿Es en serio? —Naruto no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.  
— Si, después de eso me la he topado por ahí con más frecuencia porque es amiga y compañera de cuarto de Konan también, es como si no se percatara de mi existencia ahora… ¿No ha hablado contigo?  
— Justo me la acabo de encontrar de camino acá y me sacó de onda que no me dijera nada.  
— Tal vez le da vergüenza. Después de todo tú eras su mejor amigo, siempre me dijo que eras como el hermano que nunca tuvo —dio un profundo suspiro— Si te lo pide ¿podrás perdonarla?   
— Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle, no soy una persona rencorosa y lo sabes, pero eso no quiere decir que volveremos a llevarnos igual… —dejó se hablar cuando notó que los ojos de su compañero empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas—Oh no, no lo digo por…—  
— Tranquilo, no hay problema, hasta yo entiendo eso. Es algo que aplica tanto para ella como para mi ¿no es así?  
— Bueno… sí.  
— Me conformo con que me saludes de vez en cuando y regreses al cuarto. Hablé con Sasori y él no tiene problema con hacer el cambio, además así hasta Deidara estará más a gusto —rio por lo bajo— de todas formas esa es tu habitación, tú la decoraste, le diste vida y color. Sería injusto que terminaras cambiándote por errores míos.  
— No hace falta. Admito que sí, no he querido volver porque para ambos podría ser bastante dificultoso, pero se supone que para eso estamos aquí ¿no? —Gaara se encogió de hombros— ahora déjame hacerte una pregunta.  
— Claro, dime.  
— ¿Cómo fue? Es decir ¿yo lo provoqué? ¿te di “alas”? —el chico pelirrojo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
— No tengo una fecha en específico para poder explicártelo, como te dije aquel día las cosas se dieron desde que te vi. Y con el trato y la convivencia llegué a confundir tu amabilidad… —exhaló— Ay Naruto, es que tu tratas así a todo el mundo pero yo fui de tonto a ver cosas donde no las había. Aunque antes de salir de vacaciones tu…  
— ¿Yo…? —le incitó continuar.  
— Te alejaste del Uchiha y me sentí feliz porque te la pasabas conmigo como si él no te interesara en lo absoluto. Eso fue lo que me motivó a decírtelo.  
— ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Soy un imbécil! —exclamó cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos— Gaara, lo siento mucho en serio. Soy el rey de los imbéciles.  
— ¿Pasó algo entre él y tú? —Naruto asintió— tranquilo, no es necesario que me lo cuentes. Yo entiendo, entonces… ¿te… te gusta?  
— Gaara… —  
— No me tengas lástima, Naru. Créeme que eso me hace más daño que el que me hayas rechazado.  
— No es eso, es solo que no me parece justo ni correcto hablarte a ti sobre ese tema.

El chico pelirrojo entendió y decidió no insistir.

La verdad él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de saber sobre los amoríos de Naruto con Sasuke, estaba en un proceso de asimilación y aceptación, más no significaba que ya no sintiera nada.

— Solo una cosa… —el ojiazul lo vio a la cara para que prosiguiera— No lo esquives, no te niegues esa oportunidad. El Uchiha va en serio.  
— No comprendo lo que tratas de decir.  
— Claro que lo haces, te conozco —Por toda respuesta solo recibió una ligera sonrisa de Naruto.

La platica se prolongó un rato más.  
Llegaron a la conclusión de que faltando escasos meses para que terminara el ciclo escolar, no tenía ningún caso hacer más cambios con respecto a las habitaciones.  
Naruto volvería a su cuarto en unos días más.  
Por ahora solo debían avanzar, dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y esperar a que sanara lo que hubiera que sanar. Sin rencores, ni secretos, ni mentiras por el bien de su amistad.

Su verdadera amistad.  
\----------------------------------------------

Una visita inesperada acababa de llegar al hogar de los Namikaze:

— Papá, no era necesario que vinieras. Ya te había explicado por teléfono que todo está en orden —explicaba Minato lo más templadamente posible. Su padre no se había tomado muy bien el que hubiera abandonado su cargo como director.  
— Eso lo veremos mañana, no pasé años de mi vida trabajando para poner en alto el nombre del colegio como para que tú, de buenas a primeras, me dejes todo tirado —argumentó el hombre de largos cabellos blancos— Además no vine solo por eso, quiero pasar tiempo con mis nietos. No los he visto hace más de un año, dime que los muchachos ya tienen unas… buenas novias, si sabes a lo que me refiero… —le guiñó un ojo.

Si Minato lo pensaba un poco, tal vez la llegada de su padre Jiraiya no sea tan inoportuna, todavía le quedaban un par de semanas más antes de ir a Francia con Kushina y pasar un tiempo con ella o ayudarla con su trabajo de ser posible; mientras tanto podría apoyarse de su padre para resolver ciertas inquietudes con respecto a sus hijos.

— No cambias papá —dijo negando con la cabeza— Bueno te cuento: Karin ya tiene novio, es un chiquillo conocido de la familia Uchiha…  
— ¡Ojo ahí, Minato! No querrás ser abuelo tan joven.  
— Yo confío en mi hija y en la educación que hemos dado —sonrió orgulloso.  
— Bueno ¿y los muchachos? —la sonrisa del rubio se volvió nerviosa— no me digas que ya embarazaron a alguna chiquilla, tantas veces que les expliqué como se pone un condón adecuadamente…  
— No, papá. Ellos no tienen… novia —dudó entre continuar o no— es eso sobre lo que me gustaría pedirte tu opinión. Verás, Deidara nos ha informado que está enamorado de un chico…  
— ¡Pffff! —escupió el sake estaba por tragar— Minato, eso ya lo veía venir. Con ese cabello largo y cuidado casi como el de una princesa, no sé qué esperanzas podías tener…—bromeaba el mayor.  
— Eso no es todo, Naruto…  
— ¿Qué pasa con mi renacuajo? Dime que piensa volver con aquella chiquilla pechugona…  
— No, escúchame —el otro guardó silencio— Tengo una fuerte sospecha de que… Naruto está enamorado del hijo menor del matrimonio Uchiha.  
— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!

La mandíbula de Jiraiya cayó al piso de la impresión.   
Su nieto preferido, al que tantas veces trató de explicarle las mejores tácticas para enamorar a cualquier chica, terminó por interesarse en un… hombre.  
Definitivamente no podría esperar a mañana, será sumamente divertido volver a ver a su nietecito favorito.


	16. Perversiones y peticiones I

La mañana transcurría tranquila y en armonía dentro del colegio.

  
Kakashi y Obito no podían estar más agradecidos de que así fuera, ya que en cualquier momento podrían llegar los dueños de la institución y querían que todo estuviera perfectamente bien para cuando eso pasara.  
Resultó bastante positivo el hecho de que fueran pareja a la hora de tomar las riendas del plantel, pues la carga de trabajo era prácticamente igual para los dos y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos… en la dirección.  
En poco más de dos semanas habían descubierto muchas maneras diferentes de desestresarse ahí adentro, claro que siempre se aseguraban de que la puerta estuviera perfectamente cerrada.  
A ninguno de los dos les hubiera gustado ser atrapados en pleno acto.

  
— ¿Crees que todo esté en orden? No quiero que se moleste o nos llame la atención.  
— Te preocupas demasiado, Obito. En todo caso, sino le agrada nuestro trabajo pues que se haga cargo él —contestó completamente relajado el Hatake.  
— No digas eso, por lo menos yo estoy encantado con mi puesto. Y tú deberías estar igual, no en cualquier escuela ibas a ascender tan rápido a director.  
— Tienes razón, pero bueno ya, no te mortifiques tanto que Jiraiya tampoco es precisamente un ejemplo a seguir. ¿Que no te acuerdas que cuando éramos estudiantes, varias veces lo encontraron embriagándose o tirándose alguna prostituta aquí en la oficina?  
— Ni me lo recuerdes, que era prácticamente el pan de cada día en ese entonces…  
La platica tan amena se vio interrumpida por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, seguro tratándose de la esperada visita.  
Kakashi se acomodó mejor en su lugar y Obito se dirigió a esta para abrir.  
Al mal paso darle prisa.  
\-------------------------------------------------

  
Las clases con Asuma-sensei eran más relajadas que con Rin, eso ni dudarlo.  
El Sarutobi les permitía trabajar en equipos la mayor parte del tiempo, equipos que ellos formaban libremente, por ejemplo:  
Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino  
Hinata, Ino, Sai  
Karin, Suigetsu, Sasuke y Naruto.  
Estos últimos permanecían juntos a petición de la pelirroja, decía querer trabajar con su hermano, su novio y el mejor amigo de este (al que ya veía más como un cuñado, aunque esto obviamente no se lo diría a Naruto, por ahora).

  
— Podemos buscar en los libros de la biblioteca, tal vez ahí encontremos información más concreta —sugirió Sasuke.  
— Vamos al terminar la clase entonces, teme.  
— Si claro, vayan ustedes dos. Karin y yo avanzaremos con lo que ya tenemos…  
— No querrás quedarte solo con mi hermanita para estar de mano larga ¿verdad? —cuestionó Naruto afilando la mirada.  
— Para nada, Narutin. Yo sería incapaz —el peliblanco negaba con sus manos un poco nervioso. El rubio podía ser bastante intimidante en ocasiones.  
— Mas bien preocúpate por ti, hermanito. No vaya a ser que te arrinconen por ahí, entre los estantes de la biblioteca…  
— Adelante, Jiraiya-sama  
La breve charla tuvo que ser pausada debido a que escucharon hablar a su profesor en dirección a unas personas que ingresaban al aula. Personas que Naruto y Karin reconocieron al momento, eran nada más y nada menos que su padre y su abuelo acompañados de Kakashi y Obito.

  
Estaban visitando los salones.

  
— ¡ERO SENNIN! —exclamó emocionado el rubio.  
— ¡Chamaco imprudente! ¡no me hables así en frente de todos!

  
El resto de los estudiantes se echaron a reír mientras el hombre de edad avanzada se aproximó hasta Naruto y le jaló de la oreja.

  
— ¡Ay, ay, ay! Esperaba viejo pervertido, ya, ya. No lo vuelvo a hacer-ttebayo.

  
Sasuke miraba la escena sin decir nada, él estaba al tanto de quien era aquel hombre. No solo porque existía una fotografía de él y una placa con su nombre en uno de los muros de la escuela, sino porque a estas alturas Naruto le había contado sobre su abuelo y lo mucho que extrañaba verlo.

  
Y se notaba, porque después del tremendo jalón de orejas se fundieron en un abrazo al que después se unió Karin.

  
La pequeña y emotiva reunión duró solo unos minutos, pues Kakashi como buen director les recordó que estaban a mitad de clases y estas debían continuar. Sí, el peliplateado se había metido bastante en su papel de máxima autoridad.

  
— Te veo el fin de semana, mocoso.  
— ¿Puedo llevar a Sasuke a la casa? —preguntó a Naruto como si nada.

  
Y no tendría por qué, al menos para la mayoría de su salón, su no-relación con el Uchiha era algo todavía desconocido, pero para sus amigos más cercanos fue motivo de algarabía.

  
— Dobe, no creo que…  
— Así que tú eres Sasuke… —su voz fue interrumpida por la del señor peliblanco. Lo observó con ojo crítico de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa— Ya veo —agregó, luego dirigió la mirada hacia su nietecito y le apretó un poco el hombro.  
— ¿Qué pasa viejo? —inquirió el rubio ante el apretón repentino.  
— Nada, nada. Solo relájate, ya te acostumbrarás —dijo con picardía y a la vez sintiendo pena por el— Y sí, si tu papá no tiene problema llévalo a casa.

  
La platica culminó ahí, Naruto se sentía animado con la respuesta. Lo que no sabía es que tal vez sería mala idea llevar a su pretendiente a su hogar, estando su abuelo ahí.  
\-------------------------------------------------

  
Después de estar visitando salón por salón, ya solo les faltaba uno. Se trataba de la clase de ultimo grado que estaba a cargo de Itachi.  
Obviamente el recibimiento que las visitas tuvieron ahí fue completamente diferente. Deidara no era precisamente cercano a su abuelo, de hecho, cada que podían se decían sus verdades en la cara.

  
— ¿Qué haces aquí, viejo loco?  
— Deidara, no seas grosero —le regañó Minato, tratando de evitar un momento de tensión y ofensas.  
— Yo también te extrañaba, nietecito querido —aseguró sarcástico el abuelo.

  
Y así empezaron una serie de comentarios cargados de ironía e insultos entre ese par. Minato solo se encogió de hombros y prefirió dirigirse al docente a cargo, no para hablar de trabajo, sino para solicitarle el permiso para Sasuke.

  
— Naruto quiere nos acompañe este fin de semana en casa, espero que no tengas problema Itachi.  
— No claro que no. Si Sasuke quiere ir, adelante sensei.  
— Te lo agradezco. Si quieres puedes pasarte también, sirve que te despejas —indicó sonriente el ex director.

  
Itachi solo asintió tratando de ocultar un poco la preocupación que sentía, no porque fueran a encontrarle fallas a su método de enseñanza o algo así, sino porque todavía no hablaba con él acerca de sus sentimientos por el mayor de sus hijos, ni de la relación que ahora mantenían.  
Quizás esta era una señal del destino y una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.  
\-----------------------------------------------

  
Por la tarde.  
Sasuke preguntó a la bibliotecaria exactamente en qué sección podrían encontrar los libros que necesitaban.  
Naruto había optado por hacerlo a su manera, es decir, revisar y desacomodar todo hasta encontrar lo que buscaban. Se subió a un banco para poder alcanzar los libros que se encontraban más arriba, moviéndose sobre el sin tener cuidado alguno.  
Al momento de bajar, su pie se dobló haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

  
Un grito inusual alertó a Sasuke que inmediatamente corrió en la dirección de la que provino y se encontró con Naruto en el suelo quejándose por el dolor.  
— ¿Qué te paso? —preguntaba al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaba a levantarse.  
— Se m- ¡AH! ¡DUELE! —se quejó al tratar de enderezarse por completo, probablemente se lastimó la cadera y el tobillo al caer.  
— Si serás tonto. Vamos, te llevare a la enfermería.

  
Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar u oponerse, el azabache lo cargó entre sus brazos cual princesa de Disney y caminó.  
El rubio pesaba, sí, pero en ese momento era más importante que recibiera atención y calmar su dolor.  
En los fuertes brazos del Uchiha, Naruto se sentía morir, sin dudar estaba ruborizado por la cercanía, por todo. Solo ocultó su rostro en el pecho de este, ahí pudo respirar ese aroma tan exquisito que Sasuke destilaba.  
En tanto, los alumnos en los pasillos se quedaban boquiabiertos ante lo que veían.  
\------------------------------------------

  
Frituras, refrescos, golosinas, helado, bolsas de bombones…  
Ciertamente Jiraiya no escatimó en gastos al pasar por el supermercado. Él quería pasar un buen fin de semana con sus nietecitos y tenía un plan en mente para que así fuera.

  
¿Y por qué no?

  
También obtener toda la información posible acerca de su situación amorosa.

  
— No llevas nada nutritivo, papá —Minato lo ayudaba a acomodar las bolsas en el auto antes de partir de vuelta a casa.  
— Por supuesto que sí. Llevo carne, queso, salchichas, algunos condimentos… —la verdad no tenía idea de qué más había agregado al carrito de las compras— Todo lo necesario para una carne asada el sábado.  
— Claro, todo muy nutritivo —Ironizó su hijo al cerrar la cajuela.  
El mayor le regaló una amplia sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

  
No debía olvidar que su padre estaba algo chiflado, pero ama a sus tres retoños muy a modo. Solo esperaba que no inventara ninguna locura para el fin de semana.  
\------------------------------------------

  
— Al parecer solo es el susto por la caída, el dolor desaparecerá en unos días ya que no hay lesiones que tratar. Aun así, te daré unos analgésicos para controlar el dolor que experimentes.

  
La doctora Shizune buscaba los medicamentos en el estante detrás de ella mientras Sasuke ayudaba al rubio a bajar de la camilla.  
No tenían nada de qué preocuparse, afortunadamente la caída fue de poca altura y no habría consecuencias mayores. Tal vez si alguien no fuera tan atrabancado esto no hubiera sucedido, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

  
— De igual manera te daré un gel antiinflamatorio, puedes aplicártelo tu mismo o pedirle a Sasuke que te ayude —añadió la mujer sin reparar en el rostro de los alumnos. El comentario fue algo… sugerente e incómodo para ambos— Resulta gracioso…  
— ¿El qué? —preguntaron dirigiendo toda su atención hacia ella.  
— La ultima vez que estuvieron aquí fue porque los dos traían el labio partido a raíz de su pelea. Me da gusto verlos tan unidos ahora, apoyándose como grandes amigos —Shizune sonrió orgullosa, lo que había dicho era completamente sincero.

  
Después de eso, el par solo asintió.  
Más embarazoso no podía ser, porque bueno… ellos habían cruzado los límites de la camaradería hacia un tiempo, no solo en acciones sino en sentimientos.  
La doctora los observó detenidamente cuando abandonaban la enfermería, podría jurar que Naruto que estaba ruborizado cuando Sasuke lo traía entre sus brazos, además de la mirada de extrema preocupación del otro…

  
Sonrió pícaramente.  
— ¿Puede creer esto, Tsunade-sama? —masculló al cerrar la puerta.  
\------------------------------------------

  
Luego de una pequeña disputa entre ellos, el Uchiha consiguió convencer a Naruto de permitirle ayudarlo a untarse aquel mentado gel.  
Así pues, una vez que el chico de ojos azules se encargó de esparcirlo en su tobillo lastimado, llegó el momento de que el azabache le ayudara. No lo pensó mucho, simplemente se dejó caer cobre su cama esperando que pasara lo más rápido posible.

  
Cinco segundos después, estaba sentado de nuevo en la orilla del colchón, provocando una fuerte punzada de dolor en su cadera que disimuló lo más que pudo.  
Sasuke le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.  
— Acomódate —ordenó.  
— Pero Sa-Sasuke…  
— Demonios, dobe ¿Quieres clamarte? No voy a abusar de ti, solo tengo que ponerte esto —explicó mostrándole el pequeño tuvo de gel— Acuéstate, por favor.  
Derrotado, volvió a acomodarse sobre la cama y boca abajo. Era tal su vergüenza que optó por girar la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto al que se encontraba su adorado teme.  
— Necesito que apartes un poco tu pantalón y levantes tu playera o ¿quieres que lo haga…  
— No, no —objetó rotundamente— yo lo hago.

  
Obedeciendo a la petición de su compañero, se despojó un poco sus prendas y nuevamente se acomodó en la posición anterior.  
En la punta de sus dedos, Sasuke vertió un poco del contenido del tubo y lo esparció a la altura de la cadera y parte de la espalda de Naruto, sus movimientos eran lentos y delicados. No quería lastimarlo.

  
Su concentración en la acción que estaba ejecutando no le impidió reparar en la piel tan suave que recorrían sus dedos. El Namikaze poseía un cuerpo delgado, pero bien formado y suponía que sus glúteos eran firmes, o eso le parecía al ver como se le ajustaban perfectamente los pantalones en esa área en específico.  
En tanto, Naruto cerró sus ojos dejándose envolver por el alivio que le provocaba tanto el remedio como las manos que, ahora, acariciaban su piel.

  
_«Déjame acariciarte… por favor._   
_…relájate y déjame encargarme de esto»._

  
El recuerdo golpeó su memoria, la noche de fin de año en su casa y cómo terminó por casi tener sexo con el chico que debía estar poniéndole el gel y no besando su espalda.  
— Sasuke… —susurró al tiempo que un pequeño jadeo escapaba de sus labios.  
De pronto sintió como este lo giró con delicadeza para evitar hacerle daño y dejarlo boca arriba.  
— Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Me vuelves loco, dobe —explicó en tono blando y con la mirada nublada en deseo.

  
En un movimiento rápido, el Uchiha se encontraba sobre el para después reclamar sus labios arrebatadamente, ansiaba volver a saborearlos, morderlos y tener a Naruto así, a su disposición.  
Tan excitado como lo estaba él.  
De un momento a otro el rubio se aferró a su espalda, mientras el azabache lamia su cuello y lo succionaba de cuando en cuando.  
Con sumo cuidado, Sasuke deslizó sus manos para estrujar el trasero de su dobe, necesitaba sentir más de él justo ahora…

  
Y luego la maldita puerta.

  
— ¡HEY!

  
La voz de Suigetsu los obligó a separarse y recobrar la compostura.

  
— ¡CHIFLANDO Y APLAUDIENDO! ¡CHIFLANDO Y APLAUDIENDO!  
Gritaba la pelirroja al ver la escena y golpeteaba con sus manos— si querían privacidad mínimo hubieran esperado a que termináramos el trabajo ¿no? —Karin colocó sus brazos en jarras imitando la pose de mamá regañona  
— Naruto se cayó, tuve que llevarlo a la enfermería. Lo siento — Sasuke trató de excusarse ya de pie mientras acomodaba su playera —No es lo que piensan, yo solo estaba tratando de ponerle…  
— No pues sí, eso queda claro Sasukecito. Estabas tratando de ponérsela, pero te interrumpimos ¿a que sí? —el peliblanco no perdería la oportunidad de burlarse de su amigo.  
— Suigetsu…  
— ¿Qué pasa bro? —preguntó ingenuo.  
— Corre.

  
No tuvo que decirlo dos veces.  
En un parpadeo Suigetsu emprendió su huida de la habitación siendo perseguido por un furioso Uchiha, seguramente lo asesinaría o quizás se conforme con torturarlo hasta que pida piedad.

  
Karin negaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, aun en la puerta de aquel cuarto.  
— El se lo buscó —argumentó Naruto ya sereno sobre la cama.  
— Sabes bien a qué me refiero, hermanito —el chico le desvió la mirada captando el mensaje — ¿No se supone que no eran novios?  
— No lo somos.  
— ¿Entonces?  
— No es tu asunto, Karin —dando por acabada la conversación se dirigió hacia el baño.  
La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y decidió que era mejor ir hacia su dormitorio. No vería a su novio hasta el otro día si es que seguía con vida y, por lo visto, tampoco avanzarían con el trabajo de equipo por hoy.  
\------------------------------------------

  
3 de la mañana.  
Sasuke no podía dormir, por eso se encontraba mirando hacia el rubio a unos metros de él.  
Se levantó hasta llegar a la orilla del lecho de este y le acarició el cabello con ternura.

  
« _Suficiente de jueguitos, quiero algo serio contigo. Voy a pedírtelo, tengo que hacerlo porque no quiero que malinterpretes esto, dobe»_ decía el Uchiha en su interior.

  
Acababa de tomar una decisión importante, aun cuando prometió no presionarlo, era necesario ser claro y directo con Naruto. Quería que fuera su novio de una vez por todas.  
— Deja dormir, Romeo… —nuevamente Suigetsu hablaba entre dormido solo para importunarlo.  
No le respondió, resopló molesto y optó por simplemente lanzarle un zapato que fue a parar hasta darle de lleno en la cabeza.  
\-----------------------------------------------

  
En los días siguientes, el dolor iba desapareciendo para Naruto.  
Luego de haber sido atrapado en una situación comprometedora por su hermana y su “cuñado”, decidió que era mejor arreglárselas solo para el asunto del gel.  
Ni de broma dejaría que Sasuke lo hiciera de nuevo, las cosas siempre terminarían mal.

  
Siendo viernes al fin, solo recogió algunas cosas y las guardó en una pequeña mochila. Después de todo solo iba a pasar el fin de semana a su casa…  
Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso?

  
— Espabila, hermano —el rubio pelilargo le propinó un zape— Papá esta esperándonos abajo para ir a casa con el loco del abuelo, hm.  
— Ya voy, ya voy-ttebayo. Solo estoy terminado de acomodar —decía al tiempo que guardaba algo de ropa en el pequeño closet  
— Así que… ya volverás a dormir aquí —indagó Deidara como no queriendo la cosa.  
— Así es, todo está aclarado entre Gaara y yo. Me tomó más tiempo porque Sasuke insistió en que me quedara un poco más porque le gusta verme… —dejó de hablar de golpe al advertir la imprudencia que estaba por cometer y más a quien estaba por decírselo— le gusta ver series hasta muy entrada la madrugada —mintió.  
— Uy, si claro. Y yo soy Batman —se paró a un lado del menor y colocó su mano sobre su hombro— A Sasuke le gusta verte dormir, hm.  
— ¿T-tu cómo sabes? —Naruto se sintió abochornado a niveles exagerados.  
— Muy sencillo, se lo dijo a Itachi mi amor y él me lo dijo a mí.  
— No te creo  
— Nah, es una completa mentira, pero tampoco puedo decirte cómo lo sé.

  
Deidara escapó de ahí para evitar más preguntas, si decía una palabra más, seguramente su cuñadito adorado le cortaría la lengua y se la daría de comer a los perritos callejeros.

  
A naruto no le quedó mas que colocarse la mochila al hombro y marcharse, justo antes de cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía, es decir…  
Faltaban algunas de las pertenencias de sus compañeros, las camas estaban perfectamente tendidas como cuando se van con sus familias (rara vez) en fin de semana…

  
¿Dónde rayos estaban Gaara y Sai?


	17. Perversiones y peticiones II

Sasuke fue traído por Itachi hasta la casa de los Namikaze.  
¿La razón?  
El mayor deseaba tener una oportunidad para charlar con él, de hermano a hermano y hacerle ver que se estaba desviando de su objetivo:  
Un noviazgo con Naruto, algo serio y estable basado en la confianza y el respeto mutuo.  
¿Sexo? También, solo que a su tiempo.

  
_«Si sigues dejándote llevar por tus hormonas, vas a arruinar las cosas con Naruto…»_

  
Las palabras de Itachi se reproducían en su cabeza cual disco rayado y es que no podía negarlo, su hermano tenía la razón en esta ocasión. No, la verdad es que su hermano mayor casi siempre la tenía, pero ni de broma se lo haría saber.

  
De alguna manera su reciente desliz con Naruto fue a dar a oídos de Itachi. Su teoría era la siguiente: Karin se lo contó a Deidara y este a Itachi… aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que Suigetsu fuera el chismoso.  
Ya se encargaría de averiguarlo después.

  
Por ahora debe enfocarse en aguantar esa tormenta hormonal adolescente que, hasta antes de conocer al dobe, controló a la perfección.  
Y es que cómo resistirse si el mismo rubio se lo permite.

  
Naruto… —susurró mirando al techo.

  
Era viernes por la noche y se hallaba a un par de recamaras de la del rubio. Jodido Jiraiya, que frustró toda posibilidad de que Sasuke terminara compartiendo cama con su Naruto.  
Con tal de que los invitados pudieran disponer de una habitación cada uno, el anciano se ofreció voluntariamente a dormir en la sala. Cabe aclarar que no solo estaban ahí Sasuke e Itachi, sino también Suigetsu, que se integró al plan a petición de Karin.  
Solo esperaba que, al despertar, al abuelo de Naruto le doliera la espalda terriblemente. Es lo mínimo que se merecía.  
Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, Jiraiya en realidad le estaba haciendo un gran favor…

  
Se acomodó mejor girando su cuerpo hacia el otro lado. De momento, era mejor que aprovechara su desvelo para meditar en cómo pedirle a Naruto que acepte ser su novio.  
\---------------------------------------------

  
Sábado por la mañana.  
Cerca de las 9:30 todos habían bajado a desayunar.

  
— ¿Cuándo regresas a México, abuelito? —preguntó Karin.  
— Todavía no lo sé, tal vez me quede hasta después de la graduación de mi adorado nieto favorito —bromeó dirigiendo la mirada hacia el mayor de sus nietos—. Que mejor regalo que mi presencia ¿verdad, Deidara?  
— Por mí te puedes ir … —pero un par de ojos negros al otro lado de la mesa le observaban atentos—. En un año, dos o tres. Cuando gustes, _abuelito_.

  
Itachi notó que lo último fue pronunciado con socarronería y para quedar bien con él, aun así prefirió sonreír ligeramente. Su rubio hermoso se estaba esforzando en todos los sentidos y eso le hacía sentir orgulloso.  
Incluso en clases logró notar una mejoría.

  
— Me gustaría tomarte la palabra, sin embargo tengo asuntos que atender allá. Me he hecho de una finca y recientemente mi gente empezó a trabajar en el cultivo de tomate…  
— ¿Escuchaste eso, teme? —interrumpió Naruto—. Si algún día vamos a visitar a mi abuelo, no pasarás hambre-ttebayo.  
— Hm.

  
El tradicional monosílabo de Sasuke ocultaba todo lo que cruzó por su cabeza, el rubio estaba pensando a futuro y este le incluía.  
El resto de los presentes se soltaron a reír, el comentario había estado de mas, pero no dejaba de ser gracioso.

  
— Chicos, después de desayunar necesito que le den una mano a su abuelo en lo que yo voy a comparar unas cosas. Tiene planeado una carne azada por la tarde y una fogata en el jardín por la noche, así que ayuden en lo que puedan, por favor.

  
Sus hijos, Sasuke y Suigetsu asintieron.

  
Al terminar, cada uno puso manos a la obra. Excepto Itachi, que se ofreció a acompañar al Namikaze para poder estar a solas y tener aquella tan necesaria conversación. No podía permitir que terminara enterándose por otro medio.

  
Por otro lado, Deidara se sentía ansioso, preocupado, emocionado… todo un cumulo de emociones estrujaban su corazón.

  
— Todo saldrá bien — extrañamente, Sasuke se detuvo a su lado en ese instante.  
— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, hm?  
— Porque es un Uchiha —enfatizó sonriendo con suficiencia. Deidara le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.  
Las palabras de su “cuñadito” no le tranquilizaban en lo absoluto.  
\-------------------------------------------

  
A petición de Itachi, antes de ir al supermercado, pasaron a una cafetería a unas cuantas calles de la casa. Tenía que ser hoy y debía ser ahora mismo.  
Por su lado, el Namikaze adoptó una expresión de preocupación porque pensó que lo mas probable era que su hijo mayor, Deidara, estuviera a punto de reprobar el año y, por lo tanto, no podrá ir a la universidad de artes. Seguramente Kushina los despellejaría vivos a los dos: a él por ser un padre desobligado y a Deidara por flojo y desaplicado.

  
No, no podía ser eso.

  
El mismo Kakashi le había confirmado que su hijo estaba mejorando notablemente desde que el Uchiha se convirtió en el profesor encargado de su grupo.  
¿Entonces qué estaba sucediendo?

  
— Si Dei esta fallando en algo, dímelo con toda confianza, Itachi —expresó sosegado tratando de ocultar su impaciencia por saber la verdad.  
— No, para nada. Deidara está en su mejor momento académicamente hablando, se lo aseguro.  
Minato dejó salir todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, esas eran buenas noticias.  
— Me alegra escuchar eso —sonrió—. El siempre ha sido de cabeza dura a diferencia Karin y Naruto.  
— Lo que pasa es que el tiene intereses poco usuales a la mayoría, pero su pasión por el arte le será suficiente para lograr grandes cosas. Yo… —titubeó para luego adoptar la posición más formal posible—. Yo estaría encantado de acompañar a su hijo en todo ese proceso.  
— Pero el esta por salir del colegio —platicaba Minato sin analizar a detalle las palabras de Itachi, tomando un sorbo de su humeante taza de café.  
— No hablo como docente, sino como hombre…

  
Ahora si entendió, con cuidado bajo la taza hasta colocarla sobre la mesa nuevamente. Llegó a la conclusión de que la persona de la que su hijo les habló hace un tiempo durante la cena, es el mismo que ahora estaba frente a él. Itachi.  
El profesor Itachi.

  
— Estoy profundamente enamorado de Deidara y el me corresponde, puedo asegurarle que no le he faltado al respeto ni a el ni a la escuela. Sin embargo, entenderé si esto que acabo de decirle le resulta inadmisible y estoy dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de mis acciones aunque esto implique perder mi trabajo —sus profundos ojos negros se enfocaron en aquellos azules parecidos a los de su amado rubio—. Pero no pienso renunciar a Deidara.

  
Atónito.

  
Estupefacto.

  
Perplejo.

  
Existen tantas palabras para describir el estado en el que se encontraba Minato Namikaze, tantas que es difícil elegir solo una. Si tan solo pudieran ver su cara…  
Aclaró su garganta y se movió incómodo sobre su asiento. Era un tema bastante serio como para considerar si quiera que se tratase de una broma, mas aun viniendo de alguien tan serio como el Uchiha.

  
— Por las palabras que has utilizado, infiero que ustedes dos ya son pareja ¿estoy en lo correcto? —Itachi asintió—. Bueno, creo que, aunque mi esposa y yo nos opusiéramos, Deidara está por cumplir los 19 y conociéndolo, sería capaz de hacer cualquier locura.  
— Mis intenciones con el son las mejores, se lo juro —añadió el pelinegro.  
— No lo dudo, incluso admito que has influenciado positivamente a mi hijo… creo que lo que yo pueda decir sale sobrando. Lo único que puedo pedir es discreción.  
— Por supuesto.

  
Bien, por ahora todo estaba claro. Únicamente faltaría el paso más complicado de dar y obviamente, esto no lo haría Minato, ya hablaría más adelante con su hijo para que el se encargara de contárselo a Kushina.  
\---------------------------------------------

  
El día se les estaba yendo entre preparar la carne y gastarse bromas entre ellos, bromas en las que también Jiraiya participaba.  
Hubo un momento en el que Naruto apareció con una manguera y comenzó a rociarlos a todos, afortunadamente alcanzaron a correr y solo solo terminaron con algunas salpicaduras de agua en su vestimenta.

  
Era un momento agradable, con comida por montones y muy buena compañía.

  
— El viejo está loco —comentó Deidara a los demás, mientras veían como Jiraiya balbuceaba algo -probablemente relacionado con mujeres o alguna obscenidad- en el oído de Minato.  
— Loco es poco —añadió Naruto.  
— Ahora veo de quien lo heredaron —ambos rubios fulminaron a Sasuke con la mirada—. ¿Qué? No estoy diciendo mentiras.  
— Pero así te trae de un ala el Narutin y tú a él, no sé qué tienes que estar hablado Sasu —dijo Siugetsu, que al parecer mantenía una insana obsesión por poner en riesgo su vida.  
Karin, Deidara e Itachi se echaron a reír. Sasuke golpeó en la cabeza al peliblanco y Naruto…  
— ¿A dónde se fue Naruto? —preguntó Minato a unos metros de ellos.  
Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos. Se supone que hasta hace unos segundos estaba ahí sentado con ellos.  
— Lo vi levantarse y entrar a la casa— escucharon decir a Jiraiya.  
\-------------------------------------------

  
Una vez en su cuarto, entró directamente y se recostó boca abajo hundiendo su rostro entre la almohada.  
Dejó escapar un grito de fastidio en ella para que nadie más lo escuchara.

  
A naruto no le gustaba sentirse expuesto, mucho menos ridiculizado. El siempre había sido el que se burlaba o le gastaba bromas a los demás, más aún tratándose de temas como las relaciones de pareja, citas y demás.  
Y luego el maldito sonrojo, ese que últimamente no abandonaba su cara haciéndolo ver como uno de esos tomates que Sasuke tanto ama.  
Sasuke.  
Todo se estaba volviendo más complicado para él desde que aceptó que le gusta y todavía más cuando supo que el otro también se sentía igual. Para este instante ya llevaban más o menos un mes en esa situación.  
Ha habido ocasiones en las que el Uchiha le acaricia las mejillas, le abraza brevemente o lo besa hasta dejarlo sin aliento.  
Besos. Esos a los que el no es capaz de oponerse porque sabe que también los desea…

  
_«¿Te gustaría tener algo con él?»._

  
La voz de Shikamaru hizo eco en su interior. Tener algo con Sasuke…

  
¿Algo como qué?  
Algo como caminar de la mano por el colegio.  
Algo como darse pequeños besos de buenos días antes de iniciar las clases.  
Algo como presentarlo a sus padres como su pareja y que el hiciera lo mismo.  
Algo como llamarse bebé, amor, vida, cielo…  
Algo como darse obsequios o subir fotos abrazándose y/o besándose a las redes.  
Algo como tener citas, cocinar juntos, etc.  
Algo como experimentar nuevas emociones y sensaciones.  
Algo como decirse Te quiero, te extraño…  
Algo como un noviazgo en toda la extensión de la palabra .  
¿Hacer todas estas cosas con Sasuke?

  
La única vez que intentó entablar una relación fue con una chica, con Hinata y no funcionó por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba. Aunque en este caso el amargado -quizás ya no tanto- de Sasuke sí le gusta, pero aquí…  
¿El sería la chica?

  
— Hermano ¿estás bien?

  
Karin estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad. Tan ensimismado se había mantenido que ni la escuchó entrar, además de que su posición sobre la cama le obstruía un poco la visión en dirección hacia la puerta de su recamara.

  
— Sí —respondió incorporándose para quedar sentado al lado de ella—. Creo que comí demasiado, es todo.  
— Voy a prepararte un té ¿vale?  
— No, Karin espera… quiero preguntarte algo.

  
La pelirroja asintió, de un tiempo a la fecha no tenían muchas oportunidades de platicar como solían hacerlo cuando eras más pequeños. Tal vez por el ritmo de vida, el hecho de que los dormitorios los mantenían separados o el círculo de amistades que, aunque prácticamente era el mismo, cada uno andaba por su lado.

  
— Pregúntame lo que quieras, hermanito —pidió abrazándose a el y recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro.  
— ¿Cómo supiste que querías tener una relación con el feo de Suigetsu?  
— ¡Oye! —Naruto se rio ante la reacción de su hermana—. El no es feo, bueno yo no lo veo así. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no lo sé.  
— ¿Eh? No te entiendo-ttebayo.  
— La atracción es mutua, platicar con él es agradable y fluye con naturalidad, quiero pasar más tiempo con él, me hace sentir en confianza e incluso me fascina su torpeza. Así que cuando me lo pidió, solo acepte. Que funcione o no, eso depende de los dos —concluyó sonriendo.  
— ¿No tienes miedo?  
— ¿De qué? ¿de qué me engañe, me mienta, me deje por otra…?  
— Pues… sí.  
— No, no me voy a privar de disfrutar algo tan bonito como un noviazgo por ideas paranoicas —Naruto frunció el ceño, no concebía el que su hermana fuera tan ingenua—. El que no arriesga, no gana. Y si tú no te arriesgas, te van a ganar —insinuó antes de levantarse para regresar al patio.  
\------------------------------------------

  
Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando juegos de mesa.  
Naruto se tomó su tiempo para procesar las palabras de su hermana, pero después de un rato se animó a bajar antes de preocupar a su padre o a su abuelo, que solo querían pasar un día con sus hermanos y el.

  
Además, tampoco podía ser descortés con su invitado, después de todo fue su idea traer a Sasuke y el solo había salido huyendo de ahí para esconderse en su cuarto.  
Por otra parte, Sasuke prefirió mantenerse sereno, darle su espacio a Naruto para no incomodarlo, ya bastante tenía con la imprudencia viviente -Suigetsu- haciendo comentarios tan estúpidos como su existencia misma.

  
Además, Karin ya les comentó que Naruto estaba bien y eso lo confirmó en cuanto lo vio llegar hasta ellos sonriendo como de costumbre.  
Llegada la noche y después de que todos se dieran un baño. Jiraiya improvisó una fogata en pleno jardín y Minato sacó todas las provisiones que su padre compro días antes.  
Pronto, todos estaban sentados alrededor del fuego que les venía de maravilla puesto que la noche era fría.

  
— Mañana los llevaré a un restaurante de comida típica mexicana que encontré hace unos días en el centro— comentaba el mayor de los adultos al tiempo que destapaba una botella de sake aun ante la mirada reprobatoria de su hijo y sus nietos—. Les va a encantar, ya verán.  
— Papá… —el tono de voz de Minato fue severo.  
— Ah, perdón ¿Dónde quedaron mis modales? —vertió un poco del liquido en un vaso y lo extendió hacia el resto—. ¿Quieren?  
Una gota se deslizó por la cien de Minato, su padre era todo un caso perdido.  
— Déjate de tonterías, abuelo. Mejor pásanos la bolsa de malvaviscos —le increpó Deidara sentado al lado de Itachi.  
— Obvio que a ti no te iba a dar, rubia. Me refería a Itachi y a tu padre.  
— No gracias, no bebo —indicó el Uchiha aludido.  
— ¡Bah! —bufó y prefirió cambiar de tema—. Entonces les contaré acerca de mis investigaciones…

  
La narración constó de tres elementos importantes:  
Primero, de cómo vivió su duelo y atravesó por un episodio de depresión después del fallecimiento de su esposa, Tsunade. Tema que aun después de tantos años provocaba tristeza, especialmente en Naruto.  
Después, de su llegada a México de cómo se dedicó a viajar a tantos lugares como le fue posible hasta decidir establecerse en un pequeño pueblo, alejado del bullicio de las ciudades.  
Y por último, de la saga de libros eróticos que actualmente estaba escribiendo gracias a sus experiencias vividas y las que estarían por venir, porque aunque ya no se cocía al primer hervor, el no se consideraba alguien cuya vida tendría que detenerse.

  
Minato se vio obligado a retirarse de ahí un momento con el pretexto de ir al baño, escuchar las anécdotas de su padre le hacía sentirse ligeramente avergonzado y sabía perfectamente que no había poder humano que lo hiciera callar después de algunos tragos de sake.

  
— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo viejo pervertido?! —intervino finalmente Naruto—. Estas asustando a nuestros amigos.  
— ¿Sus amigos? ¡JA! Permíteme que me ría —Jiraiya tomó el palito con el que asaba bombones y apuntó con este a Suigetsu—. Este va a embarazar a la princesa en tus narices —luego lo dirigió a Itachi—. El, está siendo acosado por Deidara y debo decir que lo compadezco…  
— Viejo hijo deajfjgk…—intentó gritar el rubio explosivo, pero Itachi fue más rápido al subirle la boca con ambas manos.  
— Y por último tu Sasuke —continuó el mayor apuntando esta vez al mencionado—. Este te va coger y te va a gustar, renacuajo.

  
El pobre Sasuke se atragantó con el pedazo de golosina que masticaba en ese momento. Naruto y Deidara querían agarrar a zapes a su abuelo, pero Suigetsu, Karin e Itachi se encargaban de detenerlos por la espalda.  
Por el escándalo ocasionado, Minato salió y decidió que era mejor llevarse a su padre a dormir de una buena vez, ya que para ese momento de tanto alcohol ni caminar bien podría solo.

  
La velada se jodió.  
Aun así, los jóvenes permanecieron ante aquella improvisada fogata un rato más.

  
— Me disculpo por las imprudencias de nuestro abuelo —manifestó la pelirroja cubriendo su cara con ambas manos.  
— No te preocupes, entendemos a la perfección que fue por la bebida. Tranquila, cuñada.

  
Los ojos de todos, se abrieron como platos debido al asombro  
¿Itachi le había dicho cuñada a Karin?  
Deidara lo abrazó instantáneamente entiendo el mensaje. Su padre no se oponía a su relación.  
Sasuke sonrió ligeramente desde su lugar, se sentía feliz por su hermano.

  
— ¡Awww! Me alegro mucho por los dos — Karin se levantó para abrazar a la pareja.

  
Continuaron platicando hasta que el sueño empezaba a vencerlos y decidieron que seria mejor entrar. Naruto y Sasuke se ofrecieron a encargarse de apagar la fogata, en tanto el resto recogió el resto de las cosas y se fue, dándoles un poco de privacidad.

  
— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el azabache enfocando su atención en que no quedara ningún pedazo de leña encendido.  
— Sí, ya estoy acostumbrado a las imprudencias del viejo. De hecho, ya se había tardado.  
— En realidad, me refiero a lo que dijo Suigetsu en la tarde…  
— Ah, eso. Ni me acordaba —mintió envolviendo sus manos entre su ropa por el frio—. Creo que también me he acostumbrado a sus imprudencias, je.  
Sasuke se aproximó a el y le desenredó las manos de la ropa, pudiendo sentir que las tenía algo heladas.  
—¿Tienes frio? —indagó para luego abofetearse mentalmente por su pregunta estúpida.  
— A-algo —contestó Naruto desviando la mirada.

  
El Uchiha lo abrazó en un intento por darle calor y permanecieron así por un par de minutos, la iluminación era escasa y ya no había nadie alrededor de ellos. El momento era el indicado.

  
— Naruto… —habló Sasuke rompiendo el abrazo entre ellos—. Sé que prometí no presionarte pero… me encantaría que aceptaras ser mi novio.  
Las palabras fluyeron de su boca sin pensarlo demasiado.

  
El rubio sintió como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a salir el corazón del pecho, de la impresión, de la emoción. Inconscientemente apretó el agarre que mantenía sobre la playera de Sasuke a la altura de la espalda.

  
_«Que funcione o no, eso depende de los dos…»_

  
_«No me voy a privar de disfrutar algo tan bonito como un noviazgo por ideas paranoicas…»_

  
Como en la última vez que estuvo con el Uchiha en su casa y que también era de noche, sus neuronas estaban haciendo corto circuito, pero no, esta vez no lo pediría

  
— Entenderé si no quie-…

  
Sasuke fue callado de golpe, sintiendo los suaves labios de Naruto moverse sobre los suyos. Era un beso lento al que gustoso correspondió, enredando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Naruto y este colocó los suyos alrededor de su cuello.

  
No era la primera vez que se besaban, eso es cierto. Aun así, no dejaba de ser diferente al resto, porque Sasuke pudo sentir a Naruto temblar al comienzo y luego depositar en ese beso todas sus esperanzas.

  
Con calma mantenían el ritmo de sus labios, sin caer en los excesos, confesándose sus sentimientos sin necesidad de usar las palabras.  
Al verse obligados a separarse y tomar aire, el rubio abrió sus preciosos ojos y así lograron conectar sus miradas por unos instantes. Naruto le regaló una radiante sonrisa antes de volver a besarlo.

  
Por si quedaba alguna duda, ese era un Sí  
\---------------------------------------------

  
17:30 del día domingo.  
De regreso en el colegio, Naruto dejó caer la mochila que llevó consigo sobre la cama. Estaba solo en la habitación pues su hermano había ido en busca de su “Danna” para contarle todo sobre Itachi y su padre, aun cuando él le sugirió no hacerlo.  
Pero a Deidara no hay nada que lo detenga.

  
Pasados algunos minutos, Gaara ingresó a la habitación.  
— Naru —saludó.  
— Hola ¿fuiste a ver a tu familia?  
— No en realidad, Sai me invitó a pasar el fin de semana con su hermano y el pero tuve que regresarme temprano para que me diera tiempo de ir a mi casa —comentó el pelirrojo acomodando sus cosas.  
— Ya veo ¿y qué tal te fue?  
— Más o menos —Naruto le dedicó una mirada de preocupación esperando que continuara— Me iré a estudiar a una universidad en Estados Unidos.

  
Una sola persona atravesó por los pensamientos del rubio: Sai.


	18. San Valentín

Pareja

  
Novios

  
Enamorados

  
Amantes

  
Palabras sinónimas que bien pueden servir para etiquetar o describir aquello que Sasuke y Naruto son desde hace prácticamente dos semanas.

  
Seguro que quieren saber cómo se han dado las cosas entre ellos desde aquel sábado por la noche, qué tal la está pasando Naruto y quienes están enterados ya de esto.  
Bien, retomemos la narración desde aquí:

  
_Naruto le regaló una radiante sonrisa antes de volver a besarlo._   
_Por si quedaba alguna duda, ese era un Sí_   
_—Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, dobe —prometió sobre sus labios, hechizado por la ocasión._   
_—Más te vale, puedo patearte hasta dejarte irreconocible —dispuesto a seguir con el dulce momento, posó sus labios de nueva cuenta sobre los de Sasuke y…_

  
_—¡NO COMAN PAN EN FRENTE DE LOS POBRES! —les gruñó Deidara desde una de las ventanas ubicadas en el segundo piso, donde por cierto no era el único asomado._

  
_—¡YA LOS VI PECADORES! —Suigetsu no quería quedarse atrás._

  
_Regalándoles una seña obscena desde el jardín, Sasuke tomó a su rubio de la mano y lo guío hasta la entrada de la casa. Era obvio que no podrían continuar con sus demostraciones de amor con esos mirones a la distancia._

  
Se preguntarán en dónde estaban los adultos a cargo: uno estaba ahogado de borracho en la sala y el otro durmiendo cual oso durante el invierno. Así que los jovencitos aprovechaban para espiar a la nueva parejita.  
Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, porque si Kushina hubiese estado ahí, nada de eso habría pasado.

  
Antes de volver al colegio, Naruto solicitó al resto no divulgar su relación, ya tendría suficiente con las bromitas y comentarios subidos de tono por parte de Suigetsu y Deidara como para soportar habladurías del resto de los alumnos.  
Sasuke prefirió no contradecirlo.  
Y así fue como esa noticia no llegó a oídos de los demás y vivieron felices por siempre…  
 _ **Fin.**_

  
Nah, solo Karin sabe lo que mantener la boca cerrada significa.

  
Deidara le contó todo a su Danna.  
Suigetsu a Juugo, Sai y hasta a Gaara.  
Ok, no fueron demasiadas las personas que llegaron a saberlo por ahora…

  
Hablemos entonces de los cambios en su rutina diaria:  
Si bien desde antes de hacerse novios formalmente, ya pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, este se amplió todavía más.

  
¿Cómo?  
Por las mañanas Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban afuera de sus respectivas habitaciones para llegar juntos hasta el salón, no se tomaban de la mano durante el breve camino porque Rin seguramente les llamaría la atención. Así que era mejor no arriesgarse.

  
Durante el almuerzo, el orden en el que se reunían anteriormente sufrió ciertas variaciones: al mismo tiempo de que el grupo se amplió, Gaara optó por sentarse al lado de Sai, quedando frente a frente con Naruto y Sasuke y más de una vez pudo notar como se tomaban de la mano debajo de la mesa.  
Sí, para él fue algo difícil en un principio. Lo que sentía por el rubio no iba a desaparecer de un día para otro pero le alegraba verlo sonreír a causa de un romance.

  
Asimismo, por las tardes hacían sus tareas juntos, aunque después Sasuke desaparecía para encargarse de Deidara o algo así fue lo que le comentó a Naruto.  
En las noches, el Namikaze iba a su cuarto y ya no era regañado si entraba corriendo o no tocaba la puerta -¡Ay el amor!- para terminar de ver alguna serie o ponerse al día con algún anime. Ese era el plan inicial, no obstante, siempre terminaban por acurrucarse y besarse olvidándose de que hay más gente en la habitación.

  
No se preocupen, Suigetsu siempre estaría ahí para echarles agua en caso de ser necesario.  
Ahora sí, entremos de lleno al capítulo…  
**********************

  
En el día de los enamorados todo era color de rosa, literal.  
Obito de encargó de convencer a su esposo para que todo el instituto fuera adornado para esta ocasión. Globos en forma de corazones, serpentinas, carteles y un sinfín de decoraciones era lo que tapizaba cada salón, cada pasillo y hasta la entrada a los sanitarios.

  
Ridículo.

  
Así es como lo había calificado el director Hatake, pero todo lo hacía por complacer a su querido esposo y que los alumnos estuvieran en un ambiente más acorde a la festividad.

  
Incluso autorizó que solo hubiera media jornada escolar, para que después del medio día, todos pudieran dedicar tiempo a disfrutar de las actividades programadas para ese día.  
Entre estas se encontraban:  
Un buzón del amor  
Una pequeña Kermés  
Y, por último, un baile por la amistad.

  
Nada de esto era acostumbrado a realizarse anteriormente, sin embargo, los tiempos cambian, la juventud necesita sentirse tomada en cuenta, darse un tiempo para el ocio, motivarse… o esos fueron los argumentos de Obito en favor de toda esa locura.

  
— Si los alumnos se salen de control, tú te las arreglarás solo —advirtió seriamente el director a su pareja.  
— Que no va a pasar nada, relájate amor —decía mientras le masajeaba los hombros con delicadeza— además así tendremos tiempo de…  
La mano del Uchiha viajó hasta entrepierna del Hatake, dándole un ligero apretón obteniendo un pequeño jadeo como recompensa.  
—¡Obito! ¡por favor!—expresó entre dientes—. Estamos en el pasillo, joder.  
—Vamos a la oficina, entonces.  
La voz seductora de su querido esposo lo incitó a seguirlo, que más daba si se encerraban unos minutos para “trabajar”.  
\-------------------------------------------

  
Cerca de las 10 am, un comité de alumnos liderado por Sasori se encargaba de separar las cartas que fueron depositadas por los demás a lo largo de la semana. Era el momento de organizarlas y pasar a entregarlas a sus destinatarios.  
Afortunadamente eran varias personas las que conformaban el comité, porque en cuanto destaparon el buzón algunas cartas cayeron desparramadas por los costados del mismo. Realmente eran demasiadas.

  
— ¡Joder! Ni cuando se trata de un proyecto de clase escriben tanto —expuso Naruto.  
— Pronto la mayoría de estas cartas serán solo corazones rotos —añadió el Akasuna.  
El resto asintió y se dispusieron a repartirse las cartas en pequeños montones para avanzar más rápido y entregarlas antes de que terminen las clases. Afortunadamente, Rin les asignó un salón para que llevaran a cabo la actividad a gusto, pronto todas las mesas estaban repletas de papeles.  
Bien podían confundir esa estancia con la oficina de correos.  
— Oye, Sasori-kun… ¿hay un límite de cartas que puede recibir un mismo alumno? —preguntaba Hidan sin dejar de clasificar las mismas.  
— Claro que no ¿Por qué?  
— Pues… —el religioso volteó a verlo dudoso en continuar— sucede ya he encontrado 8 para Uchiha Sasu…ke.  
Ni bien terminó de decir el nombre cuando toda la atención del Namikaze estaba enfocada en él. Y luego el resto del equipo también lo hizo.  
— Yo también tengo algunas para el por aquí, creo que son 6 cartas —comentó Fuu que también formaba parte del equipo.

  
Naruto estaba levemente enfadado y sorprendido, solo que trataba de disimularlo. Continuó haciendo su parte como si nada, después de todo no puede enojarse porque es solo una actividad más y todos son libres de escribirles a la persona que les gusta ¿no?  
Si darse cuenta él también había juntado cartas dirigidas a Sasuke, 5 más…

  
— Podemos romper algunas si te sientes inseguro, después de todo nadie está supervisándonos —le sugirió Sasori parado a su lado, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.  
— ¿Inseguro? ¿De qué? Sasuke y yo no somos nada aún.  
— Conmigo no tienes que fingir, sabes que Deidara no se iba a quedar callado —el mayor se recargó de espaldas contra la mesa cruzando sus brazos— Sasuke es tu novio y este asunto te está afligiendo demasiado, niño.  
— Voy a… lavarme la cara. Ya vuelvo.  
Salió del aula en la que se encontraban, caminando casi arrastrando los pies y con las manos en sus bolsillos.  
—Celos de porquería —Maldijo Sasori en voz baja regresando a su lugar.  
\--------------------------------------------

  
Luego de entregar algunas de las cartas que le fueron asignadas y de hacer mil pedacitos aquella que estaba destinada a Sakura, Fuu se encaminó de vuelta a su salón.  
Le tomó días el poder elegir las palabras precisas y plasmarlas en aquella hoja, y tan solo unos segundos reducirla a un montón de pedacitos. Esto sin contar todas las veces que dudó en depositarla en el dichoso buzón.

  
¿Para qué arruinar su amistad con la Haruno sabiendo que aquella -posiblemente- seguirá interesada en Sabaku no Gaara?  
Prefería conformarse con el puesto de mejor amiga y pasar este día junto a ella compartiendo unos chocolates y quejándose de no tener a ningún hombre interesado en ellas.

  
Sí, mejor eso.

  
—¿Y? ¿nada para mí?  
—Lo siento, Sakura-chan —contestó con desgano la peliverde para luego sentir como la Haruno le agitaba el cabello en un gesto dulce.  
—No seas tonta, sabes que me tiene sin cuidado eso de las cartitas. Por la noche nos vamos a poner unos vestidos bien coquetos para ser las más bellas del colegio ya verás —Fuu asintió ya más alegre—. Por ahora cuéntame ¿Quién es el más codiciado?  
—Uchiha Sasuke, de la clase 2-a. Le enviaron 19 cartas y al parecer a Naru-chan no le gustó la idea porque se fue antes de que termináramos de revisar.

  
Sakura adoptó una posición entre pensativa y dudosa al escuchar la reciente información. Naruto nunca mostró ese tipo de interés en nadie, ni con la pobre Hinata…  
¿Será posible que se haya enamorado al fin?  
\--------------------------------------------

  
—¿Cuándo te lo pidió?  
—Hace dos semanas aproximadamente.

  
Shikamaru se frotó la cara en una clara muestra de frustración.  
¿Quién en su sano juicio trataría a toda costa de ocultar su relación?  
Ya era demasiado el hecho de que a él no se lo hubiera contado desde el principio, esto aunado a que tenía la ligera sospecha de que, si alguien más llegaba a preguntarle directamente, Naruto sería capaz de negar la existencia de ese noviazgo y probablemente esto detonaría una pelea en la naciente relación del Namikaze y el Uchiha.

  
— Eres un reverendo idiota.  
— Te lo agradezco, amigo. No podía esperar menos de ti eh —verbalizó sarcástico el rubio.  
— Es la verdad, estás que te derrites por el Uchiha y sales con la estupidez de “hay que mantenerlo en secreto” —Naruto formó un puchero con sus labios sintiéndose ridiculizado—. Oh, y eso no es todo. Ahora te enojas porque las chicas del colegio le escriben cartas a Sasuke siendo que todo mundo piensa que está soltero y sin compromisos. Dime ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?  
— Vine por un consejo, no a que me regañes “mamá”.  
— Un consejo, claro que sí mi estimado Naruto… —suspiró tratando de mantenerse sereno y no caer en la locura de terminar golpeando a su amigo—. ¡Ve a por tu hombre, hermano! Deja de perder el tiempo o llegará alguien con los pantalones que a ti te faltan, arriesgará todo por el arrogante de Sasuke y tú te quedarás viendo.  
— Te refieres a que vaya ahora… o quizá más tarde

  
No pudo más, se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Naruto por el brazo sacándolo del salón y cerrándole la puerta en sus narices.

  
— Ok, ya entendí ¡Qué agresivo! —lo escuchó gritar desde el pasillo.  
Bostezó y apoyo la cabeza sobre su lugar. Suficiente esfuerzo para un solo día.  
\----------------------------------------------

  
A la ultima hora de clase estuvo en el club de arte al que pertenecía.  
Naruto no apareció por ahí, ya que a pesar de que estaban en diferentes clubes este acostumbraba a ir a alcanzarle, por lo que Sasuke supuso que aun estaría ocupado con los demás chicos del comité y el asuntito ese de las cartas y el baile de la noche.  
Solo esperaba poder pasar un rato con el antes de esa hora y poder invitarle tal como Itachi le sugirió, aun cuando él no tiene idea en lo que a bailar se refiere, el chiste es invitar a su novio porque la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?  
Ya después se las arreglaría si resultaba que su dobe si quiere bailar…

  
Y entonces pánico.  
De ese que te entra cuando estás a punto de comenzar a exponer y todas las miradas de tus compañeros están sobre ti. Bueno, la verdad es que Sasuke nunca ha experimentado eso porque, al ser un alumno tan destacado, no tiene ese tipo de dificultades, pero este sí que era un tema completamente desconocido para él.

  
Bailar.

  
Quizá era mejor idea regalarle un bote de ramen instantáneo a Naruto y pedirle disculpas por no poder ir al baile porque tiene migraña. Claro, esto si quería fallar en su intento por ser un buen novio para el rubio.

  
Caminando por el pasillo que da hacia la salida del colegio, en dirección a su dormitorio, fue interceptado por Sasori que llevaba consigo un montoncito de cartas dentro de una bolsa transparente.

  
—Sasuke —aludió el pelirrojo—. Lamento interponerme en tu camino pero es necesario que te haga entrega de estas cartas. Sí, todas son para ti —agregó ante la mirada escéptica del Uchiha— Disculpa que sea en el último momento, lamentablemente el representante de tu clase no estaba presente cuando terminamos.  
—Naruto —pronunció haciéndose una idea de lo que pasaba y el Akasuna solo asintió— ¿Sabes dónde está?  
—Ni idea. Ahora si me disculpas, debo agendar una cita con un psicólogo.  
—¿Cómo? —. Sasuke no entendió para nada eso ultimo.  
—No te recomiendo ir a la oficina del director por ahora, deben estar matando a alguien ahí adentro— contó haciendo un gesto de repulsión.

  
Posteriormente Sasori se marchó dejándolo solo mas confundido.  
¿Matando a alguien?

  
¿En una oficina?

  
En fin, en todo caso ese no es asunto suyo. Se descolgó la mochila de un lado y la abrió para poder guardar el montón de cartas, aunque sinceramente quería tirarlas pero esa sería una acción bastante cruel.  
\-------------------------------------------

  
A unos metros de él, cierto rubio lo observaba en silencio como no queriendo que se percatara de su presencia. Había llegado hasta ahí movido por el impulso y la motivación del Nara, sin embargo, ya estando tan cerca de él se le hacía difícil cumplir con el _“¡Ve a por tu hombre!”_.  
¿Qué demonios significa eso?

  
Inseguro, mientras veía como su novio guardaba aquella bolsa repleta de cartas en la mochila, empezó a caminar lentamente hasta él. Ya que lo tuviera de frente pensaría que hacer o decir.  
Por ahora bastaba con dejarse llevar…

  
O eso planeaba hasta que fue empujado brutalmente por una horda de jovencitas escandalosas provenientes de diferentes grupos. Todas ellas con un paquetito de chocolates en sus manos, corriendo en dirección a su adorado novio.

  
Chocolates

  
Chicas

  
San Valentín

  
Sasuke.

  
No le agradaba para nada la situación.

  
Y es que no hay necesidad de ser adivinos para saber lo que aquellas tramaban: si las más inseguras le escribieron cartas, estas serian más directas y seguramente habían elaborado aquellos chocolates con sus propias manos.

  
¿Cómo se atreven?  
¿Quién les dio permiso de tratar de conquistar a su teme?

  
Viendo como las muchachitas rodeaban a Sasuke, Naruto apretó los puños con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo en un intento por controlar su desagrado, su incomodidad, sus ganas de gritarles a todas ellas que jamás tendrían y una oportunidad porque simple y sencillamente, Sasuke es su novio.

  
Celos.  
No es la primera vez que los experimentaba y muy probablemente no sería la última, aun así esta vez era muy diferente. La sensación es aún más insoportable porque antes no podía ni debía reclamar nada, básicamente porque ni siquiera aceptaba sus sentimientos por el atractivo Uchiha, pero ahora claro que tiene el derecho más no el valor.

  
Cobarde.  
Así es como se describiría en este momento, por querer esconder un noviazgo con el tipo más increíble, maravilloso, jodidamente guapo que jamás había conocido. Cobarde, por no ser capaz de entregarse por completo a esta nueva experiencia.

  
_«El que no arriesga, no gana. Y si tú no te arriesgas, te van a ganar…»_

  
Más claro ni el agua, ahora podía observar la realidad frente a sus ojos. Si él no se atrevía a darlo todo por Sasuke, hay muchas otras personas que sí.  
El colmo fue cuando una chica de cabello castaño fue la primera en armarse de valor, empujar a las demás y plantársele de frente a su azabache. La intención era muy clara, la muchachita no dijo nada y solo se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke.  
Para su fortuna, este reaccionó a tiempo y se movió apenas unos centímetros provocando que la chica se fuera de boca contra el piso. Lo bueno fue que no se lastimó, o por desgracia según el rubio.  
Pensó que todo pararía ahí, pero…

  
—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡te amo!  
—Se mi novio, por favor…  
—¡Me gustas muchísimo!  
La horda de chicas se empujaba para estar cerca de su novio y poder confesarle sus sentimientos.

  
SUFICIENTE.

  
Le tomó segundos avanzar desde su posición de espectador hasta comenzar a abrirse paso entre el motón de chiquillas alborotadas. Probablemente estaba siendo impulsivo, egoísta, desconsiderado y pese a ello no se detuvo.  
Con determinación se paró justo frente a él, acto seguido se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y con su mano derecha cogió la corbata del Uchiha atrayéndole hacia él, hasta estampar sus labios contra los suyos.  
Lento, tortuoso, pero a la vez lleno de entrega, así era aquel beso en un inicio.

  
Sin importar las miradas de ahora gran parte del alumnado que pasaba a esas horas por aquel pasillo, más las de aquellas chicas esperanzadas, Sasuke no dudo ni un momento en aferrar sus brazos a la cintura de Naruto y deleitarse con esos labios que lo enloquecían.

  
Que se fueran todos al carajo.

  
Que cerraran los ojos o se fueran de ahí si no querían ver la manera en la que se profesaban su amor, la manera en la que le hacían saber al mundo que ahora están juntos. Que se adoran como solo dos polos opuestos pueden hacerlo.

  
Para sorpresa de la pareja, que seguía fundida en aquella danza labial irrefrenable, los espectadores emitieron un grito de júbilo (podrían jurar que se trataba de Deidara, Suigetsu y Kiba), hubo aplausos, lágrimas y quizás corazones rotos, pero más era la alegría y la emotividad del momento.  
Un poco avergonzados por el escándalo, dejaron de besarse, más sus ojos mantuvieron esa conexión por unos instantes.

  
—Me encantas, Naruto —confesó acariciándole la mejilla con devoción.  
— Y tú a mí.  
Sasuke sonrió como nunca y lo abrazó contra su pecho, era demasiada felicidad como para tratar de disimularla y deseó poder tenerlo así para siempre…

  
—¡MUY BONITO!  
Una voz de ultratumba rompió con la magia en el ambiente, ambos dejaron los arrumacos para centrar toda su atención en la persona a sus espaldas.  
—Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze, a la dirección de inmediato— ordenó Rin con tono de severidad y los brazos cruzados.  
El show terminó, poco a poco los mirones se fueron apartando antes de que ellos también corrieran con la misma suerte.  
\----------------------------------------

  
Dos jóvenes se mantenían aislados de todo el ajetreo por la celebración del día de San Valentín, su lugar preferido dentro de las instalaciones es su preciado club de arte completamente vacío a esas horas.

  
—¡¿Viste eso, Danna?!— preguntaba Deidara a su fiel amigo haciendo movimientos extravagantes con sus manos— Mi hermanito casi se traga a Sasuke con semejante beso… y la cara de las chicas fue de antología ¡JA! Ingenuas.

  
20 minutos.  
Es el tiempo que el rubio llevaba alardeando de la reciente hazaña de Naruto, como si fuera algo muy difícil de superar. Algo sumamente increíble.

  
—Deidara…  
—¿Qué pasa, Danna?  
—Guarda silencio —exigió Sasori ya bastante aburrido con el tema, centrando su atención en aquella hoja que trataba de disimular entre las páginas de un libro.

  
Quizás debió dejar que el chico explosivo siguiera hablando pues ahora no podría evitar lo que venía.  
De un pequeño jalón, Deidara le quitó la única carta que había recibido este día y que solo hasta ahora se le ocurrió leer. Mala decisión.

  
—¡Vaya! Una carta para el enigmático Sasori. Debo leerla —manifestó emocionado, alejándose del pelirrojo al notar sus aires asesinos.  
—¡Devuélvemela ahora mismo!  
—En cuanto termine de leerla.  
—Uno  
—Aunque cuentes…  
—Dos  
—No seas infantil, Danna…  
—¡Tres!

  
Se arrojó sobre el rubio dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de arrebatarle la mentada carta que le pertenecía, pero al no medir su fuerza, la silla en la que Deidara estaba sentado cedió cayendo hacia atrás.  
Fueron a parar al suelo, desplomando a Deidara de espaldas con el Akasuna encima suyo, en una posición bastante digna de malinterpretaciones.

  
—¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó el pelirrojo con cierto deje de vergüenza, después de todo ese accidente había sido culpa suya. Lo más raro era que no hacía ningún movimiento por levantarse.  
—No… creo —admitió el rubio sintiéndose intimidado por aquellos ojos cafés que no se apartaban de los suyos—. ¿Y-y tú?  
—Tampoco…  
—Vale…

  
Aprisionado bajo el cuerpo de su amigo pelirrojo, Deidara sintió el tiempo detenerse, seguramente ya llevaban un buen rato así, analizándose a conciencia sin decir palabra alguna.  
¿Qué están esperando para levantarse?  
No lo sé, probablemente que Sasori se hiciera a un lado primero…

  
—Concédeme un poco de tu arte…— pidió a Deidara en un susurro con esa voz tan varonil.  
—¿Quieres una figura de arcilla? Pero si nunca te han gustado…  
—Nuestras concepciones del arte siempre han sido opuestas. Si para ti es efímero considero entonces que no te importará darme algo que para mí durará para siempre…  
—No entiendo, Danna.  
—Nunca lo haces y no tienes por qué empezar a hacerlo ahora. Solo perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, olvídalo, ve con Itachi y permíteme seguir siendo tu mejor amigo…

  
Pudo ver cada movimiento de su compañero, como tomó un leve impulso hacia él y cortamente rozar sus labios en un muy ligero beso, tanto que el cosquilleo en su piel apenas y le fue perceptible. Para cuando reaccionó, Sasori ya no estaba encima de él, sino de pie junto a la puerta a punto de irse.

  
—Tengo una cita esta noche —habló enseñándole la carta que por supuesto consiguió quitarle al final—. Te lo contaré todo después.  
Una vez que salió de su ensimismamiento, Deidara ya se encontraba solo. Se apoyó en una de sus rodillas para poder pararse, sacudió un poco su uniforme con sus manos…

  
Sasori lo besó.

  
Pese a que nunca ha sido muy listo, supo comprender el mensaje oculto y deseó con todo su corazón que su adorado Danna tuviera suerte, que la persona que escribió aquella carta pudiera tocar su corazón y llenarlo de alegrías.

  
Tal vez sino hubiera aparecido Itachi, habrían terminado juntos en algún momento, pero él hubiera no existe.

  
Deidara ama a Itachi. Itachi ama a Deidara.

  
Ahora, es turno de que Nagato haga su mejor intento con Sasori.  
\-------------------------------------------

  
—Así que novios ¿eh?  
Kakashi giraba sentado sobre su silla, como un niño que acaba de descubrir que puede hacer eso.

  
Sasuke y Naruto permanecían de pie frente a él, como dos delincuentes a la espera de su sentencia.

  
Obito, recargado de espaldas contra la pared solo negaba con la cabeza, adoptando una pose seria, fingida por cierto.

  
Rin se acomodó en una de las sillas y cruzó sus piernas con elegancia, tampoco estaba molesta pero evitar y sancionar ese tipo de acciones por parte de los alumnos es parte de su trabajo.

  
—¿Sus padres lo saben? —preguntó el Hatake apoyándolo los codos sobre su escritorio— ¿Tienen permiso de ellos?  
—¡Ay por favor! ¡ni que fuéramos niños! —refunfuñó Naruto.  
—Itachi lo sabe —añadió Sasuke mucho más relajado que su novio.  
—Pero yo no —Obito se sentía excluido—. Y yo soy aun mayor que tu hermano.  
—¿Tú qué, tío? —el menor se giró hacia donde este se encontraba—. Si te la pasas encerrado aquí disque “trabajando”.  
—¡Chamaco igualado! Ahora veras…

  
El mayor de los Uchihas ahí presentes, se encaminó para aplicarle un correctivo a su sobrino, uno que le hiciera entender que no debe hablarle de esa manera a una figura de autoridad como lo es el.

  
—Pueden retirarse.  
Obito y Rin lo miraron impactados, Sasuke y Naruto solo se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Obviamente no pensaban replicar.

  
Una vez que el par de noviecitos hormonados salió por la puerta de la dirección, subdirector y prefecta necesitaban explicaciones.  
—¿Qué? —dijo Kakashi—. Es el día del amor. Vayan a bailar o algo…  
No pensaba complicarse la vida corrigiendo al par incorregible, además estaba de tan buen humor que no quería arruinarse el resto del día con problemas insignificantes.  
Con que los demás estudiantes creyeran que los habían regañado o castigado era más que suficiente.  
\---------------------------------------

  
El camino de regreso hacia el dormitorio nunca les había parecido tan largo.

  
Uno al lado del otro avanzaban al mismo ritmo, sus brazos y los dedos de sus manos alcanzaban a rozarse por el movimiento. Hasta que Naruto fue quien tuvo la iniciativa de ignorar su reciente “llamada de atención” y entrelazar su mano con la de su novio.  
Aunque claro, agachó la cabeza cuando el otro lo miró con expectación.

  
—Eres un dobe —indicó sonriéndole.  
—Pues este dobe es tu novio —presumió el rubio señalándose con emoción marcada— y te encanto.  
Sasuke negó con la cabeza sonriendo todavía más. Desbordante de felicidad por el cambio en Naruto, por saber que se estaba arriesgando a todo tanto como lo hacía el.  
\-------------------------------------

  
Por la noche, el dichoso bailecito inició.  
Lo típico: las chicas bailaban entre ellas, mientras los varones se juntaban a las orillas solo a observar y conversar.  
Con el paso de los minutos, algunas parejitas se apoderaban de la pista. Posiblemente acaban de hacerse novios o tal vez ya llevaban tiempo juntos, nadie lo sabe.  
Lo cierto es que ahí estaban, disfrutando del momento entre luces y caras conocidas.

  
—No sé bailar —comentó de la nada Naruto cuando Sasuke le extendió una bebida.  
—Ni yo—admitió el contrario comenzando a sorber por el popote de su bebida—. No creí que fuera necesario aprender…

  
El rubio sonrió sin decir nada mas y el azabache notó cierto deje de tristeza en sus ojos, en esos ojos azules tan hermosos y cautivadores.  
Una idea bastante descabellada llegó a su mente, aun así se dejó llevar por esta y jaló al Namikaze del brazo con poca delicadeza. No dijo nada, solo caminó con el detrás suyo abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre.

  
—Van a follar —contó Suigetsu a su novia en voz baja mientras bailaban, al ver como el par de chicos pasó a su lado.  
—¡Idiota! —Karin no pudo evitar sentirse abochornada por el comentario referido a su hermano. No, ella no podía imaginar a su hermanito siendo profanado así que le propinó un golpe en la cabeza al peliblanco por ser tan imprudente.  
\--------------------------------------------

  
09:30 pm  
Desde ese punto aun era posible escuchar la música proveniente desde el interior del salón de usos múltiples.  
Ahora se hallaban cerca de la entrada al colegio, a un lado de la fuente que a esas horas era iluminada por pequeñas luces a sus costados. No había nadie por ahí a esa hora, pues todos debían estar en el baile o en sus dormitorios.

  
—¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
Sasuke se detuvo para girarse y tomarlo por la cintura.  
—Tu quieres bailar ¿no es así?  
Naruto no contestó y solo bajó su mirada al suelo como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.  
—Aquí nadie vendrá a molestarnos o a burlarse.

  
Con un pequeño balanceo de sus pies, Sasuke comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo que Naruto le imitara. Este no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita de emoción, de vergüenza, de alegría, de todo.

  
Es cierto, quizás no sabían bailar pero estuvieron así alrededor de media hora. Dejándose envolver por las canciones lentas que ahora sonaban, abrazados, mirándose embelesados.

  
El rubio mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, aferrándose a él, como punto de apoyo no solo físico, sino emocional. Sasuke se está convirtiendo una pieza importante en el rompecabezas de su vida…

  
Pronto, el ritmo de la música cambió (suena Make You Mine de fondo porque si xd).

  
—No tengo idea de cómo se baila esa canción —admitió el Uchiha dejando de moverse.  
—Y yo no tengo idea de cómo se lleva una relación —el azabache lo miró curioso—, pero quiero llegar al fondo de esto contigo, teme.  
—Iremos con calma ¿vale? —el de ojos azules asintió feliz— Te quiero tanto Naruto.

  
Sus labios se unieron gustosos, sellando con este una promesa por hacer las cosas bien y poner todo de su parte para que la relación funcione y perdure por muchos años.


	19. Dejarse Llevar

—No pienso decirle nada —cambiando la página de aquel libro entre sus manos, Sai hablaba completamente seguro de sus palabras—. Ya deja ese tema por la paz.

Naruto formó un puchero con sus labios, cruzó sus brazos y se recargó en el cabecero de la cama.

Llevaba varias semanas insistiéndole a su amigo para que le confesara sus sentimientos a Gaara, que le abriera su corazón antes de que fuera tarde pues dentro de tres semanas aproximadamente, se terminaría el curso escolar y -aunque aún no conocía la fecha exacta- el pelirrojo acabaría por irse a estudiar una carrera universitaria fuera del país.

Ahora que él tiene un noviazgo maravilloso con Sasuke, quisiera que todos sus amigos también tuvieran una oportunidad así.

Bueno, la verdad es que cada vez eran menos los solteros:

El y Sasuke

Deidara e Itachi

Karin y Suigetsu

Sasori y Nagato

Konan y Yahiko

Hinata y Kiba

Incluso se rumora que Shikamaru se trae algo con la hermana de Gaara, aun cuando la chica es mayor que él y está en la universidad actualmente.

—Te vas a arrepentir por no haberle dicho en cuanto él se vaya —agregó esta vez mirándose las uñas como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Se va a ir, se lo diga o no —contestó Sai sin inmutarse un poco, este ya era un tema desgastado para el— ¿No deberías estar preparándote para mañana?

—Ya tengo todo listo, solo tengo que brillar como siempre-ttebayo.

Al día siguiente se llevarían a cabo los juegos intercolegiales, en los que Naruto y sus compañeros del club de deporte participan, solo que este año la sede será el colegio.

Es por eso que en los días previos estuvo ausente en la mayoría de las clases, para poder entrenar con sus compañeros, de entre los que se encuentran: Shikamaru, Kiba y Suigetsu.

De los últimos eventos antes de terminar el ciclo escolar.

* * *

Preparaba los exámenes finales correspondientes a su grupo.

Tecleaba ágilmente algunas palabras en su laptop, aprovechando que la jornada de clase ya se había terminado por ese día, así que decidió permanecer en el salón y avanzar.

Quería tener todo listo, en tiempo y forma como el excelente profesor que desde pequeño quiso ser, algo que le sirve para sentirse bien consigo mismo. Feliz, realizado…

—¿Ya me vas a decir qué es lo que viene en el examen?

Deidara le murmuró al oído de manera provocativa, permitiendo que su respiración le causara un hormigueo. No entendía cómo es que no le molestaba estar en esa posición: Sentado en el escritorio a un costado de su laptop, literal; meciendo las piernas en el aire, inclinándose hasta quedar lo más cerca posible de su cara.

De vez en cuando en muchachito pretendía querer mirar lo que escribía, pero obviamente él no se lo permitía. Desde el principio le aclaró que el hecho de que mantuvieran una relación no era para darle ventaja por encima de los demás estudiantes.

Deidara debe esforzarse igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

—¿No deberías estar estudiando? —replicó, sabiendo que con eso su rubiecito se apartaría un poco, permitiéndole controlarse.

—Pues me voy, hm.

Ofendido, el Namikaze bajó del escritorio, pero Itachi lo detuvo pasando sus manos alrededor de su cintura, pero no por eso le dirigió la mirada. Eso no sería suficiente para contentarlo.

Aunque siendo perfectamente honestos, el profesor tampoco ha estado muy contento que digamos, sobre todo después de que su rubio hermoso le contara lo ocurrido con Sasori el día de San Valentín.

El día que ese cabeza de frutilla se había atrevido a besar a su alumno favorito, a su Deidara; pero prefería no pensar en eso porque le daban ganas de arruinar la perfecta boleta de calificaciones de Sasori y…

No. Itachi Uchiha no sería capaz de algo así por muchos celos que sintiera.

—¿Vas a ir a ver Akasuna? —preguntó fingiendo indiferencia

—Si eso quieres…

El rubio trató de zafarse del agarre del profesor, obviamente fallando en el intento pues este solo lo atrajo a un más hacia él, prácticamente sentándolo sobre sus piernas cual niño pequeño.

Deidara comenzó a reír con perversidad, pues sabe perfectamente como hacer enojar a Itachi y conseguir que centre toda su atención en él.

—Tú me amas a mi —afirmó el mayor completamente seguro de sus palabras, mientras lo obligaba a mirarlo, sosteniéndolo por la barbilla.

—No lo sé, mi Danna besa rico.

Todo era broma, una muy pesada broma e Itachi lo sabía, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente cabreado de solo pensar que cierto pelirrojo pudiera arrebatarle a su preciado rubio de ojos azules.

—Voy a convencerte de lo contrario… —susurró seductor, con esa voz que a Deidara le hace temblar las piernas.

Reclamó los labios del menor con ansia desbordante, olvidándose completamente de que se encontraban dentro de un aula de clases, afortunadamente ya se le había hecho costumbre cerciorarse de ponerle seguro a la puerta cuando Deidara le acompaña.

Muy probablemente es algo que aprendió de su tío Obito y Kakashi, porque claro, él también estaba al tanto de sus juntitas laborales a puerta cerrada en la dirección.

El jovencito sobre sus piernas le mordió el labio inferior, interrumpiendo el beso por un momento. En los ojos resplandecientes del menor pudo ver el deseo, las ganas de que su relación llegase a otro nivel.

Una mirada que le aseguraba que todo entre ellos es mutuo, consensuado, que lo necesita tanto como Itachi a él.

Deslizó su lengua por el cuello ajeno, apartando con sus manos aquellos mechones dorados rebeldes que no le permitían disfrutar de la deliciosa piel de su amado rubio. Le hubiera gustado hacer una pequeña marca pero no, se contuvo y prefirió seguir otorgándole besos y lamidas a ese chico que se estremecía con el contacto.

Deidara lo tenía asido por el cabello, jalándolo un poco cuando su cuerpo le indicaba que no resistiría más…

—Ita…chi —jadeó ardiente de deseo en un tono apenas audible.

Lo escuchó, claro que Itachi lo escuchó y sintió que perdería la cabeza. Jamás imaginó que el oír su nombre ser pronunciado de aquella manera le prendería de tal manera.

Tanto que criticaba los impulsos de su hormonado hermano menor y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo Tenía que detenerse y debía ser de inmediato.

Subió su rostro hasta poder mirarlo de frente, hacerle entender que este no era el momento ni el lugar, que todavía debían esperar porque así se lo prometieron a Minato; pero sobre todo porque Itachi le prometió respetarlo desde un principio.

El menor recibió un golpecito muy leve a la altura de su frente.

—Lo siento, Deidara. Otro día será.

Suspiró y sonrió asintiendo. Ese excesivo respeto y devoción con el que Itachi lo trata es, posiblemente, lo que más le enloquece de él.

* * *

Cuando por las tardes Sasuke se desaparecía y le dejaba solo por dos horas máximo, el optaba por quedarse en su cuarto o invadir el de su novio y jugar Fortnite con Juugo y Suigetsu.

Hoy no.

Hoy quiso salir a caminar por los pasillos del colegio, estirar un poco sus piernas para el día siguiente, aunque se le ocurrió que también podría ir hasta la biblioteca y hacerle compañía a su teme.

Si, esa es una buena idea.

Así que caminó en dirección hacia allá, pasando cerca de los salones de tercer grado y ahí fue cuando pudo distinguir dos figuras conocidas avanzar en su dirección.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Gaara y… ¿Sakura?

Tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una de sus manos a causa del asombro, es que nunca imaginó que volvería a verlos platicar animadamente y sin terminar por insultarse o decirse palabras hirientes.

¿En qué momento pasó?

La verdad es que no tendría manera de saberlo porque en las últimas semanas se la ha pasado casi única y exclusivamente con su novio, pasándola de lo lindo con él, dejando un poco de lado el resto de sus vínculos.

—Naru —saludó el pelirrojo cuando lo tuvo de frente— ¿Vas a algún lado?

—Uh… este… No, solo estoy… paseando —sonrió algo apenado.

Sakura no le podía sostener la mirada y la desviaba por momentos, claro que él lo notó.

—¿Pasa algo? —indagó.

—Verás, Naru… —hablaba Gaara apoyándole una mano en el hombro— ¿Por qué no vas a la cafetería con Sakura? Creo que deberían hablar.

—Está… bien. Supongo.

El rubio cambió la dirección en la que caminaba y la chica pelirosa solo le siguió en silencio.

A la distancia, Gaara los observó perderse entre los pasillos, con la esperanza de que ese viejo problema termine por disolverse de una buena vez y de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

Una semana más.

Solo una más con esa rutina ya tan arraigada para ambos y por fin, Sasuke se libraría de tremendo compromiso.

Y es que serían más de dos meses de estar ayudando a Deidara a mejorar sus notas, a que comprendiera los temas. Por suerte ya solo falta que presente los exámenes finales de una manera exitosa o por lo menos decente.

—¿Y si repruebo? —preguntó Deidara cubriéndose medio rostro con el libro de química.

—Te sacaré los ojos por hacerme perder así mi tiempo, porque todo esto solo te beneficia a ti.

—Ya, ya. Entendí perfectamente cuñadito —dijo comenzando a cerrar todos los libros sobre la mesa—. No te preocupes que, si llega a presentarse la oportunidad, yo con gusto te devolveré el favor.

—No lo hago por ti, sino por Itachi —reafirmó el Uchiha, recargado sobre la mesa, esperando el momento para irse—. Ahora apúrate que quiero ver a mi dobe.

Su Naruto. La única persona que ha podido sacar su lado amable y dulce. La razón de sus sonrisas y suspiros. Su novio.

Ese capaz de alegrarle el día con solo una sonrisa…

—¡Ay si! ¡mi dobe! —se burlaba Deidara— Te las quieres dar del buen noviecito, sensato y decente. A mí no me engañas Sasuke… —se paró a su lado y lo rodeó con su brazo por encima del hombro—, quieres hacer que mi hermanito diga tu nombre entre gemidos y no te culpo. A mí me encantaría que Itachi me diera como a cajón que no cierra, que me dejara caminando como bambi recién nacido, bueno tú me entiendes ¿no?

El Uchiha lo miró haciendo cara de repulsión, prefirió apartarse lentamente de él.

Deidara es demasiado raro para su gusto. No, raro es poco.

Vulgar, extravagante, imprudente…

¿Qué es lo que ve Itachi en él?

—Lo que quiero decir es…

—Si, si, te entendí. Ahora cállate, eres demasiado explícito.

A la brevedad, Sasuke se retiró de ahí.

Ahora Deidara estaba seguro de una cosa: Itachi tiene toda la razón al llamarle tonto hermano menor…

Arrogante, serio, poco amigable…

¿Qué es lo que ve Naruto en él?

* * *

Inaguantable.

Así se sentía aquel silencio que se creó entre ellos una vez que llegaron a la cafetería, silencio que solo podía ser opacado por el sonido que producían los demás a su alrededor.

Hablar.

¿De qué?

En otros tiempos no hubiera sido problema, desde los inicios de su amistad las conversaciones fluían con naturalidad, hablaban de lo que sea, se contaban todo. Dos personas con la misma facilidad de palabra, la misma facilidad para hacer amigos rápidamente o esa era la impresión que daban.

Su hermana de otra madre, según Naruto.

El hermano que nunca tuvo, según Sakura.

¿Entonces por qué les es tan difícil decir algo ahora?

Sencillo: demasiado daño.

—Mi mamá me pregunta mucho por ti —reveló acariciando el borde de su limonada evitando el contacto visual—. Las vacaciones pasadas se la pasó mostrándome las fotos de cuando íbamos a la primaria ¿las recuerdas? —Naruto asintió—. La única que me falta es aquella que te regalé cuando creíamos que no estudiaríamos en la misma secundaria…

—Todavía la conservo —interrumpió—. Dile a tu madre que… que le envió saludos-ttebayo.

—Claro.

De nuevo reinó el silencio, como si nunca hubiesen sido los mejores amigos. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba comenzando una nueva etapa en su vida, Naruto no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto en su pasado.

—Veo que te llevas bien con Gaara… —comentó casual— ¿Están retomando su relación?

—No, nada de eso. Yo… me disculpé con él hace un tiempo y gracias a Konan fue que volvimos a interactuar un poco.

—Ya veo —agregó simplemente el Namikaze.

—También quería disculparme contigo desde ese día pero se me caía la cara de la vergüenza —fue hasta entonces que se atrevió a mirarle—. Me sigo sintiendo así, y a pesar de eso quiero que sepas que…

—No hay necesidad, _Sakura-chan._

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que le llamó de esa manera?

La chica sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, le resultaba agradable escuchar al rubio volver a hablarle cariñosamente, como si nunca se hubiera portado como una grandísima hija de p… con él.

—Claro que la hay.

—Yo no te guardo rencor, jamás lo haría —explicó sonriendo ampliamente como suele hacerlo desde niño—. Si me disculpas, me tengo que ir. Sasuke debes estar esperándome.

Se puso de pie y dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa, esta vez invitaría él.

—¿Estás enamorado? —preguntó Sakura haciendo que se sintiera un poco cohibido con la pregunta—. Recuerdo perfectamente como lo besaste aquel día frente a todos, yo estaba ahí presente… ¿Es un buen chico?

— Lo es —declaró orgulloso—. Te veré luego ¿vale?

La Haruno asintió mientras Naruto se despedía de ella, pronto estuvo fuera de aquel establecimiento que conocían perfectamente.

Retomar una amistad como la que ellos tuvieron antes, sería algo improbable a estas alturas, pero por ahora les sería suficiente con haber limado asperezas.

* * *

Cuando Gaara llegó a su habitación, daba la impresión de que no había nadie ahí.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, se sentía cansado y a la vez culpable por haberle pedido a Naruto que conversara con Sakura después de todo lo que han pasado.

Al cabo de un rato, se percató de que podía escuchar el sonido proveniente de la regadera, pensó que posiblemente se trataba del desquiciado de Deidara, así que no le tomó importancia.

Solo se sentó sobre la cama y frotó sus ojos con ambas manos.

No notó que la puerta del baño se abría y dejaba a la vista a Sai recién bañado, solo con la toalla atada a la cintura.

—¡Gaara! —exclamó el pelinegro algo escandalizado, estaba seguro de que no habría mayor problema si salía así porque sus compañeros no estaban en el cuarto.

El aludido dejó de tallarse los ojos y enfocó la mirada, encontrándose con su pálido compañero semidesnudo frente a él. Nada de qué alarmarse, solo se trataba de Sai, en toalla, con su torso al descubierto, ligeramente sonrojado.

Todo bien.

Esperen… ¿sonrojado?

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó desde su lugar el pelirrojo en tanto Sai negaba y trataba de volver al baño— Sai, somos hombres. Tenemos lo mismo así que no te escandalices por tan poco, no pienso estar observándote.

El pelinegro optó por confiar en lo que su compañero le decía, solo se apresuró a vestirse dándole la espalda, seguro de que Gaara estaría metido en sus cosas, su celular o equis cosa…

—Tu piel es demasiado blanca, te hace falta broncearte más o algo así… —le decía Gaara con naturalidad, sin apartar la mirada de él.

Esa emoción que pocas veces experimentó a lo largo de su vida, ahora se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Sai se estaba enojando.

—¿Perdón?

—Que deberías asolearte más a menudo —agregó sin darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras estaban provocando.

—Claro. Se me olvidaba que a ti te gustan de piel bronceada… —murmuró inconscientemente haciendo alusión a Naruto y claro que el pelirrojo lo escuchó.

Y ya estamos.

Un par de segundos fue lo que le tomó levantarse de la cama y llegar hasta Sai, haciendo que el otro se volteara a mirarlo ya a medio vestir.

—No viene al caso tu comentario, Sai. El que te atraiga una persona no solo tiene ver con el color de su piel o características meramente físicas, no se trata de tener un tipo y ya, basarte en eso para seleccionar a la gente —la molestia en sus palabras era palpable.

—Si eso es cierto entonces dime ¿por qué me llamas paliducho?

—No dije eso.

—Lo insinuaste —aseveró cruzándose de brazos.

—Vale, me disculpo —expresó Gaara con voz conciliadora—. Tu piel es perfecta, el que sea tan clara acentúa el rubor en tus mejillas. Hace que te veas bien… atractivo y tierno a la vez.

Las manos del Sabaku recorrieron sus mejillas, se sentían tibias contrario a su piel que casi siempre estaba fría y cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando del contacto.

—Naruto está con Sasuke, él y yo solo podemos ser amigos, aunque no lo parezca ya lo entendí. En parte, todo eso fue gracias a ti…

—Aléjate —le suplicó Sai con voz calmada—. Si sigues acercándote así no me haré responsable de mis acciones.

—¿Por qué? ¿te pongo nervioso? —indagó el pelirrojo pasando su dedo pulgar por encima de los labios del contrario, al tiempo que con su otra mano acariciaba su hombro desnudo—. El imperturbable Sai ¿está nervioso?

Eso fue todo, Gaara fue empujado contra la cama más cercana y en un instante Sai estaba sobre el mirándole desafiante.

—¡OH MIERDA!

La voz de Deidara rompió el momento de tensión entre ellos, haciendo que se levantaran a la velocidad de un rayo.

—No retocen en mi cama, chicos. Al menos páguenme y hasta les regalo los condones —indicaba el rubio atravesando la habitación hasta dejar sus libros sobre una mesa.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas marcharon de lo mejor para la institución.

La ventaja sobre los otros dos colegios participantes hasta el momento era aplastante, esto tenía sumamente contentos a Kakashi y a Obito. Seguramente Minato estará más que satisfecho con estos logros cuando vuelva de Francia, porque sí, hace algunos días el Namikaze partió a visitar a su esposa, dejando a Jiraiya en casa.

De hecho, esperaban que la completa ausencia de la figura paterna de los jovencitos Namikaze, refiriéndose específicamente a Naruto y Deidara, los incitara a descontrolarse pero por fortuna esto no había ocurrido.

Tan es así, que la más reciente victoria para el colegio fue en gran parte gracias a Naruto, durante el partido de basquetbol.

Toda la escuela y sus visitantes estaban atentos al evento, en tanto el personal docente y administrativo se encargaba de mantener el orden entre los alumnos.

Sasuke, Deidara, Gaara, Sai y Juugo se mantuvieron juntos durante el partido, para poder apreciar al rubio lucirse en la cancha. Esto es algo en lo que Sasuke nunca ha sido muy bueno, la verdad los deportes no son su fuerte y pese a ello ahí estuvo, contemplando la grandeza y agilidad de su novio

Y no solo eso.

El uniforme del equipo de basquetbol hacía lucir al rubio bastante bien, varonil, apuesto, esplendido…

Esto lo podían confirmar los gritos ensordecedores de las muchachitas presentes, alborotadas y endiosadas con el chico de ojos azules que se robaba el protagonismo.

Y pensar que hasta hace unas semanas estas mismas estaban detrás del Uchiha.

—Hm

Sasuke cerró los ojos, cruzó sus brazos y se recargó contra su asiento sonriendo con socarronería. Ese rubio escultural es suyo, suyo y de nadie más, así griten hasta quedarse afónicas.

* * *

Finalizado ese partido, quedaban algunos más por llevarse a cabo, aunque de distintos deportes.

Los 5 jóvenes abandonaron las gradas para ir a alcanzar a sus compañeros, felicitarles por su victoria y escucharlos alardear de ello. Quizá ir a la cafetería a festejar después o simplemente dejarles descansar.

Pronto, las estrellas del momento llegaron hasta ellos. Kiba y Suigetsu venían abrazando a Naruto. Sasuke se tensó, claro que no le hacía gracia que le toquen al novio, pero no diría nada.

Este es un momento de alegría.

Por lo tanto, prefirió mantenerse un poco a la distancia en cuanto todos se mezclaron y comenzaron a felicitarlos.

Joder, el solo estaba ahí por su dobe.

Y lo veía, la sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro, las pequeñas gotas de sudor rodar por su cuello y también por su frente, haciendo que sus dorados cabellos se adhirieran a esta.

Además de su respiración agitada, reforzada por el ligero parpadeo de esos ojos azules, las mejillas ruborizadas…

Una imagen demasiado erótica para él.

—Quita esa cara —le dijo Juugo llegando a su lado, sacándolo de su ensoñación—. Con todo respeto, me estás dando miedo Sasuke.

Desvió la mirada sintiéndose expuesto, como si el pelinaranja pudiera llegar a ser capaz de leer sus retorcidos pensamientos.

—No es nada, solo estoy fastidiado. Hay más gente de la que puedo soportar —argumentó completamente serio.

Su compañero ya no dijo nada, en todos estos meses ha aprendido bastante acerca de la personalidad asocial del Uchiha, así que no tiene caso mencionar algo al respecto.

Enseguida, la tentación en persona llegó hasta Sasuke plantándole un casto beso en los labios.

—Voy a darme un baño rápido y vuelvo ¿vale?

Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir levemente y ver como su rubio noviecito se alejaba de ahí con dirección a los dormitorios.

—Oi, Sasuke… ¿Vienes? —escuchó a Shikamaru gritarle desde algunos metros a la distancia.

La verdad no tenía ni idea de a donde se dirigían ahora, estaba tan concentrado en admirar a Naruto caminar que no escuchó si acordaron algo o no y sinceramente le tenía sin cuidado.

Solo prefirió quedarse hasta atrás y seguirlos en silencio aun metido en sus pensamientos, esos que llevaban a cabo un debate en su interior:

La parte racional de su mente le exigía enfocarse, comportarse como el muchacho sensato y prudente que siempre ha sido y desprenderse de esos pensamientos malsanos. Completamente impropios de un Uchiha.

No obstante, otra parte le alentaba a cometer una locura, a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos adolescentes. Hasta podría jurar que esa parte tenía voz propia, una voz muy conocida ya por el…

« _Te las quieres dar del buen noviecito, sensato y decente. A mí no me engañas Sasuke, quieres hacer que mi hermanito diga tu nombre entre gemidos y no te culpo…»_

Odiaría admitir que alguien como Deidara tiene razón, gracias al cielo no estaba cerca de él.

 _—_ Tsk… —apretó los puños tan fuerte que casi se hizo daño— A la mierda…

Se volteo cambiando el rumbo de sus pasos, dispuesto a ir tras Naruto.

* * *

Se hallaba solo, posiblemente no había nadie más en los dormitorios porque el ajetreo del evento de deportes captaba la atención de todos.

Así que ahí estaba.

Viéndose en el espejo, a medio vestir y con el cabello húmedo por su reciente baño, intentando calmar sus deseos carnales. Pretendiendo pasar por alto la mirada que Sasuke tenía hace un rato.

Tratando de convencerse que solo eran imaginaciones suyas y lo hubiese logrado, de no ser porque escuchó que alguien entró a la habitación.

—¿Naruto?

Sasuke llegó hasta ahí y tal como había visto a Naruto hacer en reiteradas ocasiones, entró al dormitorio ajeno sin tocar, sabiendo que la puerta no tendría seguro pues no acostumbran a ponérselo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio al salir del baño, preocupado por la alterada voz de su novio.

—Yo… quise venir a alcanzarte. Es todo —mintió ladeando la cabeza para no verlo, para no lanzarse sobre el como una bestia salvaje.

Naruto aun no traía puesto el uniforme por completo, estaba despeinado, descalzo y aun así le parecía jodidamente encantador.

—¿Qué tienes? —se acercó hasta tocarle la frente con su mano, tratando de comprobar su temperatura corporal—. ¿Te sientes mal?, no pareces tener fiebre.

—Y aun así estoy ardiendo —musitó cediendo a sus impulsos y por supuesto que Naruto lo escuchó—. Necesito tocarte… ¿puedo tocarte? —suplicó cegado por la lujuria, empujando a Naruto contra la pared más cercana, inhalando su aroma, dejándose embriagar por este.

El rubio sintió como si se encogiera, como si los profundos ojos negros pudieran atravesar los suyos, como un animal indefenso siendo asechado por un león hambriento. Un león hambriento de él, de su piel, de su cuerpo y hasta de su alma.

Así se veía Sasuke Uchiha en ese instante.

—S-Sasuke… —enunció sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrer cada centímetro de el— No… No quiero que me toques a menos que estés dispuesto a llegar hasta el final.

Ante esto, el azabache sonrió malicioso. Su dobe deseaba lo mismo que él y no podía estar más de acuerdo con su petición.

Así que se tomó segundos para asegurar la puerta de la habitación retornando hasta el, solo para usar sus fuertes brazos y sostenerlo por los muslos incitándolo a envolverle con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura. Naruto se enganchó a él fuertemente, pasando los brazos por el cuello de Sasuke, algo que a estas alturas adoraba hacer.

Procedieron a besarse como si no hubiese un mañana, decididos a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias esta vez, pues ahora nadie podría impedírselos.

* * *

La platica era amena.

Las horas de entrenamiento dieron buenos resultados, la colaboración y el trabajo en equipo fue lo que les permitió obtener la victoria y por eso, ahora se encontraban ahí, reunidos en la cafetería compartiendo bebidas sin alcohol -obviamente- y pasándola en grande.

No fue hasta que su nombre se coló en la plática, que se percataron de que esa persona no estaba presente…

—Oigan… ¿Y Sasuke? —preguntó Kiba con extrañeza — ¿Qué no venía con nosotros?

—Ni idea —contestaron los demás, restándole importancia puesto que ya conocen bien al Uchiha.

Seguramente se fue por ahí, ya que nunca le ha agradado estar en grupo cuando Naruto no se encuentra con ellos.

Solo una persona tenía una opinión diferente: Deidara, que sonreía burlón para sí mismo.

* * *

La chaqueta del uniforme yacía en el suelo, junto a su camisa de botones y sus zapatos.

No podía escucharse nada más que el sonido ligero de sus respiraciones entrecortadas o sus leves movimientos sobre el colchón.

Recostado en su cama, Naruto se permitía disfrutar de las sensaciones que le provocaba la lengua de Sasuke al recorrer, desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, sintiéndose deseado, amado y adorado. Como si fuera el platillo más exquisito sobre la tierra o por lo menos así es como el azabache se lo hacía creer, más aún cuando le dirigía una mirada, mientras succionaba algunas partes de su piel arrancándole pequeños suspiros.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —inquirió aquel dejando de explorar el cuerpo ajeno.

—Lo estoy, quiero hacerlo aquí y ahora, Sasuke… —resolló con voz tenue, las pupilas dilatadas y sus pómulos enrojecidos.

Las palabras del rubio solo lo provocaron aún más.

Por lo tanto, se abstuvo de volver a preguntar porque, a decir verdad, él también se moría de ganas por poseerlo.

Con toda la calma de mundo, terminó de desnudar a su rubio y luego este le ayudó a él. Así, enseguida estaban libres de cualquier indumentaria que les impidiera rozar sus cuerpos ardientes.

Claro que al principio se cohibieron un poco, era la primera vez que se miraban completamente desnudos, pero luego de un rato esto paso a segundo término.

—Eres excesivamente hermoso, Naruto… no creo poder contenerme más —confesó friccionando sus labios con los del rubio y acariciándole el rostro con ternura.

—No lo hagas, solo trata de no lastimarme demasiado— esto fue una autorización de su rubio de ojos azules que acabaron sellando con un demandante y fogoso beso.

Así pues, el Uchiha frotaba su miembro contra el suyo, hasta sentirse cubiertos de su propia humedad. Luego procedió a solo dedicarse a él, envolviéndolo desde la base para iniciar ese tortuoso sube y baja que lo enloquecía, igual que aquella noche en su casa.

Inexpertos, es cierto, pese a ello querían descubrir y aprender juntos todo lo relacionado a este tipo de placeres.

Al romper un momento el contacto labial, Naruto vio como Sasuke lubricaba uno de sus dedos y con este palpaba su entrada. Comprensiblemente y por instinto se tensó, pero sabía que si no se relajaba podría ser peor, así que solo se dejó hacer, confiando plenamente en su novio.

Su cuerpo temblaba y él se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza, nunca imaginó que su primera relación sexual seria de esta manera, lo cierto es que estaba disfrutándolo completamente.

Un par de dedos entraban y salían ahora de su interior, con más facilidad que en un principio, su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado y ahora necesitaba más, mucho más.

—Hazlo ya, Sasuke —suplicó entre suspiros.

—No quiero lastimarte.

—¡Solo hazlo! —exigió con algo de desesperación en su voz. Lo quería todo de una vez por todas.

El mayor sonrió con lujuria, se posicionó sobre el separándole las piernas con delicadeza. Enseguida, comenzó a abrirse paso en el interior de su rubio, viéndolo retorcerse un poco y entreabrir los labios para dejar salir un quejido exquisito.

—Esto es lo que querías ¿cierto? —le susurró al oído, penetrándolo con lentitud.

No hubo respuesta, solo gemidos y apretujones por parte de aquel. Sasuke sentía morir al ver ese rostro transformarse de esa manera, ver esos labios rosados y esos ojos nublados por la excitación al igual que los suyos.

No sabía que era más placentero, si sentir la estrechez de Naruto envolver su pene o escucharlo gemir sin ninguna vergüenza y sentir sus uñas arañar su espalda, marcándolo como muestra de su entrega.

Siguió moviéndose, consumando la primera vez de ambos, utilizando una de sus manos para seguir masturbándole. La primera de todas las veces que estaría dispuesto a vivir con él. Solo con él.

—Ahh Sasu…ke, no pares…

En un intento por acallar sus gemidos, se besaron permitiendo que sus lenguas se exploraran mutuamente. El rubio lo rodeó con sus piernas profundizando así las penetraciones, entonces el azabache incrementó la velocidad de sus movimientos los cuales hace rato que habían dejado de ser torpes.

Segundos bastaron para terminar sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer cada centímetro de su piel.

— _Te amo… Naruto —_ murmuró para concluir corriéndose dentro de él.

Casi a la par, sintió como Naruto mordía su hombro y se estremecía entre sus brazos permitiendo que su esperma se derramara entre ambos.

Sudados, exhaustos y con dificultad para regular su respiración, Sasuke se dejó caer a su lado. No hubo necesidad de más palabras, porque simplemente no existía ninguna que pudiera explicar a plenitud todo lo que experimentaban.

* * *

Luego de asearse y vestirse, terminaron abrazados de nuevo sobre aquella cama, cómplice número uno de sus devaneos anteriores.

No tenían intenciones de salir de ahí e integrarse al resto de su grupo, pero debían hacerlo si no querían ser pillados o levantar sospechas. Especialmente si Deidara o Suigetsu se atrevían a venir a buscarlos, pues eso sería el colmo y el fin de todo el romántico momento.

—Sasuke…

—Dime —contestó depositando tiernos besos sobre su nuca y cabellos rubios.

—Lo… que dijiste hace un rato —titubeó— Fue por el… calor del momento ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres al te amo? —inquirió el azabache reafirmando su abrazo alrededor de su cintura— No, lo dije porque así lo siento. _Te amo Naruto._

¿Quieres que te lo repita?

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

Una pequeña lagrima de felicidad escapó de sus azules ojos, deslizándose con lentitud sobre su mejilla hasta casi desaparecer. Sonrió como nunca, disfrutando del calor que Sasuke emanaba, de sus brazos alrededor de él, y de la forma tan tierna en que lo acariciaba.

Solos, en la comodidad de su cama, no había otro lugar donde deseara estar ahora.

De algo estaba seguro:

Tomar riesgos y vivir una relación con Sasuke no podría ser un error.

Tal vez… solo tal vez, el amor existe y no es tan malo después de todo…


	20. Arte definitivo

El día de los intercolegiales de deporte, la repentina ausencia de ese par no pasó desapercibida para algunos, especialmente para sus compañeros de cuarto.

Seamos más específicos: Deidara y Suigetsu.

Esas molestas larvas de mosca -dicho por el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha- que acostumbran a arruinarlo todo, no los dejaron tranquilos ni un solo segundo en cuanto se reunieron con ellos, en un intento de llevarlos a límite del fastidio y hacerlos confesar su "pecado".

Claro está que ellos no dijeron nada, sin embargo, el problema inició al día siguiente, cuando cierto rubio de facciones zorrunas no se pudo levantar con naturalidad, como lo haría cualquier persona que no tiene nada que ocultar.

—¡AY! —chilló cuando quiso ponerse de pie y arreglarse para asistir a clases— Que… hermoso día ¿no? —agregó tratando de disimular su expresión de dolor.

Gaara y Sai corrieron hasta la orilla de su cama, con preocupación en sus ojos, ignorantes de todo. Solo querían saber qué es lo que pasaba con su amigo.

—¿Estas bien, Naru? —preguntó Gaara tomándolo por el brazo ayudándole a enderezarse por completo.

—¿Te duele algo?¿quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería? —agregó el pelinegro acariciándole el hombro con gentileza.

—No yo…

—No tiene nada, es lo que le pasa a la gente pecaminosa y descarriada como el… —se burlaba el rubio mayor mientras peinaba su largo cabello con entusiasmo—, pero deja que se entere Kushina Uzumaki —advirtió.

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada, aun sabiendo que su hermano no sería capaz de hacerle algo así…

¿O sí?

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación 36:

Sasuke bebía café, era ya su segunda taza en los 45 minutos que llevaba despierto. Se sentía agotado, extrañamente agotado, con mucho sueño a pesar de haberse ido a la cama a una hora prudente.

No acostumbraba a cambiarse frente a sus compañeros, pero al estar tan aletargado no lo pensó y solo se quitó la playera que traía puesta dándole la espalda a los muchachos.

Mala idea.

—WTF?! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASÓ SASU?!

La exclamación pronunciada de Suigetsu lo hizo girarse a medias hacia él. Incluso Juugo dejó de acomodar sus libros en la mochila para prestar atención a aquello que perturbó de tal manera al peliblanco. Y pudo verlo claramente pese a que Sasuke se colocó velozmente la camisa correspondiente al uniforme:

En toda la extensión de su ancha y blanquecina espalda, perfectamente marcados y enrojecidos, yacían varios rasguños que se atenuaban conforme descendía la mirada.

¿Qué clase de animal salvaje le haría eso a Sasuke?

Aunque estando en un lugar bastante urbanizado eso era prácticamente imposible.

¿Sería un gato, una ardilla o tal vez un ratón?

De ser así, el pobre animalito ¿seguirá con vida?

Estas y algunas otras preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza del pelinaranja.

—Naruto… el casi se resbala ayer y se agarró de mi para evitarlo —mintió de una manera muy burda el azabache centrando su atención en abotonar correctamente su camisa escolar.

—¿Y qué más? —preguntaba Suigetsu con una sonrisa pícara que exponía sus afilados dientes— ¿De casualidad no se cayó en tu v…

—¡SUIGETSU! —le increpó Juugo desde su sitio— No digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, mira que no pienso interceder si haces enojar a Sasuke a estas horas de la mañana.

—Déjalo Juugo, estoy deseando arrancarle la lengua con mis propias manos… —Sasuke cruzó sus brazos y se sentó a la espera de que el peliblanco se atreviera a decir una imprudencia más. Solo una.

Este llegó hasta él, se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro sin quitar esa estúpida sonrisa y luego lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo que casi lo deja sin aire y que por supuesto, arruinaba su perfecto uniforme.

—¡MI MUCHACHITO YA NO ES VIRGEN, CARAJO! —exclamó demasiado cerca de su oído.

Fue todo.

Juugo tomó su mochila y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Todavía a mitad del pasillo pudo oír el grito de auxilio de su compañero, lamentablemente nada podía hacer. Él se lo buscó.

* * *

A ciento de kilómetros de ahí, la cara de Kushina palideció.

Al parecer era la única que no estaba enterada de la relación entre su hijo mayor y el de su mejor amiga Mikoto.

De poco había servido que Minato la llevara a cenar, le comprara un enorme ramo de flores y hasta de diera un masaje en sus bonitos y bien cuidados pies. En este momento irradiaba un aura asesina, esa de una madre sobreprotectora dispuesta a llegar a los extremos por el bienestar de sus bebés.

Ya no tan bebés, pero bueno eso ella no lo sabe. Ni queremos que lo sepa.

—Kushi, cálmate por favor —pedía el Namikaze alzando sus manos en son de paz.

—Cómo quieres que me calme si me estás diciendo que mi Deidi, mi primer y hermoso niño anda con un profesor.

—Se trata de Itachi, cielo. Tú lo conoces, es un hombre por demás educado y una buena influencia para nuestro hijo.

—¡Ya lo sé!

La mujer de hermosos cabellos rojos se dejó caer de forma dramática sobre el sofá, cubriendo su rostro con su brazo derecho, fingiendo sollozar. Ante eso, Minato solo pudo reír por lo bajo y sentarse a su lado para abrazarla.

No estaba enojada, ni decepcionada eso era obvio.

Es solo la nostalgia de ver a sus hijos crecer, tomar las riendas de su vida, encontrar pareja y notar como poco a poco se van para formar su propia familia.

Todavía recuerda la primera vez lo que lo tuvo entre sus brazos, tan chiquito e indefenso, que no quería que le diera ni el aire por temor a que algo malo le pasara.

¿Cuándo creció tanto?

O también aquella vez cuando a los 11 años, Deidara fabricó una bomba molotov con ayuda de Naruto y casi los deja sin casa.

¿Cómo lo hizo?

De alguna manera se las ingenió para obtener un instructivo detallado por parte de su mejor amigo pelirrojo. Es toda la información que tenemos al respecto.

—Nuestros retoños están creciendo, Mina —comentó con nostalgia recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de este—. No quiero que sufran…

—No lo harán, sabes bien que es más fácil que sea al revés. Son demasiado… como tú.

—Voy a ignorar eso último —advirtió montándose en su regazo, dispuesta a pasar una excelente noche en brazos de su amado esposo.

Ya después se tomaría el tiempo para darle una buena reprimenda a su hijito, sin imaginarse que probablemente no solo Deidara la merecía.

* * *

Le fue difícil llegar hasta ahí, afortunadamente solo fue cuestión de tomar una pastilla, no prestarle demasiada atención a la molestia y seguir con su rutina diaria.

Pronto estaba ya en el salón, con Sasuke abrazándole por la cintura y susurrándole cosas indecentes sobre lo ocurrido en día anterior, ignorando por completo la presencia del resto de sus compañeros, antes de que Asuma llegara y la clase diera inicio.

—Basta, teme…

—No hasta que digas que sí, dobe.

De repente el piso del salón le pareció de lo más interesante, por eso mantenía su mirada fija en este, sonriendo como todo un idiota, ocultando su vergüenza.

Ni 24 horas habían pasado y Sasuke ya estaba pensando en repetir aquello.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron.

Al final de la semana dedicó un par de horas para revisar los exámenes a detalle.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía algo ansioso y preocupado por su precioso rubio, pero en este momento debe ser imparcial. Evaluar a Deidara como un alumno más.

Fue calificando uno a uno los exámenes, añadiendo alguna nota e incluso intentando averiguar qué diablos habían querido escribir algunos.

No le sorprendió llegar al que pertenecía a Sasori y no poder encontrar ni un solo error, el chico es listo, demasiado para su gusto. Por fortuna, recientemente lo había visto pasar más tiempo con Nagato que con su Deidara, eso le daba paz a su corazón.

Aunque tampoco quería que, por culpa de sus _celos_ , este se distanciara de la persona que ha considerado su mejor amigo durante toda su vida…

Tres exámenes más hasta que llegó al que tanto esperaba, con calma lo leyó y analizó a detalle. Extrañamente ninguna pregunta estaba en blanco.

Media hora después terminó de calificarlos todos, dejó su pluma sobre la mesa y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro .

—Nada mal, Deidara, nada mal.

* * *

Por la tarde, los tres hermanos se reunieron en la cafetería como rara vez lo hacían.

¿La razón?

Hacer hablar a Naruto de una vez por todas.

Bien dicen que la unión hace la fuerza, es por eso que Deidara se alió con su hermanita para lograrlo. Así, con el pretexto de compartir tiempo de calidad entre hermanos antes de que se separen debido a que Deidara irá pronto a la universidad, convencieron a Naruto de acompañarlos un rato y separarlo de Sasuke.

Ese Uchiha de ninguna manera permitiría que le sacaran información en su presencia así que: _divide y vencerás_.

—¿Ya me van a decir que se traen? —preguntó mirando de soslayo a Karin que en ese instante lo abrazaba por la espalda, renuente a tomar asiento.

—Solo queremos pasar tiempo juntos ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Si claro y yo soy un personaje de anime —agregó completamente incrédulo de sus intenciones—. Vayan al grano de una vez, quiero volver a terminar las tareas.

—Lo que quieres es volver a estar besándote con Sasuke, cochinote —manifestó Karin apretándole las mejillas como si de un niño pequeño se tratara—. Y sí, te dejaremos ir a estar con tu amor, pero primero nos tienes que contar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Los detalles de…

—Que no lo hemos hecho, Dei. Ya deja de insistir con eso-ttebayo —interrumpió Naruto.

—A otro perro con ese hueso. Cuéntanos algo o te dolerá el culo de nuevo, hm.

—¡Deidara! ¡por Dios! —le regañó la pelirroja—. Quedamos que hablaríamos esto con propiedad.

Naruto resopló y se encogió de hombros, es más que evidente que no lo dejarían en paz, al contrario, al pasar de los días solo se volvían más insistentes.

—Vale, les responderé dos preguntas a cada uno. Solo dos —pudo ver como su hermano sonrió victorioso—. Primero las damas.

Un puchero infantil se formó en los labios de Deidara pues quería ser el primero en arremeter con todo, pero ya llegaría su turno.

—Bien —Karin tomó asiento— ¿Te dolió?

—Ay Karin, pero qué pregunta es esa…

—Shhh, espera tu turno Dei —advirtió Naruto evitando que este la convenciera de modificar su pregunta por una más incómoda— Al principio un poquito, la verdad es que al otro día la molestia fue peor pero nada del otro mundo… hmm ¿Qué más?

—¿Te gustó?

—Pues… —un pequeño rubor se apoderó poco a poco de sus mejillas— estuvo bien… no sé ¡Ay ya! ¡Sí me gusto! —confesó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Karin gritó como fangirl alborotada haciendo que todos a su alrededor voltearan a verlos como si fueran un trio de locos escapados del manicomio.

—Bueno, bueno ya —decía Deidara feliz de que por fin fuera su turno—. Ahora si van las preguntas emocionantes.

Una risita malvada se formó entre sus labios e incluso comenzó a frotar las palmas de sus manos, Naruto quiso salir corriendo de ahí pero Karin volvió a ponerse detrás de él y abrazarle por la espalda. Para él fue una traición, ya quisiera verlos así de unidos para otras cosas.

—Ok, primera pregunta —continuó Deidara— ¿Quién dio el primer paso, cómo y en dónde?

—Oye, oye ¡No se vale! Ahí son tres preguntas-ttebayo.

—No, yo lo veo como una sola, así que responde —la pelirroja apoyaba su hermano mayor.

—Par de hijos de…

—Shhh, acuérdate que es la misma para los tres, no querrás insultar a Kushina Uzumaki. Acuérdate que sería catastrófico si alguien le dijera…

—Si, ya entendí —el rubio se acomodó mejor en su silla y suspiró— Pues él llegó a mi habitación después del partido, yo acababa de bañarme…

Mientras el rubio contaba su historia, cuidando a detalle cada palabra empleada, sus hermanos escuchaban atentamente pero la narración se vio interrumpida por una cuarta presencia.

Deidara sintió como alguien detrás de él le apretaba ligeramente los hombros para luego apartarse. Desde luego que Naruto cesó, no podía seguir con su narración teniendo a su cuñadito y profesor de este colegio frente a él.

—Itachi-sensei ¿cómo le va? —atinó a decir Karin, evidentemente nerviosa al pensar que quizás los habría escuchado.

—Muy bien —respondió amablemente— ¿Les molestaría si…

—Adelante, adelante. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, es más no lo devuelvas-ttebayo —le interrumpió Naruto dando por sentado que el profesor necesitaba hablar con Deidara.

—Ni creas que te salvas. Ya más tarde seguiremos con esta plática, mi querido gurú del sexo.

Un tic nervioso apareció en uno de los ojos de Naruto mientras Karin no pudo contener la risa. Ella no pretendía insistir con ese tema, estaba feliz por su hermanito y con eso bastaba, pero no podría asegurar que Deidara hiciera lo mismo.

* * *

—¿Gurú del sexo?

Itachi se recargó de espaldas contra el escritorio del salón en el que ahora se encontraban, a la espera de que su adoración rubia le explicara que había querido decir con eso.

En tanto el chico solo se hacia el disimulado jugando con sus dorados mechones de cabello, como si fueran la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

—Es un personaje de un dibujito de esos que ve Naruto, algo sin importancia —aclaró para que el otro no insistiera, pero Itachi no es tonto y él lo sabe perfectamente —¡Ay bueno ya! Naruto se leyó el Icha Icha y nos estaba contando lo que dice.

—Tendrás que probar con otra cosa porque no te creo nada. A menos que quieras que piense que…

—¡Naruto ya tuvo sexo con tu hermano! —soltó sin pensarlo y tapándose la boca con ambas manos al terminar.

La cara del pobre de Itachi perdió color, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente a causa de la impresión.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Sasuke, su pequeño hermano, ese jovencito arrogante, amargado y poco amigable, ya ha tenido relaciones sexuales. Ese adolescente hormonado con peinado extraño antigravedad se dejó llevar por sus deseos carnales a pesar de todos sus consejos, advertencias e incluso muy sutiles reprimendas.

Pero… ¿en qué momento?

—Itachi

¿Cómo pudo atreverse a tal cosa?

—Itachi

¿Le habrá hecho caso en al menos ser gentil y usar protección?

—Oh mira, qué sexy se ve Sasori…

El profesor Uchiha salió de su trance y lo tomó impulsivamente de los hombros para plantarle un beso con poca delicadeza y mucha pasión, por supuesto que Deidara no iba a oponerse y le correspondió gustoso, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando la falta de aire hizo estragos, el contacto de sus labios se rompió y Deidara sonrío complacido por lograr su objetivo aunque fuera gracias a una medida extrema. En cambio, Itachi volvió a tomar esa expresión seria, lo que hizo que el rubio se desanimara un poco.

—No hagas eso —comenzó a hablar el mayor apartándose un poco de el—, no utilices a… tu amigo para encelarme.

—Es que no me hacías caso, Ita.

—Lo sé y me disculpo, es solo que me sorprendiste —Deidara prefirió ignorarlo y girarse para no seguir viéndolo—. No te pongas así por favor, Dei —pidió abrazándolo por lo la espalda para luego continuar hablándole al oído— Te tengo una sorpresa, pero si estás enojado conmigo no podré dártela.

La semilla de la duda fue sembrada, el rubio sintió curiosidad, pero no podía ceder así de fácil.

—No quiero nada, hm.

—Bien, en ese caso tendré que darle las llaves a Sasuke para que se la quede o devolverla.

—¿Llaves de qué? —cuestionó algo desesperado al ver que Itachi le soltaba para salir del aula.

—¿Ya no estás enojado? —replicó devolviéndose para verle.

—Lo estaré si no me das mi sorpresa —Deidara tomo asiento en una de las bancas, cruzó sus brazos y enarcó una ceja.

Difícil, lo supo desde el principio. Ese chico tan explosivo, extrovertido y todavía inmaduro para su edad le ponía las cosas bastante difíciles, desde el comienzo así ha sido.

Primero con los constantes intentos de su alumno por acercársele, luego alejándose y evitándolo, hasta que terminó por arriesgarse en una relación con él.

Deidara es un torbellino andante que barre con todo a su paso, un muchachito capaz de sacar algunas facetas de él que hasta ahora le eran desconocidas. Una caja de sorpresas que, a pesar de ser un alumno descuidado y poco comprometido, le ha demostrado que puede esforzarse cuando algo le importa de verdad.

Así que, por eso, después de terminar de revisar los exámenes, salió para comprarle un regalo a su medida y tomar ciertas decisiones.

—Sal conmigo mañana, me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar —confesó acercándose lentamente a él, una vez enfrente se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla —.Ya he hablado con tu padre por teléfono, aunque claro que si no quieres ir entenderé.

Al terminar de hablar, Itachi solo se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí sin más. No siempre cedería a los caprichos de su adoración rubia aunque lo ame como a nadie en el mundo.

Cerró la puerta y escuchó un grito venir desde dentro, solo esperaba que no se le haya ocurrido romper nada o entonces si habría problemas.

* * *

Después de que se la pasara ligeramente el berrinche que, a su parecer, Itachi provocó, Deidara volvía a su cuarto con la intención de darse un buen baño y dormir. No estaba de humor y será mejor que nadie se atreva a molestarle o pagarán justos por pecadores.

A menos que se encuentre con la única persona que ha sabido lidiar con él durante años.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —le preguntó Sasori obstruyéndole la entrada a los dormitorios— ¿A quién quieres explotar?

Su incondicional amigo Akasuna, ese que nunca cede a sus deseos o por lo menos no tan fácilmente, del que quizás se ha distanciado un poco pero siempre estará ahí.

—A Itachi, hm —contestó simplemente.

—¿Quieres hablarlo? —el pelirrojo señaló en dirección a su habitación.

Deidara asintió y caminaron hacia allá en silencio y una vez ahí pudo notar lo ordenado que estaba todo en ese cuarto, muy diferente al suyo.

Sasori siempre ha sido todo lo contario a él, demasiado responsable, pulcro, serio, hasta podría decir que en eso es parecido al Uchiha. Probablemente por eso a este le incomoda tanto que intente darle celos con el pelirrojo.

Quizás no debería estar ahí, a solas con él, sobre todo después de aquello…

—¡Hey! —la voz de su amigo lo hizo volver a la realidad—. No lo pienses demasiado, ese no es tu estilo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu relación con Itachi y nuestra amistad, separa adecuadamente ambas cosas y listo —explicó y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama, luego Deidara le imitó acostándose a su lado—. No tenemos por qué pasar por lo mismo que Gaara y tu hermano. Somos mejor que eso, lo sabes.

—Eso ultimo sonó cruel, Danna.

—No soy cruel, es la verdad. Yo no tengo intención de arruinar nuestra amistad, quiero seguir siendo tu mejor amigo por tiempo indefinido.

—Obvio, iremos a la misma universidad y cuando te cases con Nagato yo seré tu testigo y el padrino de tus hijos, hm. —exclamó con una radiante sonrisa.

—Oye, oye. No te adelantes, todavía somos muy jóvenes.

Pasaron la siguiente hora hablando sobre el futuro, uno donde se incluyen mutuamente como lo ha sido desde sus primeros años de vida y luego de un merecido sermón por parte del pelirrojo, debido a sus actitudes inmaduras y su intento por hacer que Itachi siempre haga su voluntad, Deidara se retiró de ahí más animado y centrado.

* * *

El sábado a medio día Itachi esperaba estacionado en su coche a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela, no estaba seguro de si vendría o no pero eso ya no dependía de él.

Quince minutos después esa persona apareció con cara de fastidio, subió a su lado y se cruzó de brazos.

—-¿Sigues enojado? —el Uchiha optó por preguntar a pesar de que le parecía obvio, no quería que su pareja pensara que no le importa.

—Si, pero no contigo, hm— aclaró sin mirarle.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te pasó algo? —preguntó completamente preocupado por el, acercándose un poco para acariciarle su rubia cabellera.

—No en realidad —Deidara le dedicó una mirada que Itachi no supo descifrar—. Discúlpame ¿sí? A veces soy muy infantil y voluble, pero quiero que estemos bien, que lo nuestro sea duradero y… tener una larga vida juntos.

Al oír esas palabras, Itachi no pudo más que tomarlo de la mejilla para hacerlo girarse y poder así besar sus dulces labios, transmitiéndole tranquilidad y la certeza de que lo suyo va muy enserio.

—Te amo Deidara —susurró al romper el contacto y viéndole a los ojos continuó—. Quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti, has hecho un gran esfuerzo y por eso voy a recompensarte.

—¿Me darás la sorpresa? —Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron aún más.

—Claro, después de enseñarte a conducirla con prudencia —del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó las llaves de una motocicleta y se las entregó—. Tómalo como un regalo por tus excelentes notas finales.

Un pequeño grito de emoción fue emitido por el Namikaze al tiempo que se abrazó a él casi asfixiándolo, era el regalo perfecto para alguien tan vivaz como él y con esta podría ir y venir por su cuenta cuando ingresara a la universidad.

—Gracias, gracias —repetía una y otra vez repartiendo besos por toda la cara del mayor.

—No es nada, hermoso. Ahora vámonos que aún falta algo por mostrarte.

—¿Otra sorpresa?

—Digamos que sí, pero eso depende de ti.

Y así, Itachi arrancó con rumbo a un edificio de departamentos que casualmente se encontraba no muy lejos de la universidad de artes en la que su preciado rubio estudiaría dentro de poco.

Una vez ahí, Deidara comenzó a hacer muchas preguntas que no recibieron respuesta al menos hasta que llegaron al octavo piso. Ahí el azabache caminó por delante de él, hasta llegar a la puerta de uno de los departamentos y abrirla, con una seña le indicó que pasara y así lo hizo.

El lugar era amplio, muy bien iluminado, las paredes eran de una tonalidad agua marina y blanco, perfectamente amueblado, aunque a su parecer le faltaba decorarlo; tal vez con algunas de sus esculturas por aquí o por allá luciría mejor, incluso colgar algunos cuadros en las paredes…

—¿Te gusta? —musitó Itachi parado detrás de él.

—Si, es muy espaciosa y acogedora —avanzó recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón, cada detalle, acariciando las superficies de los muebles. Luego se detuvo y dirigió su atención a su novio— ¿De quién es? ¿Es de tus padres o de tu primo?

—No, me he aburrido de vivir en los cuartos para profesores, así que por ahora es mío.

—¿Por ahora? —preguntó algo confundido.

El mayor notó el deje de molestia en su voz, así que se apresuró a tomarle ambas manos y hacerle saber sus intenciones.

—Sí, es demasiado para una sola persona así que, pese a que parezca algo pronto… ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo cuando ingreses a la universidad y hacer de este nuestro hogar?

Esa sí que había sido una sorpresa, las piernas del rubio temblaron, las manos le sudaban, esto era lo más cercano a una petición de matrimonio sin documento incluido.

Me gustaría decir que dudó, que le dijo que lo pensaría o algo similar pero todos sabemos que…

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Ita! —exclamó colgándosele por el cuello, haciendo que Itachi se tambaleara un poco.

Todo fue miel sobre hojuelas esa tarde, platicaron sobre sus planes a futuro como una pareja más formal y Deidara le planteó todas sus ideas para hacer de ese departamento un lugar más a su estilo. Claro que este le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera.

Solo había algo que estaban olvidando:

_Kushina Uzumaki_


	21. El precio de arriesgarse

¿Cuánto puede cambiar la vida de una persona en medio año?

Nada, muy poco o demasiado, eso siempre dependerá de las circunstancias y factores externos que escapan a su control, pero lo que influye aún más son las decisiones que se tomen.

Es por eso que la vida de nuestro rubio protagonista ha dado un giro imprevisible, abriéndose a nuevas experiencias, permitiéndose el sentir y dejar aflorar diversas emociones.

De ser un rebelde sin causa, buscapleitos y enteramente dedicado a sus amistades, ahora es un poco más centrado y mantiene una relación amorosa muy prometedora con el chico que en primera instancia llegó a considerar un rival.

Así pues, empezaba la penúltima semana de clases, la desesperación porque el ciclo finalizara y diera paso a las vacaciones era palpable en el ambiente. Los alumnos transitaban por los pasillos buscando el pretexto para perder el tiempo, total, las ultimas notas ya habían sido entregadas.

Naruto caminaba esa mañana con rumbo al comedor acompañado de sus fieles amigos, a excepción de su novio y Suigetsu, quienes habían sido solicitados por el profesor Itachi para que le sirvieran de apoyo en actividades referentes a la próxima ceremonia de graduación.

Resultaba extraño que no se apoyara de los alumnos de tercer grado, pues estos se paseaban ya muy campantes por el colegio, especialmente Deidara, que no superaba el hecho de haber obtenido notas lo suficientemente altas como para estar entre los 5 mejores promedios se su grupo.

—A partir de ahora deberán llamarme Deidara-senpai —indicaba señalando al resto con los palillos entre sus dedos—. No, mejor refiéranse a mi como _Deidara-sama_ ¿Me están escuchando simples mortales?

—¡Ay ya Dei! Que me tienes mareado con ese tema —profirió Naruto completamente hastiado—. Todos sabemos que si no fuera porque estás loquito por mi cuñad… por Itachi, jamás hubieras intentado tomarte en serio las clases, ni cumplir con las tareas-ttebayo.

—Además de que no lo hizo solo… —agregó cierto pelirrojo de forma casual.

—¿Y tú de qué lado estás, Danna?

—De ninguno, pero tu hermano tiene razón.

Fue necesario cambiar de tema antes de que el par desatara una guerra de la que nadie saldría bien librado, solo continuaron almorzando y hablando sobre asuntos concernientes a sus vidas personales. Como que Hiashi Hyuga les permitió tener un noviazgo a HInata y el Inuzuka, entre muchas otras noticias más.

De las cuales, a comparación del resto de los ahí presentes, Naruto no estaba enterado, porque bueno, todos sabemos con quien comparte la mayor parte de su tiempo.

—No tenía idea, chicos —admitió rascándose la nuca bastante apenado—, pero indudablemente me alegro mucho por ustedes.

—Gracias, N-Naruto-kun…

—Pues claro, cómo vas a saberlo si nos has abandonado por completo —Kiba reclamaba desde su lugar interrumpiendo el agradecimiento de su novia— ¿Sabes? El amor te está cambiando ¿Qué no eras tú el que decía que los amigos deben ser primero…

—K-kiba-kun no le digas esas cosas a Na…

—No, Hinata. Déjame hablar —se giró encarando al rubio—. Yo entiendo que ahora tienes pareja pero oye, que no has hecho a un lado por completo. Además, no me dejarás mentir al decirte que Sasuke es bastante amargadito y eso se contagia…

—¡Kiba! —increpó Shikamaru para que cerrara la boca de una vez por todas al ver como Naruto cambiaba por completo su expresión alegre. El Inuzuka le miró—. Ya cállate.

Solo entonces, Kiba fue capaz de darse cuenta de la mirada de desaprobación que todos los presentes le dedicaban, todos menos el rubio que ahora se encontraba algo desanimado.

Para Naruto existía la posibilidad de que las palabras de su amigo tengan algo de razón, pasar tanto tiempo con Sasuke le resultaba agradable aun desde antes que entablaran un noviazgo. No obstante, esto también le orillaba a distanciarse en cierta medida de los demás y no porque el otro se lo prohibiera, sino por voluntad propia.

La situación actual le recordó aquella frase que alguna vez escuchó decir a su madre:

_No pongas todos los huevos en una misma canasta…_

Pese a que posiblemente ella lo aplicaba a otros ámbitos, ahora a él le servía para comparar su posición.

—Tranquilo, Naru. Lo que dijo Kiba no es verdad, en realidad a todos nos agrada que te estés dando esta oportunidad —le decía Gaara al notar su aflicción.

Pese a que ya nadie más agregó nada al respecto, la incertidumbre en su corazón ya había despertado.

¿De verdad estaba descuidando a sus amigos de toda la vida solo por una relación?

* * *

De regreso a las clases, Sasuke llegó al aula para integrarse a esta junto con su fiel amigo peliblanco. Apoyar a su hermano les llevó más tiempo del planeado y ya ansiaba volver para compensar el tiempo que no pudo pasar con el Namikaze durante el almuerzo.

Él está completamente enamorado.

Hechizado, perdido, fascinado.

Totalmente atrapado en las redes y los encantos de ese rubio atolondrado, quien es con el único que puede bajar la guardia, derribar todos los muros de su arrogancia y permitirse sentir.

La magia del primer amor le ha pegado de lleno _para bien o para mal_.

El viento que se colaba por las ventanas mecía suavemente los cabellos dorados de ese chico que mantenía el rostro ladeado hacia afuera, como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su mente en otro lado.

—Naruto —le llamó colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

El nombrado tardó unos instantes en devolver su atención al presente, encontrándose con Sasuke ya en su sitio, observándolo con cierta preocupación en sus profundos ojos negros.

—Hola —susurró— te has atrasado, más tarde te presto mis apuntes si quieres.

—Claro… ¿me extrañaste? —preguntó el azabache con voz tierna de manera que solo el pudiera escucharlo.

—Solo te desapareciste dos horas-ttebayo.

—¿Me tomaste el tiempo? Vaya, eso es un sí.

—Bastardo —espetó tratando de atestarle un golpe pero Sasuke lo evadió.

Así era su relación, donde quizás el rubio no expresa sus sentimientos con palabras cursis o amorosas, pero su lenguaje corporal lo delata. La manera en la que se ruboriza y la mirada tímida, son pequeños detalles que solo Sasuke podría provocar en él.

Después de un rato, Asuma-sensei salió del salón para hacer quien sabe qué cosa, esto permitió que el salón se saliera de control. Algunos alumnos comenzaron a armar relajo, a platicar, a mover sus asientos para agruparse. En fin, lo común en esos casos.

Ahí fue donde el Uchiha aprovechó para acercarse más a su pareja y tratar de descubrir que le ocurría este día, pues lo veía ausente, como absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Algo demasiado extraño tratándose se Naruto.

No dijo nada, solo se acomodó frente a él y lo analizó con detenimiento. Una punzada en su interior le alertaba, le incitaba a pensar que algo andaba mal con su chico de ojos azules.

¿Será culpa suya?

En silencio repasó sus acciones en los últimos días, pero no pudo recordar nada que estuviera causando esa actitud en el contrario. En realidad, seguía esforzándose por transmitirle seguridad e infinito amor a pesar de que ya ha logrado llegar muy lejos con él.

No debía permitir que terminara por creer que no iba en serio, mucho menos después de aquel momento tan íntimo y especial.

—Sasuke… —la delicada voz de Naruto lo hizo reaccionar, pues ahora él también estaba divagando— ¿Te molestaría si…—

—¿Si qué? —interrumpió dirigiendo su entera atención hacia él.

—Si yo… quisiera pasar la tarde con los chicos jugando videojuegos en lugar de…

—A ver… ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso o yo estoy alucinando? —inquirió confundido y el rubio solo agachó la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros tímidamente—. Si serás dobe…

Eso era todo, el chico quería pasar un rato con sus amigos como en los viejos tiempos y Sasuke puede comprenderlo a la perfección. Lo que no entendía del todo es qué le hizo pensar que debería pedirle consentimiento para hacerlo.

—Naruto, soy tu _novio,_ no tu dueño ni algo por el estilo —prosiguió inclinándose para acariciarle la mejilla—. Estás en todo tu derecho de hacer lo que gustes, yo no me voy a molestar.

—Bah, me haces sentir como un tonto-ttebayo —expresó haciendo un puchero.

—Lo eres —el azabache sonrió ladinamente y el rubio frunció el ceño—. Estoy bromeando y lo sabes… Diviértete con los chicos, de todas formas yo tengo que ir a hablar con Itachi al terminar las clases.

—Vale.

—¿Estamos bien?

—Claro que si…

Dejando ese problema de lado, pudieron darse un pequeño beso ignorando el bullicio a su alrededor.

—¡NARUTO y SASUKE! ¡VAYAN A LA DIRECCION AHORA MISMO!

La parejita se separó de golpe, solo para ver como cierto individuo de dientes afilados y cabello blanco comenzaba a carcajearse junto al resto.

Solo era Suigetsu siendo Suigetsu.

* * *

Al haber finalizado la jornada escolar de ese día, cada uno salió del aula con destinos diferentes, no sin antes dirigirse una mirada de complicidad que servía para confirmar que más tarde pasarían un rato juntos. No tenían necesidad de palabras para esos detalles.

Su noviazgo aún estaba en los primeros meses, por lo tanto era natural que pasaran la mayor parte de su tiempo solo ellos dos, o por lo menos así es como el azabache lo percibía. Lamentablemente por parte del rubio aun había una espinita que le desconcertaba de vez en cuando.

Aunque si hay algo que este no podía negar era el cambio de actitud del Uchiha, donde el mayor beneficiado resulta ser el´.

Sasuke le ama, lo protege, se interesa en todo lo concerniente a él, le da su lugar. Aunque es cierto, su personalidad es algo que no varía mucho, pero admite que ahora es incluso más sociable que al principio.

—Adelante, caballeros —enunció burlesco Kiba y con una reverencia les invitó a pasar.

El lugar era un muladar, tanto así que, si hubiera una competencia por el sitio más insalubre del colegio, con seguridad seria la habitación de ese cuarteto. Bolsas de papas, botellas de refresco, ropa sucia y sobres de comida para perro engalanaban el interior.

Pero bueno, nada que no se pudiera arreglar.

Solo patearon lo que hiciera estorbo y pronto se hallaban acomodados sobre las camas para una tarde de videojuegos y frituras como hace mucho no se permitían.

Media hora después, cierto pelirrojo observaba en dirección al rubio, que se esforzaba por integrarse a la plática y mostrarse interesado en lo que ahora hacían los demás.

—Naru —le llamó y este inmediatamente volteo para verle— ¿Te diviertes?

—Claro, cómo no hacerlo-ttebayo

—Yo creo que no —opinó Sai despegando la vista de uno de sus preciados libros. El solo estaba ahí debido a la insistencia del resto —Debiste pedirle que viniera.

—Sai tiene razón —apoyo el pelirrojo—. Él también es parte de este grupo tan… diverso —Gaara no pudo evitar reír con lo último.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero Sasuke tuvo que ir a ver Itachi.

—Entonces envíale un mensaje para que venga cuando se desocupe.

—Vale —dijo Naruto sacando su celular entusiasmado con la idea, pero arrepintiéndose al instante— ¿Saben qué? Mejor voy a buscarlo —volvió a poner su teléfono en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y se dirigió hacia la puerta— Ya regreso.

Con el ruido de la puerta todos se giraron para ver, pero el Namikaze ya había echado a correr.

—¡Ay el amor! —soltó Suigetsu con un suspiro prolongado.

* * *

Las ya tan acostumbradas charlas con su querido hermano mayor cada vez lo perturbaban más, cuando no era un consejo o sugerencia que implicaba hacer el ridículo y doblegar su orgullo por el dobe, era alguna decisión alocada en relación al otro rubio desquiciado.

Un día de estos recibiría una llamada del extranjero avisándole que Itachi y Deidara se escaparon y contrajeron matrimonio en las Vegas… bueno no, esperaba que no llegaran a los extremos.

Si es que el extremo no era el que su hermano planeara vivir con ese rubio estrafalario, pero ese no será problema suyo. Cada quien se complica la vida como mejor le parece.

En su caso, ha elegido hacerse novio de un sol que quema todo rastro de su raciocinio. Su Naruto.

—Sasuke Uchiha —el profesor Kabuto se detuvo frente a él cargando unas cajas con libros en su interior— ¿Me harías el favor de llevar esto a la biblioteca? ¿Sí? Bueno, te lo agradezco.

El docente ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de oponerse y él lo único que deseaba era llegar al dormitorio. Cargó las cajas con cuidado sorprendiéndose de lo pesadas que estas eran.

—Ah, se me olvidaba… —el mayor prosiguió hablando—. La señorita Haruno está acomodando los libros en los estantes, le das una mano también.

Kabuto le dio la espalda sin esperar respuestas y a Sasuke no le quedó más que resoplar frustrado.

¿Desde cuándo tenía cara de mandadero?

¿En qué momento se colocó un letrero en la frente con la leyenda "Se hacen favores"?

¿Qué no era suficiente su cara de culo para repeler a los demás?

Maldiciendo mentalmente, caminó al lugar que el profesor cuatro ojos le indicó, una vez ahí dejó las cajas sobre otras que se encontraban apiladas al fondo, supuso que este las había acarreado hasta ahí, pero se aburrió y le dejo todo el paquete a él.

Qué conveniente.

Paseó su vista hasta toparse con una figura de cabello rosado que caminaba de aquí allá, clasificando los libros y posteriormente colocándolos en el anaquel correspondiente. Para su sorpresa no se encontraba nadie más ahí, ni siquiera la bibliotecaria.

—Me mandaron a ayudarte —Sasuke habló, era más una aclaración que otra cosa.

—¿En serio? —dijo Sakura bajando de la escalerilla que le permitía alcanzar más altura—. Gracias a Dios.

—Hm

—Bien, te explico. En esta caja hay libros de biología…

En un par de minutos la chica pudo explicarle como ir acomodando el resto de los textos, él no se opuso pues así terminarían más rápido y pronto estaría de regreso con Naruto.

Se mantenía enfocado en la labor, pero aun así fue capaz de percibir la mirada insistente de la pelirosada, llevaba un buen rato observándolo de reojo aparentemente de manera disimulada.

—¿Qué me vez? —cuestionó.

—Oh, disculpa —desvió sus ojos verdes algo avergonzada por haber sido descubierta—. Es que…

—Si así como me miras, acomodaras los libros, hace tiempo que habríamos terminado —le cortó algo irritado.

Ella solo asintió y se dispuso a trabajar más rápidamente, aunque no por mucho…

—Sasuke-kun…

—¿Qué?

—Eres el novio de Naruto ¿no es así?

—Sí

—Y… —Sakura vaciló— mmm…¿Cómo les va?

El Uchiha dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se recargó contra el estante más cercano y se cruzó de brazos. Nunca le ha gustado que la gente trate de hurgar en su vida personal, ahora muchos menos en su relación con el rubio.

—Escucha Sakura… —la mencionada dejó el libro que tenía entre sus manos y centró toda su atención en el—. Tengo entendido que fuiste la mejor amiga de Naruto durante muchos años y puede que ahora estés tratando de retomar ese lugar, pero hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar con un simple lo siento. Ahora, te agradecería que no te metas en nuestros asuntos.

Fue sincero. A lo largo de su corta vida, probablemente, esta era de las pocas veces en las que soltaba más de una simple oración.

La Haruno entreabrió los labios con asombro, el tipo era directo, nada parecido a su antiguo amigo rubio.

—Vale, lo siento —tímidamente se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de el—. Es solo que…

—Será mejor que no invadas mi espacio personal —amenazó al empezar a sentirse incomodo, pero ella parecía no escucharle.

—Olvídalo —dijo suspirando profundamente—. ¿Sostendrías la escalera mientras subo para dejar estos? —señaló un conjunto de libros a su izquierda.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, solo tomó la escalera por ambos lados y Sakura subió. Dejó los libros en el sitio designado y comenzó a descender con calma, pero dio un paso en falso haciéndole resbalar.

Sasuke no vio venir algo así, por lo que sus fuerzas flaquearon y acabó yéndose de espaldas, terminando con la chica encima suyo. El que se llevó todo el impacto fue el.

El golpe en su cabeza fue leve, más fue suficiente para aturdirlo. Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza y cuando los abrió, la jovencita aún permanecía sobre él, al parecer no tenía intenciones de apartarse.

—¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? No eres precisamente liviana

— Yo… lo siento —en lugar de ponerse de pie, la chica deslizó una de sus manos sobre el rostro del azabache. A este, importándole poco parecer grosero, se la apartó de un manotazo.

— ¡Que te levantes, Sakura! —bufó.

— No puedo… Esto no es justo. Yo- yo también… —se inclinó un poco más hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara—. Yo también merezco tener a un buen novio…

Antes de que los labios de Sakura alcanzaran a rosar los suyos, Sasuke la empujó sin ninguna delicadeza, no pensaba permitir ser besado por alguien más. Mucho menos por la mujer que se supone pretendía retomar una amistad con su rubio novio.

Aun así, fue tarde.

Porque al ponerse de pie vio una silueta salir de la biblioteca, alcanzó a distinguir esos inconfundibles cabellos dorados y temió lo peor. Por su parte Sakura si había visto a la perfección de quien se trataba y salió corriendo de ahí antes que él.

* * *

Una vez en el pasillo, Sakura corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, para su suerte el chico tropezó levemente y eso le hizo perder velocidad.

—¡NARUTO! —gritó —¡ESPERA! ¡POR FAVOR!

El nombrado no supo por qué, sin embargo decidió detenerse y darse media vuelta hacia ella, dándose la oportunidad de ver cómo su "amiga" comenzó a caminar y pararse delante suyo algo agitada.

—No es… lo que… parece —explicó tratando de normalizar su respiración.

—Tengo suficiente con lo que vi —señaló sin ninguna expresión el particular en su rostro.

—No, claro que no Naruto. Tienes que escucharme, por favor.

—¿Cómo? ¿ _tengo qué_ escucharte? —el rubio sonrió irónicamente—. Claro, tal como tú lo hiciste aquella vez ¿no? Dejarte hablar, así como tú me lo permitiste cuando creíste que yo te había quitado a Gaara… ¿Así, Sakura?

La Haruno se quedó sin palabras, todo lo que ahora salía de la boca del Namikaze era completamente indiscutible. Ella nunca le dejó hablar en su momento, solo lo culpó, lo abofeteó, renunció a una amistad de tantos años y a partir de ese instante solo se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible.

A inventar rumores, a insultarle, a declararle una estúpida guerra sin sentido por alguien que de todas formas no regresó con ella.

—¡¿Por qué debería escucharte?! —continuó ahora encolerizado Naruto— Dame una sola razón que sea completamente válida, Sakura.

—Porque tú no eres como yo ¿o sí? —espetó—. Eres una buena persona, alguien mucho más inteligente y racional que yo.

Sakura sabía de sobra que, un método para hacer a Naruto ceder es halagarlo de una manera sutil, eso le funcionaba muy bien durante sus días de infancia, cuando quería que el chico le ayudara en algo así fuera por un simple capricho.

—Buen intento, lo admito… —las facciones del chico se relajaron un segundo solo para volver a fruncir el ceño con fuerza—, pero no vas a ver la cara de idiota, ni tu ni él. Ganaste Sakura, te has podido desquitar por algo que no fue mi culpa, pero en fin… puedes quedarte con Sasuke como premio por tu esfuerzo e irse a la mierda los dos agarrados de la mano.

Y así retomó su huida al ver que alguien, aun mas indeseable, avanzaba en dirección a ellos para alcanzarlo.

Era Sasuke, quien en un segundo pasó al lado de Sakura dispuesto a detener a Naruto así fuera a la fuerza. No podía permitir que se hiciera ideas erróneas, no ahora cuando todo iba de lo mejor entre ellos.

El corredor nunca le pareció tan largo como en ese momento, corrió manteniendo su vista enfocada en la espalda de aquel rubio que de un momento a otro dejó de andar como alma que lleva el diablo.

_«El que no arriesga, no gana. Y si tú no te arriesgas, te van a ganar…»_

Detenido justo en medio del pasillo, Naruto recordó aquellas palabras.

¿Qué es lo que el ganó?

Se arriesgó solo para que le vieran la cara de idiota, para quedar como un completo estúpido y darle la oportunidad a Sakura de seguir haciéndole la vida de cuadritos. Y pensar que venía todo ilusionado a buscar a su flamante noviecito mientras el…

No pudo evitar sentirse asqueado, sucio, usado, burlado. No necesitaba saber más nada, la escena anterior captada por sus ojos azules, era suficiente.

Al demonio con la frasecita trillada de su hermana.

Al demonio con los consejos de Shikamaru.

A la mierda todo. Empezando por Sasuke.

Si ese Uchiha quería sentirse un ganador, el sería quien le diera el premio por semejante esfuerzo.

Armándose de valor, Naruto calculó cada movimiento para lo que planeaba hacer a continuación. Esperó solo unos segundos y se dio media vuelta en cuando el azabache estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Dobe, déjame explicarte cómo fueron…

Naruto no escuchó ni dudó, solo empuñó su mano y asestó un golpe rápido pero certero en el rostro del chico que se suponía lo amaba como a nadie.


	22. Solo un error

—Te lo advertí ¿no? —el rubio frotaba sus nudillos contra su mano contraria pues el golpe le dolió hasta el— ¡Te dije que no te ibas a burlar de mí, que te partiría la cara si lo hacías!

Sasuke se levantó apoyándose en una de sus rodillas, a raíz del impacto terminó en el suelo y aun así se atrevió a acercarse nuevamente a él. No le importaba si Naruto lo volvía a golpear porque necesitaba explicarle, hacerle entender que estaba exagerando las cosas, malinterpretándolo todo.

—Entiende que no es lo que parece… lo que sea que hayas visto fue un accidente. Kabuto me mandó a acomodar unos malditos libros en la biblioteca con Sakura, entonces ella se resbaló y yo…

—Eso es lo peor —le interrumpió—. De todas las personas en el puto colegio te tenía que encontrar así con ella… ¡¿Por qué tenías que escoger precisamente a ella?! ¡¿POR QUÉ A SAKURA?! —reclamó con tono herido, no quería llorar y sin embargo las lágrimas no necesitaron de su autorización—. ¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE! ¡CONTESTA!

—Te estoy contestando, trato de explicarte cómo fueron las cosas en realidad. ¡Eres tú quien no me está escuchando! —se acercó hasta tomarlo por las mejillas con ambas manos—. Puedo imaginar lo que debes estar pensando, pero no pasó nada entre ella y yo, entiéndelo. Yo te amo, Naruto.

Sasuke lo obligaba a mirarlo, quería que viera en sus ojos que no le mentía, pero el rubio tenía la mente en otro lado o simplemente le estaba ignorando. Los ojos azules temblaban y brillaban a causa del llanto, ya no por la ilusión de una bonita relación o de su sola presencia. Era solo dolor y decepción mezclados.

Con brusquedad, Naruto se apartó de su agarre y salió corriendo, doblando a la derecha para seguir avanzando ahora por el pasillo principal. Sasuke lo siguió, claro que lo hizo, sin embargo el rubio era más rápido, era eso o la adrenalina del momento, por eso vio claramente como no se detuvo hasta cruzar la puerta principal, atravesar el portón y, por último, la calle de manera imprudente

Tal como aquel día que lo vio por primera vez.

* * *

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

La cara de incredulidad del pelirrojo era de antología, ahora todo cobraba sentido para él y Sai.

Hacía aproximadamente una hora que Naruto salió de esa habitación para buscar Sasuke y hasta el momento ni sus luces, jamás se imaginaron que quien en realidad llegaría e interrumpiría su tarde de juegos, sería nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno.

La atención del resto dentro de esa habitación se dirigió hacia el trio que ahora discutía en la puerta, más aún al escuchar el nombre de su rubio amigo salir a colación.

—¡Eres una…

—Contrólate, Gaara —le frenó el pelinegro parado a su lado al predecir lo que el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de pronunciar. No era el momento para eso.

—Déjalo, Sai. Que me insulte todo lo que quiera si eso le hace sentir mejor, pero ahora necesito que vengan conmigo antes de que ese par termine golpeándose mutuamente.

Enseguida se echaron a correr siguiendo a la pelirosa, no había tiempo que perder tratándose de un Naruto colérico y ahora también desilusionado. Con un poco de suerte llegarían antes de que algún maestro o los mismos directivos pudieran encontrarlos riñendo, todos sabían perfectamente que para el rubio no habría una tercera oportunidad.

Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de voltear cuando Kiba se asomó para preguntarles que estaba pasando o a donde se dirigían. Solo siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a su destino, pero no los hallaron ahí, Sasuke y Naruto no estaban en esa sección del pasillo, lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento fue separarse para seguir buscando y detener esa posible pelea.

Ninguno se imaginaba que el rubio estaba ya muy lejos del colegio.

* * *

En un impulso Sasuke también abandonó las instalaciones, siguiendo las calles por donde pudo ver a su novio escapar.

Desgraciadamente ahora no tenía idea de a donde dirigirse, desconocía la dirección de la casa de los Namikaze (porque algo le decía que solo ahí podría dirigirse), es más, ni siquiera conocía la ciudad. Se sentía patético, seis meses viviendo ahí y no podía siquiera ubicarse.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue recargarse en la pared de un local, sacar su celular y marcar a la única persona que le ayudaría en el momento.

—¿ _Qué pasa Otouto?_ —la voz de Itachi sonaba lejana al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Dónde estás?

— _Tío Obito me invito a almorzar, voy de regreso al colegio_ —habló calmadamente— _¿Pasa algo?_

—Si, tuve una discusión con el dobe, se salió del colegio, lo seguí y ahora estoy parado en la esquina de una calle.

— _Mándame la ubicación ya mismo._

La llamada se cortó y el inmediatamente hizo lo solicitado. Quedaría como un estúpido, pero en ese momento no pensaba con claridad, solo deseaba arreglar las cosas con Naruto.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el auto de su hermano aparcó delante de él, una vez adentro, Itachi dio marcha de regreso al colegio y esto solo irritó todavía más al menor. De haber sabido que lo llevaría de vuelta a la jaula, no le habría llamado.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —increpó escandalizado removiéndose en el asiento del copiloto— ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo!

—Lo siento Sasuke, pero Naruto es un alumno que abandonó del colegio sin autorización y debemos dar aviso.

—Con mayor razón debemos ir tras él, con que le llames a tío Obito es suficiente.

—Si Naruto se fue así, es porque no quiere verte de momento. Entiende eso y déjame hacer las cosas de manera prudente, además tu tampoco tienes permiso de salir y apuesto que ni siquiera habías pensado en eso… ¿Qué tal si pasa algo? —cuestionó mirándolo de reojo—. No conoces la ciudad, en cambio tu novio sí. Ahora que lleguemos informaré y luego te prometo que te avisaré si Naruto ha llegado a su casa.

—Jòdete, Itachi —espetó entre dientes dirigiendo toda su atención a la ventana del auto.

—No empieces a comportarte de forma inmadura ahora que has llegado tan lejos, mejor tranquilízate y cuéntame lo que sucedió. Encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo entre los dos.

Al no tener opción, Sasuke se encogió de hombros y comenzó a relatarle los hechos al mayor, pronto estuvieron de regreso en la institución.

Luego, en la dirección tuvo que volver a repetir la historia, aunque ahora de una manera más breve y concisa para aquellas tres personas que lo miraban atentamente. Kakashi rodó los ojos y dejó escapar el aire en sus pulmones, Rin se pasó una mano por todo el rostro en señal de frustración.

—Jiraiya y Minato-sensei van a cortarnos la cabeza, no sin que antes… Kushina nos arranque la piel con sus propias uñas —manifestó Obito preocupado en extremo.

* * *

Solo unos minutos después, el teléfono en aquella casa sonaba de manera incesante.

Completamente solo, Jiraiya maldijo antes de levantarse a contestar, llevaba todo día prendado de una serie y en buena hora vino a sonar el bendito aparato. Tropezó a medias con algunas botellas de sake que durante el día se permitió dejar esparcidas por el suelo, aprovechando que no había nadie que le reprendiera por ello.

Instantes después ya estaba tomando la llamada.

Reconoció a la perfección tanto el numero como la voz al otro lado de la línea, sin inmutarse escuchó las primeras palabras de aquel, pero todo cambió en cuanto le dieron la noticia. Su adorado nieto preferido, el renacuajo, escapó de forma imprudente del colegio.

Continuó hablando con el Hatake exigiéndole todos los pormenores.

—No, no hace falta que les comuniquen nada por ahora. Yo me encargaré de esto personalmente y te avisaré en cuanto Naruto llegue aquí, de lo contrario saldré a buscarlo —informó al peliplateado con voz autoritaria, como pocas veces se atrevía a hablar—. Ah y antes de que cuelgues… ¡más vale que me soluciones esa falta de vigilancia en la entrada! —demandó—. No me hagan pensar que sus puestos les han quedado demasiado grandes.

Colgó al terminar de decir lo anterior.

¿Cómo era posible que su nieto se saliera de su prestigiada institución así como así?

¿Dónde estaban ellos entonces?

Volvió a la sala y trató de volver a concentrarse en la serie que veía antes de tan funesta llamada, sin embargo, su atención ya no estaba en eso.

Novio.

Naruto tenía un novio y tal como lo predijo hace tiempo, era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que nunca esperó es que un simple pleito de pareja fuera suficiente para que su nietecito se atreviera a semejante barbaridad.

Una hora se le fue metido en sus meditaciones, Jiraiya miró el reloj en la pared marcar las 8 pm y todavía ni rastro del rubio. Aún más impaciente llegó a considerar ser el quien les llamara a Minato y Kushina y que explotara la bomba de una buena vez, antes de que ocurriera algo peor.

Se decidió por salir el mismo a buscarlo por los alrededores y si no lo encontraba entonces no le quedaría opción. Tomó sus llaves y su billetera y se dirigió a la puerta cuando esta fue abierta de golpe mostrando a un rubio empapado.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que afuera llovía.

—¡Chamaco del demonio! —pronunció— ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? ¿por qué llegas a esta hora? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?…

Formulaba una pregunta tras otra sin dar oportunidad a que el menor hablara, de todas maneras, este no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

Naruto solo pasó de largo, subió las escaleras a paso rápido y fue directo a encerrarse en su cuarto. Esta acción solo encrespó más al hombre de avanzada edad, que apretó los puños y subió para exigirle que saliera y diera la cara.

—¡NARUTO TE ESTOY HABLANDO! —indicaba al tiempo que tocaba la puerta de manera insistente—. Abre si no quieres que llame a tu madre ahora mismo.

En el interior de ese cuarto, el rubio se dedicaba a quitarse la playera mojada, la dejó sobre el suelo y abrió la puerta. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que Kushina Uzumaki tomara un vuelo sobre para reprenderlo.

—¿Qué quieres viejo pervertido? —vociferó de mala gana y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

El mayor ignoró el gesto y simplemente ingresó para poder sentarse sobre la cama, palmeo suavemente la superficie al lado de él, invitándole así a tomar asiento.

—Estoy mojado ¿Qué no ves?

—Muy bien renacuajo. Ignoremos entonces el hecho de que te has fugado de la escuela, golpeaste nuevamente a un compañero, llegaste dos horas después de haber salido de allá y que me estas contestando como si yo fuera tu hermano —el peliblanco relajó sus facciones y continuó—. Cuéntame qué fue lo que te pasó.

—Pasa que no soy pendejo de nadie. Nunca más van a volver a verme la cara de estúpido ni a burlarse de mí.

—¿Lo dices por tu novio… Sasuke?

—Así que ya te vinieron con el chisme.

—A ver mocoso… dejemos de lado eso por un momento —comentó mirando apacible—. Lo que me gustaría saber es qué fue lo te hizo para que reaccionaras así.

—Si te lo digo… ¿me dejarás en paz?

Jiraiya levantó su mano en señal de promesa. Entonces Naruto le contó su versión de los hechos, de cómo encontró a su flamante noviecito con su "mejor amiga" encima a punto de darse un beso y otras exageraciones que no eran más que mera imaginación suya, aun cuando no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

—Ya veo —dijo el abuelo—, pero… ¿no te parece que, probablemente tu estas malinterpretando todo y tu Sasuke merecía que lo dejaras, al menos, tratar de explicarte?

El rubio le dedicó una mirada de reprobación e incredulidad.

¿Cómo podía estarle diciendo eso después de todo lo que acababa de contar?

Claro, solo entre infieles se pueden defender…

—No me sorprende que te pongas de su lado, después de todo tu engañabas a mi abuela cada que tenías oportunidad —Naruto sonrió con ironía— ¿o es que ya se te olvidó?

Fue un argumento bastante valido de parte del menor y él estaba consciente de ello. El hombre de cabellos blancos no hizo más que negar y sonreír con amargura, porque claro que no lo olvidaría jamás, pero hasta un hombre como él había sido capaz de reconocer sus errores y pedirle perdón a Tsunade antes de que la muerte se la arrebatara.

Quien diría que aun cuando Naruto era un niño, podía recordar ese tipo de sucesos a la perfección.

—Admito que yo cometí muchos errores mocoso, pero no eres nadie para juzgarme por ellos. Te recuerdo que tu apenas vas para arriba, empiezas a vivir e inevitablemente te vas a equivocar porque nadie es perfecto. Ni siquiera tu —se levantó solo para revolverle los cabellos húmedos con cariño—. Yo me arrepiento de no haber valorado a tu abuela, ¿tú de qué vas a arrepentirte en unos años?

El menor no supo que responder, solo vio a su abuelo salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con total calma.

* * *

Regresando a cómo se desarrollaban las cosas dentro del Konohagakure, Sasuke caminaba como león enjaulado. Itachi de ninguna manera le permitiría ir en busca del rubio a esas horas, sobre todo ahora que ya habían recibido noticias de su paradero.

Que se tranquilizara y esperara a mañana para que Naruto pudiera despejar su mente y reducir su enojo, entonces el mismo lo llevaría no sin antes pedir permiso. Eso es lo que su hermano mayor le aconsejó antes de asegurarse que volviera a su dormitorio.

No hubo necesidad de que el contara nada, a estas alturas todo el grupo de amigos estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos ocurridos esa misma tarde entorno a ellos. Lo último que quería es que sus problemas fueran la comidilla del resto, afortunadamente no era ese el caso.

Según Suigetsu, el mismo Gaara se encargó de poner en su lugar la chica Haruno, aunque no de mala manera. Simplemente alguien tenia que decirle un par de verdades a esa mujercita desubicada, que de nuevo había arruinado toda posibilidad de restablecer su amistad con el Namikaze.

También Deidara la interceptó, pero fue detenido por Karin, quien aseguraba que no valía la pena ponerse a discutir con ella. Por ahora lo único importante debía ser Naruto.

Con dificultad, Sasuke se acomodó sobre su cama, esperando con ansias el siguiente día para poder ir a explicarle todo y hacerlo regresar. Pensó en intentar llamarle de nuevo, desgraciadamente seguía mandándole al buzón.

Solo le quedaba dormir y aguantar un poco.

Nunca se imaginó que, con el paso del tiempo, las cosas con el rubio solo incrementarían su nivel de dificultad.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo intento fue en vano.

Itachi habló con Jiraiya mientras Sasuke subió para llamar a la puerta de la habitación del rubio, tocó un par de veces sin recibir respuesta. Fue entonces que optó por hablar.

—Naruto, estoy aquí. Ábreme por favor, necesitamos hablar —pidió con tono amable, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad que le invadía.

—¡LARGATE! —fue todo lo que la voz del interior le respondió fría y severamente.

Ese no era el Naruto alegre, ese que casi nunca guardaba silencio. Tampoco había rastro de madurez y disposición para aclarar ese asunto en él, solo permanecía en esa burbuja de negación, orgullo e infantilidad desbordante que no le dejaba ver más allá de sí mismo. Es como si el rubio solo hubiese estado esperando un pretexto para lanzar todo por la borda y poder huir cobardemente en su papel de víctima.

Ese día, Sasuke no consiguió nada, por más que insistió ya no logró nada, ni siquiera un insulto. Hasta parecía que llamaba a la puerta de una recamara vacía como si de un loco se tratase.

Y así, los días de esa semana continuaron su paso:

Consiguió que Itachi lo llevara una vez más la tarde del jueves, el mayor solo conducía en silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas para apoyar a su hermano, pero incluso el estaba decepcionado en cierta forma con la actitud de su rubio cuñado. Realmente esperaba que este problema no llegara a mayores, sin embargo, parecía ser solo el comienzo y, como buen hermano, el velaría por el bienestar de Sasuke por encima de todo, así tuviera que ser el mismo quien le prohibiera seguir insistiendo.

Solo deseaba que esto no llegara a perjudicar su relación con Deidara.

Porque hasta eso, todo este lio estaba afectando a todas las personas a su alrededor y todos querían ayudar, todos opinaban, todos pensaban en la manera de aportar algo. Pese a ello, este asunto solo concierne a dos individuos.

En su segundo intento, el resultado no varió:

En tanto el Uchiha menor insistía en su monólogo con aquella puerta, Itachi y Jiraiya conversaban.

—No quiere abrirme ni a mí, pensé que no sería más que un berrinchito pero esto se está haciendo más difícil —el mayor le extendió una taza de té y posteriormente volvió a tomar asiento—. Creo que tendré que llamar a sus padres, Naruto está perdiendo clases, no quiere comer y no tengo idea de qué tanto hace allá adentro.

—Sasuke tampoco está comiendo bien, no duerme lo suficiente y no he comentado nada con mis padres. Tendré que parar esto, aunque mi hermano me odie.

—Solo una vez mas Itachi, si no cambia nada la próxima vez que vengan. Entonces tomaremos decisiones por el bien de ambos —concluyó el hombre de blancos cabellos.

Por un lado, eso implicaría admitir cierta incompetencia de parte de ambos, pero tampoco deben seguir permitiendo tanta necedad por algo que es un malentendido a todas luces.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó.

Precisamente ese domingo, alrededor del mediodía, cierto rubio renuente despertaba después de no haber pegado ojo a buena hora durante la noche. Sus ojos ardían y hasta dolían por todo lo que se tomó el tiempo de reflexionar horas atrás.

Se desperezó y salió de la cama, pasó al baño y enjuagó su cara con abundante agua. Entonces se dio la oportunidad de mirarse al espejo y vaya que lucía terrible.

Se había negado rotundamente a volver al colegio, sabía de sobra que no se perdería de nada importante y sus notas no se verían afectadas en realidad. La verdad se aprovechaba de su posición como hijo del anterior director y nieto del dueño, una mala costumbre demasiado arraigada.

_«Entiendo que estás dolido, pero no eres el único que sufre ¿sabes? Ese chico ha venido ya dos veces y pasa un buen rato insistiéndote para le escuches, es lo único que te pide y tú, sumido en tu egoísmo, solo lo ignoras»_

Su abuelo se encargaba de darle lecciones y sermones aun al otro lado de la puerta, seguro pensaba que no le prestaba atención, pero no era así.

Claro que escuchaba todo lo que le decían, claro que ha oído a Sasuke clamar por el sin descanso. Por esa razón ahora espera a que el vuelva a ir a buscarle y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

* * *

Cerca de las 3 pm ya iban con rumbo a la casa de los Namikaze.

¿Cómo aclararle a su otouto que esta será la última vez que accederá a su capricho de ir a rogarle al rubio?

El de cabellos largos meditaba en silencio sin despegar sus ojos del camino, mientras el menor miraba hacia afuera con la cabeza recargada en su mano. No tenía necesidad de preguntarle en que está pensando porque era demasiado evidente.

Naruto, Naruto y más Naruto.

Toda la semana fue así, Sasuke solo iba a clases y volvía para estar en la habitación. Dejó de almorzar con su grupo para evitar que le vieran con lastima o algo parecido.

Cuando al fin estuvieron ahí, quiso aprovechar para decirle algunas cosas, pero el chico salió a toda prisa del auto para ir directo a su meta.

Jiraiya le abrió, saludó y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el acceso. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos completamente desesperado, en segundos estuvo de nuevo delante de esa bendita puerta que le separaba de su querido rubio. Para su sorpresa esta se hallaba entreabierta y el no dudó en dar un par de golpes leves sobre ella.

—Adelante

Por primera vez en la semana, la voz de Naruto le permitió el acceso y entonces lo vio en cuanto entró, recargado de espaldas en el barandal del balcón de aquella recamara, parecía recién bañado y sonreía de manera extraña.

Caminó decidido hasta estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo que le fue permitido pero no correspondido, aun así el azabache prefirió no reparar en ello y disfrutar de ese contacto tan necesitado para él. Una vez que hablaran todo quedaría claro y podrían volver a la normalidad.

—Te extrañé dobe… —declaró—. No tienes idea de cuánta falta me has hecho.

—Yo… —el rubio vaciló un momento— quiero escucharte Sasuke, dejaré que me expliques lo que pasó .

Esta oración hizo que al Uchiha le volviera el alma al cuerpo, seguro de que el sufrimiento acabaría para ambos. Así dio inicio a la narración de los hechos, no dejó que se le escapara ningún detalle, absolutamente nada que pudiese ser útil para recuperar la confianza de Naruto.

Y claro que este le prestaba atención, en su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción en particular, simplemente se dedicaba a escucharle, a confirmar lo que en el fondo de su corazón siempre supo. Aun así, el miedo fue tan grande que lo cegó.

Es demasiado para el lidiar con tantas cosas nuevas a la vez:

Una relación amorosa con el chico que consideró un rival, que además de eso es un imán de mujeres y posiblemente también de hombres, que es un ser asocial y, en parte, también algo amargado, tal como Kiba lo mencionó…

Toda una larga lista de características y hasta defectos que considerar.

Muchas razones por las que lo suyo no debería continuar…

—… Sé que la situación en si se presta para creer que…

—Te creo-ttebayo— le interrumpió—. Lamento haberme dejado llevar por el primer impulso…

—No te preocupes, solo…

—Déjame terminar de hablar, por favor —solicitó el de ojos azules sin apartar la vista—. Yo admito que cometí un error al haberte juzgado mal cuando fue Sakura la que inició todo eso… pero a raíz de eso descubrí que ese no fue mi primer error.

—No comprendo, dobe. Explícate —decía mientras deslizaba su pulgar en la mejilla del contrario con suma ternura.

Naruto se mordió el labio para agarrar valor, con mucha calma retiró la mano de Sasuke de su rostro y al fin apartó la mirada de él. De lo contrario se arrepentirá de lo que necesitaba soltarle.

—Mi primer error fue creer que lo nuestro podría funcionar, que podía terminar por corresponder tus sentimientos. Lo siento mucho Sasuke, pero creo que es mejor que busques a alguien más, yo no… —suspiró rodando los ojos para las lágrimas no le fueran a traicionar—. Yo no siento lo mismo por ti.

El azabache retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó a negar con incredulidad. Eso debía tratarse de una broma pesada por parte del menor y si tal vez quería desquitarse por lo ocurrido con Sakura lo estaba logrando, porque el sentía su corazón encogerse y su mirada nublarse. Pese a eso se mantuvo reacio a creer lo que la persona delante de él había dicho.

—¡No es cierto Naruto! Yo puedo entender que estas molesto pero no es necesario llegar a extremos, nosotros estábamos muy bien, todo se estaba dando de maravilla ¿Por qué me sales con esto ahora?

—Porque somos muy diferentes, tu no estas para perder el tiempo ni yo para desgastarme intentando adaptarme y lidiar con todo. Me cansé.

—¿Te cansaste? —preguntó cambiando por completo su semblante a uno más severo y dolido— ¡No me digas! —expresó sarcástico— ¡¿Te cansaste de qué? ¿de jugar conmigo? ¿de verme arrastrándome por ti todos estos días?!

—No digas eso Sasuke —agregó sin atreverse a mirarlo—. Quedamos en que lo intentaríamos, pero no funciona y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer —caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió—. Ya te escuché, ya hablamos y ahora que todo está dicho, te agradecería que me dejaras solo.

—¡Hicimos el amor, Naruto! ¡Eso no puedes negarlo! —increpó.

—¿Amor? No sé de qué hablas, para mí fue solo sexo…

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Sasuke sintió el impulso de devolverle de una vez por todas aquel puñetazo, sin embargo solo apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño y avanzó para salir de ahí.

—Tal vez… algún día podamos volver a ser amigos-ttebayo

—No te engañes, tú y yo nunca fuimos _solo amigos_ —concluyó el Uchiha antes de abandonar de forma definitiva aquel cuarto.

En la planta baja los adultos esperaban con esperanzas a que bajaran, tal vez tomados de la mano para informarles que todo estaba arreglado entre ellos y que la pesadilla había llegado a su fin.

Lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue la figura de Sasuke bajar a la velocidad de un rayo y salir de ahí sin decir nada más.

Sí, todo terminó.

* * *

Durante el trayecto de regreso, el menor no dijo palabra alguna, no era necesario. En su cara se podía ver a simple vista lo que le pasaba.

Con el orgullo herido le pidió a Itachi que le permitiera pasar esa noche en su cuarto para profesores y el no pudo negarse. Era demasiado duro ver el rostro de su hermanito tratando de reprimir las ganas de llorar incontrolablemente. Le abrió la puerta y salió con la excusa de notificarle a su tío.

Ni bien terminó de cerrar cuando escuchó a Sasuke comenzar a lloriquear como nunca antes, quiso entrar, incluso giró un poco la manija de la puerta pero se detuvo. Si se atrevía a hacerlo seguramente su hermano se sentiría avergonzado y en ese instante, lo único que le haría bien seria justamente eso.

Llorar hasta quedarse seco.

—¿Qué has hecho, Naruto? —preguntó Itachi al aire avanzando por el pasillo.

* * *

La puerta de aquella habitación volvió a quedar cerrada.

Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de hablar nuevamente con su nieto y tampoco lo intentaría. Simplemente admitió su fracaso y tomó el teléfono, en poco tiempo tecleó el numero que ya sabía de memoria y solo tuvo que esperar un instante.

—¿Hijo?

—¿Cuál hijo? Soy yo, Kushina _—«¡mierda!»_ pensó Jiraiya— ¡¿CUÁNDO DEMONIOS PENSABA DECIRNOS LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO CON NARUTO?

—Veo que ya están enterados… —musitó apenado.

—No del todo, el nos acaba de llamar para decirnos que se quiere cambiar de colegio… ¡CAMBIARSE DE COLEGIO POR DIOS!

—En ese caso será mejor que vengan.

—¡Pero por supuesto que iremos-ttebane! Estaremos ahí en unos días y como que me llamo Kushina que Naruto no se cambia de colegio, ¡FALTABA MÁS!

Un par de pitidos le indicaron que la llamada terminó, dejó de nueva cuenta el teléfono en su lugar y se recostó en el sofá. Por mientras terminaría de ver esa bendita serie sin preocupaciones.

Tendría algunos días antes de que la Uzumaki llegue… y que dios los agarre confesados…


	23. Medidas extremas

—No quiero hablar más del tema, Itachi.

Han pasado tres días desde que Naruto terminó su relación sin razones suficientes a su parecer, se dio el lujo de llorar por un rato aquella tarde, lamentarse por ser tan estúpido y ahora está ahí. Sentado frente a su laptop, con su típica cara hostil sumergido en la búsqueda de un vuelo que lo lleve de regreso a Francia, de donde nunca debió salir.

—Creo que te estás precipitando, un corazón roto no debe interferir en tu formación académica. Sasuke, eres un chico brillante, superas por mucho a varios alumnos en este colegio —argumentaba el mayor en un intento por hacerle cambiar de opinión—. No tires por la borda todo el avance que has tenido, has cambiado para bien y no solo por Naruto.

—¡¿Y tu crees que no lo sé?¿crees que no me siento a gusto aquí?! —el menor dejó de teclear para encarar a su hermano—. Es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento parte de algo, que me he relacionado con más personas, que pude abrirme a nuevas experiencias ¿Y qué pasó? ¿eh? Dímelo.

—Lo sé, otouto, lo sé y en parte fue mi culpa —admitió aferrándose a el en un abrazo—. Si yo no te hubiera insistido ni aconsejado para que pudieras llegar a externarle tus sentimientos…

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Sasuke ladeando la cabeza al sentirse abochornado—. Aunque no lo creas no me arrepiento de eso, pero sin querer escuché que Naruto no piensa volver al colegio y se perfectamente que es debido a mí. Así que debo regresar y dejar todo como era antes, ese tarado si pertenece aquí —con movimientos algo bruscos correspondió a su manera el abrazo de Itachi— Y… Gracias por todo Nii-san.

—No hay de qué, solo déjame abrazarte un poco más —decía el mayor— ¿Quién va a mimarte ahora sino soy yo?

—Basta, ya soy un hombre adulto, Ita —respondió zafándose de los brazos de su hermano.

—Viernes a las dos de la tarde ¿eh? —comentó Itachi al acercarse a ver la pantalla— Vaya que tienes prisa, ni siquiera terminarás la jornada del último día de clases.

—Hm.

La conversación murió ahí, el de cabello largo no pretendía interferir más en lo que a su hermano y su cuñado respecta, incluso a Deidara le pidió mantenerse al margen de todo. El problema de ese par se resolvió de una manera bastante extrema y trágica, pero el se enfocaría en velar por el bienestar de su hermanito y nada más.

* * *

Pronto cumpliría dos semanas encerrado en su cuarto, del cual no salía más que para meter una bandeja de comida que su abuelo le dejaba en la puerta tres veces al día.

Tampoco tenía la intención de dejarse morir de inanición.

Lo único que quería es permanecer en soledad hasta que se sintiera con ánimos de retomar su vida normal, quizás cuando diera inicio el nuevo ciclo escolar y sus padres accedieran a cambiarlo de colegio, porque no, de ninguna manera seguiría asistiendo al Konohagakure por mucho que su padre y abuelo sean los dueños.

Es una decisión tomada que no pensaba cambiar por nada del mundo, sobre todo ahora que todo ha terminado entre Sasuke y el.

No sería capaz de volver a verlo, de respirar el mismo aire o compartir de nuevo el mismo salón de clases, las mismas amistades. Esas que el mismo le alentó a frecuentar.

Ya se haría de otras en su momento, se dijo, como si los amigos fueran algún objeto que puedes desechar y cambiar así nada más. Consciente de que sus acciones son por demás egoístas.

No desea ver a nadie y nadie es nadie. Su celular estuvo apagado sobre su mesita de noche desde el día que se encerró ahí, recuerda que lo usó un par de minutos solo para llamar a sus padres y luego volver a abandonarlo, no ha querido tocarlo por medio a encontrarse con mensajes de sus amigos preguntándole donde esta, si está bien o cuando vuelve.

Por miedo a terminar mirando las fotos en su galería y hallarse con que todo ahí se relaciona o tiene algo de él, de sus momentos compartidos a lo largo de varios meses como compañeros de colegio y el ultimo par de meses como pareja.

Por el terror de volver a leer sus conversaciones, que al principio no tenían mucho sentido, era solo el tratando de sacarle platica Sasuke, y poco a poco cambiaron a largas pláticas sobre sus gustos en común, hasta llegar al final usando emojis de corazón.

Por el pánico que le provoca el dudar de sus decisiones y aceptar que se equivocó.

Desde su perspectiva ya arriesgó demasiado y ahora está ahí, acostado en posición fetal, repitiéndose una y otra vez que el amor siempre será una mierda. Una gran mierda adherida a sus zapatos pero que conforme avance se encargará de limpiar.

En esas estaba cuando escuchó fuertes gritos venir de la planta baja, quiso pensar que tal vez el loco y calenturiento de su abuelo se había atrevido a traer prostitutas a la casa, así que algo cabreado se levantó con intenciones asesinas, pero todo murió en cuanto reconoció esa voz.

—¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR! —exclamaba la pelirroja— ¡Y MÁS VALE QUE NO INTENTEN DETENERME PORQUE NO RESPONDO! —amenazó tanto a su suegro como a su rubio esposo, quienes optaron por dejarla hacer lo que deseara.

 _«¡En la torrre!… ¡MI MAMÁ!_ » pensó aterrado el menor tratando de idear una forma de escapar.

Fue tarde .

Ni siquiera pudo distinguir si fue una patada o un simple empujón lo que hizo romperse a pedazos a su preciada puerta, cómplice de sus recientes dramas. En un instante una silueta de cabellos rojizos y alborotados apareció atravesando por lo poco que quedó de la madera de aquella entrada.

—¡¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!

Minato entró inmediatamente detrás de ella, tomándola por los hombros aún bajo el riesgo de exponer también su vida y matrimonio. Para ese momento Naruto ya estaba pegado de espaldas a la pared, con cara de horror, sabiendo lo que le esperaba a partir de ahí.

—ME CONTARÁS TODO EN ESTE INSTANTE Y NI SUEÑES CON QUE TE CAMBIARÁS DE COLEGIO, VAS A TERMINAR TU EDUCACIÓN MEDIA SUPERIOR EN EL KONOHAGAKURE JUNTO CON TU HERMANA ¿ENTENDIDO?

—Sí, sí, si —respondió de inmediato y moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo para reafirmar su contestación.

* * *

En tanto Kushina se encargaba de meter al redil a su hijo menor, Sasuke informaba a sus compañeros y amigos más cercanos, o sea Suigetsu y Juugo, que en unos días más abandonará el colegio de forma definitiva.

Siendo sinceros el pelinaranja ya se lo veía venir, es que no se necesita ser muy inteligente para poder darse cuenta de que el Uchiha terminaría por tomar una decisión como esa, por lo tanto, tampoco hay mucho que se pueda hacer para evitarlo.

—Lamento oír eso. Sobra decir que vamos a echarte de menos, para mí ha sido un …

—No, no, no ¿Cómo que vamos a echarte de menos? —interrumpió Suigetsu y fijando su atención en su gran amigo—. Compadrito, tu no te puedes ir. Todavía nos falta un año.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas conmigo, tú tienes un lugar ya aquí. Solo les estoy diciendo esto porque… creo que es lo justo, —Sasuke desvió la mirada para no sentirse tan ridículo con lo que estaba por decir—. Son… mis amigos o algo así.

Lo dijo.

Muy a su estilo, pero logró expresarlo y por eso el Hozuki se arrojó sobre el para darle un apretón asfixiante y lloriquearle de manera desagradable sobre su hombro.

—Suigetsu, me estás llenando de lágrimas, sudor y mucosidades —agregó sin atreverse a apartarlo, después de todo, esta sería de las ultimas veces en que tendría que soportar esos arrebatos por parte de su amigo.

—Ah ya lo sé… lo sé —decía entre lamentos—. Sasukecito, no te vayas. Si lo haces ¿quién me va golpear cuando diga incoherencias? ¿a quién le haré bromas de ahora en adelante? —limpió su nariz con ayuda de su brazo prosiguiendo con su drama— Hermano del alma, no nos abandones así por culpa de mi cuñadito… ¿quieres que lo golpee? Lo haré, aunque después Karin me golpee a mí, ¡pero no te vayas! —suplicó.

—Tsk. Nunca dejarás de ser un idiota.

Ojalá esa fuera la solución a sus problemas. Meterle un par de catorrazos a Naruto para hacerlo entrar en razón, que entienda que lo suyo iba por buen camino, que es real.

No. Era.

Porque a fuerza ni los zapatos entran.

* * *

Suigetsu se encargó de esparcir la noticia como pólvora, por supuesto que él no está ni estará de acuerdo con la decisión de su mejor amigo y casi hermano, Sasuke Uchiha.

Algo debían hacer y por eso reunió a la mayoría del grupo para crear una conspiración, que sería encabezada por el cerebro holgazán y el pelirrojo sin cejas.

—No veo la urgencia —explicó Gaara—. Es claro que Naruto está asustado, no comprende ni admite lo que siente realmente. Él está enamorado también , tan seguro estoy que pondría mis manos al fuego por eso, solo necesita tiempo.

—Y eso es lo que no tenemos —agregó Shikamaru—. Si tan solo pudiéramos hablar con el pero muy tarado tiene el celular apagado.

—Además de que mis padres ya están en casa, lo cual nos dificultaría las cosas si optáramos por marcar directamente al teléfono —Karin resopló algo desanimada.

—Por ahora solo me ocurre una cosa —todos miraron al Nara esperanzados—. Si lo que necesitamos es un poco mas de tiempo, tendremos que hacer que el Uchiha pierda ese vuelo en lo que pensamos en algo más.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—Después de ese día seremos libres por unas semanas, entonces tendremos más posibilidades de movernos sin problemas. El punto es que no se vaya, al menos por ahora.

* * *

Está de más decir que Minato se encargó de que la puerta fuera reparada y Naruto fue obligado a salir de su habitación, darse un baño, peinarse y desistir de andar en pijama de una vez por todas.

Evidentemente Jiraiya se burló de el a espaldas de la pelirroja, que andaba tomando las riendas de la situación y el hogar, no deseaba ser el también una víctima más del habanero sangriento.

Ese día cenaron los cuatro reunidos en el comedor, los adultos platicaban de asuntos relacionados al trabajo, el colegio, etc.

Naruto solo revolvía su tazón de ramen sin intenciones de probarlo y esto solo podía significar que algo andaba terriblemente mal con él, eso o el Naruto ahí sentado no era el verdadero, sino un clon mal hecho que desprecia el ramen casero de Kushina.

Entre los tres adultos se echaban la bolita para ver quien se encargaría de averiguar qué es lo que pasaba con el rubiecito tristón. A estas alturas, el matrimonio ya tenía conocimiento de la relación entre el menor y el Uchiha y algunos detalles del rompimiento.

Jiraiya había intentado hablar seriamente con él en los días anteriores, pero por alguna razón siempre termina siendo expuesto por sus fechorías del pasado, así que gracias, pero no, gracias. Minato también hizo su luchita hace unos meses y el resultado fue algo similar, todo fue con tal de que Naruto no sufriera la furia de su progenitora e incluso estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo. Todo sea por su hijo…

—Naruto, acompáñame a desempacar —ordenó Kushina levantándose de su lugar, cortando así toda intención por parte de su marido.

—Todavía no termino de comer-ttebayo.

—¡Que me acompañes te digo!

Chasqueando la lengua de manera discreta, el menor fue tras ella, subiendo las escaleras con total lentitud, como si algo atado a sus pies le impidiera caminar a una velocidad normal.

Una vez dentro de la recamara de sus padres, pudo ver sobre el lecho la maleta completamente vacía y abierta de par en par. Si no había nada que acomodar, entonces eso solo podría significar una cosa…

Otra reprimenda.

—Pero si no he hecho nada… —se quejó empezando a retroceder.

—¡Quieto ahí-ttebane! No te traje para regañarte —la Uzumaki se sentó sobre el colchón—, al menos no hasta que me digas que es lo que tienes. Ya te corregí un poco por la mañana, ahora me gustaría saber si hay algo más que no nos estás diciendo.

—Me peleé con Sasuke otra vez, eso es todo.

—Ven aquí anda —invitó estirando un brazo hacia él y sonriéndole con cariño. El rubio formó un puchero y se acercó para dejarse mimar solo un poco—. Así que… Sasuke es tu novio ¿eh?

—Era —aclaró.

—¿Y por qué no nos contaste esto desde el principio? —la pelirroja acariciaba los cabellos de su querido hijo con suma dedicación— ¿Acaso no nos tienes la confianza suficiente para decirnos algo tan importante como eso?

—No es eso, es que yo sabía que no iba a funcionar.

—Vaya, no tenía idea de que mi hijo puede ver el futuro —Naruto solo sonrió amargamente— ¿No será más bien que tú te encargaste de que no funcionara? porque mi instinto maternal me dice a gritos que es así y tú, ahora estás sufriendo por esa decisión tan equivocada.

No hubo respuesta, su hijo solo se aferró a ella en un intento por no dejar admitir que ella estaba dando en el clavo.

—¿Sabes? Cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, también conocí a un chico guapísimo al cual dudé en aceptar como pareja. No tienes idea de la cantidad de personas que me decían que ser su novia con el era una pérdida de tiempo y toda esa clase de comentarios negativos.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí ¿y sabes quién era ese chico? —inquirió—. Te daré una pista, debe estar allá abajo lavando los platos con un delantal rosa.

Naruto comenzó a reír, claro que sabía de quien le estaba hablando. Era más o menos la misma historia que su padre le contó ya hace algún tiempo, una historia con alegrías y penas como cualquier otra. Es solo que el quisiera solo vivir de alegrías y evitarse la penas…

—Es curioso que el peor enemigo de tu primer amor, hayas sido tu —el rubio sintió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada— por cobarde — y otra más—, miedoso —nuevamente— y…

—Ya entendí-ttebayo —reconoció sonriendo a medias.

—¿Entonces que harás?

—Nada.

—Ya veo, lo que en realidad sucede es que Sasuke ya no te gusta…

—¡Claro que me gusta! —pronunció apartándose de ella—. No hay nadie en el mundo que pueda gustarme como lo hace el.

—¿Pero?

—Tengo miedo, mamá —admitió suspirando y elevando sus orbes azules al techo—. Cuando descubrí que me gustaba, mi siguiente preocupación fue que no fuera mutuo y luego el vino y me confesó lo mismo, eso me hizo verdaderamente feliz. Al final, cuando después de todos sus esfuerzos por conquistarme yo lo acepté, vinieron un montón de inseguridades, miedos, impulsos por huir… el maldito terror de ser engañado, cambiado por alguien más o que la relación fracasara —finalmente se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama con su madre escuchándole atentamente—. Cuando estaba con él era como vivir dentro de una burbuja, solo el y yo. En clases, en mi tiempo libre y durante algunas horas por la noche, solíamos estar juntos olvidándonos del resto, hasta de mis amigos…

—¿Y tus amigos te reprocharon por eso? —indagó Kushina.

—No, bueno no todos-ttebayo. Y con lo de Sakura se me juntó todo así que opté por mandar todo a volar y ahora… ahora yo creo que… lo extraño —reveló en un susurro.

—Ven acá, anda —le animó su madre para estrecharlo entre sus brazos nuevamente y con suavidad acarició su cabellera rubia—. Sasuke es un gran chico, en el tiempo que tuve la oportunidad de convivir con el pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas, como que no es muy dado a hablar de sus sentimientos, no le interesan las mismas cosas que a la mayoría y prefiere estar solo casi siempre. Si contigo logró quitar todas esas restricciones es porque lo que siente por ti es muy fuerte, así que trata de arreglarlo, ya lo hicieron una vez y tal vez ya tengas una idea de lo que debes hacer —depositó un pequeño beso en su cien—. Y si crees que ese miedo es imposible de sobrellevar por tu cuenta, siempre podremos buscar ayuda.

Naruto se dejó consentir por su progenitora un rato más, porque al fin de cuentas es algo que necesitaba.

Consciente de sus errores y con muchas cosas por reflexionar aun en su cabeza, se puso de pie para volver a su cuarto. Seguramente su padre ya tendría rato queriendo subir y recostarse el ahí, cual niño pequeño aferrado a Kushina.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

—Buenas noches, hijo —respondió la Uzumaki avanzando detrás de el— ah y Naruto… —este se la miró de reojo—. Ni una locura más, por favor —advirtió y cerró la puerta sonriendo con satisfacción, su parte estaba hecha y lo demás dependería completamente de su hijo.

* * *

Viernes 10 am.

Un conjunto de hojas de papel ya arrugadas yacía sobre el piso de aquel cuarto, no le importó si sus compañeros necesitarían pasar, el simplemente se encerró ahí con la clara intención de no ser molestado por nada del mundo.

Ya tenía todo listo, las maletas las hubo hecho muy temprano por la mañana aun en presencia de Suigetsu y Juugo, que por fortuna no se atrevieron a decir nada. Todo había quedado claro antier, donde tuvo que contenerse de dejar escapar alguna lagrimilla como en peliblanco.

Era obvio que algo así pasaría, tantos años juntos a raíz del trabajo de sus progenitoras y ahora deberían separarse. Es lo justo, Suigetsu tiene un lugar aquí, una novia y amigos que no debe abandonar.

El único que siente ya no encajar más, es Sasuke.

Ha perdido la cuenta de sus intentos fallidos por escribir la carta perfecta, aquella que logre plasmar a plenitud sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esa que le gustaría dejarle a Naruto como despedida y prueba irrefutable de su todavía infinito amor, aun cuando probablemente este ni siquiera se tome la molestia de abrir el sobre y leer su contenido.

Cuando por fin quedó satisfecho con una, la dobló cuidadosamente y la metió en una envoltura blanca. Una vez sellado, plasmó en él el nombre de su destinatario.

 _Naruto_ , se podía leer con letras perfectamente trazadas.

La contempló por un momento y volvió a dudar, quizás no tiene caso siquiera despedirse de una persona tan indolente como el Namikaze…

_«Lo siento mucho Sasuke, pero creo que es mejor que busques a alguien más, yo no… Yo no siento lo mismo por ti…»_

Dolor, un incesante malestar que estrujaba su pecho cada que recordaba esas malditas palabras, que al principio creyó ser una mentira despiadada y solo el paso de los días le ayudaba a aceptar como auténticas.

_TOC TOC-_

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo volver en sí, al haber finalizado ya con su cometido se dirigió hasta la puerta y darle paso al intruso, que bien podría ser el tarado de Suigetsu, Juugo o…

—Genial. Deidara —dijo al tener enfrente al rubio extravagante.

—¿Puedo pasar cuñadito?

Solo se movió hacia un lado permitiéndole el acceso, el pelilargo se paseó por el cuarto sin importarle la mirada de reprobación por parte del azabache que prefirió ignorarlo y en un disimulado movimiento tirar un sobre blanco al bote de basura cercano a la puerta. Claro que Deidara lo vio.

—Vine a convencerte de que te quedes, hm —habló por fin ya sentado en la cama que nadie ocupaba.

—Hm.

—Oh vamos, Sasuke… —el rubio juntó sus manos en señal de súplica.

—Si Itachi no pudo ¿qué te hace pensar que tu sí?

—¿Por… Naruto?

—Tsk! Ese idiota es la principal razón para irme —espetó molesto—. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que seguir lamentándome en otro lado antes de irme al aeropuerto —se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse —Ah, por favor cuida a mi hermano y cierra la puerta al salir.

El rubio no respondió, esperó unos segundos antes de correr a ver que no se regresara y, una vez completamente seguro de que no lo haría, dirigió sus orbes celestes hacia aquel contenedor de basura. Afortunadamente ahí adentro solo había papeles y más papeles hechos bolita, de entre estos resaltaba el sobre que vio al azabache tirar.

—Estúpido cuñadito —comentó para sí mismo mientras observaba el pequeño sobre entre sus manos, hasta que se topó con el nombre de su hermano menor. Una idea le llegó de golpe—. Ya sé cómo voy a cumplir mi parte del trato y quedar a mano contigo…

Una sonrisa triunfante se formó entre sus labios antes de echarse a correr.

* * *

En la cafetería todo el escuadrón se hallaba reunido.

Tenían un plan algo absurdo, pero que quizás sería lo único que pudiera dar resultados favorables a estas alturas.

El intercambio de opiniones fue interrumpido por la llegada un tanto abrupta del rubio pelilargo, el cual jadeaba por el cansancio y la falta de actividad física, sosteniendo en su mano derecha un extraño sobre.

Jaló una silla sentándose junto Gaara y Shikamaru, los cabecillas de todo aquel movimiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo? —increpó el pelirrojo—. Se supone que debías traer a Sasuke así fuera a la fuerza.

—Gaara tiene razón, solo tenemos algunas horas y son de vital importancia para lograr que pierda el vuelo —le apoyo el Nara.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos —agregó acomodándose el cabello— Traje esto y les aseguro que es mejor que lo que teníamos planeado hacer —entregó la carta a los responsables, quienes de inmediato entendieron lo que se le había ocurrido al ver a quien iba dirigida esta.

—¡Perfecto! con esto haremos que Naruto entre en acción y no tendremos que encerrar a Sasuke en la bodega de limpieza. Todo dependerá completamente de el —hablaba Shikamaru—. Ahora… ¿Quién ira a dejársela?

—Yo iría, pero mi mamá debe estar en casa y no quiero que la agarre conmigo también —Karin temblaba de solo imaginarlo.

—Safo —dijo Kiba.

—Yo ni siquiera sé cómo llegar —agregó Suigetsu.

—Yo lo haré —el Sabaku se puso de pie ofreciéndose voluntariamente— pero tiene que ser ahora mismo, necesitaré de toda su ayuda para poder escapar de aquí con tanta vigilancia que hay ahora.

—Bien, entonces yo la haré de Uber. De todas maneras, seguramente me espera una buena reprimenda por lo de mi noviazgo con Itachi, hm.

Todos los presentes asintieron. Harían lo que fuera necesario para volver a unir a sus amigos.

Porque sí, Sasuke también es su amigo, aunque el crea lo contrario.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, más específicamente en la casa de la familia Namikaze, nuestro rubio cabeza hueca despertaba ignorante de todo lo que se le venía encima.

Fue extraño para el poder despertar tan tarde sin ser regañado por su madre, esto se debía a que nadie estaba en casa. Bajó a la cocina encontrándose con el desayuno tapado junto a una nota:

_Fuimos a arreglar unos asuntos al colegio, volveremos más tarde._

_Desayuna y lava los platos, no seas holgazán._

Sonrió para dejar de nuevo la nota en su lugar y disponerse a calentar su comida.

Afortunadamente la noche fue buena para él, permitiéndole llegar a la conclusión de que debe hacer algo para disculparse con el teme, tal vez tratar de acercarse de nuevo como al principio, así sea solo para ser amigos…

_«No te engañes, tú y yo nunca fuimos solo amigos»._

Sonrió a medias mientras recordaba esa parte, porque no podía atreverse a refutarla. Nunca fueron solo amigos, esa conexión, ese cosquilleo, esas miradas, esa necesidad de contacto… de un amigo no esperas tanto, no deseas tanto.

Con un suspiró pronunciando y un creciente sonrojo en su rostro, el rubio removía su desayuno en el plato. Claro que no podría conformarse con la amistad de alguien que estuvo tan dentro de él, literalmente, y logró hacerlo estremecer con cada caricia, con cada beso. De la persona que le ha dicho te amo tantas veces y él no se ha atrevido a responder.

Así, se mantuvo perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, sin si quiera imaginar que por más que ahora cambie de opinión, Sasuke está decidido a desaparecer de su vida definitivamente.


	24. Carta de despedida

Luego de llegar a un acuerdo, Gaara y Deidara consiguieron burlar a la prefecta y los maestros, aunque claro, con bastante apoyo del resto de sus amigos. Todos querían ayudar así fuera en lo más mínimo.

Las cosas entre Naruto y Sasuke no podían terminar de esta manera, no después de tanto. No a pesar de tanto amor.

Estaban a punto de saltar una barda para poder escapar por la parte trasera sin ser vistos, cuando una llamada insistente hacía sonar el celular del rubio lo cual ponía en peligro toda su misión.

—¡Apaga esa cosa, Deidara! —exigió el pelirrojo terminando de escalar para cruzar al otro lado.

El nombrado sacó el móvil de su bolsillo izquierdo y al ver de quién era la llamada solo se alteró más. Se trataba de Itachi.

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Contestar?

¿Decirle una mentira?

Además, había algo que estaba olvidando por completo, para llegar rápido necesitaría la motocicleta que Itachi le obsequió y esa se encontraba en el estacionamiento, de donde no podía tomarla puesto que ahí alguien podría verlos y todo se iría al carajo en un dos por tres.

Chasqueó la lengua y contestó.

—¿Qué pasa Ita?

—Acabo de pasar al salón para avisar que tengo que salir y no estabas ahí —el menor se mordió el labio inferior por el nerviosismo— Dime que no estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo

—Depende de qué creas que estoy haciendo…

—Dei… —la voz del mayor denotaba frustración—. Escucha, tus padres están aquí. Los vi pasar a la dirección junto con tu abuelo.

—Lo siento, Itachi. Haremos esto con o sin tu consentimiento, pero sería mucho más sencillo para nosotros si me dejaras usar la moto.

—Quedamos en que no nos entrometeríamos más, hermoso.

—Una ultima vez ¿vale? —el rubio suplicaba— Te prometo que si no se arregla nada, no me volveré a meter…

El tiempo pasaba, segundos que a Deidara y a Gaara ya afuera de la institución les parecieron eternos, mientras que del otro lado de la línea telefónica no se podía escuchar más que la respiración del Uchiha, lo estaba considerando, claro que lo hacía.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, amor? Eres todo un demente —suspiró cansado—. Vale, espérame dos calles adelante, voy a llevarte la moto.

Itachi colgó y Deidara sonrió triunfante, para luego proseguir en su acto de escape estilo estudiante de secundaria. Más vale que toda esta locura valga la pena.

Corrieron sin mirar atrás hasta llegar al lugar acordado, una vez ahí tuvieron que esperar otro rato hasta que el docente cómplice de sus travesuras llegó con el transporte.

El rubio pelilargo corrió en dirección a él para abrazarlo, sin importarle que estuvieran en plena calle y varias personas pasaran por ahí en ese instante. La escena para Gaara fue bastante embarazosa pues no ves a un profesor abrazar de esa manera a un alumno a diario, pero prefirió hacerse de la vista gorda.

—Ve con cuidado —solicitó el mayor apartándose un poco de él y acomodándole los mechones de cabello que cubrían su bello rostro.

—¿Tu qué harás?

—Sasuke quiere que lo lleve al aeropuerto…

—Pero Ita…—

—Debo hacerlo, si me niego sospechará y se irá en taxi de todas formas, ya lo conoces. Trataré de hacer tiempo porque tampoco quiero que se vaya, pero si aun con todo lo que planeas el decide marcharse, lo dejaremos en paz ¿vale?

El menor asintió y luego de llegar a ese acuerdo Itachi se fue caminando a prisa.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación 37 fue cerrada por el una ultima vez, con clama avanzó por el pasillo arrastrando una maleta detrás de suyo. Le resultaba extraño que todo pareciera estar tan tranquilo, sobre todo este día que, al ser el último, varios alumnos querían burlar.

Decidió esperar a su hermano mayor en el dormitorio de profesores pues de todas maneras ya tenía todo en orden.

Para llegar hasta ahí tuvo que atravesar gran parte de la institución, recorrido lugares que solo sirvieron para abarrotar su mente de recuerdos tanto gratos como desagradables:

Cerca de la entrada pudo ver la fuente y revivir el momento fue como una bofetada para él y su corazón todavía lastimado:

_—No tengo idea de cómo se baila esa canción_

_—Y yo no tengo idea de cómo se lleva una relación, pero quiero llegar al fondo de esto contigo, teme._

_—Iremos con calma ¿vale? Te quiero tanto Naruto._

Continuó su recorrido con una leve sonrisa melancólica jugando entre sus labios.

El pasillo principal le trajo el recuerdo más reciente, ver a Naruto huir después de golpearlo por creer que besó a Sakura:

_—De todas las personas en el puto colegio te tenía que encontrar así con ella… ¡¿Por qué tenías que escoger precisamente a ella?! ¡¿POR QUÉ A SAKURA?!_

¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así? Tan difícil de conseguir y tan fácil de destruir.

Por un momento fue como si una alucinación de ellos dos se hiciera presente solo para atormentarlo.

_—Así se dará cuenta de que el "amor" y las relaciones de pareja son una verdadera estupidez_

_—¿_ _Me das un beso de buenas noches?_

_—Bésame, Sasuke… bésame_

_—Me encantas, Naruto_

_—Y tú a mí._

_—Eres un dobe_

_—Pues este dobe es tu novio y te encanto._

_—Mi primer error fue creer que lo nuestro podría funcionar, que podía terminar por corresponder tus sentimientos. Lo siento mucho Sasuke, pero creo que es mejor que busques a alguien más, yo no… Yo no siento lo mismo por ti._

_—¿Amor? No sé de qué hablas, para mí fue solo sexo…_

Fue como si la vida se empeñara en no permitirle olvidar nada y si, posiblemente así seria, difícilmente llegaría a ignorar o borrar todo lo vivido con ese rubio en tan poco tiempo, pero está seguro de que su camino no termina aquí. A sus casi 18 años el show debe continuar, porque hay muchos sueños por cumplir todavía con o sin Naruto.

No lo considera un error, ni siquiera una piedra u obstáculo en su camino. Solo una lección de la vida, una experiencia de sonrisa encantadora y ojitos color cielo que lo ha transformado de muchas maneras.

—¿Todavía te quieres ir? —la voz de Itachi lo trajo de vuelta al presente, no se dio cuenta en que momento su hermano llegó ahí.

—Claro que sí.

De esta forma fue como Sasuke Uchiha abandonó el instituto un viernes después del medio día.

* * *

Las ultimas horas de clases tenían lugar, dentro del salón perteneciente a uno de los grupos de segundo año Shikamaru Nara movía algunas de las piezas de aquel juego que le servía para entretener al profesor. De esta manera el docente ni siquiera reparaba en la ausencia de algunos alumnos.

Tal vez por ser el ultimo día de clases o porque simplemente le preocupaba más no dejarse ganar por su alumno, lo importante es que esta distracción les venía como anillo al dedo.

Uno a uno fueron entrando los estudiantes que faltaban, en tanto el resto se dedicaba a perder el tiempo entre platicas y relajo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntaron las tres chicas al unisonó.

—Está hecho —informó Sai.

—Lograron saltarla sin problema, ya deben estar en camino —agregó Suigetsu orgulloso—. El problema es que también Shino alcanzó a ver salir a mi compadrito junto a Itachi.

—Ahora solo nos queda esperar —los demás asintieron mientras Chouji le indicaba el éxito de su parte al Nara levantando el pulgar.

* * *

A kilómetros de ahí, el aire les daba con fuerza en medio rostro.

Deidara escogió el camino más corto para llegar a su casa, pero el tráfico no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Al principio conducía con cuidado, sin embargo, entre la desesperación y la presión del poco tiempo con el que contaban, el cuidado debió quedar tirado en algún lado.

Estaba estrenando su motocicleta por todo lo alto, seguramente ya se había saltado un par de semáforos en rojo e incluso su compañero trató de hacérselo notar, pero no hizo caso.

Dobló a la izquierda y a partir de ahí solo faltarían un par de calles para llegar, pensar que tal vez sus padres podrían regresar y atraparlo ahí lo hizo detenerse de golpe, derrapando un poco sobre el asfalto.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —cuestionó Gaara a su espalada.

—Puede que mis papás ya estén por volver y creo que ya me arriesgue lo suficiente —se quitó el casco y trató de acomodar su cabello—. Tendrás que ir tu solo desde aquí mapache, yo esperaré en este lugar por si Naruto se decide.

—Vale, si es así lo mandare para acá y yo me regresaré al colegio en taxi. No será prudente andar los tres en la moto.

—Cuento contigo, hm.

Todavía algo desorientado, Gaara bajó de la moto y recorrió a prisa el tramo faltante hasta llegar a aquella puerta y tocar el timbre de forma insistente, solo esperaba que la madre e Naruto no fuera a golpearlo por sus imprudencias.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que nadie abría, así que se decidió por golpear la puerta todavía más desesperado obteniendo un _¡Ya voy!_ que se oía lejano. Para su fortuna era la voz de una persona bastante conocida para él.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió, permitiéndole identificar delante de el a un rubio maltrecho, despeinado que entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz proveniente del exterior.

—Joder Naru… luces terrible —comentó ahorrándose un saludo más educado.

—Oh, gracias por el cumplido —el rubio se rascó la cabeza avergonzado— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ignorando olímpicamente los cuestionamientos de ojiazul, Gaara entró sin pedir permiso mirando en todas direcciones.

—¿Están tus padres?

—No, deben estar en la escuela ¿Por qué?

—Bien, no podría ser mejor —tomó a Naruto por el brazo y literalmente lo arrastro escaleras arriba.

—Oye, oye —se quejaba intentando apartarse— ¿Qué demonios te sucede Gaara?

—Nada, nada. Ya te explico, pero vamos a tu cuarto, necesitamos privacidad absoluta.

—¡¿Qué?!

Naruto estaba completamente asustado, esa actitud dominante y tosca no era propia del pelirrojo, eso era lo que más le ponía los pelos de punta. Las alarmas de su cerebro se activaron, sea lo que sea que Gaara tenga intención de hacer el no esta dispuesto a participar de forma voluntaria.

—No se qué bicho te picó el día de hoy pe…—

No pudo decir nada más porque su boca fue cubierta por una de las manos del Sabaku, para ese momento ya estaban en la puerta de su habitación, el chico extendió su otra mano en la cual sostenía una especie de sobre blanco con su nombre. A pesar de encontrarse algo aturdido por la situación, pudo reconocer inmediatamente la caligrafía y solo entonces se relajó.

—Necesito que leas esto ahora mismo, tienes que ser rápido. No tenemos mucho tiempo Naru…

—¿Sasuke te envió? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Solo entra ahí y léela, yo te esperaré abajo. Date prisa.

Sin preguntar nada más, Naruto se metió en su cuarto, analizó aquel sobre y finalmente lo rompió por un costado, sacando así la impecable hoja blanca perfectamente doblada, no había duda de que era de parte de su adorado teme.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y comenzó a leer todavía sonriendo de la emoción:

_Naruto_

_Hubiera preferido despedirme de ti en persona, pero sé que ya no quieres verme y seguramente no me tomarás las llamadas, así que no tuve más opción que escribir estas líneas y tratar de ser breve._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, estabas huyendo del encargado del comedor y, con total torpeza, terminaste empujando a una reportera sin siquiera detenerte a disculparte. Tonto, alelado, cabezota como solo tú puedes serlo._

_Desde ahí captaste toda mi atención, pensé que tal vez no sería tan fácil volver a encontrarte en un colegio tan grande, sin embargo, un rato después apareciste de nuevo ante mí. Parecías algo molesto y aun así tus radiantes ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos por algunos instantes; te confieso que me sentí algo intimidado y por eso dije aquello, pero por dentro me alegraba que también me estuvieras mirando tan atentamente._

_Luego, en mi primer día de clases, no pude sentirme más afortunado al verte ahí, en la misma clase a la que me habían asignado. Fue la primera vez que me interesé en alguien, desgraciadamente todo se fue a la mierda demasiado pronto._

_Sé que no fui precisamente amable y cortés al principio, quería acercarme a ti pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, por lo que preferí comportarme arrogante y presuntuoso para hacerte repelar, porque incluso enojado me parecías encantador. Inclusive ahora y después de todo, todavía lo creo así._

_Con nuestra pelea en el comedor, las cosas se dificultaron demasiado, estaba molesto contigo y conmigo mismo por haber llegado a esos extremos, por eso me rendí. Decidí no intentar nada, no acercarme a ti, ni tratar de que fuéramos amigos … porque no solo heriste mi rostro con tus golpes, también un poco de mi orgullo._

_Aun así, tú has sido siempre tan… tu. Haces lo que te viene en gana y no te detienes por nada, fuiste capaz de pedirme disculpas pese a que implicaba doblegarte y desde ahí no me soltaste… hasta ahora._

_Te aferraste a mí y yo lo hice también de manera inconsciente, me incluiste en tu vida, en tu circulo social y, gracias a ello, pude hacer amigos (aparte de Suigetsu) por primera vez en la vida. Gracias a ti he conocido personas, he hecho cosas que creí que jamás me atrevería a hacer, he experimentado sensaciones nuevas para mí._

_Creo que esta carta será más larga de lo que planeaba, pero no quiero quedarme nada…_

_Gracias a ti, Naruto, conocí la sensación extraordinaria de estar enamorado._

_Descubrí que también puedo reír como idiota, gritar como un loco y saltar de alegría._

_Disfruté de cada abrazo que me diste, esos que no te pedí y los que nacieron de mí._

_Saboreé cada beso que nos dimos, desde el primero hasta el último y cada parte de tu piel. Nunca olvidaré ese día, la forma en que nos entregamos no pudo ser fingida, qué pena que para ti no haya sido suficiente._

_Gracias a ti, me voy siendo una mejor persona, alguien más relajado y amable, alguien capaz de sentir. Sin embargo, también me llevo mi corazón en pedazos._

_Y no, no es reclamo ni nada parecido, es solo que esperaba poder despertar en ti la milésima parte de lo que por ti yo siento. Ojalá me hubieras permitido, verdaderamente, llegar a ti._

_Me disculpo por los daños causados y lamento no poder quedarme porque de verdad me acoplé a este lugar, pero no quiero incomodarte más con mi presencia. Debo poner distancia por el bien de los dos._

_Quiero que recuperes esa sonrisa tan bella y deslumbrante que te caracteriza, esa que me atrapó por completo. Naruto, quiero que seas feliz ¿puedes siquiera prometerme eso?_

_Espero que algún día, superes tus miedos y le des la oportunidad al amor. Te prometo que aun con todo no es tan malo como parece, además… ¿Quién no se enamoraría de un sol como tú?_

_Estoy completamente seguro de que a donde quiera que vaya te recordaré. Siempre lo haré, dobe._

_Te amo. No lo olvides…_

_Sasuke_

Una gota tras otra fueron cayendo sobre aquellas letras corriendo así la tinta que las trazó, una mezcla de emociones desbordantes hacían añicos su corazón y, de sus ojos, no paraba de brotar un llanto amargo y doloroso.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar al comprenderlo todo, quiso arrugar aquella carta ahora prácticamente bañada por sus lágrimas, pero si lo hacía ¿qué recuerdo se quedaría de él? Aunque seguramente no necesitaría de algo físico para que se Sasuke se colara en su mente a cada rato, el nombre de ese chico yace tatuado en su corazón y en su cuerpo para bien o para mal, por eso no puede procesar tal noticia.

Algo dentro de el se rompió, entrando en pánico al creerlo todo perdido.

Quería hacerse bolita sobre su cama y llorar a sus anchas, pero un impulso venido desde lo mas profundo de su ser, le hizo levantarse de golpe rápidamente, ponerse un par de zapatos, buscar sus llaves y salir de su cuarto.

Si acaba de recibir esa carta y Gaara le espera allá abajo, solo quiere decir que todavía tiene una oportunidad…

* * *

Pronto darían la una de la tarde y el rubio todavía no salía de su habitación, Gaara apretó el botón a un costado de su celular para ver la hora por enésima vez en los minutos que llevaba esperándolo, tratando de no caer en la desesperación.

El sonido de algunos pasos descender por la escalera lo hizo girarse para encontrarse con un Naruto empapado en su propio llanto.

—No llores, tu así lo quisiste — aseveró completamente serio, recargado en el marco de la puerta de entrada a la vivienda.

—Ya lo sé —respondía limpiando su rostro en la manga derecha de su chamarra— Es solo que… no hay necesidad de que se vaya por tonterías como haber terminado…

—Oh, no —el pelirrojo negaba con leves movimientos de su cabeza y mirada reprobatoria—. Quiero escuchar algo que valga la pena, no estoy perdiéndome mi ultimo día en el mejor colegio del país por nada. Todos nos estamos arriesgando de cierto modo, por ti, por ustedes dos. Así que dame razones para seguir.

Segundos más transcurrían en lo que Naruto reflexionaba, solo instantes le tomó armarse de valor

—Tengo que ir por Sasuke

* * *

Tal vez era solo imaginación suya, pero el trayecto gasta el aeropuerto le pareció excesivamente largo, era eso o Itachi realmente manejaba al paso de una tortuga.

—Se debe conducir con prudencia, otouto —fue la justificación del mayor.

Afortunadamente aún quedaba tiempo suficiente antes de que tuviera que abordar, una vez que todo el proceso estuvo hecho, solo debía esperar pero su hermano no quería separarse de él.

De repente Itachi sintió la necesidad de hacer una llamada -creo que todos sabemos a quién- y buscaba su celular una y otra ves entre su ropa, pasando de un bolsillo a otro haciendo que sus movimientos se volvieran desesperados. Acción que para Sasuke no pasaría desapercibida.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ita? ¿buscas algo? —indagó el menor.

—Mi teléfono, no lo encuentro…

—¿No lo dejaste en el auto?

—No, estoy seguro que lo guardé en mi bolsillo derecho después de subirme a la mo…to.

Cayó en cuenta de que durante ese ajetreo pudo haberse caído, de poco le serviría preocuparse en ese momento, quizás solo son cosas del destino. Si Naruto debe llegar a tiempo lo hará aun cuando el no tenga su celular.

—¿Cuál moto? —Sasuke no tenia idea de nada en lo absoluto.

—Ninguna —sonrió a medias— ¿Quieres un abrazo?

—Ya vas de nuevo…

Estaba fingiendo fastidio, claro que en ese momento agradecía las atenciones y muestras de afecto por parte de su tan admirado hermano mayor.

* * *

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntaba Naruto acomodándose a sus espaldas.

—¿No te había dicho? Es mi regalo, me lo ha dado Itachi —se colocó el casco y se preparó para arrancar—. Ahora agárrate fuerte hermano mío, porque tendremos que ir todo lo que esta belleza nos permita.

—Itachi te dijo que fueras con cuidado —le recordó Gaara parado sobre la acera.

—Pero él no lo sabrá, hm.

—Gracias por todo Gaara —agregó el menor—. Dile a los demás que no olvidaré esto nunca.

—Luego nos agradeces invitándonos a comer, con Sasuke a tu lado. Ahora váyanse.

Y así, emprendieron el camino rumbo al aeropuerto, el cual se hallaba bastante lejos para su desgracia, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere ¿no?

* * *

Itachi lo abrazó esta vez de una manera definitiva. Era solo una despedida temporal pero no por eso dejaba de ser difícil.

—Iré a verlos en navidad —prometió separándose de el—. Incluso llevaré a Deidara para que te moleste.

—Al menos tengo tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

—Cuídate mucho ¿vale?

—Tú también. Y ya déjame o romperás a llorar como nenita —se burló desviando sus ojos negros hacia el costado.

Sasuke tomó su maleta y la observó dubitativo, ya era hora de irse. Afirmó su agarre sobre esta y caminó sin mirar atrás…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo dos o tres capítulos mas
> 
> Aprovecho para agradecer por sus lecturas e invitarles a pasarse por mi nueva historia SasuNaru: Déjame amarlo, de la cual he publicado ya dos capítulos.
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado, denle una oportunidad :3


	25. Demasiado tarde

_Su corazón latía de manera desenfrenada, como si de un momento a otro fuera a salir disparado de su pecho, esa sensación electrizante poco a poco desaparecía de su cuerpo y con su mano derecha se tomó la libertad de acariciar el rostro del chico arriba de él._

_—Quiero decirte algo ahora que estás… aquí conmigo otra vez —declaró con voz la voz aun entrecortada—. Todo lo que dije aquel día, sobre ti, sobre nosotros…_

_—Shhh… —Sasuke colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del rubio—. No tiene caso hablar de eso ahora._

_—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado su actitud._

_El azabache sonrió levemente, sin dejar de mirar aquellos orbes azulinos que le rogaban permitirle expresar todo aquello que hasta ahora no había podido decirle._

_—Porque ya no estoy aquí, dobe._

_De pronto Sasuke desapareció de golpe, como si solo de una ilusión se tratase, dejándolo a él sol en aquel cuarto blanco sin principio ni fin, donde el reposaba sobre la cama, desnudo y medio cubierto entre las sabanas._

_—No, Sasuke, espera por favor._

_…_

—¡NOOO! —gritaba, sentándose de golpe sobre su cama, en su habitación, con su pijama puesta y su ritmo cardiaco solo un poco acelerado— ¡NO TE VAYAS! —rogó sin comprender que fue un sueño o más bien, una pesadilla.

La realidad lo abofeteó en un segundo cuando escuchó que tocaron a su puerta, solo era su madre que había subido preocupada al escucharlo gritar de esa manera aun desde la cocina en la planta baja.

—¿Hijo? ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí…—respondió en un hilo de voz.

Kushina entró en su cuarto para llegar a abrazarlo y depositar un beso en su frente, el solo se dejó hacer. Su mente todavía no conseguía ubicarse del todo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿te sientes mal? —inquirió mientras corroboraba la temperatura corporal de Naruto con sus propias manos, el solo negó agitando su cabeza levemente—. Tus amigos están esperándote abajo, estábamos preparando unas botanas cuando te escuché gritar.

—Sí, yo… —sonrió a medias— ahorita bajo.

Su madre no indagó más en el asunto y lo dejó a solas, por ahora era suficiente con que su hijo esté retomando su vida normal poco a poco, disfrutando de las vacaciones que recién comenzaban, después de haber pasado una semana encerrado nuevamente en su cuarto al no haber podido alcanzar a Sasuke.

Todos sus amigos han ido cada día a visitarlo, hasta que hace un par de días atrás se animó a salir con ellos y despejarse en su compañía. Pronto Gaara se irá a estudiar a otro país y es por eso que hoy harán un picnic en el parque más cercano.

Se cambió con lo primero que encontró para bajar y empezar un nuevo día, uno más sin Sasuke, como antes de que lo conociera.

* * *

—¿Hasta cuando vas a seguirte culpando por eso, hermoso?

—Hasta que mi hermano vuelva ser el mismo, hm.

Itachi suspiró profundamente al tiempo que envolvía entre sus brazos a su novio. Deidara estaba muy afectado por la situación de su hermano, todavía no le cabía en la cabeza cómo después de todo el esfuerzo no pudieron llegar a tiempo aquel viernes por la tarde.

—¿Es por eso que viniste a verme, en lugar de ir con los demás al parque? —el rubio asintió—. Vaya, yo creí que venias porque deseabas estar conmigo…

—No, hasta que me digas la verdad Ita.

—¿Qué verdad? —inquirió haciéndose el desentendido

—La verdad Itachi. Quiero saber dónde está Sasuke

—Con mis papás, llevo días repitiéndotelo.

—¿Entonces por qué estás como si nada? ¿no te importa que se haya ido?

—Precisamente porque está con ellos es que no me preocupo, Sasuke ya está grande y si él lo quiso así, yo lo respetaré —explicaba acariciándole el cabello—. Tú también debes hacer lo mismo, no vamos a intervenir más… acuérdate que en eso quedamos.

—Si, si, ya hm.

—Amor, quita esa cara ¿vale?¨—depositó un beso en la cabeza de Deidara y le habló al oído— Cambiando de tema… ¿Ya le dijiste a tus padres que te vendrás a venir conmigo?—inmediatamente sintió el cuerpo del rubio tensarse bajo sus manos.

—¿Decirles? ¿yo decirles? —cuestionó girándose un poco para mirarlo— ¿Fue tu idea no? —Itachi asintió— Pues tu les dices, hm.

El mayor solo pudo encogerse de hombros, ya se esperaba que Deidara le saliera con algo así y ahora solo debía prepararse mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba. La diferencia sería que esta ocasión tendría que enfrentar la reacción de Kushina Uzumaki, a quien no ha tratado mucho, a excepción del día de la ceremonia de graduación de Deidara.

Ahí fue donde ella le pidió amable y sutilmente tratar y cuidar bien de su bebé.

* * *

Una vez listo bajó hasta la cocina para encontrarse con sus amigos, vestía ropa cómoda y el primer par de zapatos que encontró, el cabello a medio peinar y estaba tratando de sonreír con naturalidad fallando en el intento.

Cuánto le hubiera gustado que Sasuke estuviera esperándolo ahí también, salir a dar un paseo y por la noche invitarlo a quedarse a dormir con el…

Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, que después de todo ya no se verían realizados tan fácilmente. Hace un par de días que prometió seguir con su vida cargando con el peso de sus errores, al recordar la petición de Sasuke en su carta.

O eso intentaría…

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó entrando a la cocina donde todos guardaban algunos bocadillos y la sonrisa no le fluyó del todo —¿cómo están?

Los ojos del resto se enfocaron en él y su aspecto, se notaba que se esforzó en arreglarse lo más decentemente posible, sin embargo había ojeras en su rostro, incluso se veía algo pálido y como si estuviera perdiendo peso.

—Debimos encerrarlo en el cuarto de limpieza para que no se fuera… —susurró Kiba al ver el semblante deprimente de su amigo de toda la vida.

—Shhhh… —profirieron todos para hacerlo callar.

—No importa —habló Naruto sentándose a la mesa con ellos—. Sasuke se fue ¿y qué? No quiero que me tengan lástima por eso.

—N-no digas eso, Na-naruto-kun. Todos estamos aquí porque te queremos mucho.

—Lo sé y se los agradezco de todo corazón-ttebayo —una sonrisa amable se formó entre sus labios para luego pasear su mirada sobre todos los recibientes con comida sobre la mesa— Entones… ¿Nos vamos ya? Antes de que me de hambre y lleguemos con las manos vacías al parque.

—Sí, pero ¿y tu abuelo? ¿no vendrá con nosotros? —pregunto Shikamaru.

—No, ero sennin regresó a México ayer. Le llamaron porque están teniendo problemas con una plaga en su cosecha de toma…tes. —explicó el rubio con sus ánimos decayendo un poco al final, pero aun así se forzó a sonreír.

Suigetsu entendió perfectamente a que se debía y en lugar de salir con sus imprudencias tan acostumbradas optó por cambiar de tema.

—Oigan y por la tarde podemos jugar basquetbol ¿no? Para ver si la estrella del colegio sigue en forma —comentó sonriendo socarronamente.

—¿De qué hablas? Puedo contra ti y los que vengan.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió—. Entonces jugaremos tu y yo, si te gano me caso con tu hermana.

—Hecho.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó Karin y también Kushina que venía entrado a la cocina.

Pronto tanto Naruto como Suigetsu salieron huyendo de la casa, siendo perseguidos por ambas pelirrojas. así daría comienzo a ese día de picnic para todo el grupito.

* * *

Un poco más tarde.

Aprovechando la ausencia de Naruto, en la sala Kushina, Minato y Deidara, quien ya estaba de regreso, hablaban acerca de cómo podrían apoyar al rubio menor desde ahora.

Después de la partida de Sasuke aquel viernes no hubo necesidad de imponerle un castigo, el chico simplemente se aisló y no salió durante algún tiempo. Era obvio que lloraba y sufría, pero no deseaba que nadie lo viera en ese estado.

Lejos de que sus padres estuvieran molestos con él, ahora se sentían más que preocupados y algo pensaban hacer pero para eso primero deben estar enterados de todo.

—Cuéntanos qué fue lo que pasó el día que Sasuke se fue —le pidió su padre sentado frente a él, mientras su madre le peinaba sus largos cabellos con dedicación.

—El plan era evitar que eso pasara sin embargo…

_Flashback_

_Avanzaban por las calles sin mayor contratiempo, la motocicleta circulaba con facilidad y todo parecía ir de maravilla. Con todo a su favor, estarían pronto en el aeropuerto._

_Eso creyeron, hasta que llegaron a una avenida en donde el tránsito vehicular estaba detenido debido a un accidente automovilístico de gran magnitud, se podían apreciar patrullas, ambulancias e incluso bomberos por todo el lugar. Ese tipo de inconveniente no se lo esperaban, después de todo era una tragedia._

_Deidara buscó con ayuda de su teléfono alguna ruta alterna y vaya que la encontró, pero el tráfico estaba terrible también. Así se les fueron minutos de vital importancia, durante estos trataron de contactar con Itachi cosa que tampoco dio resultados positivos._

_Parecía que ahora tenían todo en contra mas no por eso se rindieron, llegaron a un punto en el que ya ni siquiera miraban la hora porque solo ansiaban llegar._

_Pasaban por mucho de las dos de la tarde cuando por fin consiguieron llegar hasta su destino. Naruto bajó desesperado, entrando a prisa aun sin saber a dónde dirigirse o qué hacer._

_Por su parte, Deidara trató de llamar a Itachi sin éxito por enésima vez en la última hora, abandonó la moto cerca de la orilla sin importarle mucho si era correcto o no, y corrió hacia adentro solo para ver como su hermano ahora hablaba con una mujer del módulo de información._

_Un par de minutos pasó hasta que Naruto se dio la vuelta sin expresión alguna en su cara, solo caminaba hacia el a paso lento, era como ver a un zombie, solo que este no trataría de comerte. Únicamente pasó a su lado sin decir nada, así que alarmado se fue detrás de el y se arriesgó a preguntar pesar de que la respuesta era obvia._

_—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Sasuke?_

_—Llegamos tarde… —le contestó en un tono apenas audible, aunque sí pudo percibir como su voz tembló al decirlo._

_Deidara se quedó parado unos instantes mientras su hermano menor continúo avanzando hasta salir del aeropuerto._

_Luego de eso no dijeron nada más, solo regresaron a casa en silencio. En el camino sintió como Naruto rodeó su cintura y ocultó su rostro en su espalda, tiempo después sintió la humedad en su uniforme a causa del llanto silencioso de su hermano._

_—Lo siento, hermano —musitó cabizbajo una vez que llegaron a la casa._

_—¿Por qué te disculpas? —le preguntó el mencionado de forma seria con su rostro enrojecido— Si el que provocó todo esto fui yo. Ahora vuelve a la escuela antes de que tengas problemas por mi culpa y gracias por todo Dei._

_Después de eso Naruto subió las escaleras solo para encerrarse en su habitación por una semana más._

_Fin del flashback_

—Me sorprende el que haya salido de ahí por voluntad propia —dijo Kushina atando el cabello de su hijo en una media coleta alta—. Ya estaba pensando en entrar de nuevo a la fuerza, claro que no para regañarlo sino para vigilar que estuviera bien.

—Creo que aun así debemos buscar ayuda psicológica para él. Shizune me ha recomendado a una amiga suya y ya he agendado una cita para esta semana —agregó Minato sacando una tarjeta de la bolsa de su pantalón—. Yo me encargaré de acompañarlo para que te quedes más tranquila y puedas regresar a tu trabajo.

—Gracias, cielo. Aunque no estaré tranquila hasta que mi bebé esté del todo bien.

—Oigan ¿y yo qué hare? —preguntó el rubio pelilargo detallando su peinado en un pequeño espejo.

—Apoyar a tu hermano como siempre y prepararte para la universidad ¿Qué más? —le respondió su madre levantándose del sofá para preparar el almuerzo.

—Sobre eso… —continuo Deidara— ¿Qué… pensarían si les dijera que…—

—¿Qué locura tienes en mente ahora? —Kushina enarcó una ceja.

—Nada, solo quisiera saber qué pasaría si en un caso "hipotético" yo les dijera que… —sus padres lo miraban con ansia, a la espera de alguna idea extremista como las que siempre acostumbra a tener. Entonces sonrió— pienso irme a vivir con Itachi —soltó de repente cubriendo su cara con ambas manos, luego separó un poco dos dedos para dejar espacio libre y verlos.

Minato seguía sentado enfrente cruzado de brazos y con una gota deslizándose por su frente, apenas y sonreía porque no podía descifrar si lo que estaba diciendo su hijo iba en serio o era solo una broma muy pesada. Con Deidara nunca se sabía.

Por otro lado, la Uzumaki mantenía la boca entreabierta y su rostro expresaba algo de sufrimiento maternal, esta vez Deidara no supo si protegerse o huir. Con su madre nunca se sabía.

Contra todo pronóstico solo fue abrazado de forma asfixiante por parte de ella, a la vez que era ligeramente zarandeado de un lado a otro cosa que lo estaba mareando un poco.

—No, no, no —decía Kushina sin soltarlo— No, Deidi. Todavía no estamos listos para soltarte de esa manera…

—Pero mamá…

—Nada de peros.

—Kushi, mi amor, escucha —Minato se acercó para intentar separarla de su hijo al ver que se estaba poniendo algo morado—. No creo que lo diga enserio, ya sabes cómo es nuestro hijito.

—Es mi bebé, mi primer bebito. Dile a Itachi que ni piense que lo soltaré así como así, no hasta que le dé un anillo como es debido.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó el jovencito— ¡Estamos en pleno siglo XXI!

Y así, pasarían varios minutos antes de que pudieran llegar a un acuerdo civilizado. Definitivamente todo estaba cambiando demasiado rápido para todos.

* * *

Gaara llegó un poco retrasado al parque.

Se encontró a todos sentados sobre el pasto formando un círculo alrededor de unas mantas y comiendo animadamente.

—Gracias por esperarme —comentó sarcásticamente sentándose entre Naruto y Sai —. No se hubieran molestado.

—Te tardaste un montón y de estar oliendo la comida se me abrió en apetito-ttebayo

—Por dos —dijo Kiba.

Terminaron de comer platicando sobre sus planes a futuro, donde se incluían todos aun a pesar de que pronto el grupo se separaría un poco. Con la salida del colegio de Deidara, Gaara, Juugo y Sasori principalmente, su círculo se vería reducido pero no por eso dejarían de ser buenos amigos como hasta ahora.

Tarde o temprano cada uno tomaría su propio camino, tanto en el plano profesional como de manera más personal.

Prueba de ello es que ahora Suigetsu y Naruto se habían alejado un poco, yendo rumbo a una pequeña cancha para arreglar aquel asunto por el cual fueron perseguidos en la mañana. Claro que el peliblanco no tendría oportunidad contra Naruto si este estuviera jugando al 100%, pero dada su situación emocional y afectiva, simplemente le dejaba tomar la delantera.

De todas maneras, su hermana no se casaría tan joven, principalmente porque Kushina Uzumaki existe.

—¡Te gané cuñadito! ¡Te gané!—canturreaba Suigetsu haciendo una pequeña danza de la victoria que improvisó en el momento.

—¡¿Qué ganaste, animal?! —preguntó Karin colocándose las manos en la cintura— Yo no he dicho que me casaré contigo.

Luego de eso el peliblanco se dedicó a suplicarle su pelirroja novia que le diera el sí.

Hinata y Kiba compartían algunos pastelillos mutuamente y de vez en cuando este le robaba besos que la hacían sonrojarse demasiado.

Sai dibujaba unos pájaros que tenían su nido sobre un árbol que Gaara le señalaba.

El resto de sus amigos charlaba aun en el mismo lugar donde estuvieron comiendo.

Naruto observaba todo eso sentado sobre el pasto, todavía algo cansado de su encuentro contra Suigetsu. Un sentimiento de nostalgia y soledad le invadió de pronto, ahí con ellos faltaba alguien en específico y no, no se refería a su hermano, que hasta ahora no entendía por qué se negó a ir con ellos.

Naruto estaba pensando en Sasuke, quien seguramente estaría ahí a su lado y en silencio. Silencio que él se encargaría de romper iniciando la conversación sobre cualquier trivialidad y luego Sasuke le respondería un simple _: hm_.

Pero solo sería al inicio, porque luego platicarían como de costumbre. Naruto le diría _teme_ y Sasuke _dobe_ para posteriormente acercarse un poco más y abrazarse. Probablemente el Uchiha le sorprendería besándolo de repente, primero habría solo un suave contacto entre sus labios que con los segundos se intensificaría.

Entonces Suigetsu aparecería para interrumpirlos y decir alguna incoherencia, por lo que Sasuke lo perseguiría para darle su merecido. Seguido de eso, su teme volvería a su lado solo para dejarlo descansar sobre sus piernas.

Finalmente, cuando todo quedara en completa calma de nuevo y pensara que se quedó dormido, Sasuke le acariciaría sus mechones rubios y le susurraría un tierno:

— _Te amo, Naruto…_

Una lagrima rebelde escapó de su ojo derecho y ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarla. Solo quería quedarse así, perdido imaginando este momento al lado de un chico que él se encargó de alejar

Cada vez más lagrimas se aglutinaban en sus ojos, nublándole la visión, por lo que decidió acostarse de espaldas en el pasto para que los demás no se preocuparan si lo notaban.

—¿Por qué lo compliqué todo? —se preguntó en voz baja mirando al cielo con melancolía—. Tan fácil que hubiera sido todo si solo me hubiese atrevido de verdad, como lo hizo el, como lo hacen todos… sin buscar pretextos, ni darle tantas vueltas —suspiró pesadamente y cerró sus ojos con fuerza —. Muy tarde, Naruto, muy tarde, Sasuke se ha ido y tú has quedado como el más grande de los imbéciles…

—¿Tanto así lo quieres? —Naruto abrió los ojos para ver a Gaara parado al lado de el—. Olvídalo, no necesito que me respondas eso, yo lo supe incluso antes que tu… —el pelirrojo se recostó junto a él para evitar que se levantara, esta sería prácticamente la última vez que podrían platicar así antes de su partida— ¿Te acuerdas que te pedí que no te negaras esa oportunidad?

—Lo sé.

—No te lo digo para que te sientas mal, Naru —hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó—. Como sea, solo quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo aun a pesar de la distancia, que sé que no estarás solo pero al menos quisiera irme con la seguridad de que mi mejor amigo hará lo posible por reponerse —una pequeña risita se escapó de la boca del rubio— Dime ¿estarás bien?

—A su tiempo, claro que lo estaré —Naruto sonrió.

—Y también a su tiempo volverás a enamorarte, yo te aseguro que volverá a pasar.

—Vaya, vaya… —expresó captando el mensaje.

—Shhhh, no digas nada todavía, Naru.

—Está bien. Me callaré —se pasó manos por la cara para limpiar los restos de las lágrimas que escurrieron por ella— ¿Sabes? Yo… no quiero pensar en el futuro —Gaara giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda para poder verlo —quiero centrarme en el presente, en lo que siento ahorita, como el pasto bajo mi cuerpo, los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro y la brisa del viento. Como lo mucho que me duele que Sasuke se haya ido y lo enamorado que he estado de él durante estos meses.

—Naru…

—No, déjame terminar. La regué, pero es tal como dijo Sasuke en su carta, el amor no es tan malo después de todo, cada momento que viví con él lo recordaré siempre con cariño —estiró su mano derecha hacia el cielo, como tratando de alcanzar algo en el—. Solo me hubiera gustado poder decírselo y disculparme como es debido.

El pelirrojo giró su cuerpo para poder abrazar y reconfortar a su amigo, porque en ocasiones como esta las palabras sobran.

—¡BOLITA! —gritó Suigetsu a lo lejos empezando a correr hacia ellos.

En segundos fueron aplastados por una horda de amigos cariñosos que se lanzaron sobre ellos, formando así un abrazo grupal. No le darían tiempo a Naruto de deprimirse de nuevo.

* * *

Asomado por una de las ventanas de su departamento, Itachi pensaba en el nuevo ciclo escolar que se le venía encima, en planeaciones de clases, listas de calificaciones y todos esos asuntos.

Estaba más que entusiasmado con la idea pues el siguiente grupo del que se haría cargo será ese al que su hermano pertenecía, claro que no había sido una simple casualidad, su tío Obito y Kakashi se lo han asignado con toda la intención. Qué pena que sea ahora que Sasuke partió:

_Flashback_

_—Cuídate mucho ¿vale?_

_—Tú también. Y ya déjame o romperás a llorar como un bebito —se burló desviando sus ojos negros hacia el costado._

_Posteriormente, Sasuke tomó su maleta y la observó dubitativo, ya era hora de irse. Afirmó su agarre sobre esta y caminó sin mirar atrás hasta que su querido hermano mayor volvió a abrir la boca, solo para hacerlo dudar:_

_—Naruto viene para acá._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño con fuerza, se esperaba que Itachi siguiera intentando detenerlo, pero no que llegara a esos extremos. Se dio media vuelta y soltó su maleta para cruzarse de brazos._

_—Sus padres no le permitirán cambiarse de colegio, no hay necesidad de que hagas esto más grande de lo que ya es. Naruto quiere verte._

_—¡Por Dios, Ita! No tienes por qué inventar algo así, ya que por nada del mundo pienso quedarme. Yo no deseo verlo ahora._

_—No invento nada. Antes de traerte aquí, vi a Deidara y me dijo que irían a buscarlo._

_—Ajá ¿Y? —preguntó con dureza— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me siente a esperarlo para que se disculpe y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado después de que me acusó de infiel, me golpeó por segunda vez y terminó nuestra relación así como si nada? Oh si, Además de dejarme muy en claro que el no siente lo mismo por mí, por si lo olvidaste._

_—No, lo que yo quiero es que dejen de precipitarse y formar berrinches como el que estás haciendo ahora —aclaró serenamente—. Es todo._

_—Si claro, como digas. Adiós Itachi._

_—Papá no me ha autorizado tu cambio, menos después de conocer tus razones y te recuerdo que todavía no cumples la mayoría de edad. Puedes irte a pasar las vacaciones con nuestros padres si eso es lo que necesitas en este momento. No obstante, aun si después de este tiempo no quieres tener ya nada que ver con Naruto, yo sí quiero ser tu profesor durante el último año en el colegio, así que vuelve para cuando inicien las clases otouto._

_—¡Eres un reverendo hijo de p…_

_—Esa boquita Sasu, acuérdate que es la misma para los dos —el mayor sonrió orgulloso, eso no se la esperaba su tonto y caprichoso hermano menor— Que te vaya bien, me saludas a nuestros padres._

_Sasuke se dio la vuelta encolerizado, consideraría eso como una traición y lo recordaría muy bien en el futuro. No cambiaría de parecer aunque lo encadenara, así que aun de espaldas le hizo una seña con su dedo medio y caminó, ya se encargaría de hacer todo lo posible para convencer a su padre de no enviarlo de regreso._

_Atrás Itachi solo se rio, tenía ese as bajo la manga y le permitió pensar que podía irse y ya. Todo esto no es para obligar a ese par a estar juntos de nuevo, sino para que aprendan a solucionar sus diferencias de formas más maduras y civilizadas. No huyendo._

_Aunque claro, primero tendrían que aclarar su mente cada uno por su cuenta._

_Fin del flashback._

Se sentó acercando su silla un poco más al escritorio, sobre este yacían un montón de papeles de entre los que sobresalía la lista de asistencia en la que todavía aparecía el nombre de su hermanito.

—¿Que por qué estoy tan tranquilo? —habló para sí mismo mientras sostenía la hoja entre sus dedos— porque conozco a Sasuke. Puede que ahora su orgullo lo domine y se comporte algo malcriado, impulsivo e inmaduro, pero una vez que este arrebato se le pase, la reflexión lo traerá de regreso. El volverá, estoy seguro de que así será.


	26. Ahora no

Varias semanas después un nuevo ciclo escolar daba inicio.

Las instalaciones del colegio parecían un hormiguero alborotado. Los alumnos de nuevo ingreso iban de un lado para otro tratando de ubicar el salón al que fueron asignados, mientras que Naruto y Sai veían toda la escena sentados en el suelo del pasillo sin razón aparente.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó el pelinegro abrazando su mochila.

—Contemplando la existencia-ttebayo.

—También podemos contemplarla desde adentro del salón.

—No ha llegado el profesor…

—¿Y? —inquirió mirándolo de reojo.

—Solo no quiero entrar todavía, Sai

—Vale, esperemos hasta que Itachi-sensei llegue.

Sai estaba seguro de que este sería un día difícil para su amigo, así que decidió no insistir. El simple hecho de estar de regreso en el colegio es un gran paso y una carga emocional demasiado fuerte después de tanto drama en la vida de Naruto, por eso, lo mínimo que puede hacer es brindarle compañía y apoyo.

Por su parte, el rubio solo permaneció sentado ahí absorto en sus pensamientos. Es perfectamente consciente de que todo el colegio será para él un recordatorio constate de sus amoríos pasados con Sasuke, de sus platicas e incluso su enfrentamiento en el comedor, pero no por eso se echaría a correr. No señor. Al final de cuentas son solo eso, recuerdos.

Huir sería tirar a la basura los frutos de su proceso terapéutico en las últimas semanas, al que al inicio pretendió negarse a asistir y que después de algunas sesiones no le ha parecido tan malo.

Su madre regresó a trabajar hace varias semanas, desde entonces le llama casi a diario para corroborar que se encuentre bien y la verdad es que así es. Continuará esforzándose en sus estudios al lado de sus amigos de siempre, estableciendo nuevos vínculos, sin negarse a las oportunidades que se le presenten y tal vez, algún día, el amor toque a su puerta de nuevo. Entonces, estará listo para permitirle el paso.

En cambio, tratándose del desarrollo de su vida académica y profesional todavía no se decide si seguir los pasos de su padre o estudiar una ingeniería. Eso lo resolverá sobre la marcha.

—¡NARUTO NII-CHAN! —desde el fondo del pasillo un estudiante de nuevo ingreso con cabello marrón gritaba entusiasmado.

—¡Ah! ¡Konohamaru! —Naruto se puso de pie al ver que aquel jovencito corría hacia el para abrazarlo— ¿Cómo es que has crecido tanto? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó estrechándolo entre sus brazos, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —reclamó apartándose de él, adoptando una pose orgullosa—. He terminado la secundaria y ahora estoy aquí para derrotarte.

—¿Derrotarme? ¿en qué? —Naruto miró a Sai sin entender nada.

—¡No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado ya! —decía Konohamaru con suma indignación— pero no importa, solo respóndeme ¿Cuántas novias tienes actualmente, Naruto nii-chan?

—Pues… —el rubio comenzó a contar con sus dedos unos segundos— ninguna-ttebayo

—¡¿QUÉ?! —el Sarutobi no se lo creía, al parecer Naruto si había olvidado su acuerdo de hace tiempo— ¡Increíble! Eso quiere decir que ya he ganado.

—No entiendo de qué me estás hablando, Konohamaru.

—De que antes de que salieras de la secundaria dijiste que quien consiguiera más novias hasta que nos volviéramos a ver, sería el ganador —le recordó—. Y yo tengo dos novias que todavía están en la secundaria —presumía señalándose triunfante.

—¿En serio yo dije eso? —preguntó confundido ignorando un poco al chico y dirigiéndose a Sai.

—No lo sé, yo no te conocía en ese entonces —se encogió de hombros y alcanzó a ver pasar al maestro al salón—. Pero por ahora creo que deberíamos irnos, Itachi-sensei acaba de entrar.

Se despidieron de Konohamaru rápidamente e ingresaron al aula donde ya todos estaban acomodados en sus respectivos lugares, los cuales seguían siendo los mismo que el ciclo anterior.

* * *

Iniciaron las clases eligiendo a los nuevos representantes de grupo, que normalmente siempre serían los estudiantes más destacados, pero en esta ocasión cualquiera podía postularse y esperar al voto de la mayoría.

—Muy bien, por parte de las chicas han elegido a Karin. Ella será la representante —Itachi borró los nombres restantes del pizarrón— Ahora, es turno de los hombres ¿a quién de ustedes le gustaría desempeñar ese…

_TOC TOC_

—Permítanme un segundo —solicitó a sus alumnos— ¡Adelante! —alzó la voz para que la persona al exterior del salón lo escuchara.

La puerta fue abierta lentamente, todos los estudiantes enfocaban sus ojos curiosos en ella, sí todos, excepto un rubio distraído que miraba por la ventana la pelea de unas ardillas en los árboles más cercanos.

El profesor intento disimular su expresión de satisfacción al ver a su querido hermano asomándose a medias por la entrada, con cara de " _Voy a matarte y a reestablecer el clan_ " y el uniforme perfectamente planchado. Inmediatamente los alumnos comenzaban a murmurar, Shikamaru le dio un golpe un Naruto para hacerlo prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior.

—Llega media hora tarde, alumno Uchiha.

—Tsk!, si quieres me voy…

—Pase y vaya a su lugar.

Sobra decir que nuestro rubio cabeza hueca quedó con la boca abierta siguiendo cada uno los movimientos de Sasuke sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ni siquiera cuando este llegó a sentarse a su lado como en el ciclo pasado. No porque quisiera hacerlo aún, sino porque así permanecerían por ahora.

Para Shikamaru esto solo auguraba malas noticias, así que, al ver la incapacidad de su amigo para razonar, tuvo que girarse y golpearlo por segunda vez.

—Reacciona, el profesor está al frente.

—¿Uh? —inquirió de forma torpe—. Ah, sí claro —sacudió un poco su cabeza y volvió la vista al frente.

Podría estar viendo y medio escuchando lo que Itachi decía, pero su mente divagaba sin permiso. Sus ojos azulinos buscaban desesperadamente al chico sentado a su lado, luchaba con las ganas de levantarse, tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo de ahí solo para conseguir tiempo a solas, hablar, decirle todo lo que se ha guardado, relatarle cada uno de los días malos que tuvo antes y después que se fuera.

Tomó el lápiz sobre banca y jugueteó con el para tratar de controlar su ansiedad, mas lo único que consiguió fue que se le escurriera entre los dedos y fuera a dar al suelo, haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarlo.

Pensó que al volver a las clases con lo único que tendría que lidiar sería con el conjunto de recuerdos y ya, nadie le preparó para toparse con su némesis en persona otra vez. Porque puedes pretender estar bien y haber "superado" algo cuando no tienes que verlo a diario, pero para Naruto esto es como si el destino le jugara una mala broma para reírse de el a carcajadas.

Sus esperanzas de que Sasuke regresara se fueron mermando conforme pasaron los días. Tanto que deseó volver a verlo y ahora…

Adiós a su estabilidad emocional.

—Ita… —Sasuke rodó los ojos y se corrigió— Profesor ¿Puedo…—

—Dime —respondió Itachi anotando algunos nombres sobre la pizarra—. Ah, ya ¿También quieres postularte? ¡Me parece perfecto!

Horrorizado vio como su hermano escribía su nombre también cuando el solo quería pedirle, suplicarle de ser necesario, que lo cambiara de lugar o terminaría por agotarse su paciencia y ahorcaría a Naruto por ser tan poco disimulado. Por actuar como si él fuera el único incómodo con estar a su lado.

No porque pudiera mantenerse en apariencia inmutable, quería decir que por dentro estuviese igual. Daba gracias a su imperante orgullo Uchiha el permitirle no caer en la locura.

—No, yo no quiero…—

—Muy bien, entonces comencemos con las votaciones —el profesor lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Fue así como unos minutos más tarde él y Karin terminaron parados al frente del salón, siendo presentados oficialmente como representantes de grupo por todo lo que resta del ciclo. Porque si, la mayoría voto por él, un chico rubio en especial.

* * *

Las primeras horas de clase ese día se dieron sin ningún contratiempo, todo parecía marchar bien.

El director daba vueltas sobre su silla cual niño pequeño, acariciando al perro en su regazo, que es lo más cercano a un hijo que tienen Kakashi y Obito, quien extrañamente no se encontraba ahí con él en ese instante.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió sin previo aviso, dejándole entrada libre a un par de dolores de cabeza o sea Naruto y Konohamaru.

El rubio venía siendo arrastrado desde su salón hasta ahí por su amigo, quien le esperó en la entrada hasta que salió del aula impidiéndole de esta manera ir tras Sasuke, aun cuando el menor no tenía idea de ese asunto.

—Ya vamos a empezar… —murmuró, y rendido se pasó una mano por el rostro con frustración— ¿Qué desean chicos?

—Nada que en especial-ttebayo —Naruto pasó y se acomodó en una de las sillas siendo imitado por Konohamaru—. En mi habitación hay dos camas desocupadas ¿Podrías asignarle una a él? —pidió señalando al chico a su lado.

—Lo lamento, yo no puedo hacer eso, solo soy el director —Kakashi giró sobre su asiento dándoles la espalda—. Vayan y consúltenlo con Obito.

…

—La asignación de habitaciones no me corresponde a mi —explicó el subdirector pegando unos papeles sobre la pizarra de anuncios—. Pregúntenle a Rin.

…

El par de jóvenes corrió por los pasillos luchando contra el tiempo en busca de una respuesta favorable. Pronto divisaron a la prefecta que trataba de no perder los estribos en una media discusión con otros dos alumnos que Naruto conocía a la perfección.

—¿Qué se les ofrece? —preguntó la mujer centrando su atención ahora en ellos.

Las miradas de Naruto y Sasuke se encontraron por algunos segundos, cualquiera que los viera podría jurar que hicieron circuito o algo parecido. Inmediatamente Rin se percató de ello y se ahorró otra posible disputa.

—Ya sé a qué vienen —suspiró pesadamente—. Lo siento jóvenes, pero no se hacen cambios de habitaciones por el momento. Las asignaciones están hechas, tendrán que hacerse a la idea —se interpuso entre Sasuke y Naruto tocando a ambos por el hombro—. Traten de ser buenos compañeros de habitación, no se metan en problemas y entiendan que sus asuntos personales nada tienen que ver con el colegio.

Dicho esto, Rin continuó con su recorrido.

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta chasqueando la lengua, ya nada tenía que hacer ahí.

—¿Compañeros de… cuarto? —preguntó el rubio en un murmullo.

—Así es, Narutin —Suigetsu, quien extrañamente había permanecido en silencio le confirmó lo que escuchó con anterioridad—. Nos han movido a la habitación que compartes con Sai, así que tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz ¿vale? —concluyó para luego darse cuenta de que su querido amigo ya se había adelantado— ¡Hey, Sasuke! ¡Espérame!

Una sonrisa enorme se apoderó de los labios de Naruto, esta podría ser una oportunidad de oro para tratar de poner las cosas en claro entre Sasuke y el.

* * *

Por la tarde ese mismo día, Sasuke salió como rayo del salón al terminar las horas de club.

¿A dónde se dirigía ahora?

A reclamarle a su hermano. Simple.

Alguien tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de su mal humor, su odio contra el mundo y profundas ganas de regresar con sus padres. Porque esto último no podría ser, ya que alguien se encargó de hacerlo ver como un berrinchudo e inmaduro con complejo de superioridad frente a ellos y por eso, lo enviaron de regreso bajo el argumento absurdo de que deberá aprender a enfrentar sus problemas, separar las cosas y ser un buen estudiante.

Prepararse para afrontar la vida adulta y elegir una carrera.

¿Pero por qué aquí? Si también podía hacer todo eso allá, donde no tendría que volver a ver Naruto sin sentirse como un estúpido que solo hizo el ridículo al pretender enamorarlo.

—Sasuke, no puedes entrar a la sala de profesores así nada más, aprende a tocar ¿No me digas que no empacaste tus modales? —comentó Itachi sin dejar de escribir algo en una libreta al notar como su hermanito entró como si nada.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? —reclamó apuntándolo con su dedo índice— No te basta con haberles lavado el cerebro a papá y a mamá, ahora también quieres que duerma con Naruto.

—Ya lo hiciste una vez ¿no? —levantó la vista de aquella libreta y observó a su hermano que estaba que echaba chispas de enojado, sonrió pícaramente solo para hacerlo enfadar más —Además, yo no tengo nada que ver son eso. Te recuerdo que no soy más que un docente en esta institución.

—¡Voy a aniquilarte! —amenazó comenzando a avanzar hacia él.

Itachi se puso de pie y cuando lo tuvo a solo unos pasos, abrió sus brazos y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—Yo también te extrañe, otouto —expresó comenzando a revolverle el cabello con una de sus manos, Sasuke solo permanecía tieso del coraje— ¿Cuánto tiempo te fuiste? ¿un mes? ¿dos quizás?

—Tsk!

—Hasta parece que creciste un poco ¿eh? —el menor rodó los ojos, definitivamente su hermano mayor sabe cómo calmarle poco a poco—. Y dime ¿Qué has pensado? ¿ya hablaste con Naruto?

—Yo vine a estudiar Itachi —aclaró tratando de sonar seguro de sus palabras, se separó de el y caminó hacia la puerta—. Lo que hubo entre ese torpe y yo quedó atrás, que te quede bien claro eso.

* * *

Los primeros días transitaban sin muchos cambios.

Las palabras de Sasuke estaban cumpliéndose al pie de la letra, cada que Naruto intentaban interactuar con el de alguna manera así fuera mínima, Sasuke se encargaba de cortar toda oportunidad.

Parecía que eso sería algo imposible ahora que compartirían la habitación, pero no. Para Sasuke era muy sencillo ignorar la presencia del rubio y seguir con su vida diaria como si nada, pasaba la menor cantidad de tiempo posible en el cuarto, siempre excusándose en su papel como representante de grupo para evadir su estadía ahí y claro, casi siempre era acompañado por Suigetsu.

Por otro lado, Sai tuvo que pausar su acostumbrada lectura de las tardes para convivir con Naruto y evitar que se dejara llevar por el dolor que los desplantes de Sasuke pudieran causarle, seguro que si Gaara estuviera ahí sabría qué hacer, sin embargo, el pelirrojo ahora se encuentra demasiado lejos como para poder hacer algo al respecto. El resto de sus compañeros también ponen de su parte para animarlo.

¿Y durante el almuerzo?

El grupo ha seguido reuniéndose durante ese tiempo, todos mantienen una amistad con tanto con Naruto como con Sasuke sin involucrarse más en sus problemas personales. Le dejarían todo al tiempo.

Incluso se añadieron unos integrantes más, como Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon.

Konohamaru, al ser más cercano a Naruto que a los demás, insistía en permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo posible, al punto de hacer pensar a algunos que estaba ocupando el lugar que le correspondía anteriormente a Gaara. Cosa que no pasaría desapercibida para cierta persona.

—Sasuke… estás batiendo tu gelatina —le señalaba Chouji preocupado por el modo en que desperdiciaba la comida al picotearla de forma brutal con una cuchara.

Pero Sasuke no escuchaba, su atención estaba puesta de manera disimulada en aquel chiquillo que abrazaba a Naruto y le susurraba cosas al oído de forma imprudente. Cosas que desde ahí él no podría escuchar.

Afortunadamente lo que hubo entre él y Naruto quedó atrás, sino imagínense…

* * *

El jueves de esa misma semana, Naruto se desapareció del colegio al finalizar la jornada escolar.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación solo Sai había llegado, por lo que Suigetsu no se aguantó la curiosidad por querer saber sobre su paradero.

—Sai, querido amigo… ¿y mi cuñadito? ¿Dónde está?

El nombrado despegó su mirada del libro que recién estaba comenzado a leer, aprovechando que tendría un tiempo libre y la dirigió hacia el peliblanco. Sasuke por su lado, sacaba algunos libros de su mochila, fingiendo desinterés en la plática.

—Terapia. Su padre vino por él.

—Ah cierto, lo había olvidado ya…

—¿Terapia? —preguntó Sasuke girándose hacia ellos, sorprendiéndolos con su curiosidad, estos se miraron unos segundos.

—Así es —le confirmó Sai—. Sus padres lo obligaron a ir luego de que te fuiste para evitar… más complicaciones, aunque ahora él va por decisión propia.

—¿Por qué? —continuó indagando el azabache.

—¿En serio hay necesidad de preguntar? —Sai afiló la mirada y Sasuke lo imitó al sentirse acusado de algo.

—Yo no le he hecho nada, fue el quien terminó todo y ahora quiere jugar a los amiguitos de nuevo conmigo —explicó encarándolo y cruzándose de brazos—. Tal parece que se te olvida quien es la victima aquí, Sai.

—Ninguno, en este asunto dejó de haber victimas desde que los dos empezaron a actuar de forma infantil.

—¿Y tú con qué derecho me llamas infantil?

Las cosas empezaban a salirse de control, una risa nerviosa fue emitida por Suigetsu para luego ponerse en medio de ellos dos y abrazarlos por el hombro.

—Oigan, oigan. Vamos a calmarnos un poco ¿quieren? —sonrió tratando de calmar los ánimos—. Hay que ir a la cafetería, yo invito.

—Hm

* * *

Horas después, Naruto fue dejado por Minato en la entrada del colegio.

Caminó a paso lento hacia el dormitorio solo para encontrarse frente con una cara muy conocida y la cual no estaba seguro de querer volver a ver todavía.

Es cierto que su rompimiento con Sasuke no fue realmente por culpa de ella, pero el que haya intentado besarlo sabiendo que era su novio, todavía no se le olvidaba. Sobre todo, cuando viene de una persona que en algún momento fue tan importante para él, esa fue la segunda vez que le causó un daño y no está listo para una tercera. Así que decidió hacer como que no la vio y tratar de irse por otro lado.

—¡Naruto! ¡Espera! —gritó Sakura echándose a andar tras él.

—¡No! ¡Otra vez no!

Pese a esto la chica fue insistente, le persiguió durante un tramo más, hasta que alcanzó a jalarlo por el brazo y hacerlo detenerse. Claramente Naruto jamás se comportaría agresivo con ella, así que solo se quedó quieto y suspiró.

—¿Ahora qué quieres, Sakura?

—¿Es verdad que rompiste con Sasuke-kun?

—Si, ahora ya puedes ir y hacer tu luchita. Con permiso —trató de irse pero fu jalado nuevamente.

—Perdón. Por favor perdóname —musitó con voz temblorosa—. Te juro que no sé qué fue lo que pasó por mi cabeza ese día, es que tuve cierta envidia de que tu…

—Mira, Sakura. Vengo tan de buenas que en serio, te lo digo de todo corazón… —se soltó de su agarre y se colocó la mano sobre el pecho—. Te perdono por todo…

—¿De ver…—

—Pero ya no quiero que formes parte de mi vida —le cortó— Fuimos muy buenos amigos y voy a quedarme con todos esos bonitos recuerdos de la infancia en mi memoria. Así que… suerte en todo.

Y así, sin más se dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino.

_«Fuiste la mejor amiga de Naruto durante muchos años y puede que ahora estés tratando de retomar ese lugar, pero hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar con un simple lo siento»_

Dos pequeñas lágrimas surcaron por su rostro, consciente de que no podría esperar más de él. Simplemente aceptó sus palabras y se fue en busca de su mejor amiga Fuu.

* * *

Sasuke dejó a Sai y Suigetsu en la cafetería para pasar a la biblioteca por un par de libros, una vez que los encontró se encaminó de vuelta a los dormitorios.

Caminaba confiado de que su cuarto estaría solo y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Naruto al interior, aunque no solo la de él.

—¿Cómo no te vas a acordar Naruto nii-chan?

Otra vez ese muchachito pegado al Namikaze como una sanguijuela, incluso empezaba a creer que esto se debía a un interés más allá de una amistad. Tal vez por esa duda carcomiéndole en el interior, decidió quedarse en silencio tratando de escuchar tras la puerta.

—Es en serio. No lo recuerdo, pero ya que insistes en que sí lo dije, me veo en la obligación de retractarme, esa locura de ver quien conseguía más novias no está bien-ttebayo. Así que olvídalo.

—Como digas, jefe.

—Y ya deja de llamarme así-ttebayo.

—Está bien. Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, pregunta lo que sea.

—No tienes novia porque a ti te gustan los hombres ¿verdad? Específicamente ese chico agrio, hermano de tu profesor… ah veamos ¿Cómo es que se llama?

—¿Sasuke? —el corazón del mencionado escuchando detrás de la puerta, se aceleró de golpe—. No, él no me gusta… —y de pronto fue como si dejara de latir—. Qué va, me encanta y estoy enamorado de él, pero lo acepté tarde.

—Vaya, ya entiendo y es por eso que ahora te llevan al loquero ¿cierto?

—Oye, eso no es así-ttebayo…

Sasuke abrió la puerta en un instante, entró para dejar el par de libros sobre su cama y salió sin atreverse a mirarlos ni decir nada al respecto.

—Uy, yo creo que nos escuchó ¿o tú qué piensas?

Sin embargo, Konohamaru le hablaba al aire, pues Naruto ya se hallaba abriendo la puerta de nuevo para ir tras Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La próxima vez que actualice será el último capítulo, así que hagan sus apuestas… ok no xD  
> Les agradezco infinitamente a quienes han seguido esta historia :3


	27. Lo siento

Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras ser pronunciadas por Naruto, los muros que le costó tanto reconstruir en el corto tiempo que estuvo ausente, flaquearon de inmediato.

_«Estoy enamorado de él, pero lo acepté tarde»_

De solo pensar en ello otra vez, se le revuelve el estómago y su corazón sufre de una leve alteración. Sin embargo, eso es algo que se encarga de reprimir bajo esa cara de disgusto fingido.

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Por qué de la nada le es tan sencillo a ese rubio lunático admitir que siente algo por él?

Pero más importante, ¿por qué tuvo que escucharlo?

Bueno, tal vez fue porque estaba chismoseando con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Así que la culpa es únicamente suya.

Una vez que salió de la habitación se echó a correr hasta llegar a ese sitio, un lugar muy poco frecuentado que le servía de área de reflexión a Naruto en ocasiones. Por eso, haber elegido precisamente ir hasta ahí, probablemente sea una muy mala decisión.

Sasuke se encontraba ahora en la azotea del dormitorio caminando de un lado a otro sin entender nada, colocándose las manos en la cabeza, porque tanta información solo lo abruma. Y es que ¿qué debería pensar entonces?

¿Qué es verdad y qué es mentira?

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto llegó hasta ahí agitado, tomándose unos segundos normalizar su respiración —Sasuke… verás yo…—

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! —lo enfrentó poniéndose a la defensiva y con su cara de pocos amigos para no variar— ¡¿No piensas dejarme en paz o qué?!

—Tan solo quiero hablar contigo-ttebayo.

—¡Ah mira! ¡Qué bien! Ahora si quieres hablar ¿no? —sonrió con ironía— Quién te crees tú ¿eh? ¿A qué vienes ahora? ¿Vas a decirme que siempre sí me quieres? ¿Qué siempre sí quieres estar conmigo? —Naruto bajó la mirada al suelo guardando silencio por tiempo indeterminado—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera tú sabes lo que quieres.

—¡T-te equivocas, Sasuke! —espetó con determinación elevando sus orbes azules hacia el—. Lo que yo quiero es… es… —el contrario de cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja de forma inquisidora a la espera de una respuesta lógica que estaba tardando en ser dicha, en tanto Naruto prefirió desviar la mirada para enfocarla en cualquier otra parte— quiero que me permitas decirte algunas cosas que me afligen desde hace tiempo. Si me das esa oportunidad yo… prometo que no volveré a molestarte más con eso. Sabes que necesitamos poner punto final a esta ridícula situación de una buena vez.

El viento sopló en ese momento meciendo el cabello de ambos chicos parados frente a frente. El fin del asunto, del problema, el cierre de un ciclo. Y Sasuke dudó por un momento el querer realmente acabar con todo eso.

No estaba seguro de necesitar trozar ese lazo de amor-odio que lo mantiene unido a ese chico extrovertido desde que llegó ahí, aunque claro que no se lo daría a demostrar.

¿Qué creía?

¿Qué solo porque Naruto ahora es consciente de sus sentimientos, este le rogaria una oportunidad?

Se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse a la orilla, invitando al otro a hacer lo mismo. Decidió dejarlo hablar de una vez por todas, por lo que el rubio se sentó a su lado, aunque no demasiado cerca para no hacer las cosas más difíciles.

—Te escucho —accedió manteniendo su vista hacia el frente.

—Gracias-ttebayo —Naruto se acarició el mentón dudoso de qué decir— hmm… ¿por dónde empiezo?

—Por el principio.

—Cierto, je —rio un poco y se rascó la cabeza nervioso—. Yo… no tengo idea de cuando empezaste a gustarme —admitió tratando de recordar alguna fecha en específico—, tal vez fue desde el primer momento en que te vi o quizás después, tan solo sé que una vez que empezamos a convivir más sentí la necesidad de tenerte cerca todo el tiempo posible, de poder tener contacto físico contigo, abrazarte e invadir tus espacios —contaba algo abochornado— Creo que el haberte besado aquella noche fue la confirmación de lo que nacía en mí y aun así me negué rotundamente a verlo, más todavía cuando llegué a creer que entre mi hermana y tu había algo…

—Qué idiota —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Sabes? —Sasuke le dedicó una mirada—. Todos mis temores ni siquiera tienen origen en experiencias propias, esto surgió al notar los errores y sufrimiento de otros. —una sonrisa amarga jugueteó entre sus labios—. Cuando era niño, Ero Sennin me decía que en el mundo hay demasiadas mujeres como para conformarse con una, luego lo veía irse por ahí mientras mi abuela fingía no darse cuenta de nada…

El relato de Naruto continuó y Sasuke lo escuchaba con atención, algunas de todas esas historias ya las conocía pero aun así lo dejó seguir sin interrumpirle. En algún momento de los ojos de Naruto escurrieron un par de gotas salinas a causa de tantas emociones que estaba experimentando, y en el cielo, la oscuridad empezaba a hacerse presente.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —preguntó el azabache fingiendo no ver al otro limpiarse el rostro con la manga del uniforme.

—Porque no quiero quedarme con nada —respondió —Y bueno, ahora he comenzado a darme cuenta de que el amor no es tan malo como parece —revelaba causando admiración en el contrario—, y que aun si no funciona hay que quedarse con lo bueno, agradecer y seguir adelante.

—Me enteré que estás yendo a terapia —comentó tratando de desviar el tema y viéndolo de reojo— ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Ni es por ti, ni es tu culpa-ttebayo —aseguró al entender hacia donde iba la pregunta—. Hay muchas cosas que quiero trabajar de mi persona, ser un mejor hijo, estudiante, amigo, ciudadano incluso… —inhaló y exhaló hondamente para posar sus ojos en el cielo que apenas empezaba a dejar apreciar las estrellas —. Madurar —afirmó.

—Comprendo.

Un silencio tortuoso se hizo presente inmediatamente después de eso, Sasuke supuso que la plática terminó, le fue difícil decidir si levantarse e irse o esperar a que Naruto lo hiciera… ¿de verdad esto sería todo?

—Lo siento —profirió el rubio, que de un momento a otro se decidió a verle fijamente—. Te herí intentando mantenerme a salvo de mis sentimientos, te dije muchas mentiras, te eché de mi vida dándote razones egoístas —se acercó un poco más a él, temiendo que Sasuke se alejara o se fuera pero no sucedió—. Estoy tan arrepentido porque fui un cobarde, Sasuke, arruiné todo y aun así yo… no puedo dejar de atormentarme imaginando cada noche cómo sería todo si…—

—Ya, no digas más —le impidió continuar cubriéndole la boca con ambas manos en un acto desesperado— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan hablador, Naruto? Es suficiente con lo que me has dicho hasta ahora.

Lentamente apartó sus manos pero un impulso lo instó a deslizar su pulgar sobre los labios del rubio, para su desgracia este se dejó hacer. Esta falta de reacción solo le complicaba las cosas, se supone que debe resistirse, no mostrarse tan dócil con él.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del baño de golpe, ya había tocado varias veces y al no recibir respuesta, solo entró.

—No hay nadie aquí —anunció Sai a su compañero que de forma absurda buscaba a Sasuke o Naruto debajo de la cama.

—Pues aquí tampoco.

—¿Dónde se habrán metido?

—¿Crees que estén juntos? —contestó Suigetsu mordiéndose las uñas.

—Es poco probable, mas no imposible —el pelinegro se recostó en su cama, rindiéndose a seguir con la búsqueda. Ya habían agotado -casi- todos los lugares e incluso fueron a preguntar al resto de sus compañeros si los vieron, pero nadie pudo darles razones de ellos.

—¡La azotea! —el peliblanco chasqueó sus dedos dando con la respuesta —Iré a ver ahí.

—Será mejor que no —sugirió Sai—. Si de verdad se encuentran ahí, considero que debemos darles su espacio. Que arreglen sus asuntos antes de que terminen agarrándose a golpes como acostumbran, sobre todo ahora que compartimos el cuarto.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros frustrado, su espíritu aventurero y curioso le exigía ir a averiguar. No obstante, fue consciente de que en esta ocasión sería lo peor que podría hacer.

* * *

Naruto entreabrió sus labios para humedecer el dedo de Sasuke, quien se inquietó un poco e inmediatamente quiso retirarlo de ahí, pero se lo impidió alcanzando a tomarlo del brazo, esta vez el rubio prosiguió a lamer apenas la punta de otro de sus dedos.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —reclamó con severidad— ¿estás tratando de seducirme después de todo tu discurso?

—Si te molesta dejo de hacerlo —detuvo su acción a la espera de una respuesta, observándolo con detenimiento.

—¿Para que luego me digas que "fue solo sexo"? —le recordó con dolor en sus palabras y librándose de su agarre en un movimiento rápido—. No, gracias.

—No lo fue… —se sinceró tomándolo por sorpresa otra vez— ¿Cómo podría haber sido solo eso? Ya te lo dije, te mentí en muchas cosas y esa fue una de ellas. Niégame el hecho de que ahora que estamos en la misma habitación lo has recordado, vamos Sasuke. Niégamelo.

El color, el aroma, la textura, el sabor de su piel; los gestos y sonidos emitidos por Naruto aquella tarde. Todo ese acto carnal apasionado no lo había olvidado ni estando a kilómetros de ahí.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó, colocando ambas manos a los lados del rostro del rubio, chocando su frente contra de el— ¿Por qué me vienes con esto ahora? —reclamó por lo bajo sintiendo sus ojos aguarse—. Deja de jugar así.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Sasuke —confesó Naruto muy seguro de lo que decía, cortando la distancia cada vez más al punto de hablarle sobre los labios, temblando de solo imaginar la reacción del otro—. Lamento tardar tanto en decirl…-

Su revelación fue interrumpida por la avidez con que la que Sasuke reclamó sus labios, en un beso lleno de sufrimiento reprimido y sabor salino debido a las lágrimas de ambos que hicieron acto de presencia casi al instante. El Uchiha mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza, queriendo permanecer así para siempre, imaginando que todo podía ser olvidado ahora pero…

Por su parte, Naruto seguía el ritmo marcado por los movimientos de Sasuke, tratando de que un beso fuera suficiente para hacerle llegar tantos sentimientos guardados para él desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo, las manos del azabache viajaron desde su rostro hasta tomarlo de las muñecas, apartándolas de alrededor de su cuello donde poco a poco las había puesto Naruto, dando por terminada la danza entre sus bocas.

Ahora este lo veía de frente, sus labios se fruncieron un poco y luego lo soltó para ponerse de pie de golpe.

—No es tan sencillo —refutó Sasuke— Te he escuchado, entiendo tus razones y pese a ello necesito que entiendas las mías. Aquella vez dijiste que tal vez algún día podríamos ser amigos, cosa que me sigue pareciendo absurda, pero ahora compartimos las mismas amistades… Por eso creo que debemos esforzarnos por llevarnos bien exclusivamente como _compañeros_ —Naruto lo observó un minuto, sintiéndose idiota por haber pensado por un instante que podía recuperar lo perdido fácilmente. Por lo tanto, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir—. Creo que es todo, me voy a… a dormir.

Sasuke se retiró caminando a prisa y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. El rubio permaneció ahí sentado acariciándose los labios, sin saber si sentirse bien o mal por el desenlace de su conversación.

Lo dijo, al fin pudo decirle a Sasuke lo que hay que su corazón sin tener miedo, sin la sombra de un futuro incierto en el que exista la posibilidad de sufrir a causa de ello. Porque haberle expresado todo podría fin al problema…

¿Entonces por qué siente como si uno nuevo hubiera empezado?

Limpió la humedad de su rostro y se levantó, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí, pero agradeció infinitamente por esa oportunidad.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Entreabrió los ojos y de inmediato vio la luz de la habitación encendida, se sentó sobre el colchón y se estiró un poco. Vio a Sasuke y Sai prepararse para las clases, terminando de acomodarse el uniforme, Suigetsu seguía durmiendo con media pierna afuera de la cama, casi tocando el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando se decidió a ver la hora en su teléfono: 07:30 am

De un salto se puso de pie para encerrarse en el baño y salir de ahí en un santiamén, con el uniforme a medio poner y el cabello alborotado.

Sai terminaba de guardar sus cuadernos en la mochila y negó con la cabeza, a Naruto jamás se le quitaría lo torpe.

—Te hablé como 5 veces, a los dos de hecho —explicaba el pelinegro ahora viendo al Suigetsu bostezar y levantarse con toda la calma del mundo—, pero son un par de troncos durmiendo.

—Perdon-ttebayo —comentó el rubio adecentando su peinado frente al espejo—. Se me pasó poner mi alarma.

—Los veo en el salón —les habló Sasuke desde el marco de la puerta, ya listo para ese día, su voz hizo que Naruto centrara su atención en él. Sus ojos conectaron un segundo, cosa que provocó cierta timidez en ambos.

Suigetsu y Sai se percataron de ello y cuando el primero estuvo a punto de soltar alguna imprudencia, Sai le lanzó una almohada directamente a la cara.

* * *

—¿Dónde te metiste ayer, Naruto nii-chan? —le preguntó Konohamaru durante el almuerzo, provocando que la mirada expectante de todos se centrara en él, ansiando escuchar su contestación— Anduve por toda la escuela buscándote, incluso fui a preguntar a la dirección.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso-ttebayo? —alegó con otra pregunta para evadir el tema sonriendo inquieto.

—Vamos Narutin —Suigetsu hablaba divertido con la situación, ya se había aguantado bastante antes—. Cuéntanos por q…¡Auch! —chilló de repente al ser golpeado por su novia.

—Dejen en paz a mi hermano y pónganse a comer ¿quieren?

En eso Sasuke se puso de pie, levantó su bandeja y se fue después de desearles buen provecho. El rubio se desanimó un poco al pensar que seguramente y conociéndolo tan bien, se fastidió por el rumbo que tomaban los comentarios de los demás.

Por otro lado, Sasuke caminaba sin un destino determinado. Solo quería evitar verse envuelto en esa averiguación insana por parte de sus amigos, ya que nunca le ha gustado que sus asuntos personales sean de dominio público. Avanzó hacia su salón y ahí se encontró a Itachi tecleando en el celular.

—Déjame adivinar —comentó acercándose, para luego detenerse frente al escritorio del mayor—, es tu noviecito insufrible.

—No, de hecho es mamá preguntándome cómo te has portado —Itachi dejó el móvil a un lado para prestarle atención a su hermanito.

—Tsk, ni que fuera un niñito

—Pues así es como te comportas, otouto. No sé cómo esperas que te tratemos de otra forma.

—Para tu información el asunto con el dob- con Naruto ya está arreglado —agregó cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho— Hemos acordado que nos llevaremos bien, como compañeros claro está.

—Interesante, cuéntame más por favor.

—No hay nada más que contarte, eso es todo.

Itachi lo analizó con sus profundos ojos negros por un rato, Sasuke no le sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo desviándola hacia la puerta y a los alumnos que desfilaban por el pasillo. Una risita burlona se le escapó y trató de ocultarla cubriéndose con el brazo, pero ahora su hermanito volteaba a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido, para Sasuke era obvio que el mayor encontraría la forma de mofarse de sus penas.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan conformista, hermano mío?

—No digas tonterías, nunca lo he sido —aseveró.

—¿Entonces por qué lo estás haciendo ahora? —replicó el mayor adoptando la misma pose de su hermano— Quieres a ese rubio enloquecido y el a ti.

—Hm. Eso es lo que él quiere hacerme creer —aseguró con un falso deje de molestia, sin poder evitar emocionarse un poco al recordarlo—. No terminaré haciendo el papel de payaso idiota de nuevo, mimándolo y ridiculizándome solo para que luego el me dé una patada en el trasero.

—¿Y si eso no sucede? —inquirió sembrándole la duda— Oh vamos, otouto. Yo te orienté en lo que me pediste, pero todo lo que hiciste antes fue por amor, un amor que seguramente todavía sientes. Y bueno, mi cuñado… —Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada—. Lo digo por mi relación con Deidara, obviamente —aclaró con calma para evitar entrar en conflicto—.Está atravesando un proceso que será benéfico para él. Así que decídanse, abrácense, bésense y llénense de amor. Después de todo no es como que se vayan a casar, son muy jóvenes, disfruten esto que sienten ahora.

—Si, si, como tu digas —concluyó caminando ya dándole la espalda dispuesto a salir de ahí—. No necesito más sermones, "papá" —pero inmediatamente se detuvo para verlo por encima del hombro al acordarse de algo—. Y ya que hablas de matrimonio, ¿Por qué no mejor te preocupas por comprometerte con el rubiecito con complejo de barbie? O no van a dejar que te lo tires a gusto a en tu departamento ¿eh? Te veo en un rato.

—¡Sasuke vuelve acá…!

Pero este ya no le hizo caso, por lo que Itachi solo pudo mover su cabeza en forma de negación y sonreír divertido, debe dejar se meterse en la vida de su hermanito o cada vez sus respuestas serán peores.

* * *

Así transcurrieron unas semanas más.

La tensión entre Naruto y Sasuke disminuyó notablemente, aunque esto no quiere decir que se hablaban. Tan solo ahora podían estar cerca sin sentir la necesidad de evadirse o terminar incomodando a los demás, lo cual mantenía contento al resto del grupo.

Poco a poco las cosas iban cambiando y mejorando, todos se adaptaron a la forma de trabajo del profesor Itachi y rápidamente le tomaron cariño y confianza, tanto así que las clases les parecían muy amenas.

En aquel momento se encontraban en el período de orientación vocacional, cuando el rubio se puso de pie para pedirle permiso de ir a la enfermería pues no se sentía del todo bien. Itachi lo confirmó a tocarle la frente y sentir su temperatura demasiado elevada. Así que de inmediato le indicó a Sasuke que lo acompañara, increíblemente este no se opuso pues sabía de sobra que esa es una de sus obligaciones como representante.

Y claro, también porque en el fondo de él, siempre existiría una gran preocupación por todo lo que a Naruto se refiere.

Solo caminaron en silencio y a la par hasta llegar a la enfermería. La doctora Shizune le entregó algunos medicamentos después de hacerle un pequeño chequeo, aseguró que lo que tenía no era nada del otro mundo y les entregó un permiso para que el rubio pudiera ausentarse por lo que resta de la jornada y el día siguiente en caso de que no se sintieran bien aún.

—Entonces yo… —comenzó a hablarle sin poder evitar sentirse algo avergonzado— me iré a recostar. Gracias por acompañarme-ttebayo.

Apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando Sasuke lo tomó del brazo, provocando que se sobresaltara un poco.

—Me aseguraré de que te quedes en cama antes de volver. Vamos —ni siquiera fue una pregunta, solo le tomó de la mano como tantas veces lo hizo antes y le llevó hasta el dormitorio.

En el corto trayecto, el Namikaze se cubrió a medias su rostro sonrojado tanto por la fiebre como el hecho de Sasuke lo tomara de la mano.

Una vez ahí, Naruto se despojó de algunas prendas y sus zapatos, para así pronto terminar acostado y descansar un buen rato. Una vez que Sasuke lo vio perfectamente acomodado en su cama, concluyó en que su parte ahí estaba hecha. por lo que solo se encaminó a la puerta.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —alcanzó a preguntar Naruto cuando Sasuke estaba por abandonar la habitación, esa duda todavía rondaba en su cabeza— Dime ¿es verdad que… —tosió un poco— te obligaron tus padres-ttebayo? ¿Tu… ya no querías volver a verme?

—Deberías dormirte ya —le aconsejó soltando la manija de la puerta, girándose un poco en dirección a el —. Además, ¿Quién te ha dicho que fue así?

—Deidara.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, definitivamente debe considerar desquitarse de Itachi por contarle todo al noviecito.

—Tu hermano es un idiota.

—Lo sé —Naruto sonrió recostado en la cama con su semblante enfermo, pero aun así a Sasuke le pareció lindo—. Aunque me alegra que haya sido así porque pude volver a verte, de lo contrario solo me habría quedado tu carta y un montón de recuerdos…

—¿Mi carta? —el rubio asintió— ¿Qué carta?

—La que tengo al fondo del primer cajón —le indicó.

El azabache se decidió a buscar sin decir nada más, esculcó un poco y lo encontró. Un sobre blanco algo maltratado que reconoció de inmediato fue sostenido en una de sus manos, solo tuvo que voltearlo para ver el nombre escrito con su puño y letra.

—Pero… ¿qué? —expresó incrédulo— ¿Quién te dio esto? Se supone que la tiré a la basura antes de irme.

—Es un secreto —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo no vayas a querer tirarla ahora, después de todo es para mí.

—Deidara… —el azabache masculló entre dientes apretando su puño izquierdo, al recordar que él era el único que pudo haberse dado cuenta de la existencia de aquella carta.

—En realidad fue Gaara —el rubio rio nervioso al explicarlo—, no siempre tiene que ser mi hermano el de las ideas dis…—

—¿Te gustó?

—¿Eh?

—Que si te gustó —volvió a preguntar Sasuke manteniendo sus ojos fijos en aquel sobre.

—Demasiado, pero también me hizo llorar mucho-ttebayo —pudo ver cómo el contrario sonrió levemente al escucharlo—. Creo que deberías volver ya, te has demorado mucho y luego tu hermano va a pensar que te aprovechas demasiado.

Seguidamente el azabache regresó la carta a su lugar y se despidió de él. Naruto se acurrucó entre las sabanas sonriendo como un tonto, uno que ya hasta se había olvidado de que se siente mal. Se maldijo internamente, tal vez debió pedirle a Sasuke que se quedara con él un rato más en lugar de decirle que debería regresar a clases.

* * *

Meneaba una de sus piernas en señal de desesperación, solo faltaban algunos minutos para finalizar las clases por ese día y el ver a su hermano explicar una de las tareas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, solo lo exasperaba más.

De vez en cuando algún alumno levantaba la mano y formulaba preguntas para despejar cualquier duda. Sasuke no, el dejó de prestar atención hace rato y ahora comenzaba a dar golpecitos con el lápiz sobre su mesa. Podría jurar que de forma interna Itachi se estaba burlando de él, pero por ahora no haría nada al respecto.

Pronto el timbre sonó y él fue el primero en recoger sus cosas y levantarse para salir del aula, al pasar cerca del profesor escuchó alguna risita que prefirió ignorar, no quería perder el tiempo, porque por ahora solo ansiaba una cosa:

Ir a ver a Naruto.

Dirigió sus pasos a prisa al dormitorio, seguro de que sus otros compañeros no irían para allá de momento, ya que los escuchó acordar pasar a la cafetería. Así que por lo menos tendría unos minutos a solas con el rubio para…

¿Para qué?

Estuvo a nada de echarse para atrás cuando se percató de que ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación, giró la manija muy despacio y se adentró sin hacer ningún ruido. Afortunadamente Naruto dormitaba profundamente bien envuelto en las sábanas.

Dejó la mochila a un lado y se acercó a él para comprobar su temperatura corporal, sonrió al notar que la fiebre ya no era tan alta como horas antes. Sintiéndose algo ridículo de sus acciones y su preocupación desmedida por ese chico, optó por sentarse en el borde de la cama a un lado suyo; pronto su cuerpo se destensó porque para su fortuna nadie lo observaba.

Con su mano comenzó a delinear el rostro de Naruto con total ternura, esperando que esto no fuera a ocasionar que se despertara. Todos estos días resistiéndose a él lo tienen agotado emocionalmente hablando.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —le susurró sintiendo la piel cálida bajo sus dedos—. Aquí me tienes otra vez, rindiéndome ante estos sentimientos y bajo el riesgo de que un día, de buenas a primeras, me digas que siempre no, que tienes miedo, que no funciona… —resopló esta vez mirando al techo para seguidamente sonreír—. Quiero llegar al sol, dobe, aun si vuelvo a quemarme en el intento.

Colocando por completo su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Naruto, se inclinó de a poco para posar sus labios sobre los de él y besarlos con suavidad, tan solo centrándose en probar de nuevo el cielo a través de ese roce, haciendo a un lado su orgullo que bastante le complica la vida.

Fueron varios segundos los que se mantuvo así y, al final, con cuidado se apartó solo un poco, todavía embelesado con aquel contacto.

—Te amo, Sasuke…

Escuchar esa frase provocó que se sobresaltara y abriera los ojos como platos. Naruto ya no dormía, estaba completamente despierto y mirándolo con esos preciosos ojos inigualables

—¿Q-que dijiste? —preguntó torpemente a unos centímetros de su rostro.

—Que te amo y que si… ¿te gustaría ser mi novio? —añadió tímidamente. Sasuke lo observó creando una mueca de inconformidad.

—Esa es mi línea, dobe…

.

.

.


	28. Final

Todo comenzó desde que Sasuke emprendió a perseguirlo para hacerle pagar por su más reciente travesura, por eso ahora corría como un loco por los pasillos, pero al girarse un instante no lo vio más.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo he logrado! —celebró cerrando los ojos y descansándose contra la pared—. Me he… escapado… del teme-ttebayo —costándole respirar con normalidad de tanto correteo.

—¿Perdón? —le susurraron casi al oído— ¿Qué te escapaste de quién?

Sasuke apareció de la nada justo al lado de él haciéndolo pegar un grito del susto. Aterrado, trató de alejarse tanto como le fuera posible, pero el azabache solo se acercaba más y más a él negando con la cabeza, ostentando una sonrisa perturbadora en su cara.

—Así que… ¿estuviste comiendo ramen en mi cama y por "accidente" se te derramó sobre mi almohada? —le discutió acorralándolo finalmente con sus dos manos apoyadas contra la pared.

—¡Te lo juro que así fue! —juntó sus manos y suplicó— ¡por favor, no me lastimes-ttebayo!

—No seas dobe, deja hacer eso —Naruto hizo lo pedido, pero sin dejar se sentir algo de temor—. Muy bien, ahora coloca tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Para qué?

—Solo hazlo.

Una vez que estuvo aferrado a su cuello, Sasuke lo sostuvo de las piernas hasta poder cargarlo. Naruto entendió lo que el otro estaba tratando de hacer, así que apretujó sus piernas alrededor de él para no caer.

Ambos se miraron con deseo y sonrieron.

Eran las seis de la tarde, por eso les pareció poco probable encontrarse a alguien por ahí a esas horas. Se supone que todos deberían de estar en los dormitorios, la cafetería o la biblioteca.

Sasuke fundió sus labios en un beso muy suave para luego descender lentamente para saborear su cuello, el rubio ladeó un poco su cabeza permitiéndole acceso y el cosquilleo en su piel lo hacía suspirar. Así se desconectaron del mundo perdiéndose en el calor del momento que compartían, desgraciadamente, también olvidándose del lugar en que se encontraban.

Los ojos nublados de Naruto alcanzaron a distinguir una silueta femenina avanzar en su dirección, por lo que empujaba a Sasuke para que se detuviera, pero este parecía no querer hacerlo y seguía succionando la piel acanelada de su cuello.

Solo cuando esa persona estuvo demasiado cerca fue que pudo distinguirla a la perfección.

—¡Rin! —gritó zafándose de golpe del Uchiha y empujándolo bruscamente.

El pobre Sasuke seguía aturdido, al menos hasta que reparó en la presencia de la prefecta a unos cuantos metros de ellos, lo único que pudo hacer fue aclarar su garganta y limpiar los restos de saliva de su boca con la mano.

—¡Muy bonito, jóvenes! ¡Muy bonito! —la castaña suspiró cansada sosteniendo su frente entre su pulgar y el índice, casi echando chispas de la irritación por la escena que presenció—. Como siempre, tenían que ser ustedes dos ¿no?

…

Y es así como fueron a parar a la dirección por enésima vez. Aunque al menos ya no por sus conductas agresivas.

—Con que noviecitos otra vez ¿eh? —cuestionó Kakashi con cara de aburrimiento y sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio.

Ambos chicos se miraron por breves instantes sin soltarse de las manos, aun sabiendo el lío en el que se encontraban metidos ahora y restándole importancia.

—Así es, somos novios…

**_Fin_ **


	29. Epílogo

_Durará tanto como lo cuides y lo cuidarás tanto como lo quieras._

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia al estamparse contra las ventanas era lo único que se podía escuchar a esa hora. Su trabajo como profesor había concluido, al menos, por ese día.

Aprovechó el tiempo a solas en la sala de catedráticos para cumplir con una petición de su hermana.

La facilidad con la que redactaba su respuesta le causaba gracia y un sentimiento de nostalgia, ya tenía varios renglones escritos dándole el argumento necesario para que la tarea de su sobrinita adorada fuera perfecta. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, revisó una vez más la ortografía y le dio enviar a la dirección de correo de Karin.

Se recargó contra su asiento dejando a su mente divagar un rato, una ola de recuerdos gratos y otros no tanto, le invadió por completo.

Muchas cosas han cambiado, el tiempo no puede detenerse, las personas van y vienen siguiendo el curso natural de la vida. Aunque claro, los problemas siempre estarán a la orden del día pero nada con lo que Naruto no pueda lidiar ahora, porque ha dejado de ahogarse en vasos de agua para nadar en un mar de oportunidades, proyectos, amistades incondicionales e incluso amor.

Amor en todas sus presentaciones.

Por eso, responder a la pregunta ¿Qué es el amor y cómo lo demuestras? fue pan comido para él.

Se preguntarán cuantos años han pasado. Bueno, justo ahora es 12 de febrero y Naruto tiene 26 años.

—Esa maestría tuya te está dejando loco, hm —de pie en la entrada, Deidara lo observaba reír a la nada, como perdido entre sus pensamientos.

—No estoy haciendo nada relacionado con eso, Dei. Y con respecto a la locura, yo diría que en realidad viene de familia —aclaró divertido cerrando su laptop, luego revisó la hora en el reloj en su muñeca y volteó a verlo— ¿No deberías estar en el taller de arte? Por eso tus alumnos hacen de las suyas-ttebayo.

Su hermano mayor ingresó a la sala para sentarse cerca de él, buscó en unos de sus bolsillos una cajita de chicles y le ofreció uno.

—Es que no entiendes mi método, me gusta dejarlos experimentar y ser libres, solo así descubrirán su propia esencia artística —explicaba animado—. Además, ellos ya tienen suficiente estrés con los demás profesores —se acomodó el flequillo tras la oreja sonriendo altivo— ¿Qué puedo decir? A mí me adoran, hm.

—Y es por eso que Kakashi te llama la atención, eres demasiado permisivo —señaló con seriedad— ¿ya se te olvidó la vez que casi provocan un incendio?

—¿Ah? —la expresión de Deidara fue de completa extrañeza— ¿De qué incendio hablas? —preguntó— ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Ya recordé. El incendio que "ellos" estuvieron a punto de provocar, claro que sí. Ese incendio —Naruto se golpeó la frente entiendo todo—. Siendo así… yo creo que mejor me regreso a vigilarlos. Luego nos vemos hermano querido.

Definitivamente Deidara Namikaze jamás cambiará, ni siquiera con la experiencia que le acarrean los años vividos, y mucho menos con Itachi como esposo consentidor de sus manías.

—Oye… ¡No se te olvide enviar tu parte para la tarea de Kazumi! —le gritó Naruto sostenido al filo de la puerta viéndolo marcharse por el pasillo.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si soy su tío favorito, hm —respondió alegre y orgulloso.

—¡Ja! Ya quisieras, ese soy yo-dattebayo.

Naruto regresó adentro de la sala de profesores, recogió sus cosas y partió con rumbo a su hogar. Una pequeña residencia que conoce a la perfección desde que era un niño, pues ahí pasó muchas fechas importantes y periodos vacacionales, este fue su regalo de bodas por parte de Jiraiya hace tres años.

Quizás la antigua casa de sus abuelos habría sido para su hermana, de no ser porque ella hace tiempo que se mudó a Paris en compañía de Suigetsu, quien ahora es su esposo y padre de Kazumi. Allá trabajan en la casa de modas de Mikoto y Kushina, la cual cada vez es más productiva que antes.

Todavía recuerda cuando Deidara y el trataron de castrar al pobre Suigetsu, bueno, ni tan pobre. Dado que se atrevió a embarazar a Karin cuando apenas llevaban un año en la universidad, y como era obvio, Kushina enloqueció un poco en cuanto le dieron la noticia…

Afortunadamente esos dramas han quedado atrás.

Ingresó a la casa y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, en el interior se localizaban algunos de los muebles que su abuela Tsunade dejó, incluso podría jurar que su aroma aun es perceptible a pesar de tantos años y lejos de sentirse triste, esto lo llena de paz. El cuidará de ese lugar como nadie.

—Vaya, llegas temprano, dobe.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a Sasuke sentado en la sala, con una sutil sonrisa que Naruto jamás se cansaría de admirar.

—¡Mi amor! —gritó de alegría sin dudar en correr hacia él y montarse sobre su regazo, llenándolo de besos— Debiste avisarme que llegarías hoy.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—A montones-ttebayo.

Sasuke rio de forma sonora, vive encantado de poder escuchar a su esposo expresar lo siente sin ninguna complicación. Así ha sido desde que decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad y aunque hay peleas que a veces no se pueden evitar, porque sus personalidades chocan a ratos, nada los ha podido separar.

—¿Vamos a la recamara? Me muero por hacerte el amor… —le susurró con voz provocativa.

El rubio asintió para prácticamente arrastrarlo hasta ahí, pasar casi tres semanas sin él ha sido todo un infierno, por eso no deseaba perder más el tiempo.

…

…

En la comodidad de su lecho matrimonial, la ropa les estorbó y no les importó tirarla al suelo junto con otros objetos. Ya luego se encargarían de arreglar su desastre entre los dos.

Por ahora lo único importante es saciar esa necesidad de amarse sin interrupciones, aquí no tienen que ponerle seguro a la puerta, ni preocuparse por ser sorprendidos por algún profesor. Esos años de adolescencia, decisiones precipitadas e inmadurez han quedado en el ayer.

Cada día representa una nueva oportunidad para disfrutar de su vida como esposos, incluso en la distancia, cuando Sasuke debe viajar a arreglar asuntos legales y administrativos con su padre y Suigetsu. Después de todo, para eso ha pasado tanto tiempo preparándose.

Si bien al principio Naruto no estaba muy feliz con la idea, ahora lo comprende y le brinda todo su apoyo, porque ambos están desarrollándose en las áreas profesionales que eligieron y eso, también forma parte de su felicidad.

—¿Estás estresado? —se atrevió a preguntar el rubio mientras disfrutaba las sensaciones que la lengua de Sasuke le provocaba al deslizarse por su abdomen— Te ayudaré a relajarte —agregó sin esperar una respuesta y por supuesto, el otro no opuso resistencia para lo que vino después.

Naruto se apartó para que ahora fuera su esposo quien disfrutara apoyado sobre la cama. Con delicadeza metió el miembro erecto de este en su cavidad bucal, brindándole calor y olas de desbordante placer. Sasuke disfrutaba del roce de aquellos labios intentando mantenerse lo suficientemente cuerdo, pues ese rubio se ha vuelto un experto en aquellas labores.

Una corriente eléctrica descendiendo por su espalda le anunciaba la inminente descarga, pero logró contenerse y hacer a Naruto parar tomándolo por sus dorados cabellos.

—Quiero que lleguemos juntos… —murmuró una voz ronca que lograba excitar más a su pareja.

Sasuke se tomó unos segundos para sacar el botecito de lubricante de uno de los cajones, todo sea por causarle el menor daño posible a su amor e incrementar lo placentero del momento. Se dedicó a prepararlo con calma, deslizando sus dedos por su interior, sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus gestos, de cómo se retorcía debajo de él y se mordía los labios.

—Házmelo, quiero sentirte ya… mnh

Y como los deseos de Naruto son órdenes, apuntó su erección hacia su entrada empezando a abrirse paso con delicadeza. En el proceso, disfrutó de la presión que lo envolvía poco a poco, y como si con eso no fuera suficiente, el rubio suspiraba y le encajaba las uñas en la espalda.

Introducirse en él, convertirse en uno solo innumerables veces a lo largo de los años. Embestirlo con fuerza sin dejar demostrarle amor, contemplarlo mientras jadea y las mejillas se le tornan de un ligero tono rojizo.

Perfección. Es la única palabra que alcanzaría a definir a su rubio.

Lo besó con pasión desmedida, gozando del ardiente roce entre sus pieles ya perladas por el sudor. Sasuke supo que había encontrado el punto exacto cuando Naruto arqueó la espalda y gimió como un loco, por eso continuó penetrándolo al tiempo que le daba placer con una de sus manos.

—Te amo… —declaró Naruto tocando el cielo a través de un exquisito orgasmo.

Sasuke reía satisfecho llenando con su esperma el interior del rubio, sintiendo sus parpados demasiado pesados y el corazón a punto de salir disparado de su pecho.

Sí, ambos viajaron al paraíso por unos instantes.

…

…

—No logro decidir qué me gusta más —decía cubriéndolos con las sábanas, para luego apegarlo a él y acariciarle el rostro.

—¿Sobre qué-ttebayo?

—Sobre ti, si es superior escucharte gemir descontroladamente o decirme te amo.

Naruto dejó escapar una carcajada ante esa ocurrencia ruborizándose inconscientemente.

—¿Y qué tal si te digo que te amo entre gemidos? —sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa y a la vez seductora—. Así no tiene que escoger, señor Sasuke Uchiha.

—Hm. Esa idea me agrada —aceptó encimándose a él para comenzar a besarlo de nuevo.

—Pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, teme. Te recuerdo que mañana pasaremos el día con los chicos, hace mucho que no los vemos y si seguimos no podré ni levantarme —el rubio le mordió suavemente el labio inferior y Sasuke frunció un poco su entrecejo.

—Pues que se jodan —al decir esto recibió una azulina mirada reprobatoria, evitar el contacto social es algo que no había sufrido alteraciones en el—. Está bien… —agregó al darse por vencido—. Lo haremos mañana en la noche después de ver a nuestros _queridos amigos_ —sonrió diciendo esto último sarcásticamente.

Y así llegaron a un acuerdo.

De momento disfrutaban de sentir sus cuerpos desnudos mientras se acurrucaban en la cama uno frente al otro. Sasuke admiraba cada una de las facciones de su esposo, sus labios, sus cejas, sus ojos… esos benditos ojos que le transmiten calma y seguridad, que no dejan de brillar por nada del mundo.

—Gracias, dobe.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? —inquirió jugueteando con el cabello oscuro de Sasuke.

—Por permitirme _llegar a ti_ —confesó—. Te amo demasiado, Naruto.

—No más que yo a ti…

En la tranquilidad de aquella habitación, dos corazones se profesaban amor. Solo el tiempo dirá por cuánto durará, lo único cierto es que ninguno tiene intenciones de rendirse aún.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí llega esta historia, estoy muy agradecida con quienes la han seguido desde el inicio y con los que llegaron después. En fin, con todos.
> 
> Espero haya sido de su agrado y si no, pido perdón :(
> 
> Pueden pasarse al otro fic que estoy escribiendo si gustan y disculpen porque fue mucho texto, pero me siento satisfecha con el resultado. Continuaré subiendo historias en los próximos días, espero contar con ustedes nuevamente.
> 
> Saludos :3

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primer historia. Espero sea de su agrado  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> SasuNaru e ItaDei


End file.
